Wings and Lioness
by Mrotrax
Summary: Run is a seemingly average school teacher who, while joining his friends for a quick drink, meets a spunky and upbeat dancer named Leone. Sparks fly between the two as an odd friendship (and possibly more) develop. First lemon
1. First meeting

Winged Lion

Plot: Set in a mostly modern AU, Run is a seemingly average school teacher who, while joining his friends for a quick drink, meets a spunky and upbeat dancer named Leone. Sparks fly between the two as an odd friendship (and possibly more) develop.

I do not own Akame Ga Kiru/ Akame Ga Kill

AN: This will be my first lemon. I know the main couple is a crack pairing, but this story has been in my head and I want to get it out there. It's a one shot for now, but I will happily allow others to take over or suggest other chapters.

 **Angel meets Lion**

"How'd I get myself talked into this again?"

Run would rather not be found in an establishment such as the Night Raid Bar. A strip club and grill whose mostly female staff (and one gay with delinquent hair) catered to all sorts of patrons he would have avoided like the plague is they crossed paths in real life.

He could think up so many other things he'd rather be doing at this moment; grading his student's papers being the first and best sounding one. With that notion, a smile crossed his face.

Run lived for teaching. It was the greatest thing he could've done; filling minds with knowledge, seeing their thirst for knowledge grow….

"Come on buddy," Run's 'best friend' Wave gave him a noogie as taking a gulp of his beer. "Let loose, get crazy!"

Run escaped Wave's arms and tried to fix his hair.

"Unlike some of us, sailor man, I have work early tomorrow." Run grumbled as he adjusted one of the wing-like hairpieces. "Besides, PTA meetings are coming up, I need to be sober for all in attendance."

"PTA?" Wave smiled. "All you got to do is sit at your desk and tell all the parents 'your kid is great, next!'."

"That is not even remotely close, I also have to point out each individual student's strengths and…" Run started before sighing in realization everything he told Wave would go in one ear and out the other. He took a sip of his Gin and Tonic before looking over at his other companion for the evening.

"Bols, not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" the teacher asked. "I thought you'd be at home trying out new recipes. Not to mention, not many married men come to places like this."

The man in question towered over many in the bar, hunched over in his stool. Clad in nothing but his worker's pants and boots, he was attracting many of the female patrons for his incredible physique alone…though no one would approach him due to the mask he constantly wore. A shame, as when one got to know him, they would learn this man was among the kindest, most gentle and loving souls they'd ever meet.

"My wife and daughter are at the movies tonight." Bols explained simply. "Without them there really is no reason to cook. And like you Run, I was under the impression we were going have a single drink and then depart ways for the evening. It seems Wave deliberately misled the both of us."

"You have to speak so eloquently?" Wave sighed at the giant. "Besides, what she doesn't know won't hurt; plenty of the guys here have a missus too."

"I'M HAPPILY MARRIED YOU MORONIC MARINE!" Bols shouted, scaring many of the drinkers. Realizing his action, he bowed apologetically and threw some money on the bar before running off towards his home. "Ursa and I shall see you on Tuesday, Run."

Once Bols had departed, Run turned to Wave and frowned.

"Was that really nessacary?" He asked. "You know how Bols feels about his wife and daughter; that he's lucky they even like him, never mind love him."

"Sorry, I'm kind of antsy." Wave confessed, taking another guzzle of beer. "Kurome's starting today and I don't want any…."

"Wait a minute," Run interrupted. "Kurome? Your girlfriend?"

"She's just a server, her sister's one of the drawing cards." Wave explained, hoping Run wouldn't make assumptions.

Run held his thoughts and listened in: As it turned out, Wave had come to support Kurome and scare off any potential stalkers or perverts when halfway over decided he didn't want to go to a bar by himself. And although their mutual friend and boss Esedeath liked him, she refused to go near Night Raid due to some….history she refused to go into detail about.

"Look Wave, if you wanted a wingman…"

Wave chuckled at the remark, buzzed already.

"Yes, hardy har har. The irony is not lost on me." Run grumbled. "Anyways, all you had to do was ask. You better to apologize to Bols."

"Already shot him a text." The young sailor smiled.

"Welcome to Night Raid!"

From the stage emerged the owner of the club; Najenda; a woman in her late twenties with an artificial arm and eye patch in a form fitting business suit black as Night.

"Get ready for drinks, grub and deadly beauties. First off; cute and deadly rolled into one package, the original assassin, the red eyed swordswoman….AKAME!"

Run could see the resemblance between Akame and Kurome; while the older sister wore her hair to the small of her back, she had the same red eyes and stoic demeanour. She wore a black shirt and skirt with a red tie with long, fingerless gloves.

"Next, the mistress of disguise, the woman of a thousand faces…CHELSEA!"

The next dancer was about had golden brown hair and butterfly headphones in her hair while wearing the clothes of a receptionist and munching on a lollipop. Many men hooted when they saw her.

"Hey boys!" Chelsea waved, throwing her eaten lollipop into the ground. Several patrons fought over it before she tore off her receptionist outfit, showcasing a black bikini that showed more skin then the law would allow.

Run returned to his drink, downing it just in time for Kurome to deliver his Rum and Coke.

"Thank you." He muttered.

"Up next; men, this one's for you!" Najenda announced. "The 100 man man-handler, the coolest knight around, here's…BULAT!"

Out emerged an armor wearing man who took off his helmet to reveal a very handsome face with a pompadour/ delinquent style hair with a halberd in his arms. He spun the weapon throughout the air, performing impressive tricks while dancing.

Akame drew a sword and the weapons clashed as Chelsea slid underneath them before throwing confetti through the air. The crowd broke into applause. The trio danced and clashed for several minutes.

As their act drew to a close, Bulat blew Run a kiss. The teacher suddenly felt very uncomfortable; a shiver up his spine.

"Don't worry, he does that to everyone." A man with green hair who was collecting mugs and classes whispered.

Run glared at Wave.

"You. Owe. Me. Big. Time."

"Y-you know what, Run?" Wave, now clearly drunk smiled. "Y-you need to get a girlfriend! Loosen up a little!"

"Yes, you've often mentioned that." Run sighed, already knowing how this conversation was going to unfold. "And I always respond the same; I have not the time or interest in a relationship right now."

"It'd help in heal-hic! Health class!" Wave beamed, making Run blush red at the implications and down his drink in one gulp. He instantly regretted it; he was never a drinker to begin with.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…." Najenda announced. "From uncharted lands, the ruler of the jungles both concrete and green, the queen of the beasts, the big bad kitty herself! Give it up for…LEONE!"

Leaping out of the curtain, a feline like figure leapt onto the stage, growling and hissing playfully at the patrons. She wore a white scarf and brown tube top with pants that did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure.

Run's breathing stopped as his world seemed to slow down as he focused on the new arrival. Leone's eyes and hair sparkled like gold as she nimbly danced to the music and lights. Her movements were elegant yet fierce, making the golden armbands she wore on her elbows glisten. Her hands were covered with lion-like gloves and she seemed to be wearing yellow cat ears that would normally look ridiculous.

Yet somehow, she made it work. That, and Run found he had a soft spot for girls with apparent hair pieces. He'd look into that later.

"How's everybody tonight?" Leone shouted happily, getting cheers. "Sorry, I ain't hearing it!"

Another loud hurrah shook the entire bar. Run didn't hear anything but Leone's words.

"That's more like it!" Leone smiled, and she took centre stage dancing to the music. "Drinking contest is in 10 minutes, any you fellas tough enough to try and drink me under?"

Several men dashed over to the back of the bar, where the man (Lubbock, Run believed his name was) had just finished setting up. They all waited impatiently for the songs and dancing to be over.

As Leone danced to the music, she caught a glimpse of an awestruck blonde man with a gold wing in his hair. She was used to a couple of newbies gawking at her, but something about Wave's drinking buddy seemed…different.

The music came to an end a few minutes later and she came his and Wave's way after taking a bow.

"Hey there tweedy bird." She smiled, her eyelids batting from behind him.

"H-hello…." Run managed to utter after realizing she was referring to him.

He'd never paid too much attention to women, having focused on his studies growing up. This had cost him the chance to understand the female mind and led several of his colleges to think him gay, he often mused. But why was this gorgeous woman paying him what seemed to be genuine mind?

He saw all the other patrons awestruck by his luck, as Leone suddenly decided to sit on his lap.

' _Be cool Run, be cool, be cool, be cool, be cool…._ ' Ran thought

"Enjoying the show?"

Run mumbled incoherently.

"Please don't tease Run, Leone." Kurome said as she took away Wave's drink and started escorting him to the taxi outside. "And you go home. You've had enough booze for a week."

"I love you Kurome!" Wave drunkardly declared.

"…I love you too."

No one noticed Akame swing her sword, slicing a pole clean in half. It fell onto the head of a patron, who fell unconscious.

While the red-eyed swordswoman's demeanour didn't change, she fumed inwardly, planning to talk to Wave about his drinking habits and over the top acts of affection towards her sister.

"You know this cutie, Kurome?" Leone asked the waitress.

"He's Wave's best friend." Kurome answered plainly. "My idiot of a boyfriend must have tricked him into coming. He's usually grading papers and sipping tea at home."

From the stage, Chelsea seemed to huff at that notion as she popped a caramel lollipop in her mouth. Apparently, Wave wasn't popular with the Night Raid staff as he thought he was.

"That jerk, I don't see why you go out with him." She said before remembering 'grading papers.' "Wait, this guy's a school teacher? How're you friends with…"

"Friends since college." Run answered, trying to be as calm as possible as Leone made herself more comfortable in his lap. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, which was just as easy to look at as the rest of her

"Did it hurt?" Bulat asked. "When you fell from heaven?"

Run had grown used to that line, but as a joke.

"I wouldn't know, I don't recall." Run said, hopeful the joke would work.

It apparently did, as Leone, Chelsea, Najenda and Bulat burst into laughter, the man slapping his knees.

"Wasn't that funny…" Lubbock and Run unknowingly muttered together.

"I got to fly, birdie." Leone smirked as she got ready to go to the drinking table. "But come on by again anytime you want. Nice to see an angel in this place of sinners."

She Run her fingers across his chin and cheek before walking over, shaking her rear in a sensual way and then leaping over to the table.

She won the drinking contest no challenge. By Run's calculations, Night Raid had probably made $400 through this alone.

Run stayed at his stool, playing with his drink until Kurome snapped her fingers.

"We're closing up. You owe $15." She said, raising her hand to stop him. "Leone bought your third drink."

Realizing it was almost 1:00 in the morning, Run snapped himself together and handed Kurome the money before grabbing his coat.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. "With Wave gone and all…"

"Akame's driving me home." Kurome explained. "Thank you for the offer, though."

"Can I take up that offer?"

Run turned to see Leone, her hand raised and a smile on her face.

"It's not too far, I promise."

Run, ever the gentleman, nodded in agreement and helped Leone slip on her cloak. He then opened the door and let her slide on in.

"You never answered my question, Tweedy." Leone joked. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"It's Run." Run answered, finding her title for him less funny then it had been an hour ago. "And I will not lie, I did enjoy it more when you came on…"

"Awe shucks," Leone smiled sweetly, lightly punching Run. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Run laughed weakly.

"Actually, you're the first." He confessed.

"What?" Leone asked in what seemed to be genuine shock. "An angel like you and I'm the first girl you flirt with? I must be one bad kitty to make you do that."

Run's face turned red. Was he flirting back? He didn't think so….

"Left up here."

Run was surprised at the location; his own apartment complex.

"You live here too?" They asked at the same time.

"Basement level." Leone smiled. "You?"

"Third floor, room 368." Run answered.

They both smiled as Run opened the door for her.

"Thanks for the ride."

She then gave Run a hug before he could say 'your welcome', burying his face in her generous cleavage before pecking him on the cheek.

"Night tweedy bird."

Frozen in shock for several minutes, Run went to bed with the smiling face of Leone fresh in his mind.

 **Run's Classroom, several days later**

As he finished jotting down the note he wanted his students to get from the play they were studying, Run's head was filled with images of Leone.

Her smile was so infectious….he hoped to never see her sad, he just knew it didn't belong on her face.

He then remembered their encounter two nights ago

" _Hey there Tweedy bird!"_

 _Run looked up from his mailbox to see Leone walking up from the basement._

" _It's Run." He sighed. "Good evening, Miss Leone. Off to work?"_

" _Nope!" She smiled. "Day off, going to do some shopping. And just Leone. Miss makes me feel old."_

" _I-I meant no offense…"_

 _Leone suddenly burst out laughing._

" _Aw man, Kurome is right." She smiled again. "You are wound up."_

 _Run didn't know how to take that, but was brought out of his musing_ (he'd been doing that a lot as of late, he realized) _by the young woman snapping her fingers._

" _Know what? Shopping can wait. I got just the thing to perk you up."_

" _I need perking up?" Run inquired._

" _You don't want to grade your papers half asleep, do you?"_

 _She then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down to her apartment._

" _What is it with you and dragging?" Run asked as he was dragged down the stairs._

 _Leone's apartment was the same layout of Run's; a small kitchen, a bathroom, a bed and TV. There was a weight machine in the back of the room, which was decorated by lion wallpaper._

 _Leone went over to her counter and opened up a cupboard after motioning Run to sit down while she fixed him a drink. She quickly found what she was looking for and took poured it._

" _Here, drink up."_

 _Leone handed the teacher a small shot glass of a brown liquid. He downed it, a creamy and sweet taste down his throat._

" _Delicious." He smiled. "Thank you, Leone."_

" _It's just Baileys." Leone shrugged. "I know you like tonics and rum and coke, but figured this might be up your alley."_

 _She poured him another shot, which he downed just as quickly. For several minutes, they sat in silence._

" _Quick question." They both said._

" _Ladies first," Run motioned, only for Leone to do the same._

" _Rock, Paper Scissors?" Leone suggested._

 _She won with paper covering rock._

" _You bought one of my drinks the night we met. Why?" Run asked._

 _Leone playfully pondered for a while before scooting over_

" _Maybe because you were the one fella actually looking at my face?" She guessed._

" _Well, you're very beautiful." Run said honestly. "And I doubt I'm the first to say that."_

" _I've heard hot, smoking, delicious and just about every 'she can blah-blah my blah-blah…" Leone said. "But never that."_

 _Run felt sad that Leone had never been dealt that compliment, and gazed into his empty shot glass._

" _And your question?" Run asked as he headed towards the stairs._

" _Three questions, actually." Leone confessed, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "One: How the heck is someone like you single?"_

" _Pardon?" Run asked._

" _You got a good job, you're great with kids from what Wave and Kurome mention, and the angel thing you got going on?" She noted. "Gives my lion act a run for my money. No easy task there."_

 _Run just shrugged._

" _I've always had my nose in a book, or listening to classical orchestras." Run confessed. "Not many women are actually instead in the Renaissance man, it seems."_

" _A shame." Leone smiled. "My next question; the feather in your hair."_

 _Run froze for a second, his mood changing to a melancholic one. Leone, realizing she must have brought up something personal, was about to tell Run to forget what she'd asked when:_

" _It was a present from my first student." He explained with a sigh and a weak smile. "Anne. She was always daydreaming, so her parents hired me to tutor her after school. She gave me the feather pen she wrote her winning paper with as a thank you. Such a spirited girl…she wanted to be a nun."_

 _Leone smiled at Run's happiness, before the mood soured again._

" _She's dead." Run said bluntly. "She and everyone else in that class. I left for a two day conference, only to come and find the school burnt to the ground and…the kids…"_

 _Tears started falling down Run's face. He tried to brush them and the memories of that horrid day away, only for Leone to hug him. Unable to control himself at the memory, Run broke out into bawling._

" _I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again. For a good half hour, Run wept openly in her arms._

 _When he finally calmed down, Run wiped his tears and smiled._

" _Thank you, Leone. You can let me go now."_

" _You know, most guys wouldn't object to staying there longer." Leone joked._

" _They must not enjoy breathing." Run joked back. "Least they'd die happy."_

" _See?" Leone smiled. "You made a joke."_

 _They stayed in silence for a while._

" _I'd best be going." Run said, glancing at his watch. "Thank you for the drink and listening. I'm sorry to have taken up your time."_

" _No problem and don't worry, my shopping can wait." Leone shrugged._

 _Oh! And by the way, you're other question?" Run asked_

" _What does a girl have to do to get into your head?" Leone responded, flirting very obvious in her tone._

 **Classroom, present day**

"Run-sensei?"

The teacher was pulled out of his musings by a student near the back of his class.

"Yes, Ueki?" He asked

"Who's the pretty lady out in the hall?"

Turning his head, Run saw Leone herself in the hallway, motioning him over.

"Do you know her, sensei?"

"Does she have cookies?"

"Is she a princess? Do you love her?"

The teacher ignored his students questions, wonder in his mind. What was Leone doing here? How'd she even find out where he worked?

"I'll be back in a moment, kids." Run announced. "Please turn to page 120 in your math books and start on questions 4-8."

He ignored their groans and closed the door before walking over to his…acquaintance, he supposed.

"Hello Leone." He greeted. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"You left your papers at my apartment." Leone smiled, handing him a folder. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to them. Heads up though, that Hina girl really needs to shorten her sentences, and Hazuki uses 'said' too much."

"….thank you, Leone. How'd you find out where I worked?" Run asked.

"I asked Kurome, who asked Wave." She answered. "That, and there's only one school in the neighborhood."

"That would make finding me rather easy." Run realized.

"Well, I really need to get my grocery shopping done." Leone clapped as she turned around and headed for the door. "See you later, tweedy bird."

"It's Run." He corrected too late, as she was already out of earshot.

He then returned to his classroom, seeing his students doing exactly as he'd asked.

"Good news students, I have your book reports graded and ready to hand out. You all did exceptionally well…"

"Run-sensei?"

"Yes, Clover?"

"Who was that pretty lady? Is she your wife?"

Run blushed at the idea of being married, as a little fantasy entered his head

" _Welcome home, honey!" Leone smiled, a cup of tea waiting for him. He'd take off his coat and accept the cup before pecking her on the lips. "Dinner'll be ready soon, how was work?"_

Run shook his head clear of such thoughts. As if someone as upbeat and lively as Leone would ever be a stay at home wife!

"No Clover, she's just a friend."

"She was really pretty."

"That she is, Louise." Run agreed, a smile on his face.

"You like her!" A boy said in a way not unlike a certain blue flying cat in a manga Run knew several of his students (and Wave) read.

"Harry, I don't like what you just implied." RUn grumbled. "One more peep out of you and your parents will be infor…"

"What's her name?"

"Leone, Jerimiah." Run answered. "Now as I was staying, there are just a few minor…"

"Are you going to have a baby with her?" a boy named Peter asked.

Run dropped the folder.

"WHAT?!"

"Well mommy says that when a man and a woman love each other very…" Peter started, only for…

"I'm well aware what you meant, Peter." Run sighed, rubbing his temples as he racked his brain for a way out of this conundrum. Glancing upwards, he found it.

"Oh look at that, its naptime!" Run shouted, eager to end the questions that were growing more and more awkward. "Best get to your blankets!"

"But Run sensei…." Jeremiah started. "It's not even lunch."

"NAPTIME OR NO COOKIES AND MILK!"

The children quickly obeyed.

 **Lunch Break**

"Come on Wave, you son of a…" Run muttered under his breath. "Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone. I need help!"

Wave never picked up the phone; he and Kurome were watching a movie and making out.

"Son of a…" Run growled, his stomach following. He ended the call and decided to try another number. "The one time…"

Run knew he shouldn't really be angry at Wave, if anything, he made a note to thank him for tricking him into going to the bar with him that night.

"Hello?" a young voice asked.

"Hello Ember, this is Run. Can I speak to your father? I need his help on something."

"Just a minute…." Ember called her daddy to the phone.

"Run, what can I do for you?" Bols asked. "Is everything alright? You usually don't call unless…"

"How did you know you liked Ursa?"

Bols, undoubtedly surprised by this, requested that they meet at the nearby deli. Run then clocked out for his lunch break and raced out the door.

10 minutes later, they sat down to pastrami and Swiss sandwiches with a side of broccoli soup. Run gave his friend a short version of what had happened shortly after he left that night, as well as the encounters he'd had with the beautiful blonde since then.

"I have no idea what to do or what is even going on." He concluded. "I can't stop thinking about her, I see her in my dreams and just today I had a brief fantasy where we were married and she greeted me with a cup of tea…."

Bols blushed and smiled under his mask at the story's end.

"Why're you looking at me at?" Run asked, taking a sip from his drink. "Please stop Bols. It's unnerving."

"You, my dear Run, are infatuated with this young lady." Bols smiled, ducking the spit take Run made. "What? There's no shame in it."

"I barely know her!" Run reminded his friend. "We've only talked three time! It's completely crazy for me to be in love with her!"

"Well, from what I can gather; she's upbeat, cheerful and clearly has interest in you." Bols reminded his friend. "And in Wave's place; she's everything you're not. Besides, I said infatuated, not in love."

"They're the same thing!" Run shouted.

"She must be something to get you so worked up." Bols smiled knowningly, a dreamly smile soon on his face. "Ah, I remember when I first saw Ursa too…."

Run sighed, before another thought entered his head; their mutual friend and the leader of their little gang.

"What about Esedeath?" Run added. "You know she hates Najenda, can't imagine she'll be happy about me and one of her friends…"

Bols paused and reflected on his friend's point.

"Regardless of that, a girl like Leone only comes around once in a lifetime, be it as a friend or love. Make the move before it's too late. As for Eserdeath, we'll burn that bridge when we need to cross it."

Run weakly laughed.

"Yes, yes," Bols sighed. "Realized the moment I said it."

"We've been hanging out with Wave too much…" They mutually agreed, finishing their lunches.

 **Apartment Complex**

A few hours later, Run returned home, his arms filled with papers to mark and groceries.

"Hey there birdy." A familiar cheerful voice beamed. "Need a hand with those?"

"It's Run." He sighed. "Good afternoon Leone. And if it's not too much I would appreciate the help."

Leone took all the bags into her arms and urged Run to lead the way.

"I can take some of those…" Run started.

"Oh please, do I look like some fragile flower?" Leone asked playfully. "I can handle worse than this. You saw the weight machine in my room."

Run's room was clean and orderly; a desk and bookshelf with a small kitchen. There was not a speck of dirt of any trace of a mess. Several awards for teaching and thank you letters from his students were placed on a well-stocked bookshelf.

Leone marvelled at the room's order and tidiness.

"Thank you for the help, Leone." Run said as he dropped his suitcase on the table and caught his breath. "Would you like a drink?"

"A glass of water would be nice." Leone confessed. "I can't stay though, running late."

Hearing this, Run cringed.

"Don't worry about it birdy." She laughed. "I'm not that late. It's nice to help a nice guy like yourself. Sides, what're they going do, fire me?"

Run blushed as he handed his guest a glass of cold water. Leone guzzled the water down greedily, some falling onto her top, making Run blush even harder and try to discreetly hide his 'little Run.'

Unfortunately, he wasn't quite fast enough.

"I'm sorry!" Run apologized, turning around. Leone peaked over his shoulder.

"Oh relax birdie, you're not the first and you won't be the last." She teased. "And if anything, I'm flattered. Though poor Bulat's heart is going to be broken…"

Inwardly flattered at the idea of Bulat liking him and grateful that Leone was so understanding to what had happened, Run suddenly remembered Bols' parting words of wisdom from lunch:

" _A girl like Leone only comes around once in a lifetime, be it as a friend or love. Make the move before it's too late."_

With a deep sigh, Run brought himself back to reality as Leone put her glass down and started heading for the door.

"Leone, wait a minute please."

She did, looking over her shoulder.

"I…um….well, if it's not too much trouble…?"

"Yeah?"

His resolve vanishing with each millisecond, the teacher mustered up all his courage and then shouted

"I LIKE YOU! A LOT! WOULD YOU CONSIDER POSSIBLY GOING TO DINNER WITH ME?"

Leone stood in shock, a slight blush on her face.

"I know, stupid idea, what was I thinking? A beautiful woman like yourself and someone like me?" Run said. "Sorry Leone, I'll leave you be…"

"I'm free all day Saturday."

Run paused in mid-stride.

"Pardon?"

"How's Saturday looking for you?" Leone asked. "I'm free for whatever."

Run quickly thought back.

"You pick."

 **Saturday Afternoon**

"I didn't think this is where she'd choose…."

It was a crowded tavern, with pool tables, loud sports on TV and beer mungs clinking. Run sipped at his ginger ale as he waited for his date, hoping this was the right address. That, and that he left this bar in once piece if it wasn't.

"Hey tweedy, sorry I'm late."

She wore her usual attire, but had added a blue flower into her hair, which made many patrons look at her in confusion. Run thought she looked even more beautiful than usual, if that was even possible.

Leone sat down and took a look at Run's attire; he had opted out his white coat for a suit and white gloves. She laughed at his overdressing, while inwardly thinking he look adorably handsome.

"You look good." She smiled.

"I know I'm overdressed." Run mumbled as she laughed. "But this is my first date and I wanted to make a good impression."

Leone, her laughs subsided, put her hand on Run's.

"Don't worry about it, you made an excellent impression the night we met." She smiled sweetly before it turned playful. "Am I really your first date?"

Run nodded.

"Having your nose in a book from kindergarten to college tends to make the opposite sex not look in your way."

"That's a shame." She smiled. "On the bright side, that just means that a nice girl is going to finish first for once, huh?"

Run blushed again.

"Hey, Leone!" The bartender shouted. "You want the usual?"

"Yep!" She hollered as she got up. "And whatever he orders, put on my tab!"

She then whispered to her date

"I got to use the little girl's room, birdy. Be right back."

A minute or so later, a waitress came over and took Run's order.

"The club sandwich…and…does Leone have a favorite drink that's…."

"More pricey?" The waitress finished. "She's a straight up beer guzzler, but she also does Baileys."

Run frowned. While through her introduction, he'd grown to like the liquor, he found it was best as a shot.

"Was thinking of a bottle of red wine, if it was something she'd like." He confessed. "Well regardless, I'll have a glass of red."

"Coming right up…Tweedy."

"IT'S. RUN." The teacher grumbled between his teeth, disliking whenever somebody else called him that.

 _Oh dear god,_ he realized. She had a pet-name for him that he liked enough to believe no one but her got to call him it.

"Take care of her, okay pal?" The bartender said quietly. "Leone's my best customer and a lot of the guys here see her as a big sister."

"I will." Run said, no hesitation in his voice. "If I fail, she'll tell you where to find me. One request; if that occurs…wait til my students have gone home."

The bartender smiled and patted Run on the shoulder, telling him he was okay in his book before placing his drink down.

Leone then came back and sat down.

"Much better." She said, putting her face in her hands. "So Tweedy, what made you ask me out?"

Run smiled at Leone's name for him

"Promise you won't laugh?" Run asked. "Or call me weird?"

"Scout's honour." Leone said, holding her hand up as if swearing in a court.

"Well," Run chose his words carefully. "Like I said; I really like you…."

"And you want me? You're wondering 'do I want you? Do I like you too?'" Leone responded.

"Really?" Run asked, a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face. "That song?"

"Come on, you practically gave me that one." Leone laughed

"True, I suppose I did." Run smiled as their orders arrived. Leone's usual consisted of a large mug of ale and a meal of meat and fries, which she hungrily dove into with gusto. Run ate his sandwich as a clean but brisk pace.

"To answer your question Leone," Run said, getting her attention. "…To be perfectly honest, I..."

His resolve shook as Leone's eyes stared into his own. Whatever he had planned on saying left his head, and he suddenly found his fidgeting thumbs interesting.

"Um…well…you see…"

Leone smiled. She reached over the table and lifted Run's chin.

"You really do like me huh?"

Not trusting his voice, Run nodded. A comfortable silence overtook them as they finished their lunch, not noticing the happy smiles on the faces of the patrons who knew Leone.

After lunch, the two went for a walk around the area, stopping at a park and sitting on a bench. They were enjoying a view of the lake when a young voice hollered:

"Run-sensei!"

The teacher looked over.

"Oh! Why hello Tommy, what're you doing here?" He smiled at one of his younger students.

"Mommy and daddy and I are having a picnic, what're you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with a friend." Run explained. "Even teachers have weekends and need breaks."

Leone then bounded over to the scene

"I remember you, you're the pretty lady who brought sensei his folder."

Leone smiled, liking this boy.

"That's right, name's Leone." She smiled, her hand reached out for a shake. Tommy accepted, thinking if his teacher knew this lady, she should be okay.

"I better get back, see on Monday Run-sensei!" Tommy smiled as his mother called him over. The teacher waved back and sighed in content, a smile on his face.

"I never really went to school." Leone confessed. "My family was dirt poor and constantly moving, so my folks were pretty much my teachers. Though in the long run, I turned out pretty good."

"That you did." Run agreed. "I really didn't have much of a choice either. I never knew my parents and reading was the only thing that ever made me feel anything. But I loved learning and decided one day to become a teacher and help kids learn."

Leone smiled gently.

"You know, you really are great with kids." She mused, remembering the admiration in Tommy's eyes when he had been talking to Run. "Ever consider starting a family?"

"Maybe one day." Run confessed. "Once things are calmer and I find the right woman…"

"And what if she's sitting right next to you?"

Run's mind went blank once again as he realized what had just happened; Leone, beautiful, upbeat Leone, was…

A confident smile soon cracked on his face.

"You know what?" Run mused. "I think she just might be."

Leone smile grew brighter, yet at the same time more…mischievous.

"And….?" She asked.

"Well, as a good teacher know, everything must be mutual." Run said. "And for that to happen…"

Leone silenced him by placing her lips on his own, giving him a passionate kiss. Run's eyes widened before they closed and he returned her passion with his own.

"My room. Now." Leone growled seductively once they'd separated and finished gasping for air.

"With pleasure."

 **LEMON STARTS HERE! IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 OR 21, SKIP!**

 **Leone's apartment**

Fiddling with the lock while in Run's arms, Leone's left arm held tightly onto Run's neck.

"Stupid…" She grumbled, wanting to get in. Run however, was apparently impatient and took the key from her, unlocking the door and then kicking it closed the moment they were inside.

Still in the teacher's surprisingly strong arms, Leone flipped on her CD-player on and selected one song: No Ordinary Love was soon engulfing the apartment

They collapsed onto the bed, their lips never breaking contact. Leone threw Run's jacket to the floor as he undid her scarf. She then slipped off his pants as he reached for the straps of her armguards revealing the flawless skin underneath.

"So beautiful…." He breathed.

"Speak for yourself Tweedy." Leone gasped between kisses as she unbuttoned Run's shirt, revealing a modest but well-built body. "What cage were you kept in all my life?"

"Around, merely lacking the motivation." Run smiled.

Run's lips moved away from Leone's, moving down her chin and neck, making her moan in pleasure. He stopped at her breasts, still covered by her top, but he placed a kiss on both and in the valley between them.

"Saving the best for last?" Leone teased.

Run said nothing, kissing her stomach and undoing her belt, sliding off her pants to reveal tanned panties. He then wrapped her legs around his waist and hovered over her, nuzzling her nose with his own and making her laugh.

"All of you is the best." Run said. "And anyone who says otherwise is blind."

Blush adorning her face, Leone leaned upward for a kiss, which Run gladly gave. As their tongues danced, her hands traveled his toned and while not overly muscular, well-built body.

"You're not so bad yourself." She mused. "You… read a book on…working out?"

"Not…exactly." Run explained between kisses, not really in the mood to discuss his role in the Jeagers gang right now. Feeling confident, he slowly ventured his hands towards Leone's breasts, cupping them gently.

"Quit teasing tweedy." Leone begged, amazed at the man's gentle touch and incredible self-control.

Run suddenly stopped, getting Leone's attention. He sat up.

"What is it?"

"Say my name." Run requested. "Please, Leone. No more tweedy or bird. No sensei or teacher…."

"Run…." She whispered.

His name, uttered from her lips….was euphoric bliss. A symphony he could never hope to replicate or compose. He captured her lips with his passionate own, she quickly returning the motion as he finally removed her top, leaving her in her panties. He froze again.

"Leone…" Run whispered. "You are officially the most beautiful woman in all of existence."

Leone's face reddened and her heartrate increased. Run's hands twitched as they hovered above her breasts, the young man wanting to touch them but not knowing how to ask for permission. How could he, they were the most private parts of her…

"You can touch you know." She whispered softly, a joke then entering her mind. "You know you want to. Oh, by the way; you're still overdressed." She went for the zipper, and soon the teacher was only in his underwear.

Run squeezed her right breast gently, silencing Leone's moan with a kiss. Meanwhile, she began to remove his underpants, revealing what she could only describe as perfection; not too big or small and certainly believable for a man his age. For some reason she felt the urge and indeed did grab it, stroking it with her thumb.

The second his…junk, he supposed…was grabbed, Run let out a pleasured grunt which turned into a moan when Leone's message began. The two broke their kiss to moan together as Run's finger's played with Leone's now pearched nipples.

"R-Run…" The dancer moaned. "Y-you're…"

"Y-yeah, you too." The teacher smiled as he once again kissed her. While their tongues danced again, Run's left hand's index fingers slipped off Leone's underwear, tickling her most sensitive spot.

"Faster…" She moaned, Run instantly obeying her. She repeated herself four more times before Run inserted his fingers into her. She screamed in pleasure, grabbing his face and burying it into her generous bosom.

Run then pulled out his fingers and licked them clean, savoring the taste of the woman he'd thought of non-stop. He smiled gently at her.

"Can I have a taste?" Leone asked as she flipped Run onto his back, not waiting for his answer. "You just lay down and let me handle the work."

She then licked her lips and placed her lover's tip into her mouth, sucking it.

Run cringed before pleasure filled his being, a dumb but happy smile on his face. Leone giggled, his member still in her mouth, making her gag slightly. She nonetheless kept up with her work

Leone smiled.

"Tasty as you look." She smiled.

"Not as much as you." Run smiled as he pulled her downwards, making her giggle as he kissed her neck before getting back on top.

Now it was time for the main event.

"Ready?" Run asked.

"I'm a virgin." They said together, surprising each other but smiling. Run cupped her face and moved a hair from her face. A gentle smile was shared between the both of them.

"I'll be gentle." He promised. "But if you want to stop, let me know right away."

"I know."

Capturing her lips once again, Run slid inside Leone, who broke the kiss to grunt in pain. He stopped and waited for her instruction.

"I-its okay Run. M-move around." She demanded. He ordered reluctantly, but when her discomfort was no longer apparent he moved around

They moved in tune to the music, their moans and bodies melding into each other's. Run began to place butterfly-kisses on Leone's neck and trailing downward.

"Oh!" Leone moaned once her collarbone was kissed, making her lover kiss it again. When she repeated the action, Run started sucking the spot, feeling her nails digging into his back and forcing him down onto her form.

"I've heard…missionary…actually isn't all that satisfying…to women" Run noted. "May I try something?"

Before she could inquire as to how Run had come into that knowledge if he was a virgin, Leone suddenly found herself upright, Run holding her tightly. The feeling of pleasure was amplified exponentially.

"Yes!" She roared in happiness, pleasure filling her as she rode Run, almost as if she was on a pogo stick. Run smiled

"Wave told me…" Run started, before Leone cover his mouth with her hand.

"Don't mention him." She ordered. "Don't mention anyone else. Just you and me, Run."

"Got it." Run answered. They bopped and weaved to the music for several more minutes. Run then increased his speed, even more pleasure coursing through his and Leone's bodies.

"I don't know what riposte means," Leone growled in blissed. "But if you dare pull out I'll…."

Run squeezed one of her breasts and kissed her neck.

"Dammit, stop making me feel great when I'm trying to tell you how to make me feel great!" She whined.

Run smiled cockily before kissing her forehead.

This continued for several other minutes, the bed creaking under their lovemaking until:

"Leone…" Run panted. "Not…going….to…last…"

"Me…neither." Leone gasped. "One minute…"

Deciding to make the most of this last minute, the two lovers moved at their fastest pace before Run went in for the big dive. The two howled in bliss before shouting each other's names.

"RUN!"

"LEONE!"

Completely spent, their worlds went blank.

 **LEMON OVER! YOU MAY READ NORMALLY.**

The ringing of his phone awoke Run from his slumber. Reluctantly, he carefully pried himself from Leone's sleeping form, moving some hair to catch a glimpse of her sleeping smile. The phone stopped ringing, much to the teacher's joy. He placed a kiss on her forehead and placed a glass of water nearby for her before finally getting the phone.

"Hello?"

"Run?"

"Oh, hello Wave…" The teacher yawned, cracking his joints awake and stretching. "What's up?"

"Where you at?" The sailor asked. "Usually you're at church by now. The kids are asking were you are."

Run tensed when he glanced at the clock; it was already noon on Sunday?!

"What took you so long?" Wave asked. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yes, Wave." Run cut in.

"Run…?" Leone whined loud enough for her to be heard on Wave's end of the phone. "Run baby, come back to bed, it's cold."

Run smiled at her and promised to tell Wave the details later before hanging up. He then slid back into bed, Leone quickly wrapping her arms around his waist.

At the church, Wave just stood there awestruck.

"You told Run to get a girlfriend on many occasions." Kurome reminded him. "Should you not be happy for him?"

"I am…I JUST THOUGHT HE'D BE OLD AND GREY WHEN HE FINALLY DID IT, NEVER MIND GET LEONE OF ALL PEOPLE!"

Akame silenced her sister's boyfriend with a chop to the neck.

"Shut up and be happy for them." She dully said

"Yes mam."

"Run-Sensei and the pretty lady are getting married?" Ember asked her parents, who smiled at her innocence.

"Eserdeath will want details." Kurome reminded her boyfriend and Bols. They all dreaded that….

 **Back at Leone's apartment**

"Quick question." Run announced, Leone weakly groaning. "Are we…a… couple…now?"

Leone smiled sweetly and kissed him on the lips.

"That answer your question, angel?"

Run smiled.

"I rather like that one, jungle queen." He replied. "But, isn't this going to be bad for business?"

Leone laughed.

"Oh who cares? None of those shmucks could ever do anything anyway. You've seen me drink them under right?"

Run nodded.

"Then again, this means you'll need to come to Night Raid more often." Leone smiled. "Show the boys you have tamed the untameable beast and that I'm off the market."

"I guess so." Run smiled back, nuzzling his nose with hers. A yawn then escaped his lips, as did one from Leone's. "But if that's what must be done, I guess I'll have to learn to do my marking in a bar."

"Let's sleep a little longer," Leone whispered. "Go get a late brunch later, or something."

Just before they fell asleep, they uttered the three or four most important words:

"I love you."

"….I love you too."

 **Read and Review, suggest other chapters…thanks.**

 **Be gentle on critique on the lemon, like I said it's my first. I know it sucks, rewrites are welcomed.**


	2. Meet the friends

Winged Lion

Part 2 of at least 4 up, let me know what you think should happen next!

Read and Review.

 **Meet the friends**

"We do we get to meet him/her?"

Once Run and Leone had gone back to work or next met up with their friends that had been the very first thing they'd been asked.

Leone had immediately arranged for a meeting on Saturday, tempting Run with the promised sight of her in what she considered her 'special uniform.' Her boyfriend may have prided himself as a gentleman, but his newfound affection and relationship had awaken more carnal desires in him.

Run, on the other hand, avoided his friends for the majority of the week, feigning an overload of papers to mark or 24 hour flu he didn't want them to catch. He immediately regretted that, as no one in his social circle had ever been sick. In fact, for the two whose reactions he feared the most, getting sick was borderline impossible.

It was a PD Day for Run's school, and he had finished all his work. He had decided to get this over with and walked over to his 'true' boss' office. Waiting outside were Wave and Bols, along with their fellow gang-members; Dr. Stylish and Seryu.

Dr. Stylish was a young man in a suit and lab coat with black hair and a white-streak going through it. A brilliant geneticist to Run's biomechanics and bookworm knowledge, he was a proudly camp young man.

Seryu was 'the baby' of the gang, even though she was a little older then Kurome; her father had been a treasured friend of their leader and Run himself who had been slain in combat overseas. Esdeath had taken her in, given her Koro, her beloved puppy and taught her all she knew in combat.

"I suppose you're all to watch my imminent demise?" Run joked.

"It'll be stylish at least." Dr. Stylish smiled. "A shame though, you were always a cutie Run. I liked you almost as much Wavey-boy."

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, YOU FRUITY LOOP!" Wave roared, ignoring the looks he got.

"More the merrier!" Stylish beamed. "My offer still stands."

 _Times like this, I'm so glad Stylish was the first to realize I was married_. Bols thought to himself before blushing at the thought of his wife.

"I assume you told them, Wave?" Run asked his so called best friend, who merely scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"May Justice protect you, Mr. Run!" Seryu declared, saluting her surrogate father.

"Pray for him." Wave begged.

"Already have." Bols saluted his teacher friend.

Run entered the room, only have his ears assaulted by the whining of a man. He glancing down to see a formerly handsome and strong willed noble slobbering under the boot of a beautiful woman with long blue hair and a sadistic grin on her face wearing a military uniform.

Esedeath, chief of police, founder and leader of the Jeagers gang. Run had been her second in command ever since they were kids, after her family moved from the Northern lands to the empire. She was the strongest fighter in the empire and the one who pulled the strings at the city's affairs, thanks to her contact with mayor Honest.

"Run." She smoothly smirked. "Just the one I wanted to see."

"Do you have to do that?" Run asked with a sigh.

"What?"

"Sadistically break anyone who gets in your way."

"Way I was raised." She muttered, taking a sip of her tea. "Besides, it's not often that I find that actually keep up with me, even if it is just for a few seconds. But enough about me, tell me about Leone."

Run told her how they'd met and their first date, tense at her opinion.

"So she works for Najenda." Esdeath confirmed.

"Y-yes." Run confessed before a spurt of courage entered his being. "Esedeath, please tell me…what happened between you two? I've been your friend for years and yet you've never told me anything about that."

Esedeath glared at Run, who suddenly felt a slight chill. Glancing behind him, he saw a knife of ice imbued into the wall.

"And I, at least, shall take what happened to my grave." She growled before huffing and downing a whole glass of red wine from the bottle she kept in her drawer. "Forgive me Run, it's just…personal. Najenda was my first real rival. I'd hoped she'd stay with the police with me, but…"

Run placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Please forgive me, Esedeath." He said. "I acted without your…"

"Don't say permission. You're my first friend and one of my most valued subordinates. I'm not your nanny, you are a man with needs that quite frankly, you've been slow to realize. You don't need my permission to date anyone, just don't let in interfere with your work. As for Leone, bring her to the next meeting if you can." Esedeath commanded as she walked out the door.

"Yes milday." Run bowed.

"Have you all been listening in?" Esedeath asked sweetly. "Be truthful."

The other Jeagers nodded

"Well, madam, you have to realize, we wanted to see the Stylish ending of this little talk." Stylish announced cheerfully. "Got to say, kind of a disappointment, but still stylish in a sweet way."

"We'll discuss this violation of privacy later. Honest has a job for us."

Several bikes suddenly appeared in front of them. Wave rode a blue one akin to a fish, while Dr. Stylish rode one covered in lights and sparkles. Bols' was covered in flame designs and Seyru's was shaped like a dog. Esdeath herself rode one white as snow, while Runs had decorative angel wings on it.

"Let's ride!"

And soon, the streets were cleared for the Jeagers.

 **JEAGERS BASE, FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

"I brought a girl over…." Run announced. "So please…don't do anything that would embarrass me. Or her. In the reverse order. Need I remind you what happened with Stylish's last boyfriend?"

The Jeagers fell silent, their doctor sighing.

"Poor Eyes, he was so stylish… Good with his hands, masculine and Teigu compatible." He mused.

"He was evil!" A young girl with a long pony tail roared. Wave and Bols cringed slightly at volume, making the older man nearly fall from his seat before he heard the kettle begin to whistle.

"Seryu…" Esedeath said. "I thought we talked about this."

"Sorry milday." The girl said, her dog barking in agreement.

"We talked about that to." The cop sighed. "On the job, it's chief or boss. Off duty, its names only. And yes, Eyes was a psychopath that we had to put down."

Leone then walked through the door, snaked her arms around Wave's waist and nibbled on his ear.

"Hey angel." She smiled, giving Run a kiss on the cheek. "Hope I'm not too late, security around here is tight! Seriously, I had to duck into a closet three times."

"You do have the ticket I gave you, right?" Run asked. "Nobody would stop you…."

"Birdie, when you got a body like this, everybody's going to stop you." Leone mused. "Don't worry, they didn't hold me up too long."

Run almost added something

"And I didn't cripple or break any bones. No, introduce me."

"Everyone." Run announced. "This is Leone. My girlfriend."

"This is Esedeath…"

"How do you do?" She smiled, shaking the guest's hand.

"Seryu."

"I think I know you," Leone mused. "You're the officer of my old neighborhood."

"A pleasure to meet you, citizen Leone." Seyru smiled as she shook hands, before a slightly sadistic smile appeared. "If you see any evil, let me know and I shall vanquish it!"

"Seryu…." Run admonished.

"Sorry, Mr. Run." The girl sighed, only to be hugged by the blonde woman.

"You're just too cute!"

 _Cute? Seryu?_ The Jeagers thought to themselves. _Oh right, she hasn't seen her in a brawl._

"Dr. Stylish."

"You two would make stylishly beautiful children." The doctor mused.

Leone and Run blushed, before a thought entered the teacher's head.

 _Huh. They would look rather nice, actually. NO! Bad Run! No kids yet!_

"And you already know Wave."

"Leone."

"Wave."

"E-excuse me?"

Leone then turned to see a giant of a man wearing a gas-mask, holding a tray of tea and cookies.

"The tea is ready, if anybody would like some."

"Thank you, Bols." Esdeath bowed slightly, motioning the others to the table.

It then occurred to the Jeagers that they hadn't introduced their pyro-inclined member.

"Nobody notices me…" Bols whimpered in the corner of the room.

"You're Bols, right?"

The man tuned, shocked that the guest knew him.

"Run talks about you all the time." She explained. "Says you're the nicest guy and that you've got the cutest kid. Nice to meet ya!"

The took shook hands before….

"Daddy!"

The door swung open, revealing a four year old girl with short blonde hair and a basket in her arms. Bols' form quickly tightened before relaxing in delight.

"Ember, what're you doing here?" He asked, joy at seeing his daughter obvious.

"Mommy told me to bring your lunch."

"I forgot it again?" Bols smacked the back of his head. "How could I?"

"Silly daddy." Ember said before reaching toward him. "Can I have a piggy back?"

"Of course, sweetie."

As Bols happily played with his daughter, Leone took a sip of her tea and watched them, when a daydream entered her head.

" _Mommy look!" a little boy beamed. "I'm king of the castle!"_

" _Oh yeah, well mommy's queen of the beasts!" Leone playfully growled as she took her son into her arms and blew on his belly, making him laugh._

"Miss Leone? What do you do when you're not working" Seryu asked, bringing the dancer out of her dream.

"Well, I mostly work out, drink and gamble." Leone answered truthfully. "But on the slow days, I go to my old neighborhood."

"I like her." Esedeath smiled. "She's good for you. Taste in friends aside."

Run was awestruck by his friend's blunt but happy answer.

"We better get going if we want to make Najenda's deadline." Leone said.

"Oh, before you two leave…" Esedeath started. She then threw Run the keys to his bike. "Best to arrive in style. And Leone, if there's the off chance that you ever need a job and Najenda can't supply, give us a call."

 **NIGHT RAID**

"I like him." Najenda smiled, overlooking the papers Chelsea had given her regarding Leone's boyfriend.

"You haven't even met him yet." A girl with log pink hair in pig tails sighed. "For all we know, he's a perverted pig."

"No." Kurome interrupted, munching on cookies. "Run is a good man, Mine. Odd choice in friends, yes. But a good man. He puts up with Wave patiently."

"That's a feat in and of itself." Chelsea mused as she finished her lollipop.

"Sides, if he was a pervert, Leone wouldn't have come in looking so happy." Another woman with pink hair in a long dress mused, looking up from her book. "I have never seen her smile like that."

"That, Sheele, is the smile of a woman in love." Lubbock mused.

"And how would you know what that smile looks like, Lub?" A young boy with brown hair and a vest asked as he followed Bulat inwards.

"…shut it, Tatsumi."

"Don't be mean to Tatsumi, he's a good boy." Bulat playfully growled before cupping the younger man's face. "A very good boy…."

"Bro…!" Tatsumi whimpered. "I don't swing that way!"

"I know." Bulat smiled. "But you're just too adorable."

Leone then bounced into the room, Run being tugged along

"Seriously, what is it with you and the dragging?" He asked in exasperation.

"Why didn't you tell me you had bike?" Leone huffed.

"…You never asked?" He mused weakly.

"…point taken." Leone said, running her finger along Run's neck and pressing her chest against his. "Though, if I'd known…You might've gotten something the night we met, tweedy."

"It's Run." The teacher replied on reflex.

Huh. He'd kind of missed that.

"We're right here, ya know!" Mine shouted.

"Jealous?" Leone joked. "Don't worry, your prince'll come one day."

Mine humphed.

"I'm not a little girl who expects a Disney prince to come and sweep me off my feet." She then glared at Run. "And just so you know, I don't trust you. I'll never trust you. I only came because Leone's my friend and I was told there'd be male strippers. All I got is Bulat, and he doesn't even like girls!"

"I can hear you, you know." Bulat mentioned before patting Run on the shoulder. "Nice to see you again, Angel. You and Kitty make a good couple."

He then sighed.

"Bro?" Tatsumi asked

"All the good ones are either taken or straight." The older man sighed.

Leone leaned in and whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

"Stop me if this is a bad idea, but why not bring Stylish here and introduce him to Bulat?"

Run cringed at the thought.

"….no promises."

"Not even if I walk around your apartment with nothing on?" She grinned.

"LEONE!" Run gasped, only to redden when Leone started laughing alongside him.

"Stop teasing Run." Kurome said as she weakly tried to kick Leone.

"Kurome, stop picking fights." Akame chastised her sister.

"Sorry nee-chan."

The drawing card of Night Raid and its top dancer's boyfriend then locked eyes.

"Akame." Run bowed.

"Run." Akame did the same before a smile appeared. "Thank you for taking care of Leone. Let me introduce you to the others; the purple head is Sheele, Tatsumi is the boy, and Susanoo is the piano player."

A young man with horns on his head waved, as did Run.

"Wait, is that War and Peace?" Run mused when he saw the purple haired woman reading a book.

"You've read it too?" Sheele asked, getting a nod from Run

"Well, the first three volumes at least." Run admitted. "Been meaning to go back…"

"Then maybe you could help me keep track of a few things?"

"I'd be delighted."

Leone smiled, glad her friends liked Run.

"Ah, Lubbock, was it?" Run noted. "I thought you looked familiar. I purchased the majority of my library from your store."

Lubbock took a closer look at Leone's boyfriend before he remembered.

"I thought you looked familiar." He mused as they shook hands. "And before you ask, as successful as the store is, books alone don't pay the bills."

"A shame they don't." Run replied.

In her mind, Mine was awestruck. A well-educated teacher, genuinely found of his students, a reader of fine literature?

Leone had grabbed a catch of a man!

"Please teach me!" Tatsumi and Lubbock suddenly fell to their knees, as if worshipping their guest.

"Pardon?" Run asked.

"How did you do that? No one's ever been able to shoot down Mine's arguments so fluidly!" Tatsumi asked.

Lubbock took Run aside.

"Listen, any tips…"

"For Najenda, I take it?" Run cut him off.

"..Am I that obvious?" The green haired man sighed. Run shrugged.

The evening was a fun one, filled with booze, food and drinks.

The two returned to their apartment building tired but happy. As they ascended the stairs, Run suddenly grabbe Leone and slammed her into her room's door, kissing her.

"Impatient are we?" She joked.

"Very." Run confessed. "The whole evening, I was being driven mad by the thought this wouldn't be approved. Now that it has, I want to make sweet love to you and prove to myself this isn't a dream.

Leone opened her door and kissed Run sweetly.

"Wait two minutes, Run-sweetie. I promise this'll knock your socks off."

And so he did. For two full minutes Run tried to contain his excitement. What would Leone emerge in?

"Alright handsome, I'm all yours."

Run froze at the sight.

Leone was clad in a purple belly dancing uniform, veil, scarf and all.

"What do you think?"

Run simply walked inside, locked the door, and carried Leone to her bed.

They enjoyed themselves all night.

 **Read and Review, suggest other chapters!**

 **Sorry, no Lemon this time!**

 **Possible next chapter: Meet Leone's parents and Syura shows up**


	3. Jealousy, Jocks and Joke

Winged Lion

This is quickly becoming one of my favorite stories, and I'm glad for the support.

Wild Hunt appears in this chapter. Let me go off the record and say….I freaking hate them. I like some of their Teigu and laughed when Honest got over Syura's death, but as people and what they did? Rapists are a big no for me. SO, if any readers are Wild Hunt fans, let me warn you now I don't give them a colorful rendition or 'redeem' them like I have Dr. Stylish and Seryu…and spoiler warning, with the possible exception of one, they're all dying within next chapter or two.

With that, enjoy and review

 **Jealousy, Jocks and Jokes**

Run sat down at a table to enjoy some ribs and get some New Year assignments ready for when the kids returned from Christmas. Glancing to the stage, he saw his girlfriend dancing as nimbly as ever, lights and sparks from Akame, Sheele and the new wielder of Incursio (the armor Bulat wore) weapons flew. When she spun on her leg as the song drew to a close, she blew him, and him alone, he proudly told himself, a kiss and landed in in a spilt.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ He mused to himself, a smile on his face. Applause and hoots filled the bar as Leone danced with the new Incursio wielder, who was nowhere near as confident as Bulat; shyness and uncomfort obvious in his body movements. Leone had refused to give the newbie's identity, simply telling her boyfriend he was already familiar the new guy.

Run was brought out of his thoughts by the hoots and half-drunk marriage proposals to Leone and a feeling he still wasn't used to filled his being; jealousy.

Run was no fool; going into his relationship with Leone, he had known men would leer and whistle at her voluptuous figure, and had lost count of how many times he'd heard any variation of 'she can (insert something) my (insert something) any day.' Her choice in attire probably didn't help, but both refused to change their look.

Leone had his respect for putting up with it all. He would've snapped someone's neck.

On that note, Run had also realize he was becoming protective of his girlfriend, in spite of Leone being one of the strongest women he'd ever known in both will and body. Whenever someone approached her with ill intent, he'd been tempted to gut them like pigs….only for Leone to beat him to it and then tease the would be assailant.

 **Two days ago**

" _You sure you'll be okay?" Run has asked when he had gotten sick one day and she had come over to check on him. "If I could move even a little bit I'd pick you…."_

 _Leone had placed a finger on his lips and gave him another sip of chicken noodle soup._

" _I'll be fine." She promised with a smile. "I got home on my own for years before we met, what harm can one night do?"_

 _Run glared her as much as he could, which was only enough to get her to smile and remind him how cute she thought he was._

" _You are aware every time someone says 'what harm can one do?' something inevitably happens." He reminded her._

" _I'm sure Akame and Kurome can give me a ride." Leone assured her boyfriend. "My only problem is all the flirters I've have to tease without you there to remind them I'm off the market."_

 _At that mention, Run growled._

" _I don't like it." He childishly announced. "When other men look at you. Make no mistake, I knew it would happen, and I have no doubt you'd be able to protect yourself, but…"_

" _Run sweetie…" Leone smiled. "I know."_

 _She gave him a kiss on the forehead, told him she loved him and went off to work. He fell into a drowsy state, truly going to sleep when she shot him a text telling him she was spending the night at Shelle's with the purple haired woman and her friend Xian, but she'd see him for breakfast._

 **Present day**

He noticed the group at a table not too far from his own leering at Leone. One was wagging a Gene Simmons like tongue and moving his hand in a way that any man knew around his lower area as the man who sat next to him chewed on a toothpick and sipped his drink. There were two women in the group, a girl in a playgirl bunny outfit with unusual eyes and a woman in an outfit like Alice in Wonderland.

But it was the leader that truly made Run uneasy: A tall and handsome young man with tanned skin and an x shaped scar on his face, but it didn't detract from his looks. He wore a form fitting outfit, befitting a martial artist.

 _Don't look, just focus on your work and dinner._ Run told himself. Recognizing the face. _Just act causal…_

"Well, well. If it isn't little Runny."

He knew that voice. Oh, how he hated it.

"Syura." Run smiled weakly. "How…pleasantly surprising to see you again."

"Still grading kiddie's papers, I see." The man smirked, picking up a pile of the marked ones before tossing them in Run's face. "So what brings you here, Runny-boy? Bars are no place for a teacher."

"He's Leone's boyfriend." Mine haughtily said as she crudely dropped a tray of drinks and walked off, only to be grabbed by long-tongue.

"Stay a while, cutie." He grinned evilly. "Make a customer real happy…"

"In your dreams." Mine said, kneeing him in the shins and storming off to another table. The man glared before Incursio suddenly blocked his path, as did Najenda, who shot him a glare.

"It's cool, plenty of other bitches in the sea."

"So uncouth." The other man said, looking at Run and then Leone. "Nicely done, Run-san. You are a lucky man."

Run nodded, grateful that at least one person in this party didn't appear to be a total scumbag.

"You and that gorgeous creature?" Syura asked, disbelief in his eyes. "How?"

"Oh, it's quite easy." Run smirked. "It's called 'being a gentleman' and 'having a decent personality.' You should try it sometime. Also, I look at her face, not just her chest."

Syura growled and raised a fist, only to calm down.

"Watch it, Run." He hissed. "I'll be running this town soon enough."

The teacher inwardly laughed at the notion of Syura being in charge of anything.

"Colourful crew you have with you." Run sighed.

"Shame Champ couldn't join us." The playgirl sighed, only for the Alice to humph.

"No kids here, he wouldn't care."

Run tensed at that made a mental note to look into this 'Champ' character later.

"Meet Wild Hunt." Syura said. "They're leaner, meaner and better than the Jeagers. You're going to need to find a new second job soon, Runny boy."

"Yes, your father mentioned you." Run said. "Well, I won't keep you away from your drinks any longer…."

Kurome had been on her break for the whole time, so when she finally came in, she was unaware of what was going on or the gang that was in the bar. She grabbed her cookie bag and munched a few down.

Syura licked his lips, seeing the younger girl as easy prey. Run saw this and a small hint of wanting revenge filled him.

"Syura, a moment?" Run stopped him. "Up until now, our relationship has not been built on mutuality or respect…"

"Huh?"

"More simply; you hate my guts and I think you're a spoiled, inbred hick." Run said. "Still, I feel I should inform you of something…ONLY AN IDIOT WITH A DEATH WISH TOUCHES KUROME OR HER BAG OF COOKIES."

"Why's that, Runt?"

"Me."

Two blades lightly touched Syura's neck, one for each of the voices.

"Syura…." Wave growled.

"W…W..Wave?" The spoiled man cringed, a very unpleasant memory filling his head…

 **Five years ago**

 **Sophmore year, Empire University**

" _If I see you pulling that shit around Run, a girl or anyone else again, not even your daddy will save your ass." Wave had growled at beaten and bloodied Syura, his knuckles bloodied and raw. "Do I make myself clear?"_

 _Syura whimpered a yes and ran when Wave released him._

 _The then hopeful Marine went to a swirled Run and helped him to his feet. He carried Run to the infirmary._

 **Present day**

The marine lifted the unwanted patron by the neck and flung him out the door.

"Get out." He growled. "Before I finish what I started that night. And take your gang with you."

Syura glared, rage obvious in his eyes.

"This isn't over! That bitch and all her friends will be mine!" He shouted. "And watch that Pussy of yours, Run! I'm going to take my time with her!"

 _Like you'd even be able to lay a finger on her._ Run thought to himself. From the stage, Leone glanced over to the scene as she finished her dance.

Akame sheathed her sword and explained what happened to a suddenly appearing Najenda.

"One third off every pitcher for the next hour." The eye patch wearing owner announced. "Any spawn of Honest isn't welcomed here. Wave and Run, anything else you order tonight is on me."

Wave helped himself to a pint and gave Run a refill on his Diet Pepsi. Sheele then slipped him a fish burger with Cheese and a sundae on the side.

"Um, Sheele…." Xian started.

"…Yeah?" The airhead asked.

"Why did you put a sundae with a burger? And put cheese on a fish burger?"

"…I don't rightly remember." She then sighed. "I'm such an airhead…"

Xian simply smiled and hugged her friend.

"Maybe, but you're my airhead."

They then returned to their table, as Sheele was done for the day. Najenda then dropped off Wild Hunt's drinks to Wave and Run's table.

Wave and Run, not one to turn down what they were offered, sat down together and began chowing down.

"You'd think five years abroad would've made that dick a slightly better person." Wave grumbled.

"This is Syura we're talking about. The post boy for sociopathic spoiled brats." Run reminded his friend, offering him some fries. "Thanks….again."

Wave smiled as took a handful of fries.

"No problem, buddy. No problem at all." He then turned serious. "That kind of made your job easier."

"Long tongue said one of them was missing." Run reminded.

 _ **THREE DAYS AGO**_

 _The Jeagers were gathered in the dining room of Mayor Honest_

" _I'm replacing you."_

 _Esdeath almost choked on her wine, Wave swallowed a fish bone, Seryu dropped her tea and Stylish's jaw dropped as he yelled_

" _SAY WHAAAAAAAAAA?"_

" _You remember my son, Syura?" Honest smiled._

" _We've met." Wave and Run grumbled together._

" _Oh right, you were classmates." Honest muttered, his mouth full of meat._

" _Forgive me, Mr. Mayor, but I thought he was travelling abroad." Bols noted._

" _He just landed five minutes ago. He's put together a squad of fighters to maintain order and eliminate any and all threats to my person. They're cheaper than you Jeagers and unquestionably loyal to Syura. That and they think like me, so I will tolerate them all much better than you lot. No offense, Esdeath."_

 _The Jeagers all grumbled, but Esdeath remained civil._

" _A little taken. Any actual fighters among this group your son put together?" Esdeath asked._

" _Only one doesn't have a Teigu." Honest smiled evilly. "He doesn't need it."_

 _The mayor gorged through his meal and guzzled his drink down before remembering he had guests._

" _Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what you've all done for me. Syura may even put in a call for you lot. That's why you'll all still be getting your allowance, to turn the other way."_

" _Understood." Esdeath smiled as she stood up. "Jeagers, move out."_

 _Seyru and Stylish grumbled and stuffed their moves with food._

" _Honest…" Esdeath said. "Remember the one clause of our contract."_

" _Which was?" Honest said, half drunk on wine already and stuffing his mouth with ice cream._

" _If any harm falls on the Jeagers…you're dead."_

 _She then walked out the door, ignoring the perverted old man's staring at her ass._

" _Run." Esdeath growled once they mounted their bikes. "This is your assignment; find out everything you can about this 'Wild Hunt.' Anyone that Syura hangs with can't be good news._

" _Christmas break starts tomorrow, I'll get right on it." Run said._

 **PRSENT DAY**

"Everything okay?"

The two turned to see Kurome.

"We just met most of Wild Hunt." Run sighed. "They're worse than we thought."

"I'll let Esdeath know." Kurome said, turning to her boyfriend and pecking him on the cheek. "See you in a few hours, I have something to tell you and nee-chan know."

Once closing time came, Leone wrapped herself up in her shawl and got onto Run's bike, which she had convinced him to always drive her home on. Something about being on a bike with her boyfriend awaken a…feral part of her personality.

And Run did not complain in the slightest.

"What happened tonight?" She asked as they got ready for bed that night. She was currently brushing her teeth.

"Just a delinquent I knew from college." Run sighed, finishing a chapter from War and Peace and jotting a few notes for his book club with Sheele.

"Run." Leone said, her tone saying 'I know there's more going on, tell me or you're not getting any tonight.'

Run sighed. It seemed little Run won the argument about not making Leone worry.

"That was Syura. Mayor Honest's son. He picked on my all throughout school before Wave came around and straightened him out. He's been travelling abroad for the past five years and now, he's put together a task force that his father is planning to replace the Jeagers with."

Leone blinked.

"Replace. The Jeagers." She repeated. "The six strongest Tiegu users in the service of the Empire. And he wants to replace you guys with a ragtag bunch of punks his son put together. Did I miss something? I thought Honest was a schemer, not a cheapskate."

"Stylish and Esdeath are hoping this is a sign he's going senile." Run remembered. "With any luck, he'll mess up and we'll start reporting to Budo."

"Speaking of, how'd Stylish and Bulat's date go?" Leone asked, spitting out her mouthwash.

Run thought back, laughing a little as he did

 **LAST MONDAY**

" _Okay, I know it's early…" Dr. Stylish said as the Jeagers had all gathered together for their coffee run a full hour before they usually did. Aside from the good doctor and Seryu, all their eyes were bloodshot and their forms were slumped._

" _Stylish, please make this worthwhile." Bols asked as he sipped his frozen cappiciono. "It's Monday, my day to drop off Ember at pre-school."_

" _I fucking hate Mondays." Wave grumbled as he downed some of his double double. Kurome stole some of his donut before returning to her tea._

" _Who doesn't?" she grumbled, swallowing the donut. "Mmmm. Chocolate."_

" _I have to be at school in 10 minutes, Doctor." Run grumbled. "Either tell us why you called us or so help me, I'll bring out…"_

" _I met the most Stylish fella, ever!" Stylish squealed. "I think I'm in love!"_

 _Silence filled the room._

" _This is the part where you congratulate me." The doctor motioned._

" _Congratulations, Dr. Stylish!" Seryu beamed, making the doctor mess with her hair affectionately. Kurome smiled and bowed._

" _Well at least these two care!" Stylish humphed indignantly, dramatically turning to walk away. The Jeagers came to their senses and rushed after him._

" _Wait!" Wave said. "We do care!"_

" _And did I hear you say the L-word?" Kurome asked. "Not Stylish?"_

" _Indeed I diddly did!" Stylish beamed. "I'm sorry, I just feel so high on life since I met him! He;s handsome, strong, has a Teigu is perfect with his hands and that hairdo of his, he's makes something so dated so Stylish it should be outlawed…But I love him for it! Oh, where has he been all my life?"_

 _Bols smiled under his mask_

" _We're all very happy for you, Doctor."_

" _Who, where, when and how?" Esdeath demanded, making all in the coffee shop cringe in fear. "If he truly is the one for you, I want to meet him!"_

" _Well, his name is Bulat, he's a friend of Leone. At first, I thought he was going to be all brawn and no brain….you know, Herculean build and great hair, totally not my usual body type…Turns out, he's ex-military, studied under Liver and is a great chef. He told me upfront he usually goes fpr strong men, but he counts 'strength' as more than just physical strength; apparently I'm the smartest person he knows…Oh, and he can keep up with my experiment ideas! Not a fan of human experimentation, admittingly, but that all changed when I told him they were all condemned, ugly and truly Unstylish people…"_

 _Stylish's phone suddenly went off, playing 'Rock you like a Hurricane.' He answered it gleefully._

" _HANDSOME! How are you, man-slayer? I'm fine….No I'm not too busy, I could totally meet for a breakie! I mean, it's not like the labs are going to find anyone else as stylishly brilliant as yours truly to lead them. Oh just grabbing coffee with the Jeagers….Honey, do you really think I'll turn your gorgeous booty down? No, please don't make beg, Bul-bubby… Oh you are such a tease! See you in twenty at the bakery? Okie dokie! Wha? Oh, I love you too!"_

 _He ended the call._

" _Sorry to jet, but a hunk of man meat that I WILL NOT have in my experiments and I have a breakfast date! See you at Honest's dinner! Ba-Bye! And don't worry Madam, I'll bring him to next week's meeting!"_

 _The Jeagers just stood in silence._

" _Well…" Kurome started._

" _Yeah." Seryu finished. "Run, please inform citizen Leone at your next date that her idea to set Dr. Stylish and Bulat up is a rousing success!"_

" _I shall." Run smiled as he fixed up Seryu's hair in a fatherly way. "Now, I believe this is where we shall part paths for now?"_

" _Indeed." Esdeath commanded. "Jeagers, move…"_

" _Run?"_

 _The teacher glanced over his shoulder to see the two underaged members of the Night Raid staff; Tatsumi and Mine. The young man was carrying several bags and trying to sip at his hot chocolate while Mine munched on a muffin._

" _Oh hello Tatsumi. Mine. How're you doing?"_

" _Pretty good." Mine smiled. "Just enjoying some of the sales."_

" _Speak for yourself." Tatsumi grumbled. "How about you Run? Off day?"_

" _I wish." The teacher sighed. "I just joined my friends in some early morning coffee. Trust me, if I had any choice, I'd be at home sleeping."_

" _Perv." Mine playfully teased. "You miss Leone that much?"_

" _Yeah Run." Wave smiled. "I bet we'd all LOVE to hear that answer."_

 _Run simply smiled and answered._

" _I do indeed. Speaking of romance, Tatsumi; I understand that you and Bulat are close? Has he mentioned anything about a date recently?"_

" _You mean that one with the creepy doctor?"_

 _In the distance, everyone swore they heard someone shout 'I AM NOT CREEPY, I'M STYLISH!'_

" _That? Bro's super happy!" Tatsumi smiled brightly. "Seriously, I've never seen him smile so much!"_

" _And Stylish is too."_

 _Unknown to both men, Esdeath had seen Tatsumi's smile; a purely happy, innocent smile that held great strength._

" _Tatsumi, come on!" Mine hollered. "The bus'll be here soon, and we still have three more sales to get too! If you keep up the good pack mule act, I may just treat you to something any man would enjoy!"_

" _You being quiet for a while?" Tatsumi grumbled._

" _In a way." Mine smiled impishly. "NOW HEIGH MULE! HEIGH!"_

" _Pray for me." The country boy begged as he followed the pink haired girl._

" _I want him." Esdeath announced as the two teens disappeared out of earshot._

"… _In the Jeagers?" Bols asked. "He's kind of youn…"_

" _No Bols." Esdeath cut off her friend. "I WANT him."_

 _For the second time that mourning, silence and dread filled the Jeagers._

" _Never picked the boss for the cradle robbing type." Wave muttered to Run, who along with Kurome, made a subtle cutting motion…a second too late._

" _What was that, Wave?" Esdeath smiled sweetly, but her body promising pain._

" _Nothing, mam!"_

" _That was not nothing. That was definitely something."_

" _He called you a cradle robber, madam." Run smiled impishly._

" _RUN!" Wave roared in anger as Esdeath began chasing him. "I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!"_

 _Run sighed finding his revenge unsatisfying, dismissed himself and headed to work._

 **PRESENT**

"Very good to my understanding." Run answered. "Also, tell Tatsumi to be careful…Esdeath likes him...in a romantic sort of way."

Leone burst into laughter, banging her fist on the bathroom sink.

"Oh man, that kid can never catch a break."

She then stopped and took a deep breath.

"Runnie…?" Leone asked.

"Yes, my lioness?" Run asked, a gentle smile on his face. He froze for a split second:

Leone was completely, utterly and totally naked.

"My folks want me over for dinner on Saturday. I was wondering if you'd like to join us."

"I-I-I-I-I…" Run mumbled, trying to keep his eyes upwards, but Leone on the bed on all fours would prove difficult for any heterosexual man. Steeling himself, he answered.

"If that's what you want, that's what shall happen."

Leone smiled and kissed him as she snaked her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist

"I told you I'd walk around naked if Bulat and Stylish were set up." She reminded him, nuzzling his nose.

"I thought you were jo.."

"No talkie." Leone commanded. "Just kissy."

So that's what they did; they kissed and felt each other felt their bodies meld. Run squeezed Leone's breasts gently as she kicked his nose.

Unfortunately for the two lovers, they were stopped by the bell ringing insistently. They tried to ignore it, but then came the knocking. And then….

"RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!"

The teacher groaned in anger and slipped on his robe, storming to the door.

"This had better be damn impor…"

The teacher was interrupted by his best friend rushing in and hiding under his coach, a look of utter terror on his face.

"Wave. It's two in the mourning." Run cringed. "What the bloody fuck are you doing in my apartment?"

"SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" The sailor screamed in utter fear.

The door was suddenly kicked off its hinges and a burst of killing intent filled the room, before focusing solely on the Marine. In stormed Akame, her Murasame drawn and scratching the walls of Run's apartment.

"Move." She demanded, making Run do as she asked. Ignoring Wave's cries of 'traitor', she then grabbed her target in a chokehold and pointed Murasame to his temple after throwing his sword away.

"Beg for your life…and I may spare it."

"Wave." Leone, wrapped in the blanket, asked in dead serious tone. "What the hell did you do to piss of Akame?"

"Nee-chan!" Kurome tearfully burst into the room, trying to stop her sister. "Please stop! I love Wave!"

"And I love Kurome more than anything in the world!" Wave struggled under Akame's grip, looking the scarlet eyed swordswoman dead in the eye. "I accept all responsibility and will not run from this."

Akame's red eyes continued glaring before she let out a breath. She released Wave, who gasped for air as Kurome wrapped her arms around him.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Run asked.

"Kurome, do you want to…" Akame started.

"I'm going to be a mommy." The youngest woman beamed, pulling out a pregnancy test (which had started the whole affair when she showed Wave while he was driving her and Akame home).

"And I'm going to be a daddy!" Wave beamed.

Leone squealed in joy and took both sisters into her arms, hugging them. Run took Wave into a massive hug.

"Oh, wait until Najenda hears! I've got to get Mine and Tatsumi to get some baby shower stuff…Sheele and Xia can make some cute baby outfits…"

The group then collapsed in exhaustion and enjoyed a delicious home-made breakfast a few hours later.

 **SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

"I must say, your neighborhood is beautiful." Run smiled as he walked with Leone throughout the marketplace. She took his hand with her own and waved to an old friend.

"Why thank you, Runny." Leone smiled as she pecked him on the cheek. "When we're your dirt poor, you learn to look on the bright side of life and get something from nothing."

"Goodness, Leone!" An older woman blushed teasingly. "Is that the boyfriend? What a handsome catch, I can see why you don't come as often."

"Hey, we should catch up for drinks!" A man smiled. "Bring the fella along!"

"Can you play with us later?" A gang of kids asked.

"You sure are well loved." Run smiled, making his girlfriend blush.

"I used to spend my weekends here." Leone confessed. "I know everybody in this neighborhood and within a stone's throw of it like the back of my hand."

"What stopped you from coming back?" Run asked, unpreapared for Leone's brighter smile.

"You of course, birdie."

"There she is!"

The couple turned to see a group of angry men racing towards them, shouting something about 'dough' and Leone owing them a lot of it.

"Uh oh! RUN RUN, RUN!" Leone shouted as she dragged her boyfriend along at max speed.

Run asked in exasperation. "I thought you said you only gambled on the side!"

"I never said I was good, did I?"

Run let that fact sink in.

"I hesitate to ask again, but…how much?"

"Just a couple hundred." She smiled cheekily.

"How many is a 'couple?'"

"….six?"

"Each?"

Leone's silence spoke volumes.

Eventually, the couple found themselves in a dead end.

"Thought they tore this down…No wait, it was the one back there. My bad."

Run sighed, hearing the gamblers closing in.

"Well, since it stands to reason they won't listen to whatever we say, do you want the ones on the right or the left?"

"It doesn't really matter." Leone smirked and she cracked her knuckles.

"LEONE!" The leader of the men shouted. "You owe us all big dough

"Fellas, fellas…" Leone smiled. "You know me, I always pay back my debts…In fact, I was going to pay you guys tomorrow. Now, my boyfriend and I have business, so if you could please another day, you'll have the money tomorrow, plus interest and late charges."

"Hell with that!" The leader said. "I say we've waited long enough for our cash, eh boys? Why don't we just take it off you and that nerd over there."

"….Excuse me?" Run asked. "I'm terribly sorry…Did you refer to me as a 'nerd?'"

"I wouldn't do that." Leone suggested.

The air suddenly went silent as Run grabbed the man's wrist with enough force to break it.

"You'll have to pry that feather from my cold dead corpse." He growled, a look of pure anger on his face.

Some of the gamblers backed off, sensing Leone's boyfriend was not someone to miss with.

"HALT!"

Seryu suddenly appeared in front of the blonde couple, kicking the first loaner in the face so hard his nose began bleeding.

"Evil-doers shall be vanquished...Koro!"

The puppy's mouth opened impossibly wide and swallowed them.

"SERYU!" Run hollered in fear, his rage at the feather beig threatened forgotten. "SPIT THEM OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Sorry, Mr. Run." Seryu pouted, motioning Kuro to do as he was asked. The gamblers were covered in drool and seen more than anyone ever wanted to see in a digestive system.

"Upon second thought, we're willing to extend the deadline to another week." One of the gamblers whimpered in a traumatized tone.

"You're still so freaking cute!" Leone beamed as she hugged the young girl.

"…You have a very odd sense of cute." One of the gamblers moaned in pain.

Seryu and Koro took the men and wished Run and Leone a good day. With that, the couple headed back on their way to Leone's childhood home:

It was a small house with two rooms; a kitchen/ dining room and bedroom

Leone's father, Neko, was a shorter man with a fierce but ultimately jolly disposition and a blonde mane like hairdo. Her mother Nala was a taller and lovely woman with white hair. Run could clearly see where his girlfriend got her looks from.

"So, Run.." Nala inquired. "What is it you do?"

"I'm a teacher mostly, though occasionally I do intelligence work for the Jeagers gang."

"The Teigu using gang?" Neko inqured. "You must be a bit of a fighter yourself, then. Leone, have you shown him yet?"

"You have a Teigu too?" Leone asked. "I mean, I suspected…"

"Show us, Run-boy!" Neko begged.

"A moment please." Run reauested "I can't really activate it in a closed space."

He stepped in the back, took a deep breath and shouted:

"MASTEMA!"

Two golden circles materialized on Run's shoulders and from those the disks appeared wings of white, silky smooth feathers. For added affect, Run let out a triumphant 'ha!' once it was finished.

"Holy!" Neko hooted.

"This is Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema." Run explained. "The one thing I have from my parents."

"Any other secrets you haven't told my daughter?" Nala asked playfully.

Run thought for a minute, then shook his head.

"You are so getting laid tonight." Leone whispered in his ear.

All in all, it was a lovely evening.

 **Read and review**

 **No lemons in this or the next chapter.**

 **Happy Holidays**


	4. Circus Calamity

Winged Lion

The end of Wild Hunt is here, but at what cost?

This chapter was without a doubt the hardest to write; how to make it so that both the Jeagers and Night Raid get a piece of the action while at the same time not straight out copying the manga, whose Wild Hunt arc actually have not read after hearing about what happened to Bols' family. At the same time, I wanted to focus on the long awaited fight between Run and Champ. Also, whether or not to spilt the aftermath into the next chapter or do it all in one, getting the dark aspects of this fic out of the way to then focus on the relationships and comedy.

Please let me know if you have any suggestions for how the story should unfold. Next chapter will be a beach/ hot springs one and I have ideas for at least one wedding and two birth chapters are planned (in no particular order).

For those of you who have missed Run/Leone lemons, myself included, I promise this will be the final lemon-less chapter, despite it practically demanding one. Please, if you have any ideas for lemons, PM me or if you want to chat ideas.

Anyways, read and review!

 **Circus Calamity**

Leone paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, her eyes following her feet and the floor. Her normally bright eyes and smile were nowhere to be seen; instead her eyes were dulled, bloodshot with bags under them and her face was stained by tears.

"Kitten, please sit down and take a breather." Neko begged, offering his daughter a cup of coffee she took without really acknowledging it. "You're making me dizzy."

Leone sighed and took a sip of coffee, only to cringe at the bitter taste.

"I know you're worried kitten." Neko said. "You got every right, but you need to have faith in the docs and relax…"

"Relax?" Leone almost hissed. "You want me to relax? Now? Daddy, the man I love, yes I said the l-word, is practically knocking on heaven's door and has been stuck in surgery for three hours! No one's told me anything…"

"Leone…" Nala interrupted her daughter's rambling. "Breathe."

Leone did as her mother asked and rubbed her eyes, letting her be taken into a warm, loving embrace. She tightly held onto her mother, like she used to do when she was scared.

"Run is a strong man." Nala assured her daughter. "And he loves very much. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Leone smiled weakly and returned to her seat.

"Sorry dad." Leone apologized to her father.

"Is alright." Neko waved it off, sharing his daughter's worry for Run; he'd known his daughter would be incredibly beautiful the second she was born, and was happy she'd found someone who loved her as much as the flying teacher did, and not just for her body.

"Anything?"

The family looked over to see Esdeath walking in, a worried look on her face.

"Dr. Stylish has been performing surgery for hours…." Leone explained. "That's all I know."

Esdeath sighed and joined the family, only to look up when the door opened again.

It was all of Night Raid.

"Anything?" Sheele and Chelsea asked.

Leone and Esdeath shook their heads, and the others joined in sitting. The Jeagers joined shortly.

Chelsea remained quiet, remembering how this all started.

 **THREE DAYS AGO**

"Thanks again, Chelsea." Run smiled at his girlfriend's lollipop chewing friend as she helped him sort through the papers of intel they'd gathered in the backroom of Night Raid.

"Really, I got no problem with helping ya, teach." She smirked as she started a new lollipop, this one mint-flavored. "Nice to hang out with a fellow Intel gatherer. But, won't Esedeath get pissed if she finds out you've been sharing confidential information with a civilian?"

"A civilian who already knows most of these affairs?" Run asked. "No, I think she'd understand. Besides, we're dealing with a common enemy here, and you may look in a place I don't."

"True that, true that. Sucker?" She smiled, offering him a lime flavored one. The teacher accepted before looking over the information he'd been able to get on Syura's little posse:

The one with the long tongue and misogynist attitude was known as Enshin, a cruel and sadistic pirate from the East. He was best known for raping any woman he came across and wielding a sword that unleashed blades of wind. Run wasn't sure if he wanted to know how Syura had been able to 'tame' such a man.

Cosmina, the playboy bunny wearing one, was the muscle of the group. Aside from her outfit and a Teigu that enabled her to turn screams into a weapon, that was pretty much it.

Dorthea…was a Dr. Stylish fangirl in the worst way; she came from a little, semi-backward town and was an accomplished Alchemist. The problem was that her alchemy was blood based, and anything blood based needed human to provide it. There was also the fact that despite looking like she was around Seyru's age, maybe a little younger, she was actually in her 70's.

That just opened up so many questions Run knew he didn't want to know the answers to.

When he'd brought to Dr. Stylish's attention, the 'good' doctor had been hard to read; he was glad someone admired his genius, but to use alchemy instead of the science he'd dedicated himself to was an insult: Stylish did consider alchemy stylish to base some of his work on, but it was the science of a myth buster wannabe or troll of Wikipedia. That, and even before his time with Bulat, the doctor had developed some standards in his test subjects; they were unstylishly condemned criminals or stylishly strong enough to endure his experiments. Dorthea used everyone around her, regardless of that fact.

Izou was the closest to a decent person in the whole group; Run had been right on that note during the encounter. But he was no less a threat; his profile showed he was a travelling ronnin with a love of fighting against strong schools and fighters. He had already decimated 40 kendo schools and killed ten high-brow swordsmen when Syura recruited him. He was also the one Honest had mentioned who didn't use/need a Teigu. His skills with a blade made him a formidable threat.

If Run had to be honest, he was sure Izou could probably give Akame and Kurome a run for their money.

"Quite a crew, indeed." Run sighed. "And still, nothing on that last member they mentioned."

"What was his name again?" Chelsea asked as she scanned through paperwork. "Chump? Camp?"

"Champ." Run said.

"Oh geez," Chelsea laughed weakly. "With a name like that…."

"To be honest, I'm worried about him the most." Run confessed. "From what the others mentioned of him….it's a very strong possibility that he may be a…a…."

"What?" Chelsea asked.

Run steeled himself and said the one word he hated more than any other in the world:

"Pedophile."

Chlesea's blood run cold and she suddenly remembered some of the first bits of info she'd given Najenda before Run met Night Raid. And with the last bit of information that had been given, worry filled her being.

Leone had mentioned what happened when one of the loan sharks made a move for the feather pen in Run's hair; how he'd gone from polite and gentlemanly to cold and ruthless. If Seyru hadn't arrived, Leone was pretty sure that Run would've killed the man and anyone who got in his way. For good reason; Run was one of those teachers who cared deeply for his students, almost becoming like a parent to them.

Run's phone suddenly rang, and he checked the caller ID with a smile on his face; Leone's smiling 'come hether' picture was plain as day.

"Yes Leone?" He smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"Birdy, where are you?" The feline-like female grinned as she set the table at her apartment. "Dinner's getting cold and kitty wants her ears scratched….Please hurry home?"

Run glanced up at the clock and realized it was almost 7 in the evening; almost past dinnertime.

"Sorry, I'll be there as soon as Chelsea and I finish up."

"Don't take too long…." Leone cooed over the phone. "Your lioness has a surprise for you."

"I'll be back in half an hour, I promise." The teacher smiled as he and his girlfriend ended the call. His face had lit up when Leone mentioned a surprise; a look Chelsea knew very well, despite Run composing himself better than most men; the look of a man in love and about to get some alone time with his lover.

The lollipop lover suddenly got a sneaky grin on her face as an idea filled her head. An idea that would enable her to locate the info she was sure she'd stashed somewhere and get another of Leone's sexscapade stories at the same time, as well get rid of Run so that we could said information.

"You can go on and head home, ya know." Chelsea playfully bellowed. "You got a lady waiting for you, I can take care of the rest."

"You sure about that?" Run asked. "I'd hate to impose…."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." The receptionist outfit wearer beamed, playfully pushing her fellow intelligence gatherer out of the room. "You just fly on back to that big ol puddy tat of yours, don't tell her I called her that, and have a nice, romantic anniversary dinner while I sort out all this paperwork for our respective employers. Now go on, get!"

She finished the playful act by literally kicking him out the door, where he landed on his bike without a hitch. Deciding not to question how this was done, Run simply put on his helmet and revved his bike to life

"Say hi to Leone for me, Birdy!" Chelsea grinned.

"It's Run!" The teacher hollered over his bike's engine.

XXXX

"I'm home…." Run announced when he arrived at his apartment a few minutes later, a tired but happy smile on his face when he caught the aroma of melted cheese, pasta and salad with garlic. His smile grew when he saw a very familiar blonde racing towards him.

Leone leapt into her boyfriend's arms, a big grin on her face. She had dressed up for tonight; an open legged black dress that left her arms uncovered. She changed her arm guards into dress gloves she borrowed from her Sheele

"Welcome home, Runnie. Happy anniversary." She then planted a big kiss on his lips, which he returned as he took her into his arms.

Surprisingly, Leone was the one to break their kiss, as much as her eyes betrayed the want in her.

"Down boy. Dinner first, then I'm all yours."

"Yes, my kitten." Run smiled, carrying her into the kitchen before setting down to serve dinner.

"How'd it go at work today?" She asked as she served him some piping hot lasagna and broccoli salad.

"School or Jeagers?" Run asked jokingly, placing a bottle of wine on the table.

"Both I guess." Leone smiled.

"The kids are excited for the festival day after tomorrow and did excellent on their pop quiz."

"Which subject was the quiz?" Leone asked. "Because I don't know a single person who likes those."

"Novel study." Run answered. "And don't worry, I avoid the pop quizzes anyway I can."

"And the Jeagers?"

"….I'd rather not talk about it." Run answered, taking some food into his mouth.

"Syura and them?" Leone asked. "It's cool, I'll drop it."

"This is delicious." Run smiled after swallowing some lasagna. "Thank you Leone."

The cat-like woman grinned and sampled some of her work; it was pretty good.

"Well let me tell you this much, it wasn't easy: You wouldn't believe how tricky it is to make an equal lasagna. Besides, we can't exactly afford a fancy dinner, but this stuff never gets old." She took a sip of her wine.

"This is true." Run smiled, taking Leone's hand into his own. "Is this one of Nala's recipes?"

"Yeah, and you can call her mom, you know." Leone smiled as she munched some salad.

Run took a quick from his meal, going over that notion.

Leone looked over at her boyfriend deep in thought and sighed.

"I just said that so that you could if you want to." She cooed. "Mom and daddy really like you….I know its…"

She tried to choose her words carefully, which was trickier than she'd already thought it would be: she'd slaved in a kitchen all day to make this dinner perfect, she wasn't going to let the fact the man she….

Had she ever told him she felt that way?

"Runnie…." Leone smiled sweetly. "Listen carefully, because I'm about to say something I only say to the people most important to me…"

She took a deep breath and whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

The world went silent and tears filled Run's eyes. They'd said that the first time they made love, but hadn't said them since.

There was no doubt of the affection between the two of them, but Run had tried to be respectful and arm himself for the possibility of the relationship not working out; Leone was an incredibly beautiful woman; who was to say some rich and handsome man might woo her? Besides, what could a mere teacher like him ever do for her? An orphan one, no less!

But as time had passed and thing had happened, he realized that possibility was more on an illusion than a possibility; they'd met each other's friends, she'd introduced him to her parents and had expressed interest in his history and Jeager activities, while at the same time understanding when he couldn't give details. There was the fact they'd been each other's first, and the way her eyes lit up whenever he was in her field of vision….not to mention how he practically glowed whenever he heard her name, if Wave and Kurome's teasing was true.

With tears still in his eyes, Run reached over the table and planted a gentle but passionate kiss onto Leone's lips. She was shocked by his gentle action, but closed her eyes and returned.

"I love you too." Run smiled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey don't do that." Leone cooed with a smile, helping him in clearing the tears. "Tears don't belong on that handsome face of yours."

"Nor on yours." Run smiled.

Leone felt hot and reached over to take Run's mostly empty plate from him, placing it on the counter with her own. She never broke eye contact with him while doing this.

"Dinner is over handsome." Leone grinned. "You've said one too many things."

The teacher smirked in a way not unlike his lover and took her into his room. Even now, Leone could never get over how easily Run carried her.

 **The next day….**

"See you tomorrow for the field trip, kids." Run smiled as the bell rang and the kids dashed for the doors.

"Bye, Run-sensei!" They all beamed happily.

The teacher gathered up his paperwork and prepared to head home and change before going to Night Raid.

Today had been a wonderful day; he and Leone had had breakfast together, she'd made him a nice lunch of chicken and rice with veggies, his students were exceptionally well behaved and in a few hours, he'd be hanging out with Wave at Night Raid while enjoying a Chicken Ceaser Salad and watching the love of his life dance.

Just then, his cellphone rang. He saw Chelsea's name and answered, expecting her to tease him for details on what he and Leone had gotten up to the night before.

"Uh…Run?" Chelsea said over the phone, worry obvious in her tone.

This was not what Run was expecting.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I…may have found something about the last Wild Hunt member. Something you're probably going to hate, but have been looking for a while….Just promise you won't kill me."

"…why would I do that?" The teacher asked.

"Just check your email in two minutes." Chelsea said, ending the call with that.

Run was in traffic when he finally got the emails.

….

….

What he saw filled him with rage.

Turning around and foregoing going home to change, Run raced over to the Jeagers HQ, forwarding his email to the printer. He picked out the printout and ran to the gym, where he found a punching bag. He attached the printout to it and started raining blows onto it, years of pent of rage and disgust leaving and filling him with every blow.

Four years later, he'd finally found the bastard.

 **Circus grounds, the next day…**

Run sipped at a crappy cup of coffee as he surveyed the area, looking for any members of Wild Hunt he recongized. If he found one of them, they'd lead him to this Champ fellow. And when he did….

Run had tried to keep himself calm and appear normal last night; he'd arrived at Night Raid later, but Wave hadn't thought much of it and bought him his drinks. Run had also still enjoyed watching Leone dance and remained civil and courteous with everyone he interacted with. When it had been time to go home, he'd told Leone he'd told Leone a very long, tiring day and she had tucked him into bed, where he'd pretended to fall right asleep.

He hadn't slept a wink; thoughts of revenge filling him. While on his way to the circus grounds, he'd forwards Esdeath a summary of the intel gathered and let her know of his intentions. Now he just had to find Wild Hunt.

Unfortunately, he'd had no such luck and his class was due to arrive soon, so he went over to greet them and the various volunteers.

Had Run stayed a minute longer, he would've had all of Wild Hunt right in front of him.

"So, what's the plan boss?" Enshin asked, giddy to get started.

"Kill them all." Syura smirked. "There all against dad, and threats to dad have to be eliminated."

Izou sighed, exasperated that he'd have no one strong to fight.

"And the witnesses or civilians?" Dorthea asked. "Can I keep a few for test subjects?"

"I don't see why we can't leave a few for fun." Syura and Enshin grinned evilly. "But kill the rest."

XXXX

"Okay kids, stay in groups and behave." Run announced to his students. "We meet back here at 2:30, that's the big hand at 6 and the little hand at 2. Have fun."

The kids were just about to disperse and started to explore, their volunteer leaders following them. Run let out a sigh of relief this was a very public and populated event; the chances of the bastard striking here, unless he was a complete idiot or killed everyone who saw, would be slim to nil.

Then again, if this guy was hanging out with Syura….

"Hey Runnie!"

Run turned around in shock to see his girlfriend hopping over, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ooooo!" Some of his female students cheekily awed, the boys disgusted by the display of affection.

"Gross, cooties!" Ueki gagged.

"Hello, Miss Leone!" Tommy waved.

"Oh hi there, Tommy was it?" Leone grinned

"Leone, what're you…?"

"I'm volunteering!" She grinned happily. "Come on, a circus is in town and you think I'm going to miss out on it? Though seeing you makes it better."

Run smiled, honestly happy for this coincide….wasn't it?

"Go ahead and explore, kids." Run playfully shooed them away. "I'll catch up in a minute."

The kids did as their teacher asked, but luckily stayed within his vision.

'I'm not using my students as bait.' Run told himself as he and Leone enjoyed the sights and games of the circus. He'd lost one class to this bastard…

A glint of light grabbed Run's attention and he froze at where it came from:

A golden feather pen. A golden feather pen he was very familiar with…..

"Leone, could you wait a minute?" Run asked, not staying round to listen to her response.

The user was a large, dark skinned man in clown get up…who was getting too close to some of the kids and ignoring their requests to give them some space.

A volunteer was on the ground next to the clown, his nose broken and unconscious. Leone noticed this and vanished out of sight for a second, pulling out a cellphone.

Anticipation filled Run, but he kept his cool and walked over to the scene, putting a finger to his lips to ask his students to be quiet. He tapped on the clown's shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mr…?"

"Champ." The clown groaned in irritation of his duty being stopped, only to see an almost angel like man in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

"May I inquire as to where you got that feather pen?" Run asked.

"Oh, this old thing?" Champ mused. "It was a present from this cute little girl at a school I visited a couple years back. So many cute, rowdy angels…"

Run forced a smile.

"I see, do you remember her name? She seems very special to you."

"Sadly, no." The clown said, seemingly genuine in his sadness. "But I could never forget that spunky attitude."

"Her name was Anne." Run announced, getting the clown's attention. "Her favorite subject was Language arts, her least favorite was math. She had pigtails and Scarlett hair, wore a carrot embroiled dress and wanted to be a nun when she grew up."

"Oh yeah!" Champ smiled. "Hey, how'd you know that? It was supposed to be mine and little Anne's secret…."

"It's no secret." Run explained. "You see, I have the other pen."

Run pulled the pen out and placed it in his hair.

Champ's face began to sweat a little, not in fear, but in irritation this guy was keeping him from having love time with the cute kids before him. Not to mention, an angel he'd met had already been taken?

"Tell me one last thing." Run demanded, pulled out his wallet and taking out a picture. "Do you recognize anybody in this picture?"

The clown took a good look, nostalgia filling his being

"Yep, I had fun with all of those cuties." He announced proudly, not noticing Run's demeanour change. "Made angels of them all. Say feller, how'd you know them?"

The calm and gentle Run vanished.

"I…WAS THEIR TEACHER!"

Ran slammed the clown into the ground. Not missing a beat, he then kicked the fat bastard into the nearest wall.

"Four years…" He growled. "How many children have you killed in that time? Before that?"

"Duh…." Champ thought. "I dunno….How many, uh, papers have you graded?"

Ran punched him so hard his nose broke.

"S-sensei?" Heather asked, her teacher not really hearing her.

"Children…." He growled. "Go to Miss Leone. Sensei's about to do something none of you should see."

Champ growled at the sight of the kids leaving and reached behind his back, only to be blinded in one eye by a feather.

"I've waited years for this moment." Run grinned evilly, revealing several feather daggers in his hand. "Please, do try and stay alive long enough for me to enjoy it…It's the least you could do for the kids."

"Champ, what the hell did you do now?"

Run turned to see Cosmina walking over to the scene, only to hear his quarry break away into a run. He chased after him, only for Cosmina to block his

"Sorry mister, but Champ's one of us and as much as I hate the guy, he's…"

Run punched Cosmina out of the way, ignoring his councious lecturing him for hitting a lady.

"THE CLOWN IS MINE!" Run roared as he charged through the crowd like a man possessed, his target never leaving his sight. "MASTEMA!"

Two wings then burst from Run's back as he took to the air.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FAT BASTARD!"

Run then grabbed the clown by the rim of his shirt and sped off in another direction. Unfortunately, he didn't go unnoticed.

"The runt has a Teigu? Slice him down!" Syura ordered Enshin, who tried but missed. The spoiled brat then hollered at the top of his lungs. "Call in the reserves and round em all up!"

The citizens and circus staff, including those who hadn't paid the Teigu battle any thought, where then herded together into the center of the space

"Good people of Empire City." Syura announced. "I'm Syura, head of the secret police Wild Hunt. Perhaps you've heard of me or us? In case you somehow haven't, I'm Mayor Honest's one and only flesh and blood, heir of everything he owns…including your worthless lives. And as of this morning, I get to keep the peace in any way I see fit, and you have all misbehaved."

The adults began to shake in fear at the realization of who was in charge of this whole thing.

"This circus may seem innocent, but in actuality it speaks lies about Mayor Honest's time in office, criticizing him and all the good he's done for you ungrateful bitches and bastards. For the sake of maintaining the peace, you are all going to have to die."

Children began to cry and cling onto their parents. The elderly started talking against this.

A single woman, beautiful by anybody's standards stepped forward, getting Syura' s attention, ignoring the orders to get back from either her fellow prisoners or the soliders Wild Hunt commanded.

"Where are the Jeagers?" She asked bravely. "They're the real secret police."

"Ooh, hot and smart." Syura grinned. "Well, newsflash; the Jeagers are no longer operating. My dad put me and my pals in charge."

He then walked over to her and sniffed her.

"I think I'll let you live…" He grinned, licking his lips. "As my new toy."

"Leave my mommy alone!" The little girl who'd hidden behind the woman hollered and kicked Syura in the shins.

"Ember!"

Syura grabbed and threw the woman to the floor after kicking the little girl into Dorthea's grip.

"What you morons waiting for?" He hissed to his subordinates as he reached for the woman's dress. "Go for it!"

"Ahem."

Syura turned in anger of his fun being interrupted and slammed his leg into…pure muscle, breaking his leg.

"That's MY wife." A hulk of a man wearing a gasmask growled, his anger clear.

And he wasn't alone.

"Naughty Syura…" A cold female voiced smirked. "Trying to force yourself a married woman, and a friend of mine no less."

The Jeagers and Night Raid stood united, ready to fight and glaring at their shared enemy.

"How did you all…?" Dorthea asked, some worry in her tone. Izou merely grinned at the prospect of fighting strong enemies.

"It's a circus, how would we NOT be here?" Mine smirked, readying her gun.

"I thought boss planned for us to be here because they knew the circus was anti-Honest." Sheele inquired, making her friend face palm.

"Well, there goes the cool." Tatsumi and Wave sighed together.

"Doesn't matter." Akame said, drawing Murasame.

"Oh, by the way, Syura…" Wave smirked, getting immense pleasure out of telling this to Syura. "Your dear old daddy? Died this morning, eating breakfast. Too much meat and cake in his diet….or something."

In reality, Honest was still alive, but had eaten himself into a near death coma. But Syura didn't know that. The members of Wild Hunt cringed at the news that was broken to them, but kept their cool…until the Chief of police started talking,

"And he never signed the document that gives the power you claim to have." Esdeath smirked, showing the very same document and pointing to the empty signature line. "So, the Jeagers are still around. And before you start rambling, remember this…Wild Hunt may be the secret police…but the Jeagers?"

She then froze area into a barrier or ice, trapping Wild Hunt in with the Jeagers and Night Raid.

"We're the ELITE." Esedeath and Najenda ordered, their voices deadly serious before turning to their subordinates. "Crush them."

The Jeagers and Wild Hunt then leapt down, weapons drawn.

"DON'T STAND THERE!" Syura hissed, still stuck in Bols' grip. "KILL THEM! KILL EVERYBODY! I DON'T CARE, JUST GET RID OF THEM!"

The soliders that had rounded up the civilians rushed forward.

"Kuro." Seyru commanded, stretching her arms out. Her dog leap and bit down onto them, but the girl merely grinned and turned to the Wild Hunt members. Her arms turned into machine guns and she let loose.

"DIE VILLIAINS, DIE!"

Several of the mooks fell to the ground, and any who tried to escape were fried by a single blast from Mine's gun. The core members leapt away, Dorthea dropping Ember, who was grabbed by Bulat just before the bullets nicked her.

"Oi, Ogre!" Syura roared. "Take care of that bitch with the guns and you can have Champ's place!"

Seyru's eyes widened.

"Orge? As in….Captain Ogre?"

A massive man wielding a sword appeared behind the shocked Jeager, who turned to see a sight she'd hoped she'd never see: Her old trainer was a member of Wild Hunt.

 _No, this couldn't be Ogre_ , Seyru told herself. _This must be someone who's taken his appearance._

"If you really are Captain Ogre," Seyru grinned, confident she could handle this imposter. "Why have you strayed from the path of justice and fallen into evil?"

"You're forgetting what I taught you a long time ago; the weak can gripe, but the strong alone decide how things go!" Orge smirked. "And Syura's paying me in all the wenches and mead I can eat and drink just for doing what I want. That is true justice! Esedeath made you soft Seyru, so go and join your father!"

 _Those words…only Ogre said them_. Seyru realized. Ogre swung his sword onto the girl's mechanical ones, the force sending her flying into a tent, which collapsed onto her. Koro yipped at raced to his mistress' side, only to be swarmed by rabbits made of glue answering Dorthea's command.

"Capture him." She commanded. "One can never stop learning about biological teigu."

The rabbits did as she beckoned, only to be swallowed; but they sealed Kuro's mouth shut for a while.

Ogre rushed to finish his old apprentice, only to be kicked away by a blonde blur. He growled before hooting at the sight before him;

Leone, her teigu activated and growling.

"You want to touch that cutie, you go through me."

She was pushed away by an unseen force and sent skyward. Landing on her feet, she then saw who it was.

"Barry the Butcher." She smirked. "Still sore over that time on the playground? You had it coming to ya, actually taking candy from babies."

"Things are different this time, Leone." The minotaur in front of her smirked, not noticing she was mouthing his words. "I trained at Imperial Fist temple for years! I'm a second degree…"

"…When they kicked you out." Leone pointed out. "Been there, heard that."

They swung their fists at each other, shockwave knocking some of the weaker fighters away. Barry, angry Leone was still better than him, then grabbed and swung a piece sharp shrapnel towards his foe, removing an arm before slicing her down the middle.

"Citizen Leone!" Seyru shouted in worry, unable to fight back against her mentor aside from blocking his attacks.

Barry let out a triumphant laugh and starting singing

"Ding dong, the bitch is dea..!"

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?" a familiar voice asked.

Barry looked on in shock as Leone put her head back together and reattached her severed arm. The slice gradually vanished into her skin

"That all you got?" She smirked at the Minotaur, who then she rushed at and landed a series of brutal punches, turning his head to mulch. "Cause for a Second degree, you're weak as hell. I bet Tatsumi could beat you without breaking a sweat, and he's a total noob."

"HEY!" Tatsumi hollered as he used his sword to cut down more mooks, not noticing a woman with scars and a white kimono walk towards him.

"Oh come on, you love it!" Leone beamed.

Orge roared towards the blonde woman, who didn't seem to notice…only to leap over him and race to another area of the brawl.

"Seyru!"

The young lady looked over to see Esdeath blocking Izou's blade while shouting at her.

"He is no longer your teacher, nor a hero!" The Jeager captain shouted. "He has fallen into evil and threatens the empire. Unless you take him down, he'll try to hurt Run and Leone…"

That was as far as she got; the baby Jeager let out an enraged roar and raced towards the one eyed man, her dog leaping and biting onto her left arm, which suddenly changed.

"JUDGEMENT OF THE 10 KINGS, PHASE 7: CANNON OF JUSTICE!"

Ogre didn't stand a chance.

"Kuro!" She ordered as she swung her canon into several rushing mooks. "Get the bunny-girl!"

The dog yipped and leapt towards Cosmina, who let out a shout that made the puppy whimper before it suddenly transformed into a muscular beast. Cosmina didn't even have time to realize this before a fist reduced her to bloody mulch.

"Thank you, citizen Leone!" Seyru saluted when they reunited amidst dealing with mooks, only to be brought into a hug.

"You're still so freaking cute!"

 _Seriously!_ Some thought. _What is it going to take? Seyru isn't THAT cute!_

Half the thinkers were all jealous of Seyru's postion, then jealous that Run got that area all to himself.

"Tatsumi/Wave!" Najenda and Esdeath suddenly roared over the battle. "Use them!"

The two smiled and stabbed their swords into the ground before shouting at the top of their lungs:

"INCURSIO!"

"GRAND CHAIROT!"

Two monstrous auras appeared behind the two, who were then bathed in light. Any remaing soliders who saw the armor realized how sucidial this whole thing had been.

 _We're expected to fight those monsters? To hell with that!_

They didn't get too far though, several suddenly just fell to pieces while others found themselves unable to move.

"Sorry boys." Lubbock grinned, his barrier now more visible than ever. "But if there's one thing I hate, its deserters."

Tatsumi was now covered in the armor whose name he shouted and began duelling with Suzuka, matching her blows with his own. He then realized she was asking for more pain and when he punched her in the ribs, she….

"Of course I get the masochist…" Tatsumi groaned.

Wave was garbed in similar armor, minus the cape and in a black tone. He charged towards the crowd of corrupt officers, breaking their weapons and kicking them away.

Throughout all of this, Syura was raining blow after blow onto Bols, who hadn't budged or flinched. All he did was glare at the younger man with nothing short of loathing.

"Ember." Bols commanded. "Close your eyes and cover your ears, daddy doesn't want you to see this."

The little girl, who by this time was back in her mother's arms, obeyed her father.

"Y-you're…Bols?" Syura whimpered, finally realizing how stupid he had been. The giant nodded before landing a punch that made the spoiled brat cough out and gag on his own blood.

"I kill Danger Beasts with my bare hands." Bols growled. "A punk like you is a walk in the park compared to that."

Syura reached for his Teigu, only for his arm to be sliced off by a pair of giant scissors wielded by a woman with long purple hair and glowing glasses.

"And I'm not going to let you use your Teigu." Sheele glared.

Bols then snapped Syura's back and squished his head between his palms.

"Hey Bols?" Lubbock hollered, not yet realizing what had happened. "Can you give me a hand?"

The otherwise reluctant-pyro turned to see several thugs managing to avoid Lubbock's wires. Thugs who could've tried to hurt Ursa and Ember…

Rage filled Bols, who gabbed and activated his weapon.

"RUBICANT: MAGMA DRIVE!"

As the name implied, magma spewed from the nozzle, drowning the would-be-deserters in boiling hot death.

"Usually I say nothing personal." Bols growled. "But this time, it is VERY personal."

The other Jeagers were shocked at their comrade's uncharacteristically brutal method.

"I think we've all learnt a valuable safety tip here." Akame said as she traded sword strikes with Eshin, whose sword seemed to release blades of wind that hadn't managed to nick her.

"Yeah…" Dr. Stylish said in shock. "Those muscles are NOT for show."

Kurome suddenly leapt into the fray and kicked Enshin away from her sister.

"You're the scumbag who tried to hurt Mine." The pregnant sword wielder growled, entering a stance. "And who stole my chocolate chip cookie."

"Oh, you wanna play chicken, bitch?" Enshin smirked. "Fine, I love making a woman submit to me."

Wave screamed in rage and raced to defend the mother of his child before being blocked by a bearded giant of a man with armored gloves. He leapt unpwards and stretched out a leg, shouting:

"GRAND FALL!"

The man's skull was crushed on impact with Wave's armored foot, and he fell to the ground, dead as a mackerel.

Kurome's demeanour didn't change, she simply began to slowly unsheathe her blade as the rapist grew closer.

Wait….

Enshin was cackling mad and salivating.

Wait…

She could smell the steel of his blade…

Wait…

"I'll rip that brat out and make you watch as it gasps for air!" The pirate cackled.

Kurome's eyes opened, wrath she'd never felt before filling her.

SWING!

The two passed, and the pirate smirked before he glanced down at his sword.

"I….feel like this was longer…" Eshin started, only for his arms to fall off and his head spilt down the middle, as well as a smoking hole appear in his forehead. His body joined as soon as Kurome sheathed her sword back in before marching over and stepping on the two halves of the man's head.

"On second thought, he's not worth saving." Kurome said. "Can I let him rot, nee-chan?"

"As he deserves." Akame said, having finished a man who had weapons sprouting from where he was cut.

"Oh come on!" Mine, suddenly appearing with the kids behind her. "I don't get a single kill? I have to share with Kurome?"

"If you want, that guys still available." Kurome pointed to a blonde man in dirty hobo clothes who was racing towards the pink-haired girl, a mad grin and dagger drawn.

Mine simply turned around and shot him without looking, evaporating him.

"Happy?" Akame asked, only for her friend to humph.

"it's Mine, she's never happy." Chelsea smiled as she appeared, having slit the throat of someone who had tried to next up on the sniper.

"AND JUST WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mine growled.

"Eating cotton candy and staying alive." Chelsea grinned cheekily. "I'm a strict non-combatant."

"Where's Susanoo?" Najenda asked her intel gatherer.

"Handling reinforcements."

Wave finally made it over to Kurome and lightly hugged her, relief filling him. She normally would've reminded her boyfriend she was already stromger than him, but instead, placed her hand on her belly.

"Don't worry baby." She smiled sweetly. "Mommy will never let anybody hurt you."

Stylish and Bulat easily dealt with Izou while Lubbock wrapped up the alchemist and severed her veins.

"The swordsman who lives just to kill can be stylish…" The doctor said. "But he's too ugly for my tastes. What about you, Bulat?"

The swordsman just dug his spear into the samurai's face.

"Two words: Scum. Bag."

Leone then pulled the Dorthea away from Lubbock and lifted a steel beam

"Die."

The Alchemist was impaled and began bleeding out.

"Oh and by the way?" Dr. Stylish added to is fangirl. "Eternal youth and blood sucking? Gross. Reminds me of Twilight."

Throughout all of this, Tatsumi and Suzuka traded punches with no clear winner in sight. Esdeath then appeared and froze Suzka, shattered the ice and the smiling sweetly at the object of her affections.

"Are you alright, Tatsumi?" She asked. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

The boy babbled unintelligently at the beautiful woman showing him concern.

"Oi!" Mine shouted, running over to the scene. "He's mine, back off hag!"

The Jeagers all cringed at this.

"Wait, where's Run?" Leone asked, unknowingly preventing a full out battle over Tatsumi's affection.

For now….

XXXX

Meanwhile, miles away at a train station, the two fighters rolled on the floor, landing brutal punches onto each other. Champ still blind in one eye, tried to body slam Run, who grabbed and suplexed him into a train track before raining a barrage of feather knives into the man's back.

The clown roared as he suddenly began juggling several orbs with various kanji. Run, not wanting to give Champ a chance to use his Tiegu unleashed as many feather daggers as he could, intending to impale the pedophile to death.

"ACE SOLUTION: DIE LEAGUER!"

The orbs suddenly floated in front of their user and deflected all the feather daggers, saving the smirking clown. Run had already leapt skywards, intending to repeat the

"Nice try!"

One orb slammed into Run and electrocuted him violently, sending him falling to the ground, where he landed on his side. The teacher gagged on blood and screamed in pain.

Champ then threw another orb, which hit the struggling Run in the legs. Run glanced down to see his lower body was now entirely encased in ice.

"Aww, did the birdy forgot to fly?" Champ smirked as he threw another orb, this one hitting Run in the right arm, which suddenly became dry and shrivelled up. "Well, with that rotten arm, no wonder."

Run's world was getting blurry, but he could still hear the sick laughter of his mortal enemy

"All you can do is fly, but if you can't move you can't even do that." Champ sneered and he played with the remaining orb; the kanji of Explosion on it. "And those kids thought you'd be able to help them. The world is cruel. Oh well, I saved them from it."

Run's eyes snapped open, rage obvious.

"Well, this was fun, but all fun comes to an end." Champ smirked. "And don't you worry, I'll take REAL good care of them kids of yours."

Run's entire world turned red.

"Say bye-bye bird-boy!" Champ smiled as he threw the final orb.

With everything left in his being, Run shouted at the top of his lungs:

"GOD'S WINGS!"

The wings suddenly straight and turned into energy, catching the orb like it was a mere baseball and they were a glove.

"What the fu…"

The orb was then repelled and hit Champ, exploding into a whirlwind, sending the clown flying through three train cart filled with coal and breaking most of the bones in his bones before he slammed into a wall.

However, in the midst of his being thrown back, Champ let go of the orb with the kanji of orb and unknowningly sent it flying towards Run, who parted his wings.

"This is going to hurt…."

The orb made contact with Run's frozen legs and melted the ice before the wings shielded their owner, cancelling out most of the fire.

In pain and vision fading, Run leapt to his feet and drew feather-knives, dragging himself to Champ. Seeing the pedo twitch on the wall he was now stuck in, he flung a knife into the hand, waking the clown up long enough for a kick to the jaw.

"Beg." Run growled. "Beg the pig that you are."

Champ's jaw, now dislocated, gurgled something that Run was sure wasn't begging. He swung one feather dagger across the clown's lower body, removing what made him a man and delighting in his scream.

Run then used all the remaining strength in his arm to pry Champ off the wall and slammed the last three blades into his palms and both feet, crucifying the clown to train tracks.

A horn suddenly rang, making Champ look up. His eyes widened in fear; it was a train.

"What'd you know?" Run smiled as he stepped back. "The 8:00 is on time….for once."

Champ screamed as the train ran over him, his blood splattering all over Run. The teacher struggled, but eventually found the picture of his class and looked to the sky

Anne. Kesha. Pipi. Bran. Arnold. Phoebe. Carols. Tim. Ralph. Wanda. It's done.

The picture then slipped out of his grip and was taken away by the night wings.

Leone ran over to him, ignoring Esedeath and the other's pleas. She stopped just short of embracing him, delicately cupping his face with her hand.

"I…got…revenge."

His world then went black and he collapsed

 **Several days later, present day**

Run stirred from his slumber and cringed at the bright lights

At his side was Leone, sleeping deeply. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair before glancing around.

Wave and Kurome were sleeping on his right side. Stylish and Bols also took the seats of visitors, as did Shelle. Akame, Tatsumi and Mine were sleeping on the floor

Esedeath then entered the room, carrying a tray of coffees

"Run…" Leone teared.

Run's eyes teared

"Don't cry Leone, please." He begged. "Tears don't belong on your face."

Leone burst into a wail as she hugged her boyfriend, waking up the others

"I can't help it!" She cried. "Stylish and Sheele said you were practically dead when you got here, I was worried sick!"

"Choking!" Run gasped

"Don't care!" Leone bawled

"You scare us like that and I'll…" Esdeath started, before she broke down and hugged her best friend.

Run smiled and saluted.

"Yes mam."

Najenda smiled at the scene.

"What about Honest?" Mine asked. "As much as I doubt he'll really care about Syura's death, if he wakes up…"

Esedeath tossed a bag of cash.

"Kill him." She ordered. "He broke our contract by letting his brat's friends threaten my subordinate. Budo would be a better boss than him anyways."

The Night Raid members, minus Leone, excused themselves and headed out the door to plan this hit. Before leaving, Najenda turned back to her old rival and smiled knowingly.

"What?" Esedeath asked.

"Having subordinates closer to your level's changed you." Najenda simply stated. "I kind of like you moe this way."

Her rival returned the smile, glancing at her friends and Leone fussing over Run.

"The Jeagers are all I have." Esdeath smiled. "Anything hurts them, it goes."

Leone kissed Run once more before letting the children rush in and thank their teacher, loading him with thank you/ get well cards

"Wait, whose teaching you all while I'm out?" Run asked.

Wave giggled and remembered…

" _Alright kiddies!" Mine announced. "Since your teacher is out of commission, I, Mine the genius sniper…."_

" _And Dr. Stylish, Phd and MD in all areas of science…"_

" _Shall be teaching you!" They said together._

 _The kids burst into laughter at Stylish's funny behavior and Mine's determination to prove she was a genius._

 _Tatsumi, dragged into this once again, started handing work for the kids to do, only to be swarmed and pulled down as the boys tried to beat him up for reason._

Hearing that, Run's color vanished and he promptly fainted. Kurome whacked her boyfriend across the back

Leone then tucked herself in next to her boyfriend.

"I love you, my Runnie-wing." She cooed as she nestled her head under his head.

 **Whew! This one took forever! Hope it was worth the wait, read, review and suggest where things should go from here**


	5. Beach Bonding

Wings and Lioness

Once again, thank you to all my followers and reviewers, it really means a lot to me to see that this story is popular, really helps me get it along. To make up for the lack of lemons in the previous chapters, there are three in this chapter, though kind of short.

I'm toying with the idea of a companion story focusing on the Tatsumi we see in this story; how he got involved with Night Raid, why he became Incursio if Bulat is in perfect health, but it sort of turns into a superhero story….If anybody wants to co-write, shot me a PM.

Special thanks to WarHawk07 for helping me develop this chapter. Check out his To Kill an Empire Story.

Read and review!

 **Beach Bonding**

It had been two weeks since what the papers had been calling the Circus Fight; where the Jeagers had teamed up with the staff of the Night Raid bar and Grill and utterly destroyed the would-be secret police Wild Hunt. What would've been a terrible tragedy and an act of unthinkable 'random' violence had been prevented….

And it was all thanks to overeating: Mayor Honest had literally fed himself to death, sparking a warning that things in Empire City where going to change.

And one high ranking official in particular was very happy.

 _ **TWO HOURS AFTER RUN WOKE UP….**_

" _H-h-He's really dead?"_

 _Commissioner Budo practically leapt from his seat, his eyes wide open and practically sparkling with hope._

 _Kurome nodded, beating the others to the punch._

 _Then something happened: For the first time any of the Jeagers had known him, Budo's face broke into a smile. Not a gentle smile either; a giddy, toothy one._

 _And then he started to laugh. First quietly, then louder and louder. Soon he was laughing manically._

" _Um,,Bu..?" Esdeath started_

" _Ah shush, shush, shush." Budo ordered, smiling giddily before whispering, "Don't spoil the moment."_

 _All was quiet for a good minute. Then…_

" _Oh…that's good hate." The Commissioner smiled and sat back down, revelling in what he'd just fely._

 _The Jeagers all silently agreed to never speak of that incident again._

" _Wow." Bols said, breaking the silence. "I know you hated Honest, but…."_

" _You disposed of the body?" Budo asked, returning to his professional demeanour and cutting of the pyro's comment. "Burnt down the mansion? Secured any funds he had?"_

 _The Jeagers nodded, remembering the joy they'd felt destroying Honest's property…and his security forces._

 _What they didn't tell Budo was that they'd helped themselves to some of the funds in Honest's massive vault (there was still pleanty), and that Leone had accompanied them. Esdeath smirked at the memory of Leone pummeling the comatose Honest into mulch in rage for what his actions had done to her boyfriend, her liking of the young woman increasing._

" _We also emptied all his writings and backed up his computer." Kurome added. "So far, the journals have nothing we hadn't suspected…but the computer files are a different story; they're all encoded with a password access."_

" _And what about Run?" Budo inquired, his tone taking on a worried tone. "I was informed he suffered practically bad injures fighting a single member of Wild Hunt."_

" _The same villain who killed Mr. Run's first class." Seyru growled, hate for Champ filling her being: The clown was lucky he was dead; otherwise she would've used him for a punching bag and made him Koro's chew toy._

" _He just woke up." Esdeath announced, making Seyru and Bols let out a sigh of relief._

" _But he's in pretty un-stylish condition." Stylish confessed. "One of his arms is practically rotted off, he's suffered internal bleeding and cracked bones on top of electrocution, frostbite and some second degree burns on his legs…and he used his trump card."_

 _Wave cringed at that._

" _WHAT?" The marine shouted. "That idiot! He knows how much stamina God's Wing takes out of him!"_

 _Unlike the other members of the Jeagers, Run, as strong as was, still lacked the stamina to use his Trump Card indefinitely; Kurome remembered that when Run first discovered it, accidently and amid a fight no less, he was bed ridden for a week._

" _But I do have something that should help." Stylish said. "A stylishly convenient, and partially accidental, invention of mine."_

" _Will it…" Kurome started_

" _No, to whatever you're going to say; I didn't experiment on anybody to make this one, helping a member of the Jeagers was the forefront of its creation."_

" _Then get it to him immedatly after this meeting." Esdeath commanded. "Run's the only one who can crack any code Honset may have put on his computer files_

" _When do you think he'll be able to stand?" Budo asked._

" _A week ok?"_

" _Excellent." The Comissoner smiled. "Then in a week, you lot will be rewarded for your excellent handling of this incident. And bring Night Raid along as well; I won't let just one group hog all the credit."_

 **PRESENT DAY….**

"…and for your bravery in the face of massive corruption, I am proud to award all of you the medal of the Emperor's Blessing." Budo smiled as his secretary placed a medal on the shirts (or in Bols' case, mask) of the members of Night Raid and Jeagers. She was very careful when placing Run's; his damaged arm was now in a sling.

"These brave men, women and Teigu stood up to Syura's Wild Hunt and saved countless lives, preventing a great tragedy. Without their quick acts, our city would've fallen under yet even more tyranny, and its populous halved."

His eyes then turned to Run, who was pushed forward by Wave.

"And in particular, this young man here stood up and slew a member who would've preyed on our children."

Run waved his one good arm shyly as people applauded him, some parents shouting thanks to him

"Comissioner Budo!" A reporter asked. "What about the mayor vacancy? Empire City still needs one."

"An excellent point, which directly leads into the other reason I called this meeting together. In the wake of Honest's death, I will be entering the running bid for mayor." Budo announced, turning to Esdeath. "Esdeath, you are hereby promoted to Commissioner of Empire City's police forces. I trust you will take care of our city."

The leader of the Jeagers bowed and smiled in her head.

"I will also be running for mayor."

All sound vanished, and all eyes turned to see Najenda standing proudly, lighting up a cigarette.

"Budo's family has done good for Empire City since it's founding, I will not doubt that." Najenda said after stepping up to the microphone. "And I have no doubts Budo would bring the city to new heights, always keeping all of the people in mind. However, my brief stint in the police and running my bar has brought to my attention the corruption in the city. My motto is simple: I cannot be bought and will not allow harm to come onto the innocent and less fortunate. Perhaps it is time for a younger leader. We'll see in the polls and on voting day."

The crowd burst into applause.

Budo smiled at Najenda and shook her hand.

"I look forward to running against you." He confessed. "But don't expect me to go easy on you just because you studied under me, Najey."

Najenda kept her smile up, but cringed at the memory of her old nickname.

"And you can expect me to do the same…old man."

XXXX

"YOU'VE BEEN TEACHING 6 YEAR OLDS THE BIRDS AND BEES?!" Run roared on Monday when he finally returned to work.

"Your lessons were boring." Mine explained. "I mean, Stone Soup? Dinosaurs? Little Shop of Horrors? BORING!"

"We decided to spice it up a little." Stylish smiled. "And all we did was the G-rated stuff. You know; when a mommy and a daddy love each other and all that stuff? The kids are going to thank us for it one day."

"Out."

….

"Excuse me?" Mine asked.

"I. said. Get. Out." Run teethed.

"You still need to pay us…" Mine started.

"OUT!" Run roared, literally kicking Stylish and Mine out of the building. "You can stay, Tatsumi. I could use a teaching assistant."

Tatsumi was not one to argue once Run handed him a wad of bills.

"Your first day's pay."

"….You're actually paying me?" The boy grinned. "In cash?"

"…weren't you being paid when Mine and Stylish…?"

"No."

"…..I'll write you cheque later."

Run then turned to his students, all happy to see him.

"Now…who wants to know why leaves change color?"

XXXX

It was now Saturday, and two cars raced down the highway. In one, Lubbock drove the men (minus Bulat) ahead to set up their respective organization's spot(s) on the beach while the ladies (Bulat with them as a gay bodyguard while they changed), driven by Ursa followed behind.

"Can we get ice cream later, mommy?" Ember asked sweetly, sitting next to Mine and Kurome.

"I don't see why not." Ursa smiled.

"What's your favorite flavor, Ember?" Mine asked.

"Swirl!"

"I like strawberry." Mine smiled.

"Cookies in cream." Kurome said, popping one of her own cookies into her mouth.

"Can I have one of those?" Xian asked as she reached over, not noticing Sheele's suggestion not to do so, only to be stopped by Kurome's glare.

"Touch these cookies and you die." Kurome growled.

"She'll do it." Esdeath sighed, a weak grin on her face. "I mean, look at what happened to Enshin. My personal favorite ice cream flavor is blueberry; reminds me of home."

"Tiger stripes for me." Xian weakly added, trying to stay away from angering the expectant mother.

"Lime." Najenda smirked, surprinsgly everyone.

"God old chocolate for me!" Leone beamed.

"Pretzel."

…..

"Sheele, we're talking about ice cream." Xian told her friend, smiling softly. "That was chocolate bar."

"Oh." The glasses wearing purple haired woman realized. "Vanilla's always nice, I guess…Jeez, I'm such an airhead."

"A strong one, citizen Sheele!" Seyru beamed. "Koro and I just want to run along the beach, its been so long! Right, Koro?"

The dog, held by Ember for the drive, barked softly.

Throughout the whole drive, Chelsea hadn't said a word.

"Chel?" Leone asked. "You okay? Usually you're chatting up a storm."

Chelsea cringed.

"How's Run being feeling?" She asked. "He ever mention how he knew Champ was the guy he was looking for?"

This made all in the car uneasy.

"No, why?" Leone asked.

"Chels, what's going on?" Mine asked. "You're kind of freaking us out. If this is one of your pranks…"

"I…gave him the report on what happened at his school."

The air turned cold. Everyone turned to see Esdeath glaring at Chelsea, nothing short of hatred in her eyes.

"YOU….."

Chelsea's breath and her blood turned cold. This was the strongest woman in the City; the top fighter…and her actions had nearly sent this woman's best friend, not to mention her own friend's boyfriend, into an early grave.

Esdeath suddenly stopped, grumbled and texted something on her phone, which she then thrust into Chelsea's face.

 _You're lucky there are non-combatants in this car and Run considers you a friend, or nothing would stop me from killing you._

Chelsea gulped, accidently swallowing her lollipop. She almost choked

"You can hit me if you want, Leone." She whimped. "I deserve it."

"…why would I do that?" Leone asked her friend, genuinely confused.

"Um, because I'm pretty much responsible for your boy-toy nearly dying?"

"What's a boy-toy, mommy?" Ember asked, making the other women blush in embarrassment.

"Nothing sweetie." Ursa smiled weakly, reaching into her bag in hopes of finding something that would distract her daughter. "Here, have an apple."

"Yummy!"

"Close one." Sheele and Xian sighed.

Leone turned back to her friend, whispering into her ear to keep Ember from hearing:

"Chels, I'm not going to hit you."

"You should!" Chelsea whispered back, tears almost in her eyes. "You love him, and he nearly died! I read his hospital charts, it's a freaking miracle he survived all those attacks and operations."

"Run's a kind man." Akame reminded her friend. "You helped him get his revenge; he'll be grateful."

"If Run hasn't told Leone, he doesn't think it a big deal." Esdeath reluctantly admitted, pulling her hat in an attempt to sleep off the rest of the drive. "So forget about it."

"If you really feel bad, talk to Runnie." Leone said. "But I don't think he's going to think it a big deal."

Chelsea smiled after the hug and made a vow; even if Run didn't think she was at fault, she'd make up for almost getting him killed if it was the last thing she did. And looking at Ember offering her mother a bite of her apple, she already had an idea….

XXXX

Meanwhile, in the boy's car:

"What's eating you guys?" Tatsumi asked his Jeager counterpart and his bro's boyfriend.

"I wanted to see Kurome in her swimsuit." Wave pouted

"And handsome's been teasing me all week!" Stylish moaned.

"You still will…"Tatsumi started, sweat dropping.

"But I wanted to see it now…!" The sailor and doctor whined.

"All good things come to those who wait." Susanoo replied. "It will be worth the wait."

"Says the teigu with no need for sex." Lubbock sighed.

"Fellows?" Run announced. "Let's keep the conversation tasteful, shall we?"

"Come on, teach." Lubbock smiled evilly. "You can't say you don't want to see Leone in a bikini!"

"….." Run pouted. "Fine. I'll admit it, I'm absolutely going crazy with anticipation. And for the record, this perverse attitude of yours is probably what's costing you the most points with Najenda. Besides, we're already going to have to deal with enough perverts gawking at our respective significant others, let's not start fighting each other, okay?"

The driver returned to focusing on the road, his mood soured but realizing what his fellow 'smart guy' had said was true.

"By the way Runnie-boy…" Stylish piped up. "How's your arm?"

Run looked at the arm Champ had practically decomposed in their fight. It was now covered by a purple arm length glove with various tubes lined up along the palm attached to a small box filling with various chemicals.

Dr. Stylish's attempt at creating a healing Teigu; _**Repair-Grower**_ , trademark and alternate names pending. A small compart was filled with vital nutrients constantly injected into the user to help them recover faster. The good doctor had come up with this while trying to find an easier way to ensure Seyru was kept in well health in case something happened to him; he'd initially been planning on developing a full body version, but had never come across enough materials to do so.

"While I don't think the color agrees with me, I will not deny that it's helped me out significantly." Run admitted, turning to his friend. "Thank you, Dr. Stylish. This helped get me out of the hospital much faster."

"Well, try to take it easy." Stylish and Wave said together, the marine shutting up to avoid the doctor's eyes.

"Still have time for that threesome, ya know…." Stylish teased.

"Dr. Stylish." Wave sighed. "For the last time: I. Have. A. Girlfriend. A pregnant girlfriend. And before you even started, Kurome isn't interested in more than two people."

"Oh poopie!" Stylish playfully pouted.

"Hey, Wave?" Tatsumi asked. "When are you going get around to tell your folks they're going to be grandparents?"

"Don't know Tatsumi, when are you going to stop your harem from killing you?"

"Below the belt, Wave." Lubbock said, making Tatsumi feel some gratefulness. "But in all seriousness Tat, who's it going to be; the icy dominatrix, the gun toting tsundre or sexy shape-shifter?"

"Don't know Lub, how's your repressed love life?"

"…walked right into that one." The green haired man sighed.

"And what did you just call Esdeath?" Run asked. "She's my oldest friend, I will not stand and let you call her such a title….regardless of the fact it's actually pretty accurate."

All the guys burst into laughter at that; even Susanoo.

"We're SOOO lucky she can't hear this…." Wave reminded them.

"Regardless." Bols said, turning his attention to Run. "Take it easy Run. Your arm's not completely recovered; not to mention your ribs are still cracked."

"I'll try." The teacher mused, thanking his friends as they pulled into a parking spot and started to unload the trunk.

XXXX

The beach was wonderful and not too crowded; a few people already set up and swimming and a snack bar that was kept busy.

In fact, many of the beach goers were now looking at the horned young man downing trees and fashioning a cabin out of the bark and logs.

"Is that really nessacary?" Wave asked Susanoo

"Don't bother questioning it." Tatsumi sighed. "Once boss gives Su an order, you'd sooner start an ice age than get him to stop from doing it."

"Hey boys…."

The men turned around…and their jaws quickly fell to the floor.

Akame was out first, wearing her regular swimming attire, a white two piece bikini.

Chelsea had opted out of what she normally wore under her receptionist, instead going for a blue bikini with little poofy waves on the edges.

Sheele wore a simple two piece pink bikini with diving flippers and goggles…though she actually went diving the whole time they were at the beach. But not to worry; Xian had opted for a red and blue bikini and also wore swimming goggles.

Ursa and Ember wore matching red one pieces, while Bulat was clan in nothing but a white speedo. While Stylish didn't complain at all, the other fellas…

"Oh GOD!"

"IT BURNS!"

"IT HIDES NOTHING!"

"BRO, WHY?"

"BECAUSE A REAL MAN HIDES NOTHING!" Bulat and Stylish smiled together.

Najenda was wearing her usual clothes.

"Um…boss?" Akame pointed, making the Night Raid owner realize what the problem was.

"Oh, excuse me."

She then tore off her suit to reveal…

Another suit.

She tried again.

Another suit.

Again.

Another suit.

Again.

Another suit.

She the tore through several suits before finally coming to her swimming attire; a black two piece that covered her private areas….but practically nothing else.

Lubbock had practically shut down at the sight.

"Bro, pick up your lip." Tatsumi whispered. He went ignored.

Esdeath, not one to be one upped by Najenda, simple tore her uniform apart to make it 'beach apporiate.'

"What do you think, Tatsumi?"

"Da, baba bleh, ti, bi…" Tatsumi mumbled

"Hey!" Mine then appeared in a one piece with a floating ring around her. Tatsumi could swear she was glowing.

Kurome, her belly now in the early stages of pregnancy, had chosen a black bathing suit with a dress. It may not have been revealing, but to Wave, seeing her in anything with that glow she'd been giving off was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His smile to her made that perfectly clear.

Seyru wore a Dalmatian colored tube top and baggy pants.

"Are you trying to emulate Leone, Seyru?" Esdeath asked.

"Yes, Commander Esdeath!" Seyru grinned. "She told me that if I tried her look, I would even more adorable and a greater agent of justice!"

Run smiled and patted her on the head.

"Just enjoy yourself, okay?" He smiled. "You to, Koro."

The puppy yipped.

And finally, Leone wore a yellow striped bikini.

"Like what you see Birdie?" She teased, a sexy smile on her face. All she got out of her boyfriend was:

"Dah…bah, ble, ca, blue, bee, Leone, pretty…"

"I think you broke him, Miss Leone." Ursa smiled knowingly, while secretly jealous of some of the women she was now standing with.

"Really? Well then, take a look at your fella." Leone smirked, pointing at the Jeager's pyro.

"Ge, yeah, bowl, la…" Bols gawked at his wife as well.

"Mommy, is daddy okay?" Ember asked as she waved her hand in her father's face, thinking that her father saying acting like this was funny, but not liking it to take so long…she'd wanted to go swimming and build sand castles with him.

"Yes sweetie, daddy's just being silly." Ursa assured her daughter.

"Uh oh…." Bulat muttered. "Here come the beach bastards."

"You mean the jocks who flirt with every attractive piece they see?" Stylish asked.

"That's what I said."

Mastema, Gran Chariot and Rubicant suddenly materialized and aimed their attacks at the gawkers.

" **Mine."** The wielders said in a dark, menacing voice that sounded like a legion of demons itching for an excuse of kill somebody.

Leone smirked and laughed lightly, Ursa shook her head and Kurome whacked Wave.

"Oh don't worry, Runnie." Leone grinned, kissing her boyfriend to calm him down. "I'm all yours."

"Not exactly, but the message is understood." A smooth voice familiar to the blonde couple piped.

"Mom? Daddy?" Leone asked, surprised. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the beach, kitten! Why else?" Neko laughed, looking over at Run. "How you feeling Run-boy? Your arm healed up?"

The man bowed to his girlfriend's parents.

"Better, but doctor's orders dictate I take it easy for a while." He then turned to Nala. "And I apologize for my brief stint of possessiveness, Mrs. Nala. I'll try to prevent it from not happening again."

Nala simply smiled sweetly and patted Run on the head.

"Are we here to chat or have fun?" Mine suddenly piped up. "Let's get this show on the road!"

XXXX

Everything had started fairly well; Seyru and Koro raced alongside the tide while Wave taught Tatsumi how to surf. Kurome and Akame played volleyball against Stylish and Bulat, ending in a draw. Bols made a sand castle with Ember while Esdeath and Najenda arm wrestled for two hours straight, neither emerging victorious.

Seyru suddenly bounded over with news; she'd made a date with a long haired young man her age; a peaceful sort of man. Run and Esdeath went into overprotective parent mode, making a note to find and track this man down.

All in all, a nice little vacation….until this happened:

"Tatsumi?" Esdeath smiled. "Would you be a dear and put sun lotion on me?"

Many men would've killed to be in Tatsumi's position; the beautiful general's back to them, asking to be lotioned. Tatsumi

"Hey!"

Mine then stormed up

"He's supposed to be taking care of me. Get somebody else, you old hag!"

Everyone cringed when they heard that.

"Well well." Esdeath smiled. "Look at the mouth on you, little girl."

"The name is Mine."

"Oh yes, Najenda's little apprentice. Well, little girl, let me ask you; what can you offer Tatsumi?"

"What?"

"I'm wealthy, have a position of power, am a fighter that can help him grow stronger...and besides, a man like Tatsumi needs a real woman. Not some spoiled brat."

"SPOILED? You may have had to hunt for all your shit, lady; but my family and I came here with nothing and built ourselves up! I worked hard for everything I got, just like Tatsumi did and still does! And besides, you're old enough to be his older sister or even his mom!"

"Age means nothing to me. I actually prefer younger men, so I can teach them the ways of combat. Again, something that I have, but you don't."

"He belongs in Night Raid."

"I can pay him."

"I've known him longer than you!"

"And yet you treat him less than dirt beneath your shoe."

"You don't even know anything about him!" Mine hissed, pulling out her Pumpkin gun. "Last warning hag: step. Away. From Tatsumi."

Esdeath smirked a toothy smirk.

"Are you challenging me, little girl?" The air around her grew colder and daggers of ice began to materialize.

"Damn right."

The ice knives flew, only to be destroyed by a series of shots from Pumpkin.

"Girls, stop!" Tatsumi begged, but he went ignored.

Esdeath summoned an iceburg, Mine shot it into snowflakes. Mine fired a massive blast, Esdeath cut it in half.

"Who you betting on, Runnie?" Leone asked.

"Normally, I'd say Esdeath." The teacher admitted. "But, Pumpkin gets stronger the more danger the user is in…."

"You're well read on Teigu I see." Najenda smirked. "And while that's true, Pumpkin can overheat…"

And so began a betting pool. Throughout all of this, Tatsumi dodged and weaved through the attacks before he was pulled down by….

"Thanks Chelsea."

"No problem, cutie pie." The shapeshifter smiled, popping a cherry flavored lollipop into his kouth. "Anything to distract those two. Now…how about you and I get to know each other…in the biblical sense?"

"Oh no, not you too!" Tatsumi whined, unknowingly alerting the two women who'd been fighting over him to his location.

"HELP!" Tatsumi screamed in fear as the three women began chasing him, although Chelsea's laughter throughout made her seem like less of a threat than the other two.

"Poor kid." Bols said and he made a moat for Ember's castles.

"Living the dream of every teenage boy and realizing how much it sucks." Run mused, finishing a chapter of War and Peace, Leone cuddling up to him.

"At least he won't end up like that guy from School Days." Akame off handley said as she listened to the movement of her unborn nephew or niece, Wave smiling and patiently waiting his turn.

The fighters, plus one wife, one daughter, a dog and best friend did their own little activities for a few more hours.

"Mommy, daddy?" Ember asked. "I'm thirsty. Could we get ice cream now?"

The mention of the frozen treat made the chase for Tatsumi stopped. The three women agreed to a truce; until ice cream had been consumed by all, they'd put their fued on hold.

"A shame though." Esdeath smiled. "I was starting to enjoy myself. Snack volunteers?"

Tatsumi shot up his hand right away, practically demanding that he be given snack duty…anything would be better than dealing with these three!

"I'll go as well." Run said, putting his book down and kissing Leone on the forehead. "Don't worry, I can handle a few trays."

XXXX

"Anything you want to talk about?" Run asked Tatsumi as they waited in line for snacks.

"I don't suppose you have the perfect answer for my situation?" Tatsumi asked half-heartedly.

"In life, there is no perfect answer." Run replied. "And no, I have nothing to offer in the prospect of beautiful women."

"What about you and sis?"

Run smiled weakly, feeling he really should've seen that.

"I got lucky." Run sighed.

"Oh come on, Run-sensei, don't say that." Tatsumi said, trying to comfort the teacher.

"It's true though." Run mused. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy and everything, but sometimes I wonder…am I really good enough for her? Every day I look at her and think 'what is a woman like that doing with a man like me?'"

To his surprise, the young boy smiled.

"I think I know."

Before Run could ask what Tatsumi meant, they were at the front of the line and ordered what they needed.

"Hey, Run-sensei?" Tatsumi called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about it. Sis loves you, you love her, right? Everything'll work out."

The teacher smiled as he took the Jeager's orders from the pickup counter.

"But just so you know, you ever make her cry again like she did while you were in the hospital, I'll go Incursio on your ass."

Run nodded in acknowledgement, before the last part of Tatsumi's threat dawned on him.

"Wait….YOU'RE the new Incursio? B-but you're underage!"

"So is Mine." Tatsumi reminded the teacher. "It's a long story…."

"Short version?" Run inquired.

"I came up here to make money for my village, sis conned me out of money then gave me a place to stay and Bro took me under his wing. Apparently, he feels I appeal more to the guys who come to Night Raid."

Run actually smiled at this story.

"And yes, I stared at sis' bust for a while." Tatsumi admitted. "If you got to know, that was about a week before your first date with her."

"I didn't need to know that detail, but very well."

Run smiled throughout this whole thing.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Can you keep a secret, Tatsumi?" Run whispered to the younger man, who nodded. He gently placed the food on a stump and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small object.

Tatsumi's eyes widened and started shining.

The teacher put a finger to his lips, his assistant saluted in understanding.

"And Tatsumi?" Run said. "You want to know why the girls like you?"

The teen nodded.

"You're a genuinely nice, happy guy." Run answered. "A surprisingly rare breed in today's world."

"But…" Tatsumi started

"Forgive me for sounding cliché, but this is true: If they really care for you, they'll understand whatever choice you make." Run said. "And I'll try and talk to Esdeath for what it's worth."

The two then parted ways, unaware their adventures on the beach were about to heat up…and not in the temperature sense.

XXXX

"What do you want?"

Esdeath glared at Chelsea as she suntanned, hate for her more apparent than ever. On top of nearly sending Run to his death, she was now trying to take Tatsumi away from her!

"I just want to know what you like about Tatsumi." The lollipop lover asked as she lay down to do the same. "Is it his smile, his naïve nature or the fact that for a total noob who's never had to really fight like the rest of us, he can kick some serious butt when he has the right motivation?"

"All of those." Esdeath said without a hint of hesitation.

"Same here." Chelsea smirked. "If he were two years older I would've snatched him up before he even knew Night Raid existed."

"What's stopped you?"

"I worked in the help industry before Night Raid; you can learn a lot about a person; even develop a sort of a sense as to who their soulmate is. Tatsumi's the first in a while that I can safely say I can't use that trick on."

Esdeath gave this no thought.

"You know, boss talks about you a lot; your strength, your love of fighting….and how you never showed interest in guys throughout all the time she knew you."

"Neither did Najenda herself."

"….Maybe." Chelsea mused. "But…you're new to the whole 'love' thing, right?"

"…Yes, I will admit that much, can we get to the point?" Esdeath sighed, growing irriatated.

"Don't be in a rush." Chelsea said. "You like Tatsumi, that's true, no doubt. But do you really love him? Do you know much about him? And before you say you've got all your life to figure that stuff out, just think about things from his side."

That had never occurred to Esdeath.

"…Perhaps I have come off a little strongly."

Chlesea gave her a 'really?' look.

"Don't blame me, it's the way I was raised."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Chelsea got up.

"I'm heading back to Night Raid's camp, but here's the last thing I'll say; if you really love Tatsumi, you'll be happy for him, no matter what. And yeah, it can and will hurt if you have to let him go….but…he isn't the only fish in the ocean…or potential boyfriend."

As Chelsea turned to leave, she saw Esdeath…smiling.

"No wonder Run and you get along so well." She mused. "And I'm hailed as brilliant fighter."

"So….we cool?"

"….yes." Esdeath decided. "We're…cool."

XXXX

Tatsumi had not been expecting this of all things when he finally made it back to Night Raid's spot; Lubbock cowering in front of a woman instead of flirting with her.

She was a tanned and blonde woman, a scar on her face and clad in a ripped loin cloth and white bra.

"Lub." Xian commanded. "Explain."

"Mez." Lubbock replied. "She was one of Honest's top hit-people. And….kind of…my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh no." Akame sighed.

"Yeah."

"OH NO!" Leone playfully bellowed. "Boss-lady's got some competition!"

"Shut up." Lubbock growled.

"Still chasing that one eyed general like a puppy?" Mez asked dryly. "You could be with a real woman, not a quarter of one.

"Don't. Ever. Talk about her like that! You see why I called it quits?" Lubbock shouted. "She's sadistic!"

"Lub, come back." Mez said in a deadpan voice. "You actually make me feel."

"And very bat-shit crazy." Lubbock added.

"No, Akame without meat is crazy!" Chelsea said. "Mine without sweets is crazy! Kurome without cookies is crazy! Esdeath is fighting mode is crazy! That bitch is just spiders in her brain!"

Akame and Mine would've acted offended, but Esdeath being brought in made them okay with that comparison.

Mez's arm suddenly stretched and tightened, snaring Lubbock.

"What the heck?" Tatsumi asked. "Did she eat the Gum-Gum…?"

"MAKE A ONE PIECE REFERNCE!" Mez shouted in rage. "I DARE YOU, MOTHER FUCKER!"

She then turned her attention to Lubbock, dragging him closer to her.

"You should not have left me, Lub darling, we were perfect for each other."

"Oh really?" Lubbock smirked. "That's funny, because it's a load of BS!"

"Excuse me."

Mez swung her other arm, intending to take off the head of whoever was interrupting her, only to see Najenda's mechanical hand gripping it in a vice lock.

"That man belongs to me."

She then threw Mez into the air, where the hitwoman fell into the water. She didn't stay down for long though, as she leapt from the water and towards her enemy.

"I WON'T LET YOU STEAL MY LUBBOCK FROM ME..!"

Najenda simply elbowed Mez in the face, not even looking at her.

"Lubbock." Najenda commanded. "Walk with me. I have something to talk to you about."

With all that out of the way, Tatsumi handed everyone their treats.

"Hey Mine?" He asked. "Can we talk somewhere a little quieter?"

The sniper nodded and urged Tatsumi away. Before they got too far though;

"Tatsumi."

The boy cringed to see Esdeath, smiling sweetly at him…but then he noticed the look in her eyes had changed.

"Whatever decision you make, I'll support it."

Everyone gawked at that announcement, but Mine simply pulled

"So, what's up, noobie?"

"That." Tatsumi said. "Ever since I joined Night Raid, you've treated me like dirt. Now, all of a sudden, when Esdeath shows interest in me, you get all protective, why?"

"You're part of Night Raid, and she can have any man she wants, duh." Mine said matter of factly.

"And what if she wants me?"

"SHE CAN'T HAVE YOU!" Mine suddenly shouted. "Okay, I'll admit it, I was a bitch to you! I meant to toghen you up; you didn't know what sort of creeps hang around the bar…You're a country kid, I lived kind of similarly."

"Mine." Tatsumi said. "You could've just told me that."

The pink haired sniper started rambling about something, but Tatsumi cut off Mine with a kiss. Her first instinct was to struggle and attempt to slap him for stealing her first kiss…but she melted into it and returned in.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." Tatsumi smiled aid their kiss.

"Just that?" Mine asked. "Oh boy…we're going farther than that. Have to show Esdeath and Chelseas you're mine, after all."

 **LEMON START!**

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Mine asked. "Get ready."

Tatsumi, realizing where this was going, took Mine into his arms and kissed her neck.

"I meant striiiiiiii…."

Mine was cut off by the pleasure Tatsumi's lips gave her skin and how his hands traced along her side, stopping at her waist.

"Not bad for a country boy, huh?" Tatsumi smiled.

"N-not bad at all…" Mine huffed, a blush on her face.

Not bad…thoughts filled her head and she unconsciously started to slide off her one-piece. All the girls she knew: Sheele, Leone, Akame, Najenda even Seyru and Esdeath…all had chests that women desired…sure, she may still be growing…But Tatsumi was a teenage boy; he like big boobs, right.

It was then that she realized that he chest (or alck of, in her opinion) was now visible to Tatsumi, who was standing their awestruck.

 _This was a dumb idea. I just knew it._

Mine moved to cover her chest, only for Tatsumi to grab her hands.

"Don't." Tatsumi begged. "You're beautiful. You're perfect."

Beautiful. Perfect. Words that did not describe her in any way…but Tatsumi's conviction in his words made her think otherwise.

The boy then kissed her breasts and lightly sucked on them, making her moan and run her fingers through his hair. She kissed his forehead and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Take off my suit."

Tatsumi did as he was told…slowly and with one arm.

"I want to drink all this in." He whispered, kissing her belly while his other arm undid her scrunchies. He licked her entrance, making her giggle and cringe in pleasure.

"Your turn."

Mine was nowhere as patient as Tatsumi, she pulled down his trunks and saw…perfection.

They were naked and Mine's hair was down

"Tatsumi…." Mine whimpered. "I…I'm just a refugee…We don't have to….If you want somebody….."

"Mine," Tatsumi smiled. "I'm just a country bumpkin. A dumb, naïve country kid."

Mine kissed him.

"Don't ever call yourself dumb again. That's my job, no one else's."

Tatsumi then slid himself into Mine, who cried but held onto him.

"I love you." They said together. "I love you too."

"If…I get preg…"

"Yes."

Mine's eyes teared at Tatsumi's promise.

"I'm earning money for my hometown, you and, should we be as lucky as Wave and Kurome….our baby."

If Mine had any doubts about Tatsumi, they just died. She could already see it; they may become teen parents, but Tatsumi would work his bag off to provide for her and their baby, and she's shower him with love.

"Tatsumi!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, making him fall over and increase the pleasure she felt.

Tatsumi kissed his lover again.

"My country boy." Mine smiled sweetly.

"My Mine." Tatsumi replied.

 **LEMON END!**

The two teens fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Chelsea and Esdeath, having watched the whole scene, had tears in their eyes, but not tears of sadness or jealousy….well maybe a little jealous.

But happy.

XXXX

Lubbock and Najenda walked along the shore in silence for a long time.

"Thus cumbersome thing…" Najenda smirked as she sat down and oiled her arm. "Sometimes I feel I should've stayed one armed. Would've made things more interesting, that's for sure."

Her eyes then softened slightly.

"And maybe men would still look at me like they do Esdeath and Leone."

"You're perfect no matter what, boss." Lubbock said aloud.

Najenda suddenly felt her cheeks turn red, but shook the blush and heat off.

"T-thank you, Lubbock. Now as to why I needed to talk you. I was hoping you'd be my campaign manager."

Lubbock's heart leapt at that.

"I accept!" He smiled. "I'll get started the second we get home!"

Najenda smiled and hugged her subordinate, not noticing his blush

"Thank you, Lubbock." She smiled "I can always count on you."

Once they parted, Lubbock remembered the words of advice Run had gave him when Leone introduced him to Night Raid.

' _Just tell her how you feel.' Run had told him. 'That's what I did.'_

"B-boss! I mean, Najenda, could you wait a minute?"

His superior stopped in her tracks.

"Yes?"

"P-please give me a second." Steeling himself and breathing in and out for a full minute, Lubbock then said something that had been on his mind for years:

"Najenda, I dream about you every night. You're always on my mind. I know I'm not what you're looking for, and I'm definitely not perfect, but I promise…I promise….I will never fail you, you will never know sadness…And I'll never need to look at another woman again, I won't need to…."

"And how just do you know what I'm looking for?"

Lubbock looked up and saw his commander smiling sweetly at him. The way she'd asked him that question wasn't in an offended tone; it was an amused and sweet one.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I've been so wrapped up in the bar, Wild Hunt and getting funds for running for mayor…."

"I'll pay for it!" Lubbock suddenly said. "Every expense, every meal, every bribe if that's what we have to do to get you in that seat! Please Najenda, all I want is to be useful to you in any and all ways I can, even if I…"

He was suddenly silenced.

Najenda, the woman he had fallen for at first sight, was kissing him. Softly and with no tongue like he'd always fantasized, but gently with obvious passion.

"You are already helpful." She smiled. "You always have been. Don't ever think otherwise. Boss' orders."

Lubbock saluted her and watched her turn around to leave, when he finally found the courage to say what had been on his mind for years, and leaving him exhausted just by saying them:

"I love you."

"I know."

Lubbock's head shot up.

"I didn't rival Esdeath solely because of my skills in combat." Najenda smiled. "Don't think I never sensed your gazes or realized how you raced through all your training."

"So…" Najenda smiled mischevilously. "Why don't we discuss this matter somewhere…away from possibly prying eyes?"

Lubbock, confidence suddenly filling his being, took the love of his life into his arms, causing her to blush. He then used his Teigu to leap across the area, racing to the backroom of the hut and quickly placed a 'Do not disturb' sign.

 **LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Lubbock gently placed Najenda on the bed Susanoo had fashioned from the leaves of the trees.

"Lubbock." Najenda whispered softly. "This is my final order as your superior: Make love to me like you fantasized."

Lubbock smiled and let his wire spread throughout the room, lifting the blanket towards the roof. He leant down and whispered:

"Permission to kiss you? Aye yi yi!" Lubbock groaned as Najenda grabbed him by the hair and brought their lips together with her remaining arm. She held him in place as Lubbock reached for his trunks.

Najenda meanwhile, used her robotic arm to reach for the button that held her risqué bathing suit together…and said suit promptly crashed to the floor, narrowly avoiding the wires.

Lubbock froze at what eh saw; a toned, slightly scarred body….just like he'd imagined.

Najenda turned away

"Stop."

She opened her eye

"You're the mots beautiful woman I've ever known." Lubbock said. "And now…you're even more beautiful than that."

The leader of Night Raid's one eye watered as she kissed the man who loved her.

"I'm all yours…handsome."

Invigorated, Lubbock adjusted his wire so that….Najenda was on top

"You do what you please. That's how I fantasized this."

Najenda smiled at Lubbock and licked his tip, then begun sucking it. Lubbock held in howls of joy and pleasure.

"Limey." Najenda smiled. "Now…the main event?"

Lubbock adjust his wire again, so that he and Najenda were now practically standing across from each other…equals in this relationship.

Lubbock took his beloved into his arms and gently slid into her, making her moan in esctacy.

"LUBBOCK!"

"NAJENDA!"

Spent, Lubbock returned his wires and crashed with Najenda under the covers.

The new mayor candidate had just enough energy left in her to kiss Lubbock on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my precious Lubbock. We'll work on getting you to my stamina level soon."

She then slipped back to sleep beside him

 **LEMON END**

XXXX

Run and Leone had snuck away from the others and hidden behind the rocks towards the western end of the beach.

"You really can't live without me, can you, tweety?" She teased her boyfriend, cuddling up to him. "All our friends here, and you want to just see lil old Leone?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Run smiled weakly. "And since we're on the ground anyway…"

The teacher got down on one knee and pulled out what he'd shown Tatsumi.

"It's just like you said: I can't live without you, Leone."

He then opened a small box and revealed a ring with a wing on one side and a lion on the other.

Leone gasped, covering her mouth as tears started forming.

"Leone…." Run steeled himself. "I've never felt happier in my entire life than the times when I'm with you. Would you do me the honor of…."

"YES!"

The teary eyed woman leapt into her fiancé's arms and kissed him with all the passion in her body. When they parted, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"This…is the happiest moment of my life."

Leone, tears still in her eyes, smiled mischievously.

"Not just yet…."

Run returned the smile and pulled out his Ipod.

 **LEMON BEGINS!**

Run then turned on the full audio, and out played 'One in a Million.'

 **(AN: The Breathe Electric version)**

Like the often did, they started with a passionate make out session, but this would prove to be their shortest one

"We'll move out of that crummy apartment building." Run promised amid their kisses, Leone racing to take off his boxers. "We'll get a house…."

"We'll have two babies." Leone cut in as she raced her arms along Run's chest and downwards, grabbing his junk and then tickling it her toes.

Run giggled at the sensation and return the favor by tickling Leone's sides, making her laugh and fall off him. But her grip was strong and she nuzzled her nose with his.

"Ticklish, are we?" Both lovers mused, Leone reaching for the lower half of her bikini and Run placing his feather to the side as he kicked off his boxers. He then reached for his fiancé's top, but taking it off proved harder than he thought; it was a knotted one.

"You always wear such…"

The top fell off

"Ta da!" Leone smiled, her breast for Run's eyes only.

"Oh yes…." Run smiled, flipping her over. "Shall we dance, jungle queen?"

"Bring it, sky-sensei."

Sensei…to actually hear it from her lips, to him…made Run fee, powerful: Powerful enough to slice the sky in two, to fight and defeat Esdeath and Najenda at the same time, to teach all the children in Empire City and make them honor roll students….

Run kissed the woman he loved again as he slid into her, making her shout under his lips in joy, pleasure and slight pleasure…and activating her Teigu.

Two cat like ears came from Leone's hair, which grew longer. Fur covered her hands and a tail wrapped itself around Run's waist.

"Holy!" Leone beamed. "This! Is! Fucking! Amazing!"

Upon realizing what had happened, Run increased his speed and held onto Leone tighter.

"More!"

"Yes!"

This countiuned for a full minute, Run's happiness skyrocketing as he placed kisses and played with his future wife's body, as she did his.

Mastema activated and took the two into the sky. Leone grabbed Run and kissed him with tears pf happiness coming down their faces.

That's right: They were making love in the sky; kissing amongst the clouds and doing somersaults through the air as they wrestled for control.

Soon, their sudden stamina increase ran out and Mastema raced back to where they had begun their lovemaking...just in time for them to scream:

"LEONE!"

"RUN!"

 **LEMON END**

"Where are the others?" Wave asked as the other Jeagers and Wild Hunt members waited at the cars.

"Maybe their having beach sex?" Sheele mused.

…..

"NAH!"

 **One again, Read, Review and offer suggestions**

 **Next Chapter: Mayor Mambo and Return of the Shingu**


	6. Shingu, songs and stories

Winged Lion

Once again, shout out to WarHawk07 for all his help in getting this chapter up and running! He owns the two OC characters that show up in this chapter. If you like them, be sure to check out and follow his 'To Kill an Empire' fic for more info on them.

This is probably my most eventual chapter and has replaced chapter 4 as the hardest to write; it seems I take forever to write group battles. Also; there are some references to 'mature things' that happen in side arcs of Akame Ga Kill in this chapter, so be forewarned.

Please leave a review and offer suggestions for how the story should do, it means a lot to me.

With that, my usual read, review spiel is done. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 6: Rise and Fall of the Shingu, Songs and Surprises**

Two months after the events of the beach trip, Leone, Esdeath, Chelsea and Seyru had met for an afternoon coffee before the announcing of Empire City's new mayor.

It had been a close race from the get go; many had faith that acting mayor Budo would do well, but others called for a younger leader with different views than strictly military and security minded. It wasn't as though Najenda was completely new to politics; her brief stint in the police ahd educated her well on what 'not to do,' and many of the more forward citizens were interested in a female mayor. And then of course, there had been the Resentors; a group that wanted things to stay the way they had when Honest was in power.

But that wasn't the concern just yet.

Right now, the four women were enjoying their warm drinks with smiles on their faces; one moreso than the others.

"A shame Kurome, Mine, Akame and Sheele couldn't join us." Esdeath mused. "I've grown to rather like our girl times together."

"Well, Kurome and Mine did volunteer to set up for the party tonight." Leone explained. "And Sheele and Akame have been boss' bodyguards, so they might as well stay nearby her…not that she needs it."

"Commander?"

"Yes, Seyru?" The Jeagers leader inquired, for once not correcting her subordinate to call her by her name in public while they were off the job.

"Forgive me for inquiring, but…you seem to be in very high spirts today." The baby Jeager said.

"That can't be good." Chelsea cracked a grin, lightly getting smacked by Leone. "New batch of tourturees?"

"Well, not quite, even better actually. As it happens…" Esdeath smiled. "I met someone a few weeks ago. His name is Jaxon, and…we're going out."

The silence was deafening.

"This is the part where you congratulate me and ask about him." The blue haired woman motioned.

"Congratulations, Commander!" Seyru beamed, rushing to hug her mother-figure, who returned the embrace.

"Good to know I can rely on you, Seyru." Esdeath smiled, turning to the other women. "Well?"

Leone's face burst into a great big smile, mischief on her mind.

"So, somebody's melted the heart of Empire's Strongest Ice Queen, eh?" She smirked. "That's got to be a story. Can we see a picture of him?"

Esdeath pulled out her phone and showed them her new screensaver; a handsome man with snowy silver hair and red eyes. She sighed longingly and smiled, her blush now obvious.

"He's actually a police Sargent, though for the life of me I can't begin to imagine how we never met before."

"How'd you meet?" Chelsea asked, going so far as to pull out a notepad to write down the details: This was a story she could not afford to miss!

"Well, I actually have Leone to thank of our fated meeting." Esdeath confessed, turning her attention to the blonde woman. "That gym you recommended? That's where we met; he was practicing katas on a punching bag while listening to music, I was in the sparring ring…and he lasted more than one minute against me."

"Glad to be service." Leone smirked as she took some coffee before the last line Run's friend had said registered.

"More than one minute?!" Seyru's eyes shone with worship. "Commander, do you mean to say…?"

"No, I'm still undefeated." Esdeath assured her subordinate. "But Jaxon nearly had me a few times. We then grabbed a smoothie after the workout, and one thing led to another and soon…he asked me when I was free."

The others weren't sure how to handle that news; aside from the fight (totally in Esdeath's character), the rest seemed like…an average couple's story.

But when the couple consisted of a sadist and the first person to last more than a minute against her in a spar….Many who overheard the women's conversation shivered and prayed for the city to remain standing as long as the relationship did.

"We've only gone on a few dates; mostly bounty-hunting or danger beasts…." Esdeath smiled, a sigh escaping her lips. "I did meet his family though; three wonderful girls, his sisters in all but blood. And we've shared the same bed…but nothing had happened beyond that yet. Still, I can't recall the last time I felt this happy…"

She sighed longingly, her blush growing.

"You looove him…!" Chelsea teased.

"Hey!" Leone whined. "That's my job!"

"Indeed I do."

The room went silent again.

"D-d-did I..? Just hear…" Chelsea babbled.

"Uh huh." Leone said, shock in her voice.

Seyru's jaws just hung agape in shock.

'I, Esdeath of the North, have found love." The blue haired Jeager sighed, looking at her screensaver again, before putting her phone away and turning to Chelsea. "Thank you."

"..For what?"

"Helping me realize not too rush love." Esdeath smiled. "If I'd continued on the path I was on, I probably would never have met Jaxon."

She then looked around and whispered;

"Last night, I dreamt we had a family together."

While Seyru began requesting/demanding that Esdeath bring Jaxon to the next Jeager meeting in lieu of that dream, Chelsea's memory went back to a conversation with Run….

 **Four days ago,**

" _Chelsea, there's really no need for this." The teacher had said as they'd met for coffee at her request._

" _You say that, yeah." The Shape-shifting member of Night Raid mused._

" _And I mean it." Run assured her. "You gave me closure with that intel on Champ and helped me avenge my class; that's more than I could ever ask of you. If anything, I should owe you now."_

 _Chelsea shook her head in disagreement._

" _I like you Run, okay?" Chelsea finally admitted. "And don't worry not in the sex way, but as a friend. You're smart, brave…and you've made Leone smile brighter than I've ever seen her smile. And, when you were laying in that hospital bed…"_

 _She chugged down some coffee, hoping caffeine_

" _I was worried."_

 _Run was surprised by Chelsea's confession, but it warmed his heart to know his fiancé's friend worried about him._

" _Run, look." Chelsea got to the point. "I've been trying to look into something that maybe a little more uplifting and…deeper in relation to you. I know I should've asked first, but….I was wondering if you'd mind if I tried to find anything about your parents."_

 _She'd expected anything from rage to poking her nose were it didn't belong, to graciousness and tears. Instead she got:_

" _If you want to, go for it."_

 _Run's apathetic tone towards the whole matter unnerved her slightly._

" _Don't take this the wrong way, I'll be grateful for anything you dig up for nothing more than closure's sake." Run assured her. "But…"_

" _You probably like whatever you told yourself over what I'll find?"_

 _The teacher nodded._

" _I always assumed they wanted me, but couldn't look after me." He smirked lightly, a tear suddenly rolling down his cheek. "I mean, why else did they leave Mastema with me? When I was younger, I always imagined they'd come back for me one day…. And when they never did…I buried myself into books and found my calling in teaching so that when we eventually did meet, they'd be proud. I just don't want to get my hopes up and be disappoint…"_

 _Chelsea placed her hand on Run's, comforting him._

" _Tell you what; I'll see what I can find anyways. If I think you'd want to know, I'll share it with you. If not; we'll forget the whole thing and call it even."_

 _Run wiped his eyes dry and smiled._

" _Thanks, Chelsea."_

" _No prob." The lollipop lover beamed. "Now, lets drink these up and get you smiling again; Leone loves that stoically charming face of yours with no tears."_

 _The two had laughed._

 **Present day**

"Speaking of romance…" Chelsea grinned. "How'd your date with the fella from the Way of Peace go, Seyru?"

The youngest Jeager blushed and started fiddling with her thumbs, mumbling incoherently.

"Oooh." Leone cooed, her interested peaked. "You're so cute when you blush, Seyru!"

"Come on, a minute ago we couldn't get to stop talking!" Chelsea mused. "Details, details!"

"The date went well." Esdeath smiled. "He's a good man, caring and smart…part danger beast too, so I can only imagine how kinky they'll get…priesthood and all."

"C-COMMANDER, PLEASE!" Seyru cried out in embarrassment. "Rein and I still haven't held hands yet, don't embarrass me!"

"I'm sorry, Seyru." Esdeath cooed as she patted her subordinate on the head. "But you're just so cute I can't help it."

"I know, right? And girls, if we're on the subject on love," Leone smiled as she reached into her pocket. "Have a look at this."

She dropped something on the table which made her tablemates initially cringe…until they took a closer look. They then looked at Leone, who 'shushed' them.

They finished their coffees in a happy silence and then hurried out to town square.

Before they spilt off, Esdeath grabbed Leone's arms and stopped her for a second.

"Please tell him soon; I don't think I can keep this a secret from him for more than a day."

Leone saluted the blue haired woman and then went to find her boyfriend in the crowd while Esdeath marched to the podium alongside Budo and Najenda.

"I once again wish to thank all of you citizens for sticking through with us." Budo began finishing is speech. "These past couple weeks have been hectic and demanding on us all, but soon, Empire City shall once again be in the hands of whoever you think is best suited to lead you."

An applause rippled through the crowd, the Jeagers and most of Night Raid silently watching and waiting for the reveal.

Run and Leone held hands alongside Bols and Ursa, Ember on her father's lap. The two Jeagers went inwardly praying that today would go without a hitch and, despite their confidence in either pick, their boss would be a good one to them.

Budo's secretary walked forward and handed him an envelope, which he thanked her for.

"And the next mayor of Empire City is….."

The drums rolled as all people turned their attention to the name that was to be spoken. The Jeagers mentally prepped themselves for their first meeting with their potential new boss, while Night Raid crossed their fingers and prayed for the best.

Budo's eyes suddenly bulged as the drums stopped. He looked again and reached around the envelope, almost ripping it apart. He then flipped it upside down and shook it. Nothing came out. People began muttering.

"Looking for this?"

All eyes turned to see a group of well-dressed men, their leader a dishevelled overweight man with purple hair and glasses, holding the paper.

Iokal, Honest's brother and Syura's uncle.

"Why am I not surprised?" Budo sighed, barely acknowledging his aide handing two arm mounted weapons to him.

"So much for nothing happening." Bols sighed, handing Ember to Ursa as he Run got up and snuck their way to their commander.

"This shouldn't take too long, kitten." Run promised. "Please stay here."

Leone smirked.

"Aww, you never let me have any fun." She teased.

"Oh trust me, you'll get fun soon." Run smiled, then whispering in her ear. "The question is…which fun? The fighting or loving kind?"

He then raced to join his fellow Jeagers, leaving Leone blushing.

"Hey Ursa, quick question?" Leone whispered.

"Yes?"

"How exactly is Bols steathly enough, considering his muscles?"

Ursa actually thought about that for a moment.

"I have no idea." She admitted. "Now, you go and have fun. Just…try to keep it PG?"

"No promises." Leone smiled, sneaking away to join the other Night Raid members.

XXXX

"You ungrateful little maggots are forgetting your place in this city." He said. "You exist solely to entertain and defend us. In exchange we, give you some petty change and you do it over and over again, like good little pets. Syura's mistake was focusing on one event to secure his power. We nobles, on the other hand, don't discriminate. We'll kill each and every one of you to make sure we get what we want."

"Seriously, what's wrong that family?" Leone asked.

"Oh, I imagine a slew of superiority and or inferiority complexes, lack of empathy or realisim, inability to see beyond their own desires…" Run said off the top of his head. "I got pages of their problems, I could go on."

"Another time." Bols suggested, reaching for Rubicant. Bulat and Akame each drew a sword and Lubbock readied his wires.

"Aren't you going to say, 'I thought I told you to stay seated?'" Leone asked her boyfriend as she activated Lionellle.

Run simply smiled.

"Not really."

"Stop this Iokal."Budo growled, leveling his Teigu, which sparked with electricity as the Jeagers and present Night Raid members did the same for their teigu. "You know you're no match for us."

"Oh, I know that." The fat bastard smiled, far too calm for someone outnumbered as he was. "But this is."

With a snap of his fingers, the ground suddenly shook. And from a crack emerged something that filled the Teigu users with dread.

Something big.

Humanoid in shape.

"No…" Bols started

"Fucking…" Seyru gasped

"Way…." Bulat gasped.

Imperial Guardian: Shikoutazer. A 50 foot mech suit.

"Can you top that? Don't think so. Now then…" Iokal smiled evilly as he placed his hand on the giant's leg. "ATTACK!"

….

Nothing happened.

"ATTACK I SAID!"

…..

"SHIKOUTAZER!" Iokal roared. "ATTACK! I COMMAND IT!"

"…You do have someone inside it, right?" One of his comrades asked.

…..

"No wonder Honest took care of everything." Lubbock mused, Budo nodding in agreement.

"Fine then, plan S!" Iokal snapped.

"Don't you mean plan B?" Seyru inquired, only to go ignored.

Seven fighters, carrying odd weapons suddenly appeared in the front, followed by an army of thugs.

"What, was there a 'buy one, get one free' sale on unstylish armies?" Stylish mused.

"Those are the Shingu seven." Akame announced. "Weapons built to surpass the Teigu."

"..How do you know this?" Chelsea asked.

"…It's personal."

Throughout all this, Esdeath had been texting on her phone.

"Um, Esdeath?" Bols asked, some shock at her nonchalance in his tone. "Shouldn't we get in there?"

"No need." Esdeath smiled, putting away her phone. "Jaxon'll take care of it."

"And while we wait…" Run sighed, stepping forward and taking off his jacket. "Please allow me to handle the nobles and retrieve the winning ballot. To make up for my extended hospital leave."

"Try and save a few Shingu!" Stylish smiled as his comrades and Night Raid walked down towards the marching army. "They may be inferior to Teigu, but Shingu make great research projects!"

"Any requests, Style-Smile?" Bulat asked his boyfriend.

"Not really," The doctor Jeager shrugged. "Except maybe Pulversior King. I think I could make a good…"

"PG conversation, please?" Najenda requested, then turning to Lubbock. "I take you already put up a barrier?"

Her boyfriend and secretary nodded.

A whip wielder leapt forward only to be intercepted by Najenda, who dealt with him in a single punch. A woman with a punch enhancer, Pulveriser King, tried to take Run, but was downed by Esdeath.

Run stopped his pace when he felt the earth underneath him change. Thanks to his quick reaction time, he leapt back as someone emerged from the ground: A man in an odd suit with clawed gloves and scorpion tail on the back of the head.

"I take it that's the Rhea suit?" Run mused, a slight smile on his face. "I'd always heard stories of it."

"Runnie, admire the Kamen Rider wannabe be, kick his ass now." Leone hollered over the crowd as she began throwing mooks left and right, laughing the whole time alongside Seyru.

"Yes dear." Run smiled.

"That's a mighty fine piece of ass you got there." The man said, salivating at Leone's generous chest. "Once I'm doing wiping the floor with you, pretty boy…I'm taking my time with her. Show her what a real fella can do."

Run simply sighed.

"Leone? Permission to..?"

"Granted."

He then returned to his opponent.

"What is your name, good sir?"

"Gai."

"Thank you Gai." Run smiled. "You just gave me the excuse I've been looking for."

Before the Rhea suit user could inquire as to what Run meant, he was greeted by a knee to the nose and a kick to the crown and finished with a wing-slap that was only stopped with Gai used his scorpion tail to peirce the ground.

"Do you know how many of your kind I've had to put with?" Run asked, grabbing some feather blades. "Men who only see Leone as a prize to be won or quick lay? Who stare where their eyes don't belong? Who think they have the divine right to take her in any way they see fit? It sickens me that pigs like that still exist in this day and age. And while I have absolutely no doubt she can take care of herself from any pig…well, what lucky bastard like me doesn't think of gutting the bastards who try to take what he loves most from him?"

As Gai found himself on the defensive from Run, one his comrades, wearing apparent braces, rushed towards the coat wearing blonde, but was knocked away by a blonde blur.

"Nuh uh uh!" Leone teased the kicker with one of her own kicks, evening them out. "No touchie, little missy. That's my future baby-papa."

Run, too engrossed with a hand to hand fight to hear Leone's teasing, leapt into the air, shouting

"MASTEMA!"

"So you can fly, so what?" Gai asked, digging his gloves into the earth and pulling a massive blouder, which he threw at Run. "I love me target practice!"

Run simply dodged the rocks being thrown at him, a bored look on his face.

"Think you're hot stuff, huh?" Gai growled. "Well, how you going to fight me if you can't see me?"

He then vanished underground, no indication where he was going.

"Oh no." Run smirked sarcastically, pulling another feather knife and fiddling it in his right hand. "It appears I've lost him. Hmm…If I was a perverted digger fighting a flyer with a beautiful girlfriend who I'd previously leered at, where would I…?"

The flying Jeager then threw the knife, which landed right behind Leone. A scream came from under the lion-like fighter, who leapt away for Run dig his arm into the earth and pull a sceaming Gai from the earth.

"Predictable." Run said as he flew

"Enjoy the trip." Run smiled, dropping the pervert, who screamed as he fell…only to land safely and alive.

"Let that be a warning." Run growled. "If you ever so much as glance at Leone again; if you stare anywhere but her face, if you lap your tongue like a dog in heat: I will find you and kill you. And let me assure you, I can do it…I killed a man with elemental orbs not three months ago, and what you read I did to him? That was the PG stuff."

Gai whimpered and started to back away, only fling some dirt in Run's face.

Or attempt to do so, as his arm was pinned down by feather-blades before he could make the throw.

"It seems it's true what Stylish says, after all." Run mused as he cracked his knuckles. "Shingu do breed stupidty."

"Are we really going to have ALL the fun?" Seyru asked, Koro growling in as he munched on a swordsman.

"No." Esdeath smirked as she sliced a few thugs in two with her sword. "Jaxon's running late."

The Teigu wielders unleashed hell on the thugs.

"Nothing personal, fellas!"Bols hollered as he burnt several alive, only to be sliced across the back and fall to one knee. He saw his attacker; a boy with blonde hair and a sword.

"Honey!" Ursa hollered as she rushed to her husband, only for a familiar back of long black hair and red to block her way.

"Stay back please."

Akame, Murasame already in her hand, then drew another sword; a slightly more curved katana.

"It's been a while since I used duel wielded." She mused, looking at a growing army of thugs. "Pray for death."

Akame then appeared behind her attackers; half fell to the ground dead with Murasame's poison in their blood, the others screamed in pain from wounds that wound never heal.

"You're the traitorous Akame!" The swordsman who'd attacked Bols roared as he rushed to Akame, who blocked his blows with her own. The fight was short however, as the red eyed assassin slashed his stomach open with her new sword and then slashed Murasame down his middle.

"As if she wasn't badass enough with one sword…" Bulat joked, narrowly dodging the sudden appearance of a bisento. "Trisula, the extending weapon."

Before his foe could brag about their weapon, Bulat had already swung his blade and spilt them in two. He then threw the weapon over to Stylish.

The other 'nobles', terror obvious on their faces, truned to Iokal.

"You said you had this under control!" One with a dog at his side bellowed, about to unleash his pet on the mastermind of their group.

A younger man walked forward and grabbed a little boy away from his mother.

"Stop right now or I'll slit this brat's throat!"

He then motioned several of the nobles

"If we get fucked tonight, we may as well as get a few good ones in! And somebody shut the brats…"

He then fell to the ground with an icle in his brain, and the boy ran back to his relived mother.

"Who did that?" Iokal ordered, freezing when he saw a figure emerge from the shadows, silencing all the battles for a quick spell.

"So, you scumbags think its all fun and games to kill and torture women and children?" the newcomer asked, cracking his neck and shoulders, his eyes taking a dark sheen to them.

He was a young man, tall and fit. His hair was silver snow, and his physique toned, showing through his clothes. His eyes were red as blood rubies and he carried himself talk and with dignity. But rage and hate were obvious in his form, and his focused solely on the assembled 'nobles' who had once again placed the citizens of Empire City into danger.

"What good are they for besides that?" The man with the dog asked smugly, only to be silenced by a glare by the newcomer.

"Well then, you just killed what little mercy you can expect out of me." With that, he flicked his wrist, summoning pillars of ice and impaling the two foremost thugs, a sadistic gleam in his smirk as he stepped forward, summoning a wicked looking scythe out of the ice.

All froze in shock and fear; Esdeath alone was supposed to have the power to manipulate ice; who was this man?

"Now then…who dies first?"

One thug rushed onwards, apparently thinking that the ice was an illusion or not as powerful as Esdeath's.

He was wrong.

The thug's legs were suddenly encased in ice and then shattered with a kick, followed by his arms before his enemy impaled him from groin to throat. The newcomer pulled the staff of his scythe out, leaving the dead man impaled and letting a new blade grow.

"Come on…you were talking all the hot shit a minute…" He smiled evilly. "Hit me with your best shots if you want to hurt these civilians."

A group of thugs raced towards the newcomer, only to have their heads frozen. The newcomer then released his scythe and summoned shivs of ice he then threw like shuriken…including up the ass of one of the nobles.

"Screw this, I'm out of here!" One mook shouted as he made a run for it, his pals following behind him.

"Deserters?" The newcomer growled as he suddenly materialized a very familiar katana. He then rushed through the runaways, somehow making their body parts land in totem pole like structures…and with marks of poison on their body parts.

"I'm going to call that Corpse pole for now."

The newcomer then leapt out of the way of a barrage of bullets that seemed to follow him, as if locked on him.

"Oh, a gun user!" He smirked. "MY FAVORITE!"

The sword he was using then morphed into a gun that all of the other Teigu users were familiar with; Mine's Pumpkin.

"Let's answer a little question I've always had." The newcomer smirked at his now terrified enemy. "What's better; a revolver with bullets that lock onto their target and follow them to the end of the world, or a BFG that fires fricking laser beams?"

The gun wielder fired Promethus' bullets like no tomorrow, while the mysterious fighter simply walked backwards…and then pulled the trigger just as a few bullets grazed his skin. An explosion engulfed the area, forcing the still duelling Run and Gai to take their their respective territories of the sky and earth.

"Okay, who the hell is that guy?" Lubbock demanded.

"My boyfriend." Esdeath smiled with pride. "Jaxon, wielder of the Doppleganger Teigu."

"Hey, Es-Liebling!" Jaxon smiled like a happy little boy receiving his favorite candy as he ripped the head off of one of the nobles who'd foolishly rushed to him.

"Hello, Jaxie-poo!" Esdeath replied in kind.

All assembled were mortified by the lovey dovey way the couple acted.

To say the Jaegers and Night Raid were shocked by his sudden change in mood and sheer brutality of this newcomer was an understatement. Now they knew what Esdeath saw in him, or at least some of it. A few made mental notes to never to piss him off, filed next to Run, Bols, and Esdeath herself.

"Dear god…" Run mouthed, dodging a boulder thrown at him by Gai.

"He's….perfect for her." Stylish noted. "I didn't think that was possible."

Meanwhile, Jaxon had made his way over to the nobles, a look of hatred in his eyes.

"Remember these girls?" He said, slamming a picture in their faces. "You sick pieces of shit were going to get your kicks with them."

The man with a dog nodded and began to beg for his life, only for his pet to leap and attempt to bite Jaxon's arm. For his attempt, he broke all his teeth as Jaxon's arm was covered in ice, and then kicked

"Down dumb dog." Jaxon hissed. "I know you let him rape some people while you watched."

"P-please…" A friend of the noble begged. "We'll pay any price.."

A shiv was rammed into his neck as a creak was made.

"You already are." Jaxon hissed. "In fact, I'm feeling uncharacteristaclly charitable today, so I;m going to give you all a parting gift….In that I'll part you."

He summoned a ring of ice that bonded the sick wealthy men by their necks.

"Part of you over there, part of you here and part of you waaaay over there, staining the podium."

"JAXON!"

The fighter in question turned to see another new face, an exasperated young man about his age in officer attire.

"Yo, Armin!" Jaxon waved as he broke another thug on his back with his knee.

"Don't you 'yo, Armin' me!" The newcomer said, slashing a thug down as he marched over to the Teigu-copier. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Slaughtering bastards and impressing Es-Liebling with my artistic kills?"

Esdeath blew Jaxon a kiss, which he caught with a dumb smile on his face.

"It was a rhetorical question." Armin sighed, stabbing a thug behind him without even acknowledging it. "Did it ever occur to you what would happen to Luna, Air, and Fall if something happened to you?"

Jaxon stopped for a minute, his mind flashing back to his precieous sisters…then remembering something VERY important about the nobles he'd seen.

"What're you, my mom?" Jaxon pouted, before leaping away.

"I may as well be!" Armin hollered, exasperated, before suddenly making eye contact with Run, who had a shocked look on his face.

"I'm not the only one…" They said together.

And from then on, a fast friendship was born.

"Um, fellas…?" Bols said, pointing to the suddenly falling Shikoutazer: apparently without a pilot it was less than a suit of armor needing a user to stand upright.

"I got it." Jaxon smirked

"You got this?" Lubbock asked. "How? How the hell are you going to stop a 50 foot robo-and he's already doing whatever he's doing, isn't he?"

"Yep." Armin said, pointing to Run carrying his boss' boyfriend.

Now in the sky, Jaxon motioned Run to drop him…and then did something that would prove to everyone why Esdeath was head over heels for him:

Putting his arms forward, he suddenly created a gigantic pillar of ice that he shifted to reassemble a bolt.

"Oh come on!" Lubbock shouted. "No one's that good!"

"He is." Esdeath and Armin said.

"Though he's probably going to be exhausted afterwards." The friend of the copier said. "He really can only copy one Tiegu at a time."

"GOTTES ZORN FRIGIRD!" Jaxon roared at the top of his lungs as the giant robot was crushed by the giant bolt of ice, coursing with electricity. Shikoutazer suddenly burst into a massive explosion…and into the way of civilians. "Oh, shit."

Run slammed Gai into the ground and then leapt into the air, flying towards the fire and metal ball approaching the crowd.

"No…" Leone, realizing what Run was up to, whispered. She then raced to Najenda. "Boss, throw me!"

"GOD'S WINGS!"

Run's trump card, despite being called, did not activate due to something blocking his view of what he wanted to block: Leone appeared in front of him, fully intending to take the blast for him.

But her move would not prove nessacary; the nobles Jaxon had been pursing were flung in the way of the fiery, cold, electric blast, knocking the blonde couple away.

"Um, Ese-Liebling?" Jaxon said as he began falling.

"I'll take it from here." The strongest in Empire City smirked as she shouted at the top of her lungs: "MAHAPADMA!"

Time froze completely, and Esdeath leapt skywards, grabbing her boyfriend and returning to Run and Leone's side after cancelling the spell.

Lubbock ended up saving the crowd by turning his barrier into a net that grabbed the debris, which he settled down and then collapsed.

"Good day, Lub." Najenda smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"That…alone…was worth it." Lubbock gasped before losing consciousness.

Iokal was the only noble still standing

"How quickly bravado vanishes when your pals are gone, huh?" Leone smirked as she walked towards the man…who, in a maddened state, tried to grab her and hold her hostage to escape.

If that had happened, Run would've slaughtered the relative of Honest in the way he'd wanted to kill Champ; a way that could only be described as the love child of a snuff film and watching a butcher take care of a pig. Emphasis on 'if that had happened.'

For in his maddened state, Iokal had grabbed Leone's chest. This made her grab Iokal, slam him into the ground and reduce his head to paste.

"Hands. Off. The merchandise." She growled.

"I thought you said she was the happy go lucky type" Jaxon asked

"Oh, she has a reason." Esdeath smiled

"Um…I think I found the ballot." Sheele suddenly said, holding up a piece of paper. "Either that, or a super fancy laundry ticket."

XXXX

While all the commotion in town square was happening, Night Raid Bar and Grill got its own share of action.

That was clear to the Teigu users when they returned to the bar to find three totalled cars, several mountains of bodies and damaged tables.

"Nicely done, Wave." Esdeath smiled.

"You too, Tatsumi." Najenda told her youngest subordinate as she patted his head. "Though you do realize you'll have to clean up?"

"Um, boss?" Tatsumi said. "Wave and I didn't actually do anything."

The Marine's shameful and embarrassed face proved to Esdeath that the young Incursio wielder was telling the truth. He simply pointed to the sleeping Mine and Kurome.

"THEY did all this?" Lubbock asked in shock. "How?"

 **Two hours ago…**

 _The four had been setting up when an a small army's worth of thugs burst in, claiming to be from Mayor Iokal, whose first order of business was burn down the bar that inspired free thought and rebellion. The four had been prepared to fight, but then one of the intruders made the mistake of announcing to the men their intents to rape 'the flat chested and fat' women with them._

" _Fat/Flat?" Kurome and Mine asked together. "Fat/Flat!? I'M NOT FAT/FLAT! I'M PREGNANT/PETITE!"_

 _What followed could not even be called a fight; it was a complete and utter decimation. Mine and Kurome had let out battlecries and then went wild._

 _Incursio and Grand Chariot looked at the growing mountain of broken bodies, then each other, then their respective loves. All with a shocked look on their face._

 _Mine unleashed a barrage of energy blasts and slammed Pumpkin into some thug's faces. Kurome tore off one face and then shish-kabobbed a trio of punks._

"… _.Awesome…." Tatsumi beamed._

" _Yep, that's my Kurome!" Wave smiled._

 **Present day**

"And that's what happened."

The others were awestruck

"I believe we've all learnt a valuable safety tip here." Bols said.

"Yep." Sheele said. "Pink and pregnant makes you a badass."

With that, the others rushed to get everything ready.

XXXX

To celebrate the end of the mayoral race, Night Raid had opened up for all ages that night and it was packed to the brim.

Jaxon came with three teenage girls; Luna, Air and Fall. The same girls whose almost abuse had inspired his hate towards the Iokal's allies. They were now his little sisters, and the love between the four was plain as day. They quickly made friends with Mine and Seyru, and were happy to play with Ember.

Jaxon was introduced to the Jeagers, who quickly grew to him now that he wasn't battle crazy. He also showed himself to be a romantic gentleman to Esdeath, pulling her seat open, getting her drinks and listening to her stories intently. She in turned listened to his.

Eventually, dinner was wrapping up, and the owner of Night Raid stepped up to the microphone.

"Before we begin tonight's show, I have a few announcements to make." Najenda said. "As most of you have probably heard…I WON THE ELECTION!"

The whole bar burst into applause before Najenda rose her mechanical hand.

"While I will no longer be running it, Night Raid shall be remaining open. Let me introduce the new proprietors…Wave and Tatsumi!"

The couple stood up, Wave keeping his beloved close to him while she placed her hands on her growing stomach. The young country boy waved at the crowd.

"And on top of winning the election, I am proud to announce that in five months, I shall be getting married to…"

"LUBBOCK!" The whole bar shouted.

"…was it that transparent?"

"Yes." Run and Stylish said.

"Even I saw it coming, boss." Tatsumi smirked.

"Anyways…drinks on me for the first two hours!" Lubbock hollered, making many men slap him on the back, saying 'it's about damn time!' and 'congrats, boyo!'

"Domestic, nothing imported." Najenda cut in.

The cheers quieted a little.

"And speaking of marriage…" Najenda smiled. "Boys, this may hurt a little, so I'll just come out and say…Leone, our queen of the jungle, is engaged to her boyfriend Run."

The bar went silent as all eyes fell onto Run, who weakly waved in recognition.

Then an applause broke out, and Leone wrapped her arms around Run to hug him with all the love in her heart. He did the same and no lomger felt embrassed of afraid of anyone picking a fight with him.

Whether or not the fact that all the other Teigu uses had drawn their weapons and were glaring at anyone who didn't look happy was anybody's guess.

"With all that out of the way…" Najenda smiled. "Sit back, relax, drink, eat…and enjoy!"

The party was soon in full swing; Fal and Seyru began practicing their katas while Esdeath and Najenda took their respective men for a tango-off that lasted for a whole hour. Wave and Tatsumi arm wrestled for whose name would go first on the deed with neither winning.

Finally, it came time for Karaoke. Leone was up first.

"This is a song I wrote for my boyfriend, Run." Leone announced. "HIT IT SUSANOO!"

"Yes mam."

Calm, melodic music came from the piano

" _When the gals and Bulat_

 _Where my only friends…_

 _Of course beside from all those fellas, and one night stands…._

 _I saw a vision of an angel shining so bright…_

 _With bright golden curls…._

 _And a sexy white coat!_

Stylish, Bulat, Sheele and Najenda burst from behind the curtain, 'ooing'

 _You were hot as the asphalt…_

 _I needed a drink!_

 _With what felt like hysteria…_

 _I went to see my shrink!_

Mine smiled at that, remembering how Leone had hounded her all the next day after meeting Run

 _She told me I was love-sick…and she made it crystal clear…_

 _That's how we hooked up, Runnie-birdie…_

 _How we got here…_

 _So many memories, and many more to come…._

She froze for a second, trying to choose her words

 _I can't choose between 'em…_

 _So I'm just going to hum….._

And that's just what she did, before motioning Su to change. She then began 'You're the inspiration', with a spotlight lighting on her fiancé whenever she made it to the chorus.

Run's lower lip quivered as tears of happiness came down his face.

"Oh, don't cry sweetie…" Leone begged, afraid she might have hurt him in some way. "Those where supposed to make you happy, not sa…"

"That…was….b-beautiful." Run gasped through his tears.

No one denied that, and everyone applauded when the couple embraced and kissed.

"$50 says their first kid is a boy." Stylish said.

"I'll take that bet!" Mine smirked. "NOW STOP SUCKING EACH OTHER'S FACES! THERE ARE KIDS HERE!"

Leone simply flipped off the pink-haired girl.

XXXX

That night, the blonde couple lay in their bed, exhausted but happy. They hadn't made love that night, but slept nude.

"Leone, you still up?" Run whispered.

She stirred.

"Birdie, what's up?"

"I forgot to tell you this, but…remember that old house in your neighborhood on the hill? Where you played all the time?"

"..Yeah?"

"Well, I called in a few favors and…" He smiled. "We own it now."

Leone's eyes shot open.

"…We have a house?"

"Yep." Run smiled. "Perfect location, pleanty of room…"

Leone was so overjoyed she kissed Run with all her passion.

"Now we got even more good news to tell mom and daddy tomorrow." She smiled.

"And on that note, we should probably get some rest." Run yawned, Leone with him.

XXX

The next day, Run accompanied Leone to her neighborhood, practically hopping alongside her on the way to her parents place.

"Nervous?" She teased.

"A little…" Run confessed. "Don't get me wrong, I love your parents…but…stature aside, your father scares me."

"Oh don't worry Runnie." Leone cooed. "Mama Leone's not going to let anybody hurt her special man. Especially not my daddy."

No gamblers came to collect from the shapely woman this time, so they made it to the familiar house in record time. They had a wonderful evening; both parents hugged Run and welcomed him to the family with open arms, Nala and her daughter even screeching like teenage girls in joy when Leone showed her the ring.

After dinner, the ladies took care of the dishes while Neko and Run stood outside.

"Thank you, Run-boy." Neko smiled. "For making my princess happy."

"And thank you for bringing her into the world." The teacher said.

The conversation would've continued if they hadn't heard a plate crash to the floor, and they rushed inside.

"Leone! What's wrong?" Run asked, fear in his voice when he saw his fiance lurching over the sink, her mother patting her on the back.

"There, there." Nala cooed to her daughter. "Just take it easy."

"Thanks mom. Sorry guys." The younger woman sighed. "Just…a little nauseous."

"Nauseous? What, you pregnant or something?" Neko shrugged, making his wife and Run glare at him. "What? Run-boy, I like you and all, but if you were a real man, my princess would have a bun in the oven already."

"Oh she does." Nala smiled.

The two men went silent, realizing what the older woman had just said.

"And I don't mean baking!" Leone smirked, holding onto her mother.

"Y-y-you mean to say…?" Run gasped, his mouth hanging like a fish.

Neko couldn't utter a word.

"Neko-darling, Run and Leone are having a child." Nala smiled, taking Run's hands into her own. "Congratulations…and thank you."

All Run had heard was 'having a child.'

Having a child.

A child.

A baby.

Leone's baby.

HIS baby.

While the teacher processed what he'd just learnt, a smile slowly creeping onto his face, a terrified Neko leapt into his smiling wife's.

"WAIT NALA! WHEN YOU SAVE THEIR HAVING A KID YOU MEAN LIKE THEIR ADOPTING, OR HAD A TIEGU MAKE'EM ONE, OR THEY MADE ONE OUT OF CLAY OR A FAIRY GODMOTHER GAVE THEM A SEED THEY'RE GROWING OR SOMETHING, RIGHT?!"

Run was awestruck, but Leone just burst out laughing, tears in her eyes and pounding the wall.

"No daddy!" Leone smiled after she stopped laughing at her father's antics. "That ain't how it works! Run and I are getting married, so…"

Her confidence suddenly took a dive and her smile vanished, a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"So…?" Her father motioned, as if daring her to finish her thought.

Run suddenly tensed and mouthed 'please don't say it!'

"Daddy…" Leone confessed. "Run and I didn't use a condom and we want a little gaffer running around our place and we're moving out of the apartment and buying that old house on the hill and I'll be opening up a massage parlor like I wanted and if you don't like it then sorry but I'm happy and that's all that matters!"

She then panted and looked at Run, who smiled

"W-were going to have a baby?" He finally asked.

"Three weeks along." Leone smiled.

Before the younger couple could embrace, Run felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Run-boy…" Neko glared at the Jeager. "You're…dead!"

The teacher gulped in genuine fear.

"MASETEMA!"

The teacher burst through the roof and took the skies, Neko grabbing onto his legs and holding on for dear life while trying to drag him down.

A few neighbors came by, interested by Neko's vows of vengeance.

"Nala, what's going on?" An older woman asked.

Leone's mother looked at her daughter, who nodded.

"Oh nothing to worry about, Neko just found out we're going to be in-laws….and grandparents."

"Oh my!"

"Holy!"

The whole neighborhood burst into applause and cheer, congratulating Leone and hugging her tightly.

"Leone? Is Run taking it easy on your father?" Nala asked her daughter about two minutes later, realizing Neko was still trying to ground and or pummel Run into paste.

"…I think so?"

Run kept dodging the wild father's blows, an amused and exasperated look on his face the whole time. He'd expected this of course, and was glad he'd been sparring with the other Jeagers to up his reaction speed. Poor Neko didn't stand a chance, but Run gave him plenty of shots.

Eventually, the older man lost the stamina to keep up with his daughter's boyfriend, who returned to the ground and swept Leone into a hug before kissing her.

"I love you." He smiled, tears of happiness in his eyes

"I love you too, Runnie."

Run then turned to his soon to be mother in law.

"Mrs. Nala…or…M-mom?"

"Yes?" The older woman smiled, some tears in her eyes.

"May I do what I've wanted to do for the past 3 minutes?"

"Which was?" Nala inquired, a knowing smile on her face.

"This" Run pointed upwards, were he suddenly leapt and shouted at the top of his lungs:

"WOOHO! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!"

"AND I'M GOING TO BE A MOMMY!" Leone hollered back at him.

 **Read and Review, offer where to go!**

 **Hope you liked it! The song Leone sings to Run is based off one from the TV show 'My Dad the Rockstar.'**


	7. Friends, Family and Fooling with Paint

Wings and Lioness

Figured I'd try to get two chapters in this week since I finished my paper for Management earlier than I thought. Probably shortest chapter, certainly the easiest to write, I hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 7: Friends & family**

"I invited someone to join us for lunch." Esdeath smiled at her subordinates plus Leone as they sat around a round table at an Eastern Restaurant. "So, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't embarrass me in front of him. Stylish, I'm looking at you."

The good doctor huffed in offense, the other assembled giggling at his expense.

"Madam, if we didn't embarrass Run in front of Leone do you really think we'd be unstylishly stupid enough to embarrass you?"

"What's that supposed to me…?" Run started, only to realize where Stylish was going with that. "Never mind."

"Just making sure." Esdeath replied. "And doctor, Jaxon told me he's willing to tell you everything about Doppleganger as long as you behave yourself."

"Honey, for knowledge of an unlisted Teigu, you know I will." Stylish laughed giddily.

"I just wish Wave and Kurome were here though." Bols sighed. "Just doesn't feel the same without them. Not to mention Wave wanted Jaxon's autograph after hearing all he did."

"I agree, Bols." Seyru sighed, sipping her tea. "The Jeagers always try and stay together, even with Kurome working at Night Raid."

"Please forgive me for forgetting, but isn't Kurome due soon?" Run inquired.

"Yep. Either today or tomorrow." Leone answered. "And I got dibs on godmother!"

"I hope everything goes well." Bols mused. "Poor Ursa was in labour for a whole day before Ember was born…"

Under his mask, he smiled sweetly; his demeanour changing to fit the smile that adorned his face under his mask

"..But those 12 hours of labour were worth it."

Leone's usual cheerful demeanour vanished for a second as she processed what Bols had said.

"A whole day?" she whispered into her boyfriend's ear, a hint of worry in her voice

To hands suddenly covered Esdeath's eyes, followed by a coy:

"Guess who?"

Esdeath smiled.

"Hmmm, let's see…" She thought out loud. "Strong dulcet tones, powerful presence, warm hands…Are you Jaxie-poo?"

The hands left her face and she looked over her shoulder to see her boyfriend looking over her, a warm smile on his face. The two sadists locked lips

"Um, Esdeath?" Run coughed. "Public location?"

The two didn't hear him, but eventually broke their kiss as Jaxon took off his jacket and sat down next to Esdeath, just as three more sets of feet followed behind him.

"Sorry I'm late Es-Liebling, traffic was murder. I hope you don't mind, but I brought the girls with me."

"The more the merrier!" Seyru beamed, motioning the three girls who'd accompanied Jaxon to the Night Raid party to join them.

"We figured you'd bring the girls along, so we got a big table." Esdeath smiled, turning her attention to the teens that accompanied her boyfriend. "Air, Fall, Luna, how are you doing?"

"Kickass, Esdeath!" Fall smirked as she plopped down in her seat, right next to Seyru. The two girls fist-bumped.

"F-f-fine…" Luna shyly said, taking a seat next Run along with Air, staring down at her feet.

"We're all doing great, Esdeath." Air bowed slightly. "Thank you for inviting Jaxon to lunch."

The Strongest in Empire City simply waved off the thanks and put her other hand in Jaxon's

"We hope we're not imposing…" Luna said, looking up.

"Girls, relax." Jaxon smiled. "Es-Liebling planned for you to come along, so sit, eat and enjoy. Got it?"

"Got it, big bro." The trio said together, smiles on their faces.

Run and Bols at least were happy that, much like their leader, this Jaxon fellow had a few soft spots for some 'lesser' than him.

"Jaxon, these are the members of my team; the Jeagers." Esdeath smiled, motioning to her crew, who stood up and offered salutations. "And the other woman at the table is Leone, a very close friend of ours."

"Yeah, in one case, very close." Stylish quipped, turning his glance to Run.

"Stylish…." The flying teacher growled through his smiling lips.

"Hey, madam said we couldn't embarrass her, she never said anything about you, Runnie-boy." The doctor smirked.

"…I miss Wave." Run sighed, sitting back in his chair in embarrassment.

Leone shook Jaxon's hand.

"Nice grip." She smirked. "Nice job on with those nobles."

Jaxon weakly laughed.

"I may have gotten a little crazy back then. Usually I'm more sadistic than…crazy blood knight with a Deadpool attitude. I just get pissed whenever somebody has the gall to attack kids or disrespect women."

"It's cool. Oh, and thanks for saving me and Run with that 'Noble circle.'" Leone smiled, then turning her attention to the three girls who'd accompanied Jaxon.

"I'm Air." The girl with a hat and punk hair smiled, then pointing to her 'sister-friends'. "The bluenette in the bunny hoodie in Luna, and your fellow blonde is Fall."

Fall had been awestruck with Leone's figure the whole time the introductions had been done, as had Luna.

"Nice to meet ya, and before you ask…" Leone smirked as she shook their hands. "Yes. This bod is real."

Fall got out of her chair and started bowing

"Teach me mistress, and I shall obey." She chanted as she kept bowing.

"Fall, we're in public!" Air sighed, trying to pry her friend/sister back to her seat, while Luna giggled lightly.

Leone let out a laugh and took the three girls into a hug.

"You three are so damn cute!" She squealed, looking over to Seyru. "You may have competition, Sey!"

The youngest Jeager, aside from her interactions with the girls now in Leone's arms, had spent the whole time glaring at Jaxon.

"Introduce yourselves." Esdeath said as she got up. "I have to go powder my nose. Leone, Fall, Luna, Air? Care to join me?"

The voluptuous blonde woman followed the blue commander to the bathroom, kissing her fiancé on the cheek. The trio stayed where they were, looking over the menus.

"Be right back birdie. You know what I like."

"Oh I bet he does." Stylish smirked.

"One more." Run said. "You get one more."

The two women threw some cold water on their face and put some light touch-ups on their make-up…what little they wore.

"Have you told him yet?" Esdeath asked as she dried her face.

"Didn't have to." Leone sighed. "I had a sick fit when we visited my folk's place and mom spilled the beans."

The lioness-like dancer and pending masseur, felt a little sad she didn't get the chance to Run the good news herself.

"And…?" Esdeath asked, a knowing smile on her face. "How'd he take it?"

Leone's bright smile returned, filling Esdeath with relief that she'd brought Leone back to her normal, chipper self.

"I've never seen him happier." She mused truthfully. "Not even when I told him I loved him, or said yes to marry him. He leapt into the air and shouted 'I'm going to be a daddy!' at the top of his lungs, hugged me and mom…and flew us all the way back to the apartment."

"How did your parents take it?" Esdeath asked.

"Mom's happy. Daddy, on the other hand…I'm sure he still likes Run, just has to come to terms that he's going to be a grandpa."

Esdeath nodded, knowing what Leone meant.

"Well, we'd best get back to our boys and the others before something goes wrong."

XXXX

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Jaxon." Seyru said, not as upbeat as usual and with suspicion obvious in her tone. "I am the primary reason you have been invited to this lunch, so it is only just that I introduce myself first. My name is…"

"Seyru Ubiquitous." Jaxon cut in. "Recently promoted to Lutienant of Empire City Police force. Aliases 'Hound of Justice', 'Mistress of Koro' and 'Mecha-Marcher'."

The baby of the Jeagers was surprised by Jaxon's knowledge of her.

"I am a policeman, too." Jaxon reminded her. "And that way you handled those bandits last year…perfect and precise: You took them down and got some sadistically fitting justice on them at the same time."

"I see my reputation as a devoted agent of Justice proceeds me!" Seyru beamed, saluting her commander's boyfriend. "Thank you for taking such good care of the Commander!"

"Oh, you're just adorable." Jaxon smiled, patting Seyru on the head. "A little amateur, but adorable all the same."

And with that, Seyru lost any tolerance for Jaxon she'd grown.

"AMATUER? I killed a villain with my pinky knuckle once! And that was back when I still had my arms and Koro was a puppy!"

Her loyal dog, who'd been sleeping this whole time, yipped before turning his attention to the three younger women, who petted him affectionately.

"It's true." Run sighed, remembering the fact he'd spent three days cleaning up that mess and to this day, he and Stylish could not figure out Seyru had done the deed. "Also, Seyru that is not something to be proud of."

"Awesome!" Fall beamed at Seyru. "You've got to show me how!"

"Maybe not…" Luna asked quietly as Air just sighed, inwardly thinking _'why do I bother?'_

"And you must be Run." Jaxon smiled, shaking Run's hand and then taking him into a hug, making the teacher gasp for air. "Es-Liebling has told me everything about you! I got to say, it's a real honour to meet her best friend."

Run wasn't sure if his face was going red from the lack of air or blushing from the praise this powerful man was giving.

"And…" Run struggled between gasps. "Thank you…for giving Es…Death…happiness!"

Jaxon let Run go, allowing the teacher

"Not as good as when Leone does it, I take it?" Jaxon teased. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Run, still gasping for air, just waved it off and then downed his glass of water.

"I'm Bols." The giant of a man said, reaching out to shake Jaxon's hand. "I'm formerly from the firefighters."

At the word 'fire', Jaxon cringed and a bead of sweat came down his forehead.

"Sorry, I don't mean any offense." Jaxon said. "I know you're a great guy Bols, I've just…had bad experiences with fire. The Danger Beast Hastor attacked my village a lot when I was a kid."

Bols sighed, only to feel Jaxon place a hand on his shoulder,

"And before you say it; you ARE a good guy." The boyfriend of the Jeager's commander smiled. "I've read your file and psyche profile…Not to mention, you're the model married man."

Bols, not used to someone other than the Jeagers or his wife and daughter praising him, teared up and saluted Jaxon.

"T-thank you…Jaxon." He struggled. "I doubt I have to say this, but please take good care of Lady Esdeath!"

Whille all the Jeagers were glad that someone was being nice to their massive friend, Run and Stylish had their interests peaked by Jaxon's comment of Hastor; best known as the base of Bols' Rubicant, it was a deadly and ferocious creature that had rampaged all over Empire City. The one that Bols' weapon was created was an extremely powerful alpha female and had taken several Esdeath/Najenda level combatants to subdue. It had then taken a full decade to develop a weapon based around its abilities, and no offspring of the creature had ever been reported, until now.

The fact that due to Jaxon's comment, he had apparently survived multiple encounters with Hastor, which was known to burn everything it attacked into less than ashes and dry up entire lakes, made their respect/fear of him go up significantly.

It was then that Esdeath and Leone rejoined the group.

"How'd introductions go?" The Strongest asked her significant other.

"I haven't met the good doctor yet." Jaxon explained, turning his attention to the man in the labcoat.

Realizing it was his time to shine, the good doctor stood up and made a pose.

"Dr. Stylish at your service! PhD in all things stylish; from genetic beautification to cybernetics, no brain in the city is a stylish enough match…Execpt for Bulat."

He then took Jaxon's hand and slipped a card in it.

"If you and madam are ever up for a foursome, give me and Bul-baby a call."

"Stylish…" Esdeath growled, only for Run to beat her to the punch by karate chopping the doctor to the ground.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"You did." Stylish groaned, then getting on his feet as if nothing happened and looking deep into Jaxon's eyes, a serious look on his face. "Weren't your eyes red?"

Jaxon let out a great big laugh and shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Stylish." He smiled before lounging back into his chair. "Now that we got intros out of the way, I'm guessing that you'd like to know what Teigu I use and how the heck I can copy some of your and Budo's powers?"

All but Esdeath, Air, Luna and Fall nodded and a few even whipped out notepads to take notes.

"Ever heard of the Danger Beast called Raptor?" Jaxon inquired, not stopping for clarification. "It was a dinosaur-like Danger beast, Super-Level and solitary. Like Incursio and Grand Chariot's Tyrant, it was a Super-level that had the ability to adapt to any environment. But it had another power; it could actually copy the abilities of those it fought. When they caught it, all they could salvage was its blood."

That last bit of information made the Jeagers all think:

' _Sadistic tendencies? Grew up hunting Danger Beasts? A blood-based Teigu and from the Northren District…..? HE'S A MALE ESDEATH! PERFECT FOR HER!"_

"I drank Doppleganegr when I was promising rookie, and it manifests as my red eyes." Jaxon continued. "The most obvious power you've seen, is that I can copy up to four Teigu. As of the Mayoral fight, I have Es-Liebling's Demon Extract, my personal favovite, Mursame, Pumpkin and Budo's Teigu…sorry the name escapes me at the moment."

"Arachael." Run said.

"Right." Jaxon smiled. "The main drawbacks to Doppelganger is that I can only use one of the copied Teigu at a time, and that if I want to copy another, I lose one of my copied ones. Obviously, I also have to see the Teigu in action before I can use it. Oh yeah, and there's the fact that, according to Armin, it makes me go fight crazy."

"But what about that electro-iceburg you made?" Leone asked.

"Oh, that was my Trump Card; Chimera Clause. It drains my stamina, but when I use it, I can merge the abilities of two of my copied Teigu. In the case of the mayoral battle, I mixed Demon's Extract with Arachael."

"Stylishly fascinating!" Stylish smiled as her feverishly jotted down

"A true weapon of justice!" Seyru beamed, admitting that this Jaxon fellow was decent if he could handle a weapon like that.

"And madam, just imagine the crazy Teigu sex you two could…"

"STYLISH!" Esdeath, Run and Jaxon all roared together. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Jaxon and I are waiting until marriage for sex." Esdeath announced, her boyfriend nodding in agreement.

"Um, Esdeath, I don't mean to be rude, but I think you're missing another member." Luna noted.

"Oh yes, Wave." Esdeath smiled. "His girlfriend Kurome is due soon, so he's staying by her side."

"The new owner of Night Raid?" Jaxon mused. "Not sure what to think of him; going from a Marine to a…"

"Jaxon." Run interrupted. "Please choose your next few words carefully. He may be an idiot and less skilled with his Teigu than some of use, but Wave is still my best friend."

Jaxon simply smiled.

"I gothca. And besides, he wants to be there for his gal and kid. I respect that. Sorry if I got under your skin, Run."

The teacher sighed and apologized for his actions just as the food arrived and after giving thanks, the party of ten started eating.

Jaxon and Esdeath loving fed each other dumplings and veggies, smiles on their faces the whole time. Bols enjoyed his veggie stir fry while inwardly thinking Ursa's put this to shame and then daydreaming of her and Ember. Seyru and the girls sampled sushi and compared their likes and dislikes. Stylish enjoyed his Chow Mein while inwardly thinking of possible experiments to test Doppleganger and how he'd get Jaxon to go along with them…while Run and Leone shared a pop with twin straws and, with some cleaver thinking from Leone's had a 'noodle kiss.'

Said kiss made their friends go 'awwww,' until Run felt a vibration and took out his phone.

His eyes went wide at the text he'd received.

"Waiter! We'll take the rest to go!" He ordered, grabbing his coat and throwing all the bills in his wallet onto the table.

"Birdie?" Leone asked. "What's wrong?"

"KUROME'S IN LABOUR, THE BABY'S COMING!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?!" The other Jeagers shouted, following in Run's example.

"Could we get 50 of those fortune cookies?" Bols inquired. "We'll pay for them, not to worry. The soon to be mother is a huge cookie nut and hasn't had any in months."

"Yeah, Wave said she once ate more fish than he did!"

"That doesn't seem like that big a deal…" Air started.

"It was an all you could buffet." Leone explained. "She cleaned out the whole resteraunt. Wave's grown up in the Navy and adores seafood."

…..

With that little bit, the assembled grabbed their lunch, the cookies and raced towards the hospital; leaping onto their bikes and speeding all the way.

XXXX

The Jeagers plus Leone, Jaxon and his sisters burst through the hospital doors, racing down the hallway

"Excuse us, coming through, so sorry!" Bols said for everyone as the gang rushed to the front desk.

"Our friend is having a baby!" Air said as she followed closely behind her sisters and adopted brother

"Wave and Kurome!" Run and Esdeath said together at the front desk, gasping for air as they tried to slow their racing hearts.

"This way."

The group turned to see Akame and Sheele motioning them over, which they did with hurried steps.

"You're just in time." Sheele smiled. "They just got Kurome in a room."

"How're they holding up?" Run asked, worry in his tone.

"Nothing wrong so far." Bulat said standing guard out the door. "Sorry, but the doctor's only letting Akame and godparents in."

Akame walked straight on in, motioning Leone to follow. The blonde woman kissed her fiancé as she followed.

"Run, you too."

The teacher turned to see Bulat and Lubbock smiling and motioning him to the door.

"Wave made it perfectly clear that you're going to be his kid's godfather." Najenda smiled. "That, and he trusts you to keep in there for the whole time."

Run smiled and laughed at Wave's thoughts, but followed on in.

"Run."

He turned to see Esdeath, his oldest friend, saluting him.

"Please ensure everything goes smoothly."

"Understood, mam."

XXXX

Run stepped out of the door four hours later, taking off his mask and letting out a sigh. The things he'd seen….

"Run?" Wave's mother asked.

Run let out a tired smile and looked around the room: Ursa and Ember had joined Bols, as Seyru and Jaxon's sisters played with Koro. Tatsumi seemed to have been pacing back and fourth in worry the entire time he'd been here, as Mine seemed exasperated and relieved when he stopped to hear

"It's a boy."

The waiting group burst into yelps of joy as the two gangs started hugging each other

"Everything's alright. No complications. And…."

"Immediate family only." The nurse said apologetically.

"The Jeagers are family." Esdeath told the nurse simply, slipping a wad of bills into her hand and leading her teammates into the room.

"Night Raid too." Tatsumi explained emptying his pocket and following in his former….what was Esdeath to him? Oh well, following in her footsteps and motioning the others to follow.

"Hi there, I'm your auntie Akame!" The red eyed swordswoman, positively glowing with happiness despite the tears of joy cascading her face, gave the newborn her finger to play with as she kissed her sister on the forehead. "You did a good job, Kurome. An excellent job."

"Maki." Kurome beamed, kissing her son's forehead. "We finally meet."

"Welcome to the world, son." Wave teared, kissing his son on the cheek.

Maki was a small, but healthy and pudgy baby. As a newborn, his skin was pink, but the slightly darker tone gave the impression he'd have his father's skin tone. A few black hairs adorned his head and he sucked his fingers, nuzzling into his mother's chest.

Run patted his best friend on the shoulder

"Thanks." They both said to each other.

"Wave, did you tell him?" Kurome yawned as she nursed Maki.

"..Tell me what?"

"That you're godfather." The cookie-loving swordswoman yawned, falling asleep before Run nodded and explained that was what he was thanking Run for.

The two gangs spent the rest of the day and a good portion of the night gushing at little Maki. Jaxon's sisters took turns holding him and Seyru swore to her comrades that she'd always protect their son, no matter what. No one doubted her.

"Hey, where're Tatsumi and Mine?" Xian asked.

The couple in question had left the room a while ago.

"I'll find them." Run said, leaving the room after patting Maki's head.

The blonde couple found Tatsumi on the lower floor, waiting with Mine in an open room.

"Told you they'd notice we'd be gone." Mine huffed at her boyfriend, who sighed.

"Sorry guys, it's just that Mine's been sick the past couple of mornings." He explained. "We want to spend time with Wave, Kurome, Maki and everybody but…"

"But you figured if you were here, you might as well?" Leone smiled, hugging her two younger co-workers.

"I'm fairly sure I know what's going on." Run mused aloud.

"So…pink fever?" Jaxon teased.

"Wha…?" Tatsumi started, only for Jaxon to point down at his neck…where hickeys could be seen clear as day.

"I told you to clean those off!" Mine hissed blushing.

"I don't want too!" Tatsumi pouted. "Sayko and Iesyu will be coming to visit soon, I need proof I'm dating the best girl in Empire City!"

Under other circumstances, Mine would've been embarrassed and punished Tatsumi for his acting possessiveness/desperate to prove he was a man…but hearing him call her 'the best girl on Empire Cuty' filled her heart with warmth.

"I love you, idiot."

"I love you too, snappy sniper."

"6/10." Jaxon said. "Not bad, but you could really do better with the petnames."

"And you are?" Mine asked.

"Jaxon. Esdeath' boyfriend." Run smiled, enjoying the look of terror on the two teen's face, just as the doctor walked in.

"Well, congratulations are in order." The doctor said to Mine, a smile on his face. "You're pregnant."

….

"Pre-pregnant?" Mine asked.

"With a baby?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, that's usually what is implied when one is pregnant…" The doctor mused, Jaxon lightly laughing at that comment.

"YAHOOO!" Tatsumi shouted. "You hear that Mine? We're having a baby!"

"…You're not mad?" Mine asked.

"Why would I be mad? I'm going to be a papa! With you!" Tatsumi smiled, taking Mine in his arms and twirling around the room. The two teens laughed before sharing a chaste kiss.

XXXX

"Everybody, listen up!" Leone announced when she and Run returned with the teen couple. "We got big news!"

Night Raid, Jeagers and friends and family turned and motioned for her to countinue.

"Me and Tatsumi are having a baby!" Mine squealed, jumping in joy with Sheele, Fal, Sir, Luna and Seyru. Tatsumi was congratulated by Wave, Lubbock, Bols and of course Bulat.

"And they're not the only ones." Esdeath smiled, making everyone turned in shock before they followed her eyes to the blonde couple.

"…I'm pregnant." Leone smiled, a blush covering her face. Run snuck his hand into her own. "And…we're getting married in summer."

The cheers filled the room once again, with even little Maki clapping in happiness.

"THREE BABIES!" Najenda beamed then turning to Lubbock and dragging him off. "Come on, we're making a baby! At this rate, the Jeagers will have two half babies in their ranks, we can't let that happen."

Lubbock's emotions were too mixed for anyone to decide if they needed to save him, wish him luck or pray for him.

"Well, this calls for a celebration!" Leone beamed. "Night Raid and the Jeagers are getting more babies! Dinner is one me!"

"Cafeteria food?" Mine asked, some disgust in her voice, before seeing Tatsumi salivating at the words 'dinner' and 'on (Leone).'

"Anybody want anything?" Esdeath asked, jotting down orders and alternatives if they weren't available.

"See you soon, Birdie. Have fun with the baby until we get back." Leone smirked as she, Ursa and Esdeath followed Mine down to the cafeteria, leaving the respective boyfriends/husbands in the room

"I hate it when she leaves, but I love watching her go." Jaxon said aloud, Run, Bols and Tatsumi nodding in agreement.

The doctor who'd broke the news to the teen couple and followed under the pretense of answering questions suddenly shifted into a face Run and Tatsumi were very familiar with.

"Chelsea?" Run asked. "What're you up to?"

"Seeing the kid, why else?" She smiled lightly before catching Run's raised eyebrow. "Okay, I may have also been snooping for info on your folks…but, I think you'll forgive me if I take a day off to ooh and awe and lil Maki."

Run simply smiled.

"So, Mine's not really..?" Tatsumi started, sadness obvious in his tone.

"Oh no cutie-pie, you and pinky got 8 months to get thing settled before another little monster is crawling around Night Raid. Oh, take this."

She the handed a book titled 'The Idiot Teen's Guide to Teenage Parenting' before pecking him on the cheek.

"Keep those little ones of yours happy, kiddo." She smiled, then vanished into the crowd. "And don't worry about anything; you got pleanty of babysitters and role models in Night Raid and the Jeagers and besides…you already love those two."

Tatsumi, smiling happily, agreed and started glancing through the book.

"Okay, it's official." Jaxon smiled. "You guys have all the coolest friends."

"Glad you think so." Run said. "And please, try to bring that Armin fellow along sometime."

XXXX

"How about yellow for the baby's room?" Run asked his fiancé later the next day when they dropped off their possessions at their new house, which they were now in the process of painting. "It's a unisex color, bright and cheerful…"

"Run-sweetie, don't you think the poor kid is going to have enough yellow in his or her life?" Leone replied as she bent down to put a little lion in the corner…and giving Run a very nice view of her lovely posterior.

"Nice..."

Sensing something off in Run's response, Leone looked over her shoulder and saw were her fiance's eyes were heading.

"Why Runnie…" Leone smirked. "Where you being a little pervy and staring at my butt?"

Run, realizing he'd been caught, looked down at his face and nodded, embarrassed.

"Yes."

"You know what that means…" Leone smirked, reaching for something behind her.

"..I do?" Run asked, dreading his punishment.

"You do." Leone smirked as she got closer, making Run close his eyes in anticipation of the punishment he'd get…..

"PAINT WAR!"

Run then felt something touch his nose. Opening his eyes, he saw it was now covered in white paint…and Leone was sticking out her tongue at him while holding the offending paintbrush.

A smirk covered Run's face, and he took his bursh, dipping it into blue paint…then splattered it all over Leone' top.

"War is a two way streak, Jungle queen." Run mused, sticking out his own tongue for the hell of it.

And for the next hour, they ran throughout their house, rinsing and ipping brushes and slinging paint onto each other and the walls.

"Run, you got my ring!" Leone gasped, putting the paint war on hold as she scrapped the paint off.

"I'm so…"

Leone cut him off by tackling him with a hug, knocking them into the paints they lined up along the wall.

"We're getting married! We're getting married!" Leone sang as she glanced down at her wedding ring, oblivious to the paint seeping all over her and Run.

"If I survive this…" Run mused to himself before looking over to the wall most of their paint had been flung onto; it was a myriad of colors that somehow ending up ressembling a rainbow

"Let's keep it this way." Leone said along with him then reaching for her top, lifting it off.

"W-what are you doing?" Run asked.

"I'm covered in paint." Leone reminded him. "I need a bath…we got water running right?"

Run nodded

"Nice to see my naked body still makes your jaw drop." Leone teased as she kicked off her shorts. "But close it before bugs come on."

She then walked over to the bathroom and filled the tub. Before closing the door, she waved to Run and then waved her finger 'no' to him.

"Oh….Leone, you do NOT tease me like that." Run said, clambering to the bathroom and throwing off his paint stained clothes as he did so.

"Oh, don't you dare." Leone smiled, silently telling Run to do whatever he was thinking.

"I dare." Run mused.

And that's what he did; he leapt into the tub with her, naked.

"I'll be careful." Run promised. "The baby'll be fine."

"I know." Leone smiled, kissing him. "Now…pet kitty."

"Yes, jungle queen."

They made love for the rest of the afternoon, ordered pizza and then fell asleep watching the newly installed TV.

 **Next Chapter: Lil Jeagers and Family Reveals!**

 **Read and Review, please leave reviews even if it's just a standard 'good job' or something like that.** **Offer suggestions!**

 **Next time, Run's family history will be revealed, along with flashback to the Jeagers when they were kids and how the gang came to be. Then, the wedding prep for Leone and Run begins.**


	8. Little Jeagers and Family Revealed

Wings and Lioness

This is probably the least eventful chapter, I hope the next ones make up for it. I really want to get to my Zombie-in-laws story (which if any of have read, heads up…it's about to get even crazier), and this whole chapter came to me today, so for what it's worth, here it is. I may go back and alter it later. I did write it all two hours before uploading.

As usual, read and review and feel free to leave suggestions on where to take the story in said reviews.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 8: Lil Jeagers and Family revealed**

The next day, while Run made breakfast, Leone scoured through the boxes of their possessions, determined to finish assembling her work-out machine and squeeze in a quick one before she ate.

"Okay, where the heck did I put those things?" She was just about to ask Run if he'd seen them when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something; a book she didn't recall seeing in Run's considerable library.

Curious, she moved the box that was on top of it and blew the dust off. She saw a picture of a little boy with blonde hair and a stoic smile on the cover, along with the title 'memories.' She instantly recongized the boy and made a quick peek at her stomach.

"If you're a boy, hopefully you'll be just as cute as he is."

"Breakfast is ready!" Run hollered from downstairs. "Get it while it unbelievably hot!"

Leone's nose caught the scent of French toast, eggs, bacon and orange juice with coffee, making her stomach grumble and her brain to decide they could go without a workout one day. With that, she grabbed the book and bounded downstairs.

"Lookie what I found, birdie!" She smiled, putting the album down onto the table.

"Empire City Home for unwanted persons." Run sighed. "Oh, it was even worse than it sounded. We'd have been better off in the orphanage from Annie."

Just then, the door was swung in and in walked a furious Esdeath and concerned Jaxon.

"Run! We have a mission!"

"Please, come in." The teacher sighed, moving to grab a to go cup. "Morning Jaxon."

"Morning Run."Esdeath's boyfriend acknowledged the host as he stole a slice of bacon. "Mmmm. Nice turkey."

"Ooooh, a mission!" Leone giddily repeated, her intested peaked. "Any details for a citizen?"

"I finally got the diamonds Honest asked us to put on the market before his untimely demise…" Esdeath growled angrily. "From which, we were free to help ourselves. But instead of genuine, 24 karat, cut through glass crystals…they're fake! Also, Najenda wants us to set up a perimeter to catch a few rouge members of the nobles. Wrap up breakfast and…"

The strongest in Empire City then saw the book on the table and let out a gasp.

"Es-Liebling?" Jaxon inquired.

"Empire City Home for Unwanted Persons?" She asked, glancing over the book as a nostalgic smile overtook her face. "I had the best time there…."

"Really?" Jaxon asked, honestly surprised by that comment.

"It's where Run, Bols and I met." The strongest smiled, turning the cover over and pointing to a picture of the boy from the cover, a large boy and a young girl, easily identifiable as Esdeath from her hair and smirk, sitting in a room covered in bruises but smiling cheekily,

"Aww, Liebling, you were beautiful even then." Jaxon cooed, making his girlfriend blush and squeal.

"And Runnie!" Leone cooed. "That's you? You look so…rebellious!"

Esdeath and Run looked at Leone.

"Me?" Run asked. "Rebellious?"

"I assure you Leone," Esdeath added. "Run was never as…how you're implying."

Run looked at her

"What? I couldn't find the right word and didn't want to offend you."

"Look, you're covered in owies, smiling like you own the place…." Leone explained. "Where's the suave gentleman I'm marrying?"

"At that time?" Run asked, his memory of that day coming back. "Taking a breather to enjoy what very well be considered the Jeager's first mission."

"Oh, this sounds like a story." Jaxon beamed, before remembering why Esdeath had dragged him here so early. "Shame we'll have to wait for it."

"Oh, I'll just get Liver and the others on it." Esdeath waved it off. "Besides, Najenda did demand I take a few days off so the rest of the force can get some work done."

She then pulled out her phone and pressed speed-dial.

"You calling the others?" Leone asked.

"Of course." Esdeath answered. "Run, would you be a dear and make extra servings for everyone? Thank you."

The teacher, enjoying seeing his old friend in such an upbeat mood, moved to the fridge to begin his second round of cooking.

"Good thing I went grocery shopping yesterday…" Run mused.

XXXX

An hour and a little more cooking later, Bols' family, Seyru, Wave, Kurome, baby Maki and Stylish had joined the group

"Is that you, daddy?" Ember asked, pointing to a picture of a very large and tubby little boy with short hair wrapped in a fire themed blanket.

"Yes." Bols sighed, embarrassed at his baby picture. "Daddy was…"

"So cute!" Ursa squealed, taking out her phone and taking a picture of her husband. "Just made it my screensaver!"

"Honey, please!" Bols begged. "It took me forever to loose all that weight, I don't need reminders!"

"Bols, don't worry." Ursa smiled, pecking his cheek. "I love you no matter how you look. Besides…we may need this for…inspiration."

Bols blushed under his mask

"Oh, I remember this!" Esdeath pointed to a picture or her in a ruined dress. "My first day! I'd just arrived and after the other girls made fun of me…"

"You brutalized them to the point they needed therapy for years." Run mused as he flipped through the book. "Though considering what they called you, they did deserve it….Ah, here it is."

Run pointed to a picture of himself and Esdeath snuggled together.

"Our first time in the closet." Run mused. "And when we met for the first time."

 _18 years ago…._

 _They'd just sat in the closet for hours, saying nothing and just sitting quietly, hoping for the door to open and for them to be pulled out._

" _So, you're from the North?" Run finally asked._

" _Yeah, what about it?"_

" _..what's danger beast taste like?" Run asked out of curiosity. "How do you kill them? Any parts you don't use?"_

 _Esdeath, surprised at the boy's interest, answered as honestly as she could._

" _I'm Esdeath, by the way."_

" _My name is Run." The boy replied. "I got put in here for looking at a book. How about you?"_

" _A bunch of weaklings had the gall to insult and belittle me, so I taught them a lesson." Esdeath answered. "They would've died, if that hag hadn't interfered."_

… _.._

 _Run wasn't sure how to feel about that, but decided to press his luck anyway. He'd already read his book and was getting bored._

" _Isn't that a little harsh?"_

" _Way I was raised." Esdeath shrugged. "The strong rule, the weak drool, as I believe you city kids would say. Though that hag…"_

" _Oh don't get me started." Run mused. "She doesn't pay the other staff members, hordes the money and if we give her attitude, she either locks you in this closet or throws you in the dumpster. Apparently, her husband is an advisor to the mayor, so she can do whatever she wants."_

 _The door suddenly opened, giving the two children a bit of light and glimmer of hope they'd get out…._

" _Please, whatever it is you're angry about, I'm sorry! Just don't throw me in…!"_

 _A very large boy suddenly landed on Run, and the door was slammed shut as a lock was put on it._

" _Oh my gosh, are you okay?" The newcomer asked once he realized he landed on somebody._

" _I've…had worse…." Run answered truthfully. "Thank you."_

" _N-no problem." The newcomer then saw Esdeath and bowed. "H-hello….E-Esdeath, was it?"_

" _And you're Bols, right?" Esdeath inquired, getting a nod. "What did you do?"_

" _It's more what I didn't do." Bols sighed. "The matron wanted me to beat up/scare some of the other kids, but I refused. I just wanted to be friends with them….and she threw me in here."_

" _She's a twit." Run said simply, the other two nodding in agreement._

 _Their stomachs all started to grumble, as they heard the other children clambering to the kitchen for dinner. Bols, in anger, punched the door._

 _Run then suddenly remembered a small box the matron kept in her office, along with some numbers_

" _If you guys are hungry, I think I may have a plan…" Run smiled, the other two joining in (although Bols was reluctant)._

Present day….

Bols then flipped back to the first picture.

"Our first post-mission photo." He smiled under his mask. "That night, we broke out and overpowered the manager, emptied her vault, gave the money to the staff, raided the fridge and ate like kings!"

"And from then on, we were practically inseparable." Run smiled happily.

"Where are Wave and Dr. Stylish?" Seyru asked.

"Oh, I didn't come along until college." Wave sighed as he burped Maki. "In fact, its only because I helped Run I even got into the Jeagers."

"And as for moi…." Stylish beamed. "I'm the one person who was hired onto the Jeagers. Runnie-boy's a smart cookie and all, but it never hurts to have another stylishly brilliant scientist!"

"And humble, too." Wave and Run mouthed together.

"Sheesh." Leone smirked. "The coolest childhood story I've got is when I stood up to and beat the crap out of some nobles picking on a little kid when I was seven."

"That'd be interesting." Run said truthfully. Esdeath and Jaxon, being the fight-a-holics that they were, also interested in the story, which would have to be told another time.

"Speaking of kids, Runnie-boy and Leone-baby…" The doctor smiled, his eyes going to Leone's stomach. "How's little Griffin doing?"

"Griffin?" Kurome asked.

"It's a possible name for the baby." Run explained. "Not confirmed."

"I figured…" Kurome said as she gave Maki a bottle.

"The baby is doing fine, doc." Leone said. "And besides, I'm not even a couple months pregnant, why the interest?"

"Well come on!" Stylish said. "Out of all the Teigu around, the two that you and Leone use are practically a Stylishly perfect fusion of man and Danger Beast! And besides…."

"Stylish, I remind you my daughter is here." Bols cut in.

The doctor paused and chose his words carefully.

"…You both had your Tiegu active when you made the baby, so there's a pretty Stylishly strong possibility that it may be born with abilities stemming from Mastema and Lionelle. Which is why, effective immediately, I'm your family physican!"

"Wow!" Ember beamed. "A super-baby!"

Before the blonde couple could argue against the good doctor putting his nose where it didn't belong, they were interrupted by….

"…Um guys, what time were we supposed to meet Najenda again?" Wave asked.

"12:30, why?"

Wave pointed to the clock.

"Because its 3."

XXXX

"Why am I doing this again?" Mine asked as she followed Najenda around town, taking notes and arranging for calls she'd make later.

"Because you'll need money when the baby comes around and Lubbock is…indisposed at the moment." The grey haired mayor said simply.

"Boss, I know you screwed him into the hospital trying to knock you up." Mine sighed. "Everbody knows."

In the hospital, Lubbock, all his limbs broken and his casts, along with his body covered in bandages and hooked to various IV and machines, had a dumb, happy smile on his face.

"…Worth….it."

"I will neither confirm nor deny that." Najenda said. "Besides, you're a genius Mine. I imagine a little secretarial work shouldn't be too hard. If you do a good enough job; you may have another steady source of income for my entire tenure as mayor."

The pink haired girl, seeing her boss' challenge, readied herself and put on her signature grin, ready for the worst.

"In that case, you've got a meeting with Budo and the Jeagers in 30 minutes."

Najenda smiled at her apprentice's determination and made her way to her office, where Sheele was outside texting on her phone.

"Any calls, Sheele?" Najenda asked, some regret at giving Sheele the desk job filling her.

"Calls?" Sheele asked. "Oh calls! Yeah…the Jeagers and Leone are running a little late. Something about finding an old album and going down memory lane, wherever that is. Run said they shouldn't be too much longer."

"I swear, he's the only one with a sense of courtesy…" Najenda sighed. "Did Esdeath at least set up a barricade and bounty on the noble members we're looking for?"

"Run says she put Liver and two demons on them." Sheele said, going over her notes. "Said you'd understand. Oh, and Chelsea's been rummaging through city records for the past half hour. Don't know why."

With that, Najenda raced through the door to her office, where she saw Chelsea going over the city records…..a look fo complete and utter shock on her face.

"Chelsea?" Najenda asked.

"Um…" Chelsea said. "You…might want to get everybody for this one."

XXXX

"I suppose you're all wondering why I called you here." Chelsea, dressed as Sherlock Holmes, asked an hour or so later.

In the room, was the fully gathered Jeagers, Night Raid and Budo.

"I'm more wondering why you're dressed like that." Tatsumi said.

"A couple weeks ago, at least partially out of wanting to make up for indirectly putting him in the hospital, I offered to help Run find information on his parents and family in general." Chelsea explained. "And, over the course of my investigation, I came across a cold case file involving a missing baby."

Budo stood up and walked over to Chelsea, an unreadable look on his face.

"I know, I know." The shapeshifter said. "Your family doesn't like talking about it, perfectly understandable…That's why you're here Budo."

"And what does this have to do with us?" Tatsumi asked, not seeing the connection.

"…I think I know." Bulat said.

Chelsea then turned her attention to Run.

"Run, I can safely tell you that at least the majority of your family loved you…and I can also say…with great reluctance and shock…they've been pretty close this whole time."

She then looked to Leone, who gave an unsure nod and let her take Run to his feet, where she brought him to the center of the room.

"Run, say uncle." Chelsea finally relented, pointing to Budo.

"Why would I…."

…..

"Oh no."

"No way." Leone gasped.

"You got to be kidding." Akame said, turning to her friend. "Please tell me your kidding, Chelsea."

"Second that." Budo said, desperation in his eyes.

"Stylishly Third that!" Stylish added.

"Fourth that!" Esdeath begged.

"Nope, sorry." Chelsea admitted. "Run….is the long lost Budo baby."

 **To be continued….**


	9. Who's your family?

Wings and Lioness

No reviews for the last chapter? Come on, I need reviews!

Read and enjoy, offer suggestions for other chapters.

 **Chapter 9: Who's your daddy?**

Previously on Wings and Lioness…

" _Run…Is the lost Budo baby."_

No one had said a word. Mouths had hung open in shock, fingers were pointed, and questions had been asked, but not revealed.

All in all, it had not ended well.

Run had simply turned around and stormed out, not acknowledging anyone or anything as he activated Mastema and took to the skies. Budo had just stood there awestruck at the reveal.

For a good half hour afterwards, no one said or did anything. Leone was the first to leave, activated Lionelle and trying to track her lover down.

Budo had opened his mouth….

"NO!" Esdeath shouted to her superior in rage. "You won't take Run away from the Jeagers! Besides, how do we even know he's related to you? I want a second opinion!"

"Es-Leibling?" Jaxon asked, surprised by his lover's sudden show of passionate protectiveness.

"Run has been with us since day one! WE are his family!" The blue haired woman hissed at Budo, pointing to the Jeagers and inwardly adding Leone and the baby growing in her belly. "You've done NOTHING! Your family gave him up! He's strong without you!"

"Esdeath, calm down!" Bols requested pitifully as Ursa held Ember in her arms.

"Commander, please!" Seyru followed in suit, tears stinging her eyes at the sight of her heroine in such distress.

"Chelsea! Open another file, or something!" Stylish commanded/ begged. The shapeshifter had just backed off into a corner, not wanting anything to do with what was about to unfold.

"Uh, boss?" Mine asked, clearly not comfortable with the situation. "What're we…?"

The mayor sighed.

"I think it's best if we just give this sometime." Najenda said.

"Commander."

They all turned to Wave, who had a serious look on his face.

"Permission to handle this."

"…Granted."

Wave kissed Kurome and Maki the headed out the door.

"I love you, I'll see you at home."

"Bring him back." Kurome said as Maki cuddled closer to her. "But don't force him."

Wave simply nodded, then looked over his shoulder to Tatsumi

"Think you can handle the bar for a day or two?"

"No prob." The teenager said without a second thought.

XXXX

The commissioner of Empire City hadn't been home in days; staying in his office and ignoring the piles upon piles of paperwork that began piling up.

They didn't matter to him; Esdeath was more than capable of handling whatever problems disturbed the peace of the city. He hadn't eaten either, just kept his face hidden in his hands.

Budo glanced at a picture that had brought him to tears the past couple of days: It was of his sister Mika, a young, proper woman whose face and smile Run had inherited, in the embrace of a man wielding Mastema.

"You asshole." He glared at the man in the photo. "You won from beyond the grave."

Time and time again, he'd thought of throwing away this picture to alleviate the memories that came from those three terrible days; now he was grateful to have kept it and yet still wished to burn it.

"Need a hand?"

Budo turned to see Leone standing outside his door, a knowing and comforting smile on her face.

"I'm a licensed masseur, ya know." She added. "Two minutes is all I need to make you feel like you're in paradise."

More than anything, Budo wanted to ask her about Run before even considering such an offer. Then he'd ask how she got past all the various offices and into the upper floors without anyone informing him.

He'd had a crick in his shoulder for a while now, though…

"Well…" Budo sighed. "Maybe a quick one wouldn't hurt."

As Leone walked around to behind the giant of a man, Budo undid his tie to get more comfortable.

"Any requests?" Leone asked.

Budo didn't answer.

"Basic it is, then."

Femine, warm and comforting yet powerful hands touched Budo's neck, stroking it before the two thumbs pushed in slightly, giving Leone an idea of the stress Budo's body was holding in. And what skilld hands they were; every crick, every sore….she got them all and hummed a soothing song doing it.

Oh, how jealous Budo suddenly was of his nephew right now.

…his nephew.

That had been Budo's sole though the past few day

"Sheesh!" Leone mused as she shook her hands and massaged her palms. "I've dealt with tight shoulders, but these are probably the worst! When was the last time you unwound?"

"No time." Budo confessed as he suddenly began to ease into the massage. "Deal with Honest for the better part of two decades while being commissioner of the police and then run for mayor. Quite frankly, I'm surprised I haven't gone made."

"Well, your workout routine probably helps." Leone smirked.

Leone's mood darkned a little.

"You know, Esdeath isn't the only one who's worried about how you and your family is going to take to Run…"

"Hm?"

"I didn't really leave that day just to go looking for Run." Leone sighed. "I left because I was so fricking pissed I could've killed someone if I stayed any longer."

"Your friend Chelsea?"

"No, geez, what a shellhead! I was afraid you'd steal Run from me!" Leone confessed. "The second I heard what Chelsea was doing, I started praying no one in his family was around. I was selfish."

"You thought I'd what?" Budo asked. "Miss Leone, I wouldn't steal…"

"I know, that was crazy." Leone smiled sweetly. "But, a day later, after a good screaming and puncghing some thugs, I realized something."

"And that is?"

"You and the others in my Tweety's life?" Leone said. "It don't mean less for me, it means more for Run."

Budo sighed, gratefully for the young lady's words

"Thank you Leone, but…I doubt we'll be much of a part of his life."

Leone laughed a little. Not an uncomfortable laugh, but a sweet one.

"Yeah, when he gets mad or determined to finish something, Runnie holds onto it. Then again, he waited years to find me and avenge his students." Leone reminded the great commissioner. "He still holds onto the hope the city'll be great within our lifetime.

She then spied the picture.

"That his mom?"

Budo nodded.

"She looks like an amazing woman."

"She is." Budo confessed. "But losing him all those years ago almost killed her…when she…"

Leone placed a hand on Budo's silencing him with a caring stare. She then took out a picture of herself and Run in a loving embrace, along with a photo of the whole Jeagers team and placed the photos beside each other.

"Member what Esdeath said? Well, she only got that half-right: We're all his family. You, me, the Jeagers…he just needs time."

She then turned and walked away, leaving Budo alone with the photos.

Yep, Budo could definitely see why Run loved this woman.

XXX

Punches, palms and kicks regined down on the sandbag, sweaty imprints visible. Run paused to catch his breath, downing his water bottle again. He'd been at this gym since dawn and was not leaving anytime soon.

Every time he thought he'd gotten the last bit of anger out, more of it came back with a vengeance; his family had been in front of him this whole time and nothing ever came of it? Budo was a military genius on par with Esdeath, how could he never had made the connection?

And worst of all, he was part of the Budo family; one of the most influential and respected families in all of Empire City!

Where were they when he'd needed them at Empire City's Home of Unwanted Persons before Esdeath and Bols came along? Where were they when Syura made his school days hell? Where were they when his whole world was destroyed by that blasted clown pedophile?

Right in front of him.

Run's fist was stopped by a familiar palm. Looking up, he saw Wave, looking at him with a look of dead seriousness.

"This isn't going to do anything." He said, letting his best friend's fist go. "You know that."

"It helps." Run growled, moving to kick the sandbag, only to be blocked by one of Wave's own.

"You're not thinking straight." Wave snapped.

"Back off." Run growled. "Or I'll turn you into a pin-cushion."

The marine was unaffected by his friend's words.

"I know you're angry, you have every right." Wave said. "You deserve time to vent. Heck, you of all people NEED time to vent."

Run suddenly became angry with his best friend.

"What does that…?"

"Oh come on, don't make me spell it out." Wave quipped. "You've always done this; you keep everything bottled in, look for an appropriate way of relieving that stress and then let it go. Honestly, the fact you've been venting for the past couple of days? I'd say that's actually healthier than what you usually do…"

"You just don't get it, do you, Wave?" Run snapped.

"Actually, I think I do!" The marine hollered. "I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks; it's pretty clear to me that my best friend is filled with justifiable rage over a sudden reveal. And yeah, you're right: I don't know how that feels…"

He paused.

"Everyone I've ever loved is still with me, and has been since the beginning. I don't know what it's like to be alone like you, Kurome or Esdeath…I can't imagine what you've felt whenever you've wondered where you came from. And right now, more than anything, I wish I had even a smidge of an idea of what that's like, just so maybe, just maybe, I could help my best friend."

Run's anger went down a little, and a small hint of a smile cross his face.

This was the reason Wave was his best friend; not because he'd saved him from Syura, not because they were the 'sane' members of the Jeagers or the fact they where directly responsible for helping each other find the loves of their lives:

It was because they tried to understand things they couldn't hope to.

"But at the same time you can't go pushing people away."

"I'm not pushing anyone away." Run snapped.

"Oh really?" Wave asked. "When was the last time you saw Leone? Or any of the Jeagers?"

Leone.

Run's whole world of red, seething anger dissipated with the uttering of her name. Her smile, her laugh.

Run finally let tears fall down his face, and Wave embraced him in a hug as he let out his wails.

"Let it out, buddy." Wave cooed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm such a…"

"No, you're not."

Exhaustion that had eluded him frinall caught up with the teacher, who collapsed into Wave's arms.

"Sleep it off, buddy." The Grand Chariot user smiled, hoisting the sleeping teacher over his shoulder. "Whew! You stink! Hope Kurome'll understand if the car smells like BO."

"Sorry…" Run muttered in his sleep.

Smiling, Wave put Run into his car and drove back to his and Leone's house.

XXX

"Afternoon, handsome."

Run stirred from his sleep to see Leone smiling at him on their bed.

"Afternoon beautiful." He smiled back as she knelt down to kiss him. "Forgive the stencth…"

Leone simply hugged him.

"No demands of where I was?"

"Kind of obvious." She joked. "ECHUP, your old school(s), just about anywhere I wouldn't think to look….I almost caught you a few times, but figured you need the space. And don't apologize for anything."

They simply stayed there for a long time.

"I love you so much." They said together. Run then glanced down at Leone's stomach and saw the faintest hints of her stomach beging to grow for the baby.

"Hello, little one." He cooed. "I'm your daddy. Or papa, pop-pop, dad, dad…I'm the one with the lighter hair and wings. You probably can't hear me, but daddy just wants you to know…he'll always be there for you."

"And mommy too." Leone smiled. "I'm the smiling, pretty one with the big boobies."

"Leone!"

"What, jealous he or she's going to be closer to them that you've managed?" She teased.

Run pouted.

"Please don't be mean to daddy when you're born."

The two expecting parents then laughed before a knock came to the door.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah mom." Leone smiled. "We'll be down soon."

XXX

"I'm sorry."

Those were the first words Run had said when he came down to see the Jeagers, Night Raid, Leone's parents and….his uncle with another woman waiting for him.

"For what? Being so stylishly emotional?" Stylish asked. "It's okay, we all need a little drama venting now and then."

"Hear hear!" Lubbock, now in a wheelchair with a broken leg, clapped.

"I take it this means Armin and I don't get his office or place in the Jeagers?" Jaxon asked.

"JAXON!"

"Sorry, tried to humor the situation."

Run suddenly burst into laughter at the idea of Jaxon replacing him in the Jeagers: Oh, the destruction and rampage!

"There he is!" Leone smiled. "The man I know and I love!"

"No office space, but please bring Armin to next week's meeting." Run said once he'd calmed down, the turning to Seyru. "And bring Rein, too. I don't trust any religious boy with you just yet."

"Run-sensei!" Seyru said in an embrassed tone, which increased when Fall, Air and Lunar began 'ooo-ing' at her.

Run then came face to face with Budo and the woman who'd accompanied him. She stepped in front of the giant commissioner, tears stinging her eyes.

"No need for that." Run said. "We can start anew. Hello…mother."

Anne simply wrapped her arms around Run, who returned the feeling.

Warmth, comfort, protection and love.

Just as he imagined it.

 **Read and review, offer suggestions!**


	10. Love, in more ways than one

Wings and Lioness

Once again, I thank all my readers for their support. Please leave reviews and suggestions for where the story should go; they really make my day.

Now the family drama is over, and back to good old fashioned interactions between characters. With that said, enjoy the next chapter and please leave a review.

 **Chapter 10: Love, in more ways than one**

"Okie dokie," A certain camp scientist smiled as he scanned the various test results. "Looks like the baby is in as perfectly stylish health as you are! You can get dressed now, Leone."

"Thanks, doc."

The blonde woman smiled as she began redressing herself, her eyes never leaving the scanned image the good doctor had pinned to the wall: While not 'human' looking in any sort of way at the current standing, she could make out the tiniest little lumps of arms and legs, a round head and what looked like an eye.

Leone's eyes went to her stomach, which she patted lovingly.

"Mommy can't wait to see you." She cooed as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Just wait until you're ready…and be a little cuter, too."

Dr. Stylish could honestly say that he would grow to enjoy his check-ups with Leone; on top of being the first to examine and take care of a baby conceived trough Teigu sex (he was still curious as to how that had happened and a little jelly he and Bulat couldn't do that), he genuinely liked Leone's company; she was stylishly upbeat, headstrong and always laughed at even his worst jokes. But above all else, he was growing attached to the life that was growing in her belly.

Not as a test subject, no. Stylish did have standards after all; if he were to experiment on anyone, they were either condemned prisoners or stylishly attractive/strong looking. Anyone who did anything to kids was an insult to the Dr. Stylish Mad Scientist Code of Beautfication, Alteration and Ethics (Trademark pending)

And seeing his old friend's beloved smiling and looking so forward to the baby filled Stylish with happiness he never felt unless he was with Bul-baby. Now, he was jealous Wave and Akame were the first tiers of godparent. Not that he'd blame anyone…

"You know," He smiled impishly. "Normally I can't tell you this, but considering how you and Runnie-boy are such good pals of mine…I could tell you the gender…"

"No!" Leone shouted, covering her ears and closing her eyes. "No spoilers!"

"But the baby'll be such a…"

"La, la, la, la!" Leone shouted. "I can't hear you! La, la, la, la, la, I'm not listening!"

The door then opened, revealing Run dressed in a fine white suit with the Budo family symbol embroiled on a pocket containing a handkerchief. He still was getting used to the feel of the pricey and elegant faric, but it was not his primary concern at the moment. As many first time fathers often did, he'd been waiting outside when he heard his love shouting and, once again, despite knowing better, thought she was in some sort of peril she couldn't get herself out of.

He really needed to nip that in the butt, he mused to himself.

"What did you do this time, Stylish?" He sighed

"Why does everyone always assume that when somebody shouts in this buliding, I had something to do with it?" The doctor asked indignantly.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Run asked. "If so, may I remind of the Zuzu incident in the back of...?"

"Point made, shut up!"

Leone, who'd smelt/ heard Stylish's heartrate leap up, opened her eyes to see Run standing next to her with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Leone and the baby are in perfect health." Stylish replied. "Nothing to worry about, though I may subscribe a couple things a later down the line to be safe. Just keep do what you're doing and the little…"

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Leone shouted again. "No spoilers!"

"Oh." Run said, understanding everything. "Well, thank you doctor. We'll be on our way then, see you…"

"Is everything alright, son?"

The trio turned to see Mika-Anna Budo, Run's mother, standing outside the door with a concered look on her face.

"Yes mother." The teacher smiled warmly. "Stylish is just being crazy again."

"I resent that!" The doctor snapped, only to reel himself back into self-control when he remembered who the other woman in the room was, his mind trailing back.

 **Three days earlier…**

For a good two minutes, no one had said a word as mother and son hugged, tears streaming down their faces.

Leone smiled sweetly as she cleared her eyes of tears

"Are…are you crying, Leone?" Mine asked.

The blonde woman tensed and wiped her face.

"What? Me? Big bad Leone? Cry? No way!" She weakly denied. "No, I'm not. You're crazy! You're silly!"

"But there tears coming out of your eyes, sis." Tatsumi noted.

"I know it's weird, right?"

A handkerchief suddenly appeared before her; handed to her by Budo himself.

"Keep it." He smiled. "You'll probably need it more than I."

The Jeagers and Jaxon all followed in suit, clapping in hurrah of the family reunion.

"Oh, I thought I'd lost you forever, my little Daedalus…"

At that name, Runs eyes widened and he awkwardly broke the hug

"Oh, um…" Run mumbled. "T-this… is a little embarrassing, but…um….."

Chelsea herself shared in Run's uncomforted. She couldn't have messed up…right? The investigation all pointed towards it; Run's apparent father's disappearance lining up with when Run was dropped off at the orphanage, the resemblance between Run and Budo

Mika-Anna suddenly realized something and lightly smacked her head.

"Oh, my apologies!" She smiled. "Of course you wouldn't…See, Deadalus was the name you were given at birth."

"I was named Icarus' father?" Run asked.

"Indeed." Mika-Anna smiled. "Both from the myths and your own father."

Budo grumbled at the mention of his nephew's father. Meanwhile, said young man, in an elated state, carefully and lovingly, not unlike a young child, dragged his mother to where his friends were standing

"Mother, I'd like you to meet my friends…This is Esdeath, Dr. Stylish, Seyru, Bols, my best friend Wave, his wife Kurome and their son Maki."

The Jeagers bowed respectfully as Run introduced them all, smiling sweetly at the older woman. Mika-Anna bowed to them sweetly, then rushed forward and embraced them.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much for taking care of my Run."

"Our pleasure." Wave smiled. "Though to be honest, he's taken more care of us."

"Some more than others." Stylish quipped, only to be lightly smacked by Bulat.

"Indeed, Citizen Mika-Anna!" Seyru beamed. "You should thank citizen Leone if you want to tahnk anyone for taking care of Run."

The younger blonde woman, a shyness suddenly overtaking her, walked forward and stopped in front of her fiancé's long lost mother.

"Um…hi there." She weakly said. "My name's Leone and…I'm marrying your son and carrying his baby."

Mika-Anna's jaw dropped.

"Son? You and her?"

Run nodded, unsure of how to interpret his mother's reaction.

"You and this beautiful young lady?"

Run nodded again.

"You're making me a grandmother already?" Mika-Anna asked Run with a sly smile on her face. She then reached out and shook Leone's hand. "Welcome to the family, Leone."

 **Present day**

"Thank you for everything, doctor." Mika-Anna smiled. "Do please keep from teasing my daughter-in-law and son though."

The doctor pouted.

"See you at Night Raid tonight?" Leone asked. "My last show and Bulat's first back."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Stylish smiled, waving them goodbye as he called for his next patient.

The blonde trio (and a half) stepped out of the hospital to find a limo waiting for them, Budo at the ready to open their doors.

"Everything go alright?" He inquired. "Little Griffin doing alright…?"

"Not you too!" Leone smiled weakly as she slid on in. "We don't even know what the baby's sex is, why do people hope for a boy?"

"Because if we have a girl," Run answered truthfully. "I'll have to kill any boy that looks at her once she enters puberty."

"…You been talking to daddy again, haven't you?"

"Run," His mother sighed. "Let's not get carried away with this. Brother, that means you too."

"Well, he makes a valid point." Budo said as he shifted the limo into drive and made his way out.

Meanwhile, Run glanced around his current surroundings; leather seats, classical music, fully stocked minibar

"I'm still not all that comfortable with all this." Run sighed as Leone poured herself and Mika-Anna some glasses of sparkling water.

"Take you time, son." The oldest woman said. "Take your time."

XXXX

"Anything we should be aware of before Armin before he shows up?" Run asked his boss' boyfriend, who merely put on a look of contemplation before simply answering with a shake of his head as he took a sip of his beer.

"Nah, you should be cool."

Esdeath had ordered a ginger ale for herself and Seyru

Night Raid was packed for a good reason tonight; one of the stars was leaving, while another returned to the spotlight after a prolonged absence.

"Evening folks." Wave started as he stepped up the microphone. "Welcome to Night Raid, Empire City's #1 source of tunes, booze and babes..We really got to work on a new intro."

Several patrons laughed as Tatsumi, tending bar, prepared drinks.

"Tonight is a night of welcoming back and saying goodbyes. Two familiar faces, two different choices in path. Let's get the tears out of way so we can enjoy ourselves."

He cleared his throat, and a drumroll began.

"From the farthest reaches of Empire City, beyond the realms of imagination. This is a face all you Night Raid veterans hate to see leave, but love to watch go. A fusion of beast and beauty the likes of which we'll probably never see again. You know her as queen of all jungles, the big bad kitty and the Lancing Lioness, but after tonight, she'll only go by her name. Gentlemen! And ladies plus Run. I GIVE YOU…LEONE!"

The announced dancer burst onto the stage, meowing and purring at the crowd. As lights shone and she began dancing, she spied her fiance, smiling simply but lovingly at her. She blew him a kiss, which he returned.

The patrons hooted and hollered, some even gave drunkard love confessions and letters of encouragement, But anyone who got too eager was silenced by the others.

"She's getting married." Budo, looking more out of place than Bols, growled at some men who stared where their eyes didn't belong. "To my nephew. Him."

"Brother, be nice." Mika-Anna sighed. "You're embarrassing Run and scaring everyone."

"That is the point, dear sister." Budo explained. "Our future daughter/neice-in-law is off limits, and t should be clear to all."

Run didn't care in honesty; a part of him enjoyed it.

"You're really okay with all that?" Bols asked.

"Mother and uncle have 23 years of codling and embarrassing to make up for." Run mused, sipping at his rum and coke. "As long as they stop once the baby is born, I'm okay."

"She's also pregnant." His mother added to her brother's eplanation. "My son is a fast worker."

….

"I retract my previous statement." Run said, downing his drink and making his friends laugh at him.

"And now, for the return of the king!" Wave announced, making all turn in anticipation, especially Dr. Stylish. "The original bad boy is back! Tall, dark, handsome and with eyes only for you boys, let's give a warm welcome back to the original Icursio himself, the Thousabd Man-Handler….BULAT!"

The muscular armor that had been a major selling point of the establishment joined Leone on the stage, their fists impacting with the lights. Bulat then lepat into the air, performing trikcs with his spear and then landing standing on it with a single toe

"Hello, boys…."

"And of course who can forget these lovely ladies!" Wave beamed as he moved to the side. "Boys, let them feel welcome: AKAME, CHELSEA and SHEELE!"

"Go Sheel!" Xian cheered, her friend waving from the stage as she drew out her giant scissors.

"Now that I'm done yapping," Wave finsiehd as he moved over to help Tatsumi with the drink, "Eat, drink, dance, flirt and have a good time!"

And with that, the show began. Weapons clashed and sparks flew and Leone and Chelsea danced to music, performing acrobatic stunts. Bulat's skills with his weapon had improved, as he was now able to spin on his head with it. He constantly locked eyes with his boyfriend, eventually following Leone's example and blowing him a kiss.

"I want to make love to him on stage." The doctor said. "Right here, right now."

"Wouldn't recommend that." A voice said. "Otherwise I'd have to arrest you for disrupting the peace."

"Armin!" Jaxon beamed, high fiving his friend. "Come on on, pull up a chair! I ordered you a mojito."

Armin was a man of blonde hair with reached his neck, dressed in attire fitting a man of higher rank in the ECPD with a sword at his side. He had a calm air about him, but with also a sort of palyfullness. His aura oozed with confidence and understanding.

"Lieutenant Armin Talio at your service." He answered with a slight bow. "Please forgive me for being late, I got caught in traffic."

"I was about to go hunting for you, bud."

"Aww, miss your big bro that much?" Armin teased, giving Jaxon a noogie.

"Watch it, Ar! It took me forever to get it right." Jaxon grumbled, only for Esdeath to wrap her arms around his own.

"Oh don't worry, Jaxie-poo." She cooed. "I love your hair no matter how mess it is."

"Aw… Leibling…" Jaxon smiled.

"I'm still not used to see the commander so affectionate like that, Mr. Run." Seyru whispered.

"It'll take time." Run and Bols whispered back.

"So, we finally meet face to face, Esdeath." Armin smiled, reaching out to shake her hand. "Jaxon here has told me a lot about you."

"If they pertain to my strength and torturing, they're true."

"Please keep your conversations tasteful." Budo sighed. "My sister is here. Amrin, Jaxon. Good evening."

"Commissioner." Armin smiled, Jaxon bowing slightly with him. "Didn't expect to see you here. This place strikes me as the sort you'd sooner seen demolished than go into."

"And under normal circumstances you'd be in the right." Budo answered. "But, it is my future niece-in-law's last night of work here, so I figured I could stomach it for a few hours for my nephew's sake."

"And I thank you profusely, uncle." Run smiled. "You can leave whenever you want."

Budo's demeanour changed slightly.

"Well…it's actually not all that bad." He admitted. "Impressive acrobats, great handling of weapons…"

Stylish giggled.

"One day." Bols sighed. "Can you go one day without noticing innuendos and thinking of quips?"

"Nah, be too much work."

"And that Sheele girl is very beautiful, isn't she brother?" Mika-Anna smiled, making the great Budo blush. "Then again, Leone looks very beautiful in that outfit….and Akame is adoreable as well."

She the notied the look on his face and motioned Esdeath to comment…which the ice queen did with great joy.

"Why commissioner, I never pegged you for the dirty old man." She smirked

"I'm not going to say it." Stylish said aloud. "It's too easy."

"That, and you don't want a case of literal blue balls." Run smirked.

"Brother, how could you!?" Mika-Anna gasped in shock. "You're a great man; no need to lower yourself to the level of a leering pig!"

"SISTER, PLEASE!" Budo hollered in embarrassment. With that, he stood up and ran out the door, apologizing profusely for any reason as he did so.

"Personally," Armin whispered to the Jeagers. "That one with the ladybug headphones has my attention."

Meanwhile, Mika-Anna had burst into laughter.

"I have been waiting years to do that!" She laughed.

Budo then came back, a red face of anger and embarrassment clear. He downed his pint of beer and sat back down.

"You never speak a word of this." He demanded. "One word, and I'll court martial you so hard, blood ties or skills be damned, you'll all be on parking duty for so long you'll have to get additional jobs to quell your boredom, is that clear?!"

The Jeagers nodded in understanding.

"Good."

"Commissioner?" Bols asked. "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Go ahead. Anything to get that conversation out of here."

"…Why do you seem so familiar to Jaxon and Armin here, when we ourselves, who you've described as your top team, didn't even know they existed until a couple of months ago?"

"Well, that's because…" Budo confessed. "They're the top agents of the Specter team."

…..

…..

…..

"SPECTER?!" The Jeagers all shouted, making all in the bar turn to them,

"That shit actually existed?!"

"Seyru!" Run and Esdeath chastised.

"I'm sorry madam and Mr. Run, but you can't blame me!"

"Well, that out of the bag." Armin sighed. "Yes, Specter is…was real. A black-listed, special ops group of unlisted operatives serving directly under Budo himself. We were tasked with missions Budo managed to keep away from Honest's whereabouts/ care.

"Pretty much anything where you Jeagers, and please don't take offense to this Liebling, wouldn't be able to handle without backlashes of some kind or another." Jaxon added in. "If there was a threat you'd ever meant to get to, but vanished before you could, that's because we probably got it for you."

"Armin here was the field leader of the whole group." Budo explained. "And…mr. Jaxon here the intel gatherer/ torture techican."

"And occasional rogue, one many army." Armin quipped in. "Get him mad enough, and nothing stops him."

Jaxon pouted.

"Go crazy two times and you're marked for life. Two times!"

"Oh, I imagine Madam will make you go wild big boy…" Stylish smirked, only for the air to go cold and Esdeath to glare at him. "Oh. My. God. I completely forgot who I was teasing. Ma-madam, please! It was a jo…"

" _ **Flee."**_

And with a camp shriek, Stylish did just that; the empire's strongest right behind him with her sword drawn.

"Wohoo!" Jaxon cheered. "Go, Liebling!"

"BUL-BABY HELP!"

Hearing his boyfriend in trouble, Bulat leapt downward and began clashing with Esdeath

At this time, Wave and Kurome, little Maki somehow sound asleep despite all the noise, came over and joined the group.

"Um, is there a reason that…?" Wave started.

"Stylish finally made a quip about Esdeath and Jaxon's relationship." Armin answered.

"Oh." Kurome said simply. "Well then, he deserves what he gets."

"OI, BULAT!" Wave shouted. "STYLISH MADE A QUIP ABOUT ESDEATH'S LOVE LIFE!"

The fight stopped, Incursio looking at Esdeath (who much preffered the sleeker, slimmer verison Tatsumi wore), who nodded.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I FORGOT, OKAY! A STYLISHLY GENIUS MIND IS ALLOWED TO DO THAT!"

"BUT WITH ESDEATH?"

While the two men argued back and forth, eventually coming to an agreement and the good doctor apologizing for his actions, Esdeath returned to her seat, where she saw Jaxon giving Wave his autograph.

She then gave the family a summary of what Budo had revealed, making their eyes widen.

"So, you mean, that noble who ran the drug ring?" Wave asked. "That was you?"

"Yep."

"A-and that serial killer we found with his..." Bols started.

"Yup."

"What about the one whose... um..."

"Oh him!" Jaxon absolutely beamed at the memory. "Yeah, do you have any idea how hard it was to keep him alive during the whole thing? I was extra attentive in that one."

His mind soured.

"He hurt my little sisters." He growled. "Nobody, especially not a weakling like that, gets away with that.

Everyone, minus Armin, just looked at Jaxon in shock, fear, and disgust.

"Those were supposed to be confidential, Jaxon." He sighed, his voice making it clear he was used to all this. The Teigu copier just shrugged. "Why do I bother?"

"Because someone has to." Run mused, making the two uncousiouly fist-bump each other. "Wave, you too."

The trio repeated their action as fellow 'sane soldiers.'

Esdeath's reaction was slightly expected: She grabbed Jaxon, pulling him in to a deep, passionate kiss that made several patrons woot. There was no fighting, they two just locked lips and let their tongues wrestle.

"Bed." Esdeath commanded when they parted. "Now."

Jaxon's smile made it clear he was more than happy to complete her request.

"Use protection." Armin shouted as the two fight-a-holics left. "Two of you are bad enough, we don't need a baby running around. No offense, Run!"

"None taken."

Just then, Chelsea came down from the stage, having finished her acts for the evening, dropping one of her lollipops as she did so. Armin, not knowing that this was a common occurrence (Run inwardly wondering where Chelsea kept all those sweets), quickly picked it up.

"Excuse me, you dropped this."

Chelsea turned around to see an admittedly handsome young man who had the same kind of aura Run had picked up a cherry lollipop and was hodling it out for her.

"Oh, thanks."

The two were silent for a few seconds.

"Armin Talio."

"Chelsea."

"Lovely name for a lovely lady." Armin smiled. "Excellent shapeshifting by the way, though…sorry if I sound like someone whose already said it; I do think your current, more dressed state is your best."

"Thanks." Chelsea smiled, eyeing his sword. "And let me follow in suit; your sword there; you…?"

"I prefer to think of it as a representation." Armin smirked. "Although I wouldn't dare compare that after immediately meeting someone. Can I buy you a drink? We have shared names, so it's not creepy."

"Aw, what the hell?" Chelsea smirked. "White Russian."

She then joined the table, occasionally going back to top their drinks. Soon, the evening came to a close, and it was last call.

"You need anything else?" Chelsea asked as she took the cups away, Armin following her to help.

"Nothing more to drink or eat," Armin confessed. "But, if you're interested and maybe have some free time…perhaps a time and place to meet for coffee or lunch? Your choice, my treat?"

The shapeshifter smiled and handed him a card. A phone number.

"Reservations for two, 8:00 tomorrow. Don't keep me waiting."

Armin simply smiled and nodded.

"Oh, he is smooth." Wave noted.

"Better than I was." Run nodded.

All in all, it was a grand final night; Leone maintained her status as the undefeated drinking queen of Night Raid, received a few bouquets from patrons and her admirers (who congratulated Run under Budo and Mika-Anna's glares) and was treated to a slideshow Lubbock and Najenda had prepared that showcased her greatest moments at Night Raid…..the greatest one being when she and Run met.

The Budo family dropped the couple off at their home a little after midnight.

They went straight to bed, but not to sleep.

Run instead held Leone in his arms for a few hours.

"It…it feels weird, ya know." She said, some tears staining her face.

"You did work there for a long time." Run noted. "It's only natural."

"And I'm happy to be leaving to be honest. No more pervs gawking at my chest, I get to do what I always wanted and open that massage place…"

"And I'll be right there through it all." Run promised.

She turned over and kissed him.

"I want it to end, but now that it has….I want it back."

Run nodded in understanding.

"I'll be there to help you all the way. Just like you did with me. I love you, Leone."

"And I love you, Run."

They hugged.

"Budo."

He laughed lightly letting her have that one.

XXXX

The next day, the couple went to meet with Tatsumi and Mine in Leone's neighborhood.

"So, what're Tastumi's friends like?" Run inquired.

"I don't really know." Leone admitted. "Based on what he;s told me though; Ieaysu is skilled with a mace and a bit of perv, while Sayo's a great archer. Tatsumi also thinks they got a little chemistry going on between them."

"Please don't tease them too badly, they're probably ignorant."

"Aww, come on Tweety!" Leone pouted, before taking on a seductive smile. "Didn't kitty earn herself a little fun last night?"

Run suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"…Run?"

She then saw why he'd stopped:

It was Seyru. In civilians clothes, her arms wrapped around the arms of a young man with long white hair. The same boy from the beach. From the way of peace.

A boy.

With Seyru.

Touching her.

Her: the little girl Run and Esdeath had raised after a friend, her father, had died.

A smile crossed Leone's face, and she looked down at her stomach.

"Now we get to see daddy in protective mode."

'Daddy' had already whipped out his cellphone and pressed speed dial.

"Esdeath." Run snapped. "We have a situation. Code: SBFSB."

From her room, Esdeath leapt to her feet and began to get dressed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can.'"

"Why worry? Its priests and little boys that are bad. So unless Seryu has been hiding a dick, you have nothing to sweat over."

"Jaxon."

"Sorry, Liebling."

"We'll be there shortly." Esdeath commanded. "Keep an eye on them, but don't be seen!"

"Understood." Run answered, ending the call. He then smiled at Leone and pecked her lips and stomach. "Please inform Tatsumi and Mine I'll be a little late."

He turned around and glared at the boy.

"I have some hunting to do. MASTEMA!"

He then took to the air and flew to a more secluded area where he could still watch them.

"Oh, somebody get the popcorn!" Leone beamed. "This is going to be epic!"

 **Next Time: Run and Esdeath vs Seyru's boyfriend/ Tatsumi's friend and a Little Leone flashback**


	11. Esdeath and Run Vs Seyru's boyfriend

Wings and Lioness

Another short chapter, and I'll REALLY need suggestions on where to take the story from here afterwards; at least three more chapters before the 2nd baby(Run and Leone's) is born.

Before anyone makes a comment in a review, I am well aware that most of the Jeagers are around the same general age (with the exception of Bols). And I will not be going with the 'this is my fic, I do what I want' excuse. I even stated in Chapter 2 that Seyru (the 'baby') was/is older than Kurome. Think I've handled that well in this chapter.

With that said, read and review.

 **Chapter 11: Esdeath and Run VS. Seyru's boyfriend, Tatsumi's friends**

"Have you been waiting long?"

Run took a break from his binoculars to see his commander and friend laying down beside him, crumbs from a muffin or some other breakfast baked good on her lips.

"Not entirely." Run answered. "You certainly got here quickly."

"For this, I had no choice. What have I missed?" Esdeath said sharply, setting her eyes on Seyru.

Run grumbled.

"In all honesty, nothing too much; they've just wondered around the market, bought some desserts and sat at the fountain. They don't seem to have sensed my presence, though given his Danger Beast DNA, got get Stylish to figure out how that works by the way, I wouldn't put it past him."

"And what of Seyru herself?" Esdeath asked, some genuine concern in her tone.

"She seems….happy."

On the street, Seyru was laughing with her date as they enjoyed some drinks and he snatched a cookie from her, a sweet smile on his face.

"Has he made any inappropriate movements towards her?"

"None that I have seen." Run replied, his stomach growling. "I truly wish I had some of mother's cooking right now…"

"You haven't had breakfast yet?" Esdeath asked in shock. "You of all people? The one who keeps emphasizing eating balanced meals?"

"We were going to meet Leone's parents for brunch and then meet with Tatsumi and his friends." Run explained. "But then I saw Seyru, I call you…"

"I understand." Esdeath said, putting her palm next to Run's face for him to see it filled with Blueberries. "Eat something. I'll maintain lookout."

Popping the blueberries into his mouth and handling the binoculars to Esdeath, the teacher turned away from the scene, closing his eyes and savoring the taste of the fruit. He then lay on his back and rested his eyes.

Maybe this wasn't such a needed operation after all, he thought to himself. Seyru was a young woman and capable combatant, and this Rein fellow was a peaceful sort of man who…

No. Run told himself. Regardless of whatever Rein (if that was even his real name) had done in making Seyru think of things beyond her job (which had caused the Jeagers some worry), he couldn't be fully trusted. Not until he showed who he REALLY was.

Something only a few knew was that Esdeath had those in the Jeagers and their close circles do certain 'secret' tests to prove their worth. In her mind, those she was surrounded by and followed her had to be storng themselves, as well as have strong precious ones. These tests were often subtle little things that showed how a person acted in their calmest or most passionate.

When the squad had first come together, she had attacked the potential recuirts without warning to analyze what made them so good: Seyru and Kurome refused to hold back anything, Stylish had observed while making quips about how to try and attack….and poor Wave had been thrown on his ass before the whole thing even started.

It was something he'd never live down. Kurome reminded him of it constantly, even now that little Maki was around. Run suspected it was the primary reason Akame seemed to dislike the Marine so much.

Back on topic….

Ursa and Ember had been tested by following Bols on his job once all day while Esdeath was 'mentoring' him on the squad's duties. While Ember fell asleep halfway through, Esdeath quickly saw both genuinely loved Bols and were more than prepared to deal with stigma that came from being with him; to them he was the most amazing man alive, in Ursa's eyes there seemed to be no man aside from Bols. And to Bols, the two were the world.

Wave's parents may have been outskirts/country folk, but they had instilled their son with loyalty and a sense of justice. They were tested by, in a casual conversation, being asked an old question Esdeath had heard over and over again: Given the choice between them, what was more important; strength to do as you please, or strength to do what was right. They'd taken a third option and said both; so that you're not a pushover bt not a bully either. They'd quickly become amoung her favorite civilians to see, although she still thought Wave's mother had babied him out of potential ferocity.

Then again, Run was grateful for having a fellow sane man, and if he'd had that, they might never have met.

Kurome had initially only wanted to join because of snack discounts offered at the meeting the group came together at and do more in her life than her sister. Esdeath was already familiar with Akame as Najenda's right hand and had sought to have her own assassin in the group, figuring Kurome was the better deal: She may have been younger and had her cookie addiction, but her sword trumped Murasame in one detail: It could reanimate the dead for future battles.

When the young cookie-lover had actually nicked Esdeath's hair, she was in the group no questions asked and the Strongest in Empire City knew she'd made the right choice.

But Seyru, to both Esdeath and Run, was something else entirely. She'd always been wanted on the Jeagers for not only her strong sense of Justice (almost to the point of using it for her justification for all her actions) but for a favor to a close friend.

 **Five years ago** …

" _Are we really doing this?" Run asked as they walked up to the door of a small house._

" _It is standard procedure for my job," Esdeath reminded him. "Although you don't have to be here. Especially with your upcoming finals….and injuries."_

 _Run's face was decorated with bandages on his nose, left brow and cheek, courtesy of that punk Syura. Esdeath growled at the mere thought of the spawn of Honest's name; she knew all too well he leered at her and planned on her making her his…Not that he could._

" _I'm fine." Run assured her. "These are just superficial. Besides, I owe it to him."_

 _Esdeath smiled and rang the doorbell, composing herself._

" _Please remind me to remind you to have this Wave fellow meet with us."_

" _I will."_

 _The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman and a young girl with brown hair and bright eyes full of life. When they saw Esdeath they'd grown uneasy…only to break into tears when she handed them a badge they recongized all too well._

 _Usually when Esdeath broke this news, she felt nothing; the cop just wasn't strong enough and had fallen to the rules of nature. It was the main reason Budo REFUSED to let her tell anyone this kind of news and why the Mayor was showing interest in her._

 _But, as anyone could see, this was different:_

 _Togami had been a mentor to her and Run: Once they'd left ECHUW, he'd been appointed their 'babysitter' and had directed them into their occupations with gusto and genuine pride and interest in how they did. He truly believed in Justice and protecting the innocent, showing Esdeath that doing such helped unlock true strength; not just physical, but mental and spiritual._

 _And as someone who wanted to be the strongest, Esdeath happily took his words to heart. While she disagreed with his lack of taking the spoils of victory in order to show his status as a better man, she had edited her Darwinistc mind-set to ensuring the most 'potentially' strong lived._

 _From what Run understood, it had been a simple dealing with a bandit gang that had taken a downturn when the bandits revealed a bomb strong enough to take out a city block. Togami, without a single moment of hesitation, had grabbed and thrown the bomb away only to be caught in the explosion. He died instantly, saving many at the cost of his own._

" _Your husband and father was a great man." Esdeath said honestly, cursing herself for being a milsecond too slow to realize what Togami was doing and having until then, laughed at the idea of sacrificing oneself for others._

 _After this, she'd take up Mayor Honest on his offer of a Teigu: Not another of her men or comrades were going to die if she could help it, at least for a while._

 _The wife had taken the badge and ran upstairs, slamming the door to her room and bawling. The poor girl just burst into tears._

" _Daddy…" She whimpered._

 _Esdeath, getting uncomfortable with the feelings that were stirring in her, turned to Run._

" _Your turn."_

 _Letting out a sigh, the battered teacher placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. He then offered her a tissue and let her bawl out her grief._

" _What is your name?"_

" _Seyru…" The girl whimpered. "Who are you?"_

" _Just someone who owes your father more than he could ever hope to repay." He answered honestly. "My name is Run, I'm a teaching student at Empire University. Your father, on top of being my friend's mentor, helped me get in there. He also asked me to make sure to give you this."_

 _He reached behind his back an revealed a dog dolly_

" _His name is Hekatonkheires, but you can call him Koro, it's easier that way."_

 _Seyru smiled and took the puppy into her arm, hugging him. Instantly, the doll began snuggling into her chest and licking her face, making her smile._

 _Run smiled at the sight; he could already see much of Togami in his daughter and judging by what he saw over his shoulder, so did Esdeath._

" _Seyru." Esdeath said, bringing the girl and her new dog's attention to her. "I have a proposition for you: How would you like to continue your father's legacy and help ensure no one else suffers like this?"_

 **Present day….**

After that day, Seyru had devoted herself to becoming a police officer like her father, personally training under Esdeath and Orge while being tutored by Run. Every spare moment she had was dedicated to training her body and mind to its peak: She had graduated top of her class and zipped through the ranks, although Esdeath had already reserved a spot in the Jeagers for her the minute she'd been offered the chance to form her own squad for plausible deniability.

The air suddenly went cold, bringing Run out of his flashback to see Esdeath shaking with rage.

"What did he do?" He asked

"He kissed her."

Fury filled Run and he stole back the binoculars to see Rein had placed a kiss on Seyru's cheek.

"Cheeky little punk." Run growled.

"I believe he said he wanted her to feel that, since her arms were replaced." Esdeath growled.

Inwardly, the two Jeagers thought that was both a little insensitive…and sweet. Outwardly, even the normally calm and relaxed Run was growling in rage.

"I'm mounting his head on my wall." Esdeath added. "No doubt about it."

"Only if you let me burrow it on the weekends." Run growled.

The two friends looked at each other, surprised by the teacher's words…and then smiling and shaking hands.

"They're on the move." Run noted, pointing at them leaving the fountain and heading towards the stands again. The two senior Jeagers then began jumping and running from roof to rood, staying low to avoid being noticed.

They were almost caught several times, especially when Esdeath of all people suddenly stumbled in her step and rubbed her legs. As they hid behind a water tower, Run racked his brain trying to figure out possible reasons for that act.

"Is there something on your mind, Run?" Esdeath inquired suddenly.

"Did you get injured?" The teacher asked. "You seem to be limp…."

He realized it.

Esdeath blushed and turned her head in embarrassment…and so she could relive the memories: Oh, the memories.

"What happened to waiting until marriage before sex?" Run asked, an uneasy smile on his face. "Not to sound chastising, but…

"I was doing quite well, I suppose?" Esdeath smiled, agreeing with him. "Most would assume me the type to pin him down and order him to take me, right? Don't deny it I know it's true, because under most circumstances they'd be right. Anyways, Jaxon's family hails from a tribe that values a warrior's path, where they have no need for flashy material wealth. They fight to survive, living each day like it is their last, and are protective of those they see as family."

"Just like you." Run mused inwardly, making his old friend smile back.

"Well last night, after we left Night Raid and got to my apartment, he proposed to me by his tribe's traditions. It is a simple vow that bound us until death. No ring, no dress. He views me as his equal, the one he fights for, and honestly, I rather like his views that the only ones who should have a say in this are us. Although we will still have a wedding as a formality, just to have everyone be a part of the celebration of our union."

That fit Esdeath so well it took Run a few seconds to properly process.

"Well then." Run smiled. "Belated congratulations."

Esdeath smiled.

"And before you ask: Yes. We did make love." A blush covered her face as she shuddered in pleasure at the memories. "Oh, did we make love…The things than man can do with his fingers…"

"Please stop." Run begged, not wanting the image of whatever his childhood friend and her…husband, he guessed, it'd take a while to get used to that…did last night.

"If we have children, you're first on the list of potential godparent."

"But, I'm already little Maki's…."

Esdeath silenced him with a risen hand.

"I'm aware of that, but think about it Run." She said as she took the binoculars and gazed down at her surrogate daughter-figure, who was now admiring some trinkets at a booth. "Bols has Ember, Wave can be foolish, Kurome and Akame have their addictions, Tatsumi is too young, Sheele to airheaded and Stylish is…"

"Stylish?"

They laughed a little before they stopped:

Seyru and Rein were out of their sight.

"…If we've lost them, I shall be blaming you for this and be convincing Leone to deny you carnal pleasures of any kind for a month as punishment."

She then leapt down and began searching the area.

"…I do so hate it when she actually has something on me." Run sighed, activated Mastema and then taking to the skies, shooting Esdeath a text.

XXX

"Thank you again for coming to market with me, Rein." Seyru said.

"It was no problem." The young man smiled, carrying his date's bags. "I'd been meaning to come by and have a look at what's available. They fact I have the pleasure of your company is all the more reason."

A stomach growled, and Seyru smiled

"Wait just a minute, I shall return with Ice cream!"

She zipped to a nearby shop, leaving Rein alone with the bags and smiling at the surrounding area; cheerful families, avid businessmen, chirping birds…it was not the mountains he'd lived before being brought to civilization, but it was still lovely.

Now that Seyru was preoccupied, he could deal with the presence he'd sensed earlier without fear of hurting her feelings: They may have only been courting for a while, but Rein did not like to see Seyru in any mood that wasn't happy, shy or confused.

"You can come out now." Rein smiled knowingly. "Esdeath, is it?"

The Strongest in Empire City made her presence clear to all: Some civilians ducked out of the way when they saw the look of anger on her face.

For a good moment, no one breathed and time seemed to stand still: This was a Danger Beast-Human Hybrid staring down the Strongest

"I assume you're here to ensure my intentions with Seyru are of an honourable nature?" Rein asked. "She has said many good things about you, and regardless of what others say of you, I find myself seeing more of what she says; you are strong, loyal and protective. And I assure you, I, much like yourself until recently as I understand it, am new to the concept of 'love.' But regardless of that, I believe it is clear to all that care for Seyru deeply."

Esdeath sighed and nodded, then drew her sword and leveled at him

"If you ever hurt Seyru. I will gut you in your sleep."

Rein simply laughed in his throat before answering back with.

"I don't sleep, lass."

 _Oh ho ho!_ Run thought to himself as he floated skywards. _The balls on this one! And the sass!_

He then deactivated Mastema and landed right between the two glaring powerhouses

"Please remember this is a public location…" He said weakly, knowing Esdeath at least would not care. Rein on the other hand, turned and bowed at him.

"You must be Run." He smiled. "Seyru has said nothing but good things about you…Minus what you did to that clown."

Run's blood boiled at the mere mention of Champ, but he maintained his composure. He was the Good cop in this situation after all.

"Not to say it was unwarranted, however." Rein said, shaking his hands in defense. "I just wish you could've tried to find some other way of resolving the conflict."

"I don't forgive child killing and raping pieces of shit." Run growled before maintaining his composure. "Excuse me. Now then, Rein was it?"

"Indeed." The young man smiled. "That is the name the priest who found me gave me anyways. But, what may I do for you and Esdeath on this glorious day?"

"Well, we would love it if you were to quit seeing Seyru in any remotely romantic sense, but something tells me that will not happen." Run said honestly.

SBFSB (Seyru BoyFriend Stop & Botch) was just a simple intimidation mission. Under any other circumstance it would've been TOO easy: The Strongest in Empire City, gifted with ice powers and well known for sadism along with her right hand man who could fly glaring down at the poor son of a bitch who had the balls (or stupidity) to try and fool around with Seyru? Any other man would have pissed his pants, begged for his life and then commit seppuku just to die with a smidge of dignity.

If he'd even lived long enough to realize, that is.

Rein was not going down that route.

"Out of respect for Seyru's respect for you too, I will not openingly talk against your acts of violence."

The two held their composure.

"But I humbly ask you to consider looking for more alternative means of dealing with the corruption in this city."

"…You haven't been long, right?" Esdeath asked. Rein nodded. "That explains it."

Just then, Seyru came back with two scoops of swirl ice cream in her hands. She was not expecting the site that greeted her.

"Commander? Mr. Run?"

Esdeath stopped glaring at Rein and smiled sweetly at Seyru

"Good morning, Seyru. Ice cream for breakfast?"

The girl blushed.

"We were just passing through and ran into Rein here." Run assured Seyru, not wanting to having deal with a cyborg throwing a tantrum along with her man-eating puppy and a human Danger Beast hybrid in the marketplace.

"It's true." Rein smiled, taking his cone and nibbling it. He paused as his eyes widened. "This…is…AMAZING! What is this called, again?"

Seyru simply smiled and took a lick of her own cone.

"Ice cream, Rein." She smiled.

"Well, we'll leave you too alone." Run smiled. "Nice to meet you, Rein."

"You to, Mr. Run." Rein bowed. "And you as well, Esdeath."

"Remember what I said." The Jeager commander smiled through her teeth.

"See you at tomorrow's meeting!" Seyru beamed.

Rein simply smiled as he and Seyru continued their date.

"A hippy." Esdeath groaned. "Of all the types she could've fallen for; muscle-head, schemer, geek, playboy…She fell for a god damn hippy."

"Well, he's a powerful hippy at least." Run said weakly.

"I'm going back to Jaxon." Esdeath said in defeat. "Thank you for informing me of this Run, sorry to keep you from brunch."

"To be honest?" Run confessed. "I'm rather grateful I didn't have to deal with Neko with thing in the morning. What that man lacks in stature he makes up for in tenacity. It is a shame I missed Nala's cooking…"

The teacher's mouth watered at the thought of one of her homemade mushroom and bacon omelets. His stomach then growled.

"See you tomorrow." Esdeath said simply as she took to the roofs to get back to her apartment, where her husband…god it felt amazing to say that…waited for her.

XXX

Meanwhile, Tatsumi and Mine were waiting at the tea shop patiently for two faces Tatsumi had been looking forward to seeing for a long time.

"Anything I should be aware of about your friends?" Mine asked as she munched on a cupcake.

"Well, Iesayu's a bit of a loud-mouth pervert but nothing to worry about. Besides, Sayo usually keeps him in line."

Mine smiled.

"I think I'm going to like her. And at least you have some subtly in your perviness."

"Only when it's you." Tatsumi smiled and said to himself.

"Tatsumi!"

He then looked over and saw his two childhood friends. Leaving the table for a second, he hugged them both and brought them over.

"Guys, meet Mine, my girlfriend." He said proudly before adding. "And the mother of my child."

Iesayu was to engrossed in shock and depression that Tatsumi had become a man before him to see Sayo hug Mine in joy and then delight in telling embrassing stories of when Tatsumi was little; like the time he tried to fly with branches.

The four her settling and having a good time when….

"Hey there, kids!"

Tatsumi then felt two large and familiar mounds of flesh on his head. Mine recongized them as well and reacted as she would in any circumstance:

"GET THOSE VULTURES AWAY FROM TATSUMI!" Mine shouted, dragging her boyfriend away.

"Aww, they're not that big…" Leone smiled

"Those aren't breasts, they're tumors!" Mine roared.

"Well, Runnie doesn't think that way." Leone smirked.

"He's your fiancé, of course he doesn't think that!"

"Don't worry, your little boobies'll get nice and bigger when the baby gets a little bigger."

"NOT IN PUBLIC, YOU CATLADY NYMPHO!"

"Sticks and stones, stick and stones!"

As the two went back and fourth in their conversation, Tatsumi covered his face in emrbassment before remembering his guests.

"…Who is she?" Sayo asked through her teeth, insanely jealous of the blonde woman's figure.

"That's Leone, my big sis." Tatsumi smiled weakly. "Yeah, she's a character."

"Oh shut up, you love me for it." Leone smiled at her 'little bro' before glancing at the new faces. "You must be Sayo and Iesayu."

Sayo nodded and thanked Leone for looking after Tatsumi, but the other young man's attention was solely on a particular part of Leone…

"Hey." Leone said seriously, getting the country boy's attention. "Eyes up here, bucko. Only Runnie can stare all he wants."

"Runnie?" Sayo asked.

"She means Run, her boyfriend and my 2nd ex-boss." Tatsumi smiled. "Local teacher and a badass fighter. And he actually paid me, unlike Najenda"

"That's my Runnie!" Leone smirked. "And don't let Boss hear that; she'll keel ya!"

The conversation had been interrupted when Mine and Leone caught sight of two thugs bullying a little girl. Fury filled the four, but the three fighters were quick to the draw, Tatsumi kicking the two men to the ground while Mine leveled Pumpkin in front of them.

"Oh." Leone smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "Does Leone need to skin a bitch?"

"She'll do it!" Tatsumi hollered, fear in his voice. "I've seen it!"

The two let the kid go and ran for the hills, only to bump into a face most in the neighborhood feared: A cute little puppy accompanied by a girl with brown hair and mechanical arms.

"Picking on a child?" The girl growled. "Villians truly do have no sense of deceny. Koro…sic'em."

The puppy's mouth opened impossibly wide and swallowed the two men whole.

"Off to the station!" Seyru beamed as she dragge Koro along with her, Rein onto her other hand.

"Are there any normal people in Empire City?" Iesayu asked in fear.

"…Nope." Tatsumi answered truthfully as a shadow overtook the skies in their vicinity.

"Hey birdie!" Leone smiled, waving down her fiancé. Feeling like showing off, Run dove for the ground, landing perfectly on his feet as Mastema returned to his back.

"You two must Sayo and Iesayu." He smiled with a bow. "Wonderful to meet you."

The six then sat down to lunch at the café and exchanged stories: How Tatsumi and Mine got together, how Tatsumi had even gotten involved with Night Raid

"Well, at least you have a job." Sayo sighed. "Thanks to thus dunderhead, we've never lasted more than a weak!"

"I only broke twelve plates!" Iesayu snapped weakly before Sayo glared at him. "At a time…"

Tatsumi and Leone burst into laughter, before the blonde woman suddenly stopped and held her stomach.

"Leone?" Run asked in worry, which increased when he saw tears down her face. "W-what's wrong?"

"The baby just kicked!" Leone smiled tearfully; it was one thing to see the baby and for her stomach to grow a bit, but now that she felt it? The day couldn't get better.

Run put his ear to Leone's stomach and felt a light little impact. He was soon sharing in Leone's joy.

"So, you need a job?" Run asked once the joy of feeling his child's kick leveled.

"Yeah, we heard about the Jeagers gang looking for newbies…" Iseayu started.

Run froze in fear, which only increased when:

"Did someone say they want to join the Jeagers?" A familiar camp voice asked.

Not a millisecond later, Dr. Stylish was in front of the assembled group.

"Hmm, country folk. And so CUTE! Battle ready, I see…You'll be great." He handed them a card. "Be there at 8 am sharp! See ya when I see ya!"

Sayo and Iesayu were so happy about the job opportunity they didn't see the looks of terror on the others faces.

"Oh god." Run facepalmed. "I pity those two."

"Should I pray?" Tatsumi asked.

"I doubt it'll do much good, but go for it."

 **Read and Review, offer suggestions**


	12. Missions and Memories

Wings and Lioness

Before I start my hopefully brief charade, I have to let you guys know about WarHawk07's 'Melt the Ice' fic, which tells how Jaxon and Esdeath met in this story's universe. Please read, review and follow his stories, he has been of immense help in helping this fic move forward and my mentions of him don't do him justice.

And speaking of moving forward, I imagine that this story has maybe three or so more chapters left in it, unless I get a swarm of ideas from either my loyal readers or on my own. Thank you all for your support and reviews, they truly mean a lot to me. Leave any ideas for chapters or plot in reviews or PMs.

With that said, read and review, let's get the party started.

 **Chapter 12: Memories and Missions**

"I'm back, Jaxie-poo." Esdeath cooed as she kicked off her boots, only for her new husband to sweep her into his arms and kiss her neck and cheek. "I take it you missed me?"

"Well, we ARE technically in the honeymoon phase of being newlyweds…" Jaxon smiled. "And without you or the girls here to keep in me check, who knows what I might do? So, how'd everything go with Seyru and what-is-name?"

Esdeath's mood soured slightly, but not enough to ruin the happy moment she was feeling.

"I made it clear I don't trust him and that he should behave around Seyru. The bastard is a cheeky one, of that I'll admit, outright daring me to do my job better…"

Jaxon growled at that and made a note to try and feed a reason to confront Rein, if that even was his real name.

"On the bright side, Stylish texted me on the way here, apparently two of Tastumi's friends are interested in joining the Jeagers."

She wasn't completely sure how to think of that, from what little Tatsumi had mentioned about Sayo and Iseyu, they were decent fighters for their place in the grand scheme; Sayo was an archer and Iseyu was a brawler who'd seemed to be stronger than Tastumi had been before joining Night Raid.

This did not help her think overly positive about them becoming potential Jeagers, but then again, she'd worked with Wave as well, and look how he turned out. Besides, Run would soon be going paternal leave (whether he liked it or not) for his Jeager duties, so she really couldn't afford to be picky with anyone willing to work….though she doubted the new country kids had any idea of the level of fighting the Jeagers did.

Jaxon on the other hand, was delighted by the prospect of new recurits, if for nothing else than the hellish training they'd have to endure to get up to his Liebling's standards. At that notion, his mind wondered back to his days in training with Armin….

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." He realized. "I'm going to have to talk with Armin later about his date with Chelsea. But for now…"

He took Esdeath into his arms bridal style and marched back to her…their bed.

"Where were we again?" He asked cheekily.

The Strongest in Empire City smiled knowingly as she brought him in for a kiss.

"Right…here."

The Ice Queen of Empire City was then moaning and squealing in euphoric joy as the wielder of Doppelganger let his magic hands do their work.

XXX

"We're back, mother." Run called as he and Leone walked into the Budo mansion. Instantly, the young teacher was embraced by his mother, a warm smile on her face.

"How'd brunch go?" She asked.

"Well…I actually didn't go, so I'm not sure." Run answered truthfully.

Anna-Mika Budo's demeanour went rigid, as did Run's form.

"And why did you not attend?" She asked. "I know that Mr. Neko unnerves you but…"

"He saw Seyru with a boy, let Esdeath know and then the two went Papa Wolf and Mama Bear." Leone explained. "So he had a good reason."

The older blonde woman's demeanor returned to normal as she escorted her son and the love of his life to tea and biscuits.

"Well, that explains why Budo went to chat with Leone's father." Anna-Mika explained. "Something about who'll pay for the wedding reception. He should be back by this evening.

"Oh boy…" Leone smiled in anticipation. "That is not going to end well…"

"Well mother, we have good news." Run smiled, getting Anna-Mika's attention in an attempt not to imagine the property damage that would rise from the upcoming brawl between the two older blonde men. "The baby made its first kick today."

Anna-Mika let out a squeal Run expected from a much younger woman, briefly deafening him and some staff members before he and Leone were swept into a hug before his mother knelt down to listen to the baby's heartbeat…and receive a light kick of her own.

Tea was served and enjoyed, and as Leone left to help Anna-Mika with cleaning, Run felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Liver's found the Nobles." Esdeath said over the phone. "How soon can you get to the edge of the city limits?"

"Two minutes." Run answered.

He quickly dressed, left a note for his mother and flew out of the window to meet up with his team…not however, before Leone spied him flying away.

XXX

"So they're all in there?" Wave asked for confirmation.

"According to Liver's reports and Run's intel, yes." Esdeath responded. "All the Noble Party members under one roof

"So stylishly stupid." Sytlish mused. "Then again, this'll be the perfect first mission for our cute little newbies!"

Sayo and Iseyu were shaking in their shoes, worry obvious in their stances.

Wave was simply giddy with excitement and joy. _I'm not the newbie anymore!_ He thought in joy before memories overtook him

 **Two years ago…**

 _He'd just graduated college and had spent a month on the open seas when he'd received an invitation from Mayor Honest himself. He was surprised and honoured the mayor of all people selected him to become part of this new task force, especially considering what had happened with him an Syura a few years before…_

 _So, with a bag fully of freshly caught fish and his sword at his side, he'd walked into the meeting room, only to be greeted by the sight of one of the largest men he'd ever seen in a gasmask, staring at him silently and filling him with dread._

 _Wave had promptly apologized, slammed the door and looked at the door number, praying he'd chosen the wrong one._

 _He hadn't._

 _Awkwardly sliding back into the room and sitting as far from the man as he could, Wave kept his head down, praying that he'd make it out if the room and that the apparent psycho wouldn't kill him._

 _Just then, the door had opened, and in walked in a very cute girl with a sword at her side and a bag of cookies. She sat down right across from him and began munching on a few. If only Wave had known how much he'd grow to love this girl in a few years…._

" _Hi there, I'm Wa…"_

 _The girl wrapped her arms around her bag protectively and growled at him,_

" _Stay. Away. From. My. Cookies."_

 _Wave shirked back in fear._

" _Ah, there you are, Wave." A familiar voice said warmly._

 _The marine turned to see his college roommate and best friend walk in with several folders under his arms_

" _Run!" Wave had hollered with joy as he took the blonde into his arms, hugging him. "Thank god! There's another normal person!"_

 _Run smiled at his friend's over the top nature, patting his head._

" _They're not all that bad once you get to know them." Run promised. "Especially Bols."_

 _Said man then dropped off the tea and shyly introduced himself to Wave._

" _And what about the commanding officer?"_

 _The Jeagers all gave each other uncomfortable glances, not sure how tell Wave…and then Esdeath had appeared._

 **Present day…**

"Are you sure it's okay to bring your baby here?" Sayo asked the cookie-munching woman, who glared at her and drew her blade.

"I'd like to see anybody hurt Maki."

Said baby just nuzzled closer into his mother's arms.

"I still say we could've left him with Akame or my folks." Wave sighed as he drew Grand Chariot.

Just then, the marching of feet and drawing of weapons took the Jeager's attention.

"Kill them!" The apparent leader commanded.

"Koro, phase five." Seyru commanded, strectching out of her arms. Her loyal puppy bit down on said arm, which was soon replaced with a human-sized drill.

"JUDGEMENT OF THE 10 KINGS: JUSTICE LANCE!"

"Oh, it never gets old to see that!" Stylish smiled giddly. "Those are my stylishly brilliant designs, kiddies! Thanks to my Perfector, I can perform formerly impossible operations/ experiments without worry of my fingers slipping!"

"I thought Run was the smart guy." Iseyu whispered. "I mean, he's a teacher and all…"

"There's a difference between teacher and scientist, however." Sayo mentioned.

"Originally yes, Run was selected to be the 'brains' of the Jeagers." Esdeath explained, leaving out the fact she had also chosen him and Bols due to the fact they'd grown up together. "However, he thought that it might be better to have someone with more 'mad' science like practices on the group."

Her mind then flashed back to when she first met Dr. Stylish

 **Five years ago…**

 _Right after visiting Seyru and giving her a reason to live and become an officer like her father, Run made another visit with Esdeath._

 _At first he had been more comfortable with this visit than the other: It was Empire University, his home and favorite place in the world. And this recuirt was a brilliant scientist with connections that made Mayor Honest_

 _And then there had been the explosion. Run raced towards where it come from, finding a young man with black hair in doctor's clothes sighing at the loss of her muck monster…and the seeing him,_

" _O. M. Goodness, an angel!" the doctor smiled. "You're just perfect!"_

 _He then winked and whispered sweetly into Run's ear:_

" _Don't be afraid to punish this sinner, baby bird. I'll stylishly confess to all my sins for you alone."_

 _Oh lord, he likes me! Run shivered in realization. Esdeath, just arriving, giggled slightly._

" _Hello, Dr. Stylish is it?"_

" _In the flesh! You must be Esdeath, the super-rookie from the North, right?"_

 _Esdeath sighed at the title, but nodded._

" _Allow me to be blunt; Mayor Honest has tasked me with creating a squad of special law-based individuals answerable only to him: To tackle missions the average officer cannot or that the public can't find out about. We were hoping you might be willing to lend you're considerable scientific knowledge to our cause in exchange for immunity from the law and ample funding of some of your…more shady experiments."_

" _Interested?" Run asked. "And rest assured, this isn't a team of muscleheads with you being the sole smart one: I had a PhD in biomechanics, for what its worth."_

" _So let me get this straight." Stylish said with a smile. "You'll be paying me. Me, Dr. Stylish. Out of the city's pockets. To do whatever scientific experiments I want."_

" _As long as you help keep the peace in Empire city, yes, that is correct." Esdeath smiled._

… _.._

 _The good doctor had then used cartoon-like speed to zip through his lab, pack a suitcase and gather up everything he deemed important._

" _SIGN ME UP, MADAM!"_

 _Esdeath smiled and handed the doctor a card._

" _Be at this address tomorrow morning. 10:00 sharp."_

 _Stylish saluted and raced to his car and to his apartment. Before flying away, he looked over his shoulder to Run and shouted:_

" _Call me, angel!"_

" _You. Owe. Me. Big time." Run grumbled after the good doctor had left_

" _It was your idea to get another brain." Esdeath coolly reminded him as she enjoyed some wine. "And he seemed to be the best choice; multiple PhDs and references…and incredibly well connected._

 **Present day…**

"I guess what Tatsumi said is true, huh?" Sayo asked.

GRAND RUSH!

Wave's fists blurred and hit their marks, sending the crooks flying into the walls or ground as he cleared the way for the Jeagers to unleash hell on the goons and the nobles they caught sight of.

"Nothing personal, fellas!" Bols said as he burnt several of the nobles whose death had been okayed. Seyru was grinning madly as she rained down bullets while Iseyu slammed his club into many thugs and Sayo shot down any who managed to escape them.

"So?" Run asked Esdeath on the radio as he took to the skies.

"They have skill, I'll give them that." Esdeath sighed as she shish-kabobbed some goonds. "Twenty, Jaxie-poo."

Jaxon materialized his Pumpkin and fired behind him.

"Ninteen and a half, Liebling."

"…Really?' Sayo asked.

"Yes. Really." Bols sighed. "Don't worry, first mission is free and you get used to it."

Meanwhile, a whole swarm of goons had surrounded Wave, Kurome and Maki, who seemed to be getting scared of the men staring at him and his parents,

"Told you we should've left him with your sister." Wave grumbled

Kurome sliced and diced the guards with no passion in her eyes faster than anyone could blink. Maki simply giggled and hugged his mother's neck as their diced bodies feel to the floor.

"…Should I be worried the obvious joy our son gets from ultra-violence?" Wave asked

"It's genetic." Kurome smiled as she nuzzled her son's nose with her own. "Isn't that right, little Maki-chan?"

The baby gurgled happily.

"I'll get you some books." Run said on the radio as he flew over the skies, firing feather daggers into any escapees he saw.

"Please and thank you."

Just then, Run felt a pain in his leg and fluid leaving it. Then he felt similar pain in his shoulders and felt Mastema deactivate, sending him falling

"I appear to be falling to my death." Run mused. "Esdeath, could you please?"

Esdeath made a slide of ice, which Run landed on stomach first and rode down to the floor, where he was surrounded by goons and a blonde noble who looked like a skinny version of Honest. The goons rushed to Run, who drew several daggers he threw before leaping between them, kick some away and chopping away others before another bullet buried itself into his shoulder.

"Icarus?" The noble asked.

Run kicked the rifle out of the man's hands and delivered a brutal side chop

"…Are you Daedalus?" Run growled trying to ignore the pain.

"…Of course I am, you stupid boy!" The man shouted as he slammed the butt of his rifle into Run's face and motioned his men to beat the man down, not caring when Run managed to push himself back up and fight them all back. "I guess the blow Ogre and Honest gave you made you lose memories, you stupid boy. Forgetting your own father!"

"I'm not Icarus." Run said, his mouth filled with blood. "I'm his son. YOUR grandson."

Daedalus' goons stopped what they were doing, unsure what to do. Their boss however, simply smirked.

"So…that little punk managed to hide you after all." He then looked at his men. "Well, kill him while he's downed and the others are busy!"

"But he's your flesh and.."

Daedalus smacked the man to the ground and took his sword, running it through Run's stomach and forcing him into a nearby wall.

Esdeath, looking over her shoulder, saw what was happening and unleashed her power, freezing most of the fights (save the Jeagers) and rushing to aid her best friend.

The goons then rushed to stall the Jeagers, seemingly thinking that delaying them from saving one of their own was enough to die for.

It would turn out to be a big mistake.

Daedalus and his goons were sent flying when a blonde blur kicked the noble away and started patching up Run's wounds, pouring water down his throat.

"L-Leone?" Run asked as the pain dulled and his senses returned enough for him to make out who his savior was. "W-what're you…How'd you even know where I was?"

"I…may have sort of been following you since I listened on to your phone call. BUT NOT IN A WEIRD WAY!"

"Huh." Run laughed weakly. "I have been never been happier to be marrying a stalking cat-lady."

"Us neither." Esdeath smiled as she and Bols rushed to his side, helping him to his feet.

The shooter cursed as he got back to his feet, his goons rushing to

"Speaking of stalking…." Leone growled as she glared at the man. "I'll be right back."

"Give em hell, honey!"

Run's words made the other Jeagers cease their battles in interest. It would soon to be a good thing they did, as the fights were soon to be wrapped up.

Lionelle activated without being called, and a stone faced Leone marched towards her prey. She tuned out the gawks and declarations of submission, her mind on one thing:

Rage.

Her punch took the closest man's head clean off, and she then turned her attention to his fellow goons. Her glare made it crystal clear none of them would leave alive.

The next 30 seconds were the single most bloody and violent of those involved as Leone, more beast than beauty in this instance, unleashed rage on those who'd hurt her future husband. Her claws and fangs ripped apart the men to shreds and her considerable strength slammed them into the rocks.

Deadulus had drawn another rifle and had fired like crazy, hitting Leone a few times. When he stopped to smirk, his pride turned to fear when the bullets were ejected from her body and her skin healed back as if nothing had happened.

"You beastly bitch!" He cried as swung the rifle into her face…only for her to grab it with her teeth and bite down, destroying it.

"DAMMMN!" Iseyu and Sayou said together.

At that point, everyone, even Esdeath, made a mental note: DO. NOT. ANGER. LEONE.

"You know?" The man who'd been fleeing mused. "People always think being called a bitch is so negative. Frankly, I just proves your strong, confident, independent…."

"Grrrrrr….."

"And ABSOULTELY FUCKING TERRIFYING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Leone growled, her fist still risen as the man begged and bawled.

"You pathetic sack of shit." She growled.

"Keep him alive." Run asked as he sat up. "I have questions only he can answer….He claims to be my grandfather."

Leone grumbled as the man smugly smiling and rose his hands up to be arrested. Her frown then turned into a sadistic, almost Esdeath-like smile.

"Runnie said to keep you alive." She smiled. "He didn't say unharmed."

"Wait, wha..?"

She then slammed his face into the ground, knocking him uncousious. By this point, Run had pushed himself back to his knees and was stopping the bleeding in his arm. Panting the pain away, he picked himself up, only to stumble and nearly crash to the floor before two familar paw-like hands caught him.

"Thank you, Leone." Run smiled weakly. "I did not want that's man's face to be the last thing I saw…"

"I freaking hate you so much now…"

Run turned to see that Leone was crying. Not just whimpering, but bawling with tears down her face.

"You can't keep doing this!" She shouted. "This is like the third time you've almost died! You ever think of the other Jeagers or me? Maybe I want to almost die once, huh? Make you cry and crap your pants in worry about raising or losing the baby! Aw geez, kiddo, did you have to make mommy cry like this in front of daddy and his friends?"

"…Has anyone ever tell you that you cry cutely?" Run said, completely unsure what else to say.

"Yeah? Well, it's your fault I'm like this!"

Run simply kissed her, ending her little rant.

"It really is his fault, when you think about it."

"Shut up, Stylish." Wave and Bols said together.

XXX

While the Jeagers finished the usual procedures of arrests, two middle aged men sat across from each other in a once fully crowded bar, now mostly empty.

Budo and Neko glared at each other, occasionally sipping at their beers.

"Its tradition." Neko growled. "Papa of the bride pays."

"And I understand you wanting to keep with that tradition." Budo said. "However, considering my family's standing as founders of the city, I'd be able to manage a much better place for the wedding, including entertainment and food without you having to empty your accounts."

"You saying I'm too poor to pay?"

"I'm sure neither wants their wedding in McDonalds…"

"I ain't that poor!"

"Considering your house, I'd dou….Never mind." Budo said, stopping himself from becoming cruel. "The point is, we both want the perfect wedding for our children, and I know that…:"

"You barely know my princess!" Neko snapped. "Just like your own nephew!"

Budo growled.

"In case you forget, we were all under the missing boy had been killed

"What's your beef with Run-boy's pap anyway?"

Budo took a large gulp of his drink and chose his word carefully.

"The bast…I mean, Icarus," Budo explained. "Came from the same family of Honest."

Neko gagged on his beer.

"WHA?" He shouted. "You saying Run-boy's…was related to those sick bastards?"

"Distantly, but still related." Budo confirmed. "I had no doubt that Icarus was just using Anna-Mika to get closer to the Budo fortune so that Honest could get even richer. He was not exactly subtle in keeping that from me at least. Then he got my sister pregnant and that pretty much forced him into our family. And then, surprise; when Anna-Mika feel asleep during a visit, she wakes up to find Run missing along with his father, who we never see again!"

"And…?" Neko asked.

"At the time, Honest was eliminating a few threats to his stance." Budo sighed. "In his journals, we found an entry that described him and his cousin Daedalus contacting Icarus to bring Run to them where they…"

The commissioner's words were caught in his throat, as fear, disgust and rage filled his form. What in the Empire could've lead those men to being so cruel that they'd….they'd…

"They were going to kill Run-boy?!" Neko gasped.

Budo nodded, some relief and gratitude in not having to say the words filling his being.

"Some ploy to get a favor out of my family. Obviously they didn't succeed in their intial goal." Budo sighed. "Honest doesn't go into details; the entry just says that Icarus went with his own plot and was punished….Knowing Daedalus, he probably just sent his son to some tropical beach and stranded him in whatever country it's in."

"Ya ever think maybe Icarus had a change of heart?" Neko snapped, interrupting Budo's story. "Cause I can tell from experience, holding your newborn kid changes the whole world. I mean, it sounds like he at least CARED about Run-boy, dropping him off at orphanage and giving him Mastema."

"We don't know it was Icarus who left Run there. And even if it was him, what happened to him afterwards?" Budo inquired his seemingly all-knowing company. "Besides, what do you care, you hate my nephew."

Neko's eyes turned cold as ice.

"I adore Run-Boy." Neko explained. "It's YOU I don't think I can stand being related too! All you do is talk the talk, never walking the walk!"

"The feeling is mutual shorty!" Budo snapped. "A man who just lazes around and does nothing? How Leone is your daughter is beyond me!"

Anyone who was in the area promptly fled.

"…what you just call me?"

"Did I stutter, shorty?" Budo smirked.

Neko downed his drink in a single gulp.

"Them's fighting words, golden boy."

Budo chuckled.

"Oh really? You want to fight? Here?"

"What's a matter, Comiss? Chicken?"

Budo stood up and threw off his coat.

"Before we do this, let me ask ya something…" Neko smiled evilly. "Who do you think taught my princess to use Lionelle?"

Budo wasn;t fazed.

"Who do you think kept Esdeath from running the city into a Darwinist wet dream for so long?" He quipped back.

The bar was soon demolished, along with a few cars and light posts as the two older blonde men's fists, feet and foreheads met. By the end of those twenty minutes of chaos, cars had been demolished, walls had been shattered and teeth had been lost.

Budo returned home that evening covered in bruises and cuts with his uniform ripped and dishelved. He walked straight on past his concerned family and servants, poured himself a drink that he downed in one gulp and then turned to face them all, simply saying:

"That….is not a man. That is a 10….on the rector scale."

He then promptly fainted.

Anna-Mika simply smiled and texted Leone, informing her of a reason to Run to be scared of her father:

Neko had won against the Great Comissioner.

Neko stumbled back home, likewise covered in bruises and ruined clothes. His nose was broken and some of his hair torn out, but the smile on his face said everything.

"I feel real good about life right now." He said aloud as he plopped onto his sofa.

Beautiful wife, beautiful daughter, handsome/intelligent son to be son-in-law…and he'd just kicked the ass of someone on the level of Esdeath.

If Neko died right now, his one regret would be never buying his unborn grandchild ice cream. Luckily, he and Nala were to live long lives and spoil their grandchildren in the coming future.

XXX

"So."

"So?"

"How'd it go?" Jaxon asked Armin the next morning, coffee in hand as they headed to the station.

Armin simply smiled.

"We had a lovely time: Dinner was a little over my usual tax bracket, but the conversation was intelligent, the music was soothing and of course, my company was beautiful. We chatted, we danced, drank a little champagne. I did get a kiss when I dropped her off, and she said she'd like to see me at Night Raid more often. So, you may need to…"

Armin then stopped, looking at his friend with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Jaxon asked. "What's with the look?"

"I just realized this is the first time you've shown ANY interest in my love life without teasing."

"And trust me, it is taking a hell of a lot of restraint not to." Jaxon smiled before sighing and explaining his actions. "Armin…you're a good friend…my only real friend for the longest time. I know I'm not the easiest fella to get along with; picking fights, going off orders and doing my own thing…Hell, I'm surprised Ese-Lebling and I haven't run into any problems yet."

Armin smirked, inwardly thinking that with their personalities, that might not be possible, but listened to Jaxon.

"So…thanks for everything. And if Chelsea breaks your heart…"

"I doubt she will." Armin said as they walked into the offices and began to part ways. "Now, you get those papers done and TRY not to kill or blackmail anyone who knows about your recent…union with a very well-known ice queen. And let me and Chelsea figure out where we stand; it was just a first date."

"No promises on the union thing."

Not one to be deterred by mere paperwork that should've been filed days ago, Jaxon whipped out his phone and then pulled out Armin's, checking his contact lists until he found who he was looking for.

"Y-Yello?"

"Chelsea, right?" Jaxon asked, not giving her time to answer. "Jaxon here. Armin's pal. I got one thing to say to you…."

Chelsea, having been awoken by the sudden call, listened well to the following words:

"If you hurt Armin in any way, shape or form; cheat on him, talk down on him, make him feel like dirt…I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth, turn your spine into a coat rack and make your headphones and ear-drums one and the same. You got it?"

Those are the words Jaxon wanted to say, but, not wanting to scare the girl in his best pal's life, he went with:

"Please don't hurt my pal." He begged.

Chelsea had been quite for a full minute, shock of what was being asked of her taking over. Then, her signature smile took over her face and she responded with:

"I won't. And Jaxon? Please keep my boyfriend safe."

They then ended the call, their respect for each other increasing.

XXX

Three days later, the members of Night Raid, the Jeagers, Jaxon, Armin and the girls had all gathered at the luxiours condo of Dr. Stylish and Bulat.

"You feeling alright, buddy?" Wave asked Run.

"They're just bullet wounds, Wave." Run reminded his best friend. "Nothing vital was hit and they were removed quickly. Nothing to worry about."

Wave smiled, then looked over to Leone.

"I'm actually surprised you let Run get off his cructhes." He sqaid honestly.

"Oh trust me, the plan was to keep him in them." Leone answered honestly, playfully glaring at her fiancé. "But, after a massage, a movie, some making out and few rounds of baby-safe sex…"

"Could we please not talk about that?" Sayo asked. "Not to be rude, but I really don't need to know about love lives right now."

"Why not?" Leone teased. "It'll help you get with that coubtry bumpkin with the club."

Sayo blushed.

"Well since we're on the subject, after this," Esdeath said honestly as she pulled Jaxon into a hug. "I have plans with my husband that consist of sweets, pizza…AND RIGOROUS SEX!"

"SHE SAID IT AGAIN, RUN!" Someone in another room shouted to the entire building, which promptly emptied as those who were afraid of the implicatons

"….You had to say that out-loud?" Mine asked.

"Hey, just be grateful you don't live with them." Lunar whispered.

"Yeah, Esdeath and bro being together is cool and all, but…" Fal mused.

"The noises and the movements and the shaking!" Air shouted.

"And that poor table…" Armin teased. "What did it ever do…?"

"Ar." Jaxon mouthed. "Shut up."

Seyru just looked at Esdeath

"And you worry about ME, commander?"

Esdeath didn't dignify that with a response.

"What're they talking about, daddy?" Ember asked her father, whose face turned redder than his Rubicant's magma.

"Um….well…" Bols mumbed, looking for Ember to help him with this. Sadly, his wife was just as lost as he was, until she saw the dessert table.

"Here, sweetie, have a cookie."

"Okay, mommy." Ember smiled as she marveled at the M & M cookie that was as big as her head, forgetting her interest in whatever Lune

Najenda sighed, turning her attention to her most second most trusted man.

"Now Bulat, what's this big news you had to have us all here for?"

"Hey, where's Dr. Stylish?" Ember asked curiously.

"Ah, picked up on that, huh?" Bulat smiled. "Right, Sty-guy isn't here because…"

"You two broke up?"

Everyone turned to Iseyu.

"DUDE!" Tatsumi admonished his childhood friend.

"What?" The country boy asked.

"You don't just ask that!" Sayo yelled, smacking him.

"Bit come on!" The mace user said. "He's…"

"Hard to work with?" Run suggested.

"Flamboyant?" Wave added.

"Has no sense of control?" Kurome asked as she fed Mak.

"No, no, no!" Bulat said. "Nothing like that at all! In fact, things between me and Sty-Guy couldn't be better, so good in fact that the reason we've called everyone here is happening…And by the way, he isn't that dramatic….."

NAAAAA NTS IGNONYAMA! BAGITHI BABA SITHI UHM…

The lights promptly went dim as Stylish, dressed as a priest, came out in a spotlight with a bundle in his arms. He took dramatic strides as he got closer, the music taking a brighter tone before he hoisted the bundle up just as:

IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!

"We adopted a baby." Bulat smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Named her Gensei."

Their friends all rushed to have a look, cooing and awing at Gensei's cuteness. Maki grabbed her hand and she grabbed his hand.

The two babies would play together with Ember while the adults and teenagers congratulated the new fathers.

"That's three and a half born for the Jeagers, and two and a half waiting for Night Raid."

"Don't ruin the moment, Stylish."

"Oh, okay…"

 **Read and Review!**

 **Did I copy Modern Family for the adoption reveal? Yes. Yes I did; that scene is comic gold and admit it; you're chuckling at the image. As stated in the opening, I have a vauge idea for the next chapter, but please offer ideas!**

 **See ya!**


	13. Dreads, dresses and dancing

Wings and Lioness

This is a short little chapter, showing the last bits of vision I currently I have. After this, I'll truly need suggestions on where to go with the story; something just tells me we need at least two more chapters before Run & Leone's baby is born.

A word of warning: This chapter contains scenes of sadistic torture on both sides of the spectrum, meaning both justified and cruel. If you have a weak stomach or don't like such scenes (this is my first time full writing such a scene), skip ahead to the 'XXXX' for a more light-hearted portion of the chapter. Then again, you probably expected some dark stuff when you even looked up fanfics for this series/ if you know certain charaters well enough, so you should be okay,

Also, be on the lookout for WarHawk07's Specter; a prequel to this fic focusing on Jaxon, Armin and the other members of their team. And a major shout out to him for helping me plan/write the torture scene.

Read and Review!

 **Chapter 13: Dread, Dresses and Dirty Dudes Dancing**

Daedalus had not been having a good last couple of days, to say the least. His remaining colleges had all been arrested and lost their fortunes, he was left in this interrogation room overnight and given only a glass of water. Not to mention that he'd finally found the little bastard after all these years….

The creaking and slamming open of the door took the noble's attention away from his thoughts. In walked a young man of a well-built frame with short silver hair and red eyes. A folder and notepad were underneath his left arm, but something gave the impression he usually didn't carry those with him.

"Morning old man." The newcomer said, not even looking at the fellow he sat across from.

"My name is…"

"Don't care." The young man explained. "My name is Jaxon, and I'll be your interrogator this evening. Please…do be difficult."

From aside in a room with a single, one way window, Esdeath, Run, Leone, Budo, Sheele and Najenda listened in to Jaxon doing what he did best. They couldn't see, but they could hear.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let him handle the interrogation?" Budo asked. "Don't misunderstand, I've no doubt in Jaxon's skills. But considering his history with the nobles and his rather…obvious enjoyment of his job…."

"I gave Jaxon three simple rules to follow this round." Esdeath assured Budo. "Get information on the Nobles, find out anything we probably wont find in Honest's journals and…."

She paused.

"And?" Budo and Run asked.

"…Find out what happened to your father."

Budo wanted to tell Esdeath she was out of line and abusing her power to make such a demand of her husband….still going to take a while to get used to that….but a small part of him realized that Run and Anna-Mika deserved to know the truth of what happened.

By the end of the day, he'd take that back.

"So…you're Run's grandpa, huh?" Jaxon mused. "Can't say I see the resemblance."

"Of course not." Daedalus snapped. "The brat of mine took after his whore mother, and she wasn't even a good whore at that."

"Well, at least I didn't get my ass kicked by a pregnant cat lady." Jaxon smirked.

Esdeath, Sheele and Najenda all giggled at that, high fiving Leone.

"Okay, here's the deal: you cooperate with me, and you get three squares a day in a room without a view. You don't, which I'm really hoping you choose, and I have the right to put your one step away from joining your cousins. So what's it going to be? Three squares and day, or three feet under?"

….

"What do you want?"

"Oh, just the usual stuff. Names. Locations. Events. Dates….and what happened to your son."

"Nyau?" Daedalus asked. "He brought me in! Smiled the whole time while Liver read me my rights, lil bastard."

….

"Uh, no." Jaxon said, inwardly shocked and surprised that one of Esdeath's most trusted men under the Jeagers had a relation with her best friend. "I meant your OTHER son."

On the other side, Run's eyes widened at the reveal:

"Nyau." Run said aloud. "Three years younger than me, cuts the faces off his victims Nyau? He's my….uncle?!"

All eyes turned to an embarrassed Budo, who opened his mouth to try and explain.

"Don't talk to me." Run said, silencing his uncle with a hand

"Icarus is no son of mine." Daedalus growled.

"DNA begs to differ."

"He was a traitor to the cause."

"Which? The step on everyone cause or the steal the Budo fortune cause? Yeah, we know about that, then again, Icarus wasn't real subtle about that."

"I'll tell you what we did to that little bastard, but I want a TV in my cell."

Jaxon smiled.

"Sure."

Budo was about to go in and stop the interrogation, but Esdeath and Najenda held him back as Daedalus began remembering:

 **23 years ago**

 _Honest and Daedalus waited impatiently on a snowy road that overlooked a cliff, the first mentioned stuffing his face with donuts and hot chocolate._

" _You're going to get fat eating all that junk."_

" _Then I may as well eat all now while I'm young and healthy, eh what?" Honest smirked, crumbs falling down his mouth._

" _If you weren't so smart, I'd have nothing to do with you, cousin."_

" _If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be half as rich as you are now." Honest reminded him. "But I must say, what's taking…Aw, speak of the devil and in he rides."_

 _Another car pulled up in front of them and the driver turned off the gas before stepping out, revealing a man with short blonde hair and green eyes in a fancy biker jacket._

" _You're late, brat."_

" _Hello to you father." Icarus sighed exasperated, one arm holding a bundle in his arms. "And may I remind you; I had to sneak out of a hospital without drawing attention."_

" _Is that…?" Honest asked, pointing to the bundle in his nephew's arms._

 _Icarus looked down and saw his precious baby boy. Yes, precious. A little tuft of blonde hair sleeping quietly until he stepped out into the cold. Icarus wrapped the blanket tighter around the baby and gave him his pacifier._

 _He was so engrossed with the newborn's movements he failed to notice rustling in the area._

" _His name is…"_

" _I don't want to hear its name." His father sighed, motioning over to Honest. It was then that Icarus saw the bottle and rag._

" _W-what is going on?" He asked, taking a step backwards only to realize he was surrounded by armed gaurds. "Father, explain."_

" _We're following the plan." Daedalus grumbled at his son's short-sightedness._

" _The plan was to hold him for ransom and then swoop in and save him." Icarus reminded him._

" _And while well-thought out, a rather mundane plan." Honest said, his eyes catching a glimpse of the tiny arms inside. "Oh, what a cute little one. He'd have grown up…"_

" _He will grow up." Icarus interrupted, clutching the baby closer to him. "With me, Anna-Mika and anything he could ever need. I don't know what you're planning, but you're not harming my son."_

" _Oh god damn it." Daedalus groaned. "You've grown attached. I knew this was going to happen; we should've gone with…"_

" _He's a baby, dad." Icarus reminded his father in vain. "Barely a night old! And so much potential..."_

" _But Icarus, please be reasonable…" Honest said soothingly as he stepped forward. "You know how harsh and cruel this world can be. When you think about it, isn't it in your best interest as his father to keep him from the cruel reality we all know? And not to worry, this'll little bit of chloroform will just put him into an endless sleep."_

" _Besides, you can always make another." Daedalus said._

 _Icarus stepped further back, shocked by the inhumanity he was seeing in his father and uncle._

" _No." He said. "Not like this one."_

" _it's not up for debate, boy. Give. Me. It." Daedalus snapped._

" _No."_

" _Okay, we tried being nice, but…" Honest grabbed the baby from his nephew's hands. The baby instantly started screaming as Honest practically emptied the bottle onto the cloth, bringing it closer and closer…._

" _NO!" Icarus kicked Honest's face in and grabbed his infant son, now screaming in the cold and fear. The men hired instantly began to fire and rush at him, and he quicly found himself on the ground, clutching the baby._

" _Hand him over." Daedalus ordered. "Last chance, boy."_

 _In sheer desperation to protect his bawling son, Icarus shouted at the top of his lungs:_

" _MASTEMA!"_

 _Against the father's belief but to his joy, wings burst from his shoulders and he found himself taken to the sky, where he was pulled around in the sky before gaining control._

" _Shoot him down!" Honest shouted. "But don't damage his wings!"_

" _Three generations and now it activates." Daedalus smiled evilly. "Maybe that worthless son of mine has some value after all."_

 _Icarus dove in between buildings and took the back alleys, looking over his shoulders occasionally to make sure the sirens weren't catching up to him. When he saw them back off, he breathed a sign of relief, only for a helicopter to come in and block his way._

 _Icarus' eyes steeled as he put all his energy into flying as far as he could, diving underneath it and through an open sewer pipe._

 _Suddenly, a bullet hit Icarus in the leg that made him lose concentration. Mastema de-activated, sending the father and son falling several feet through the air. The father managed to maneuver himself so that he'd land back first, keeping the baby safe from harm._

 _Despite the pain he was feeling, the man looked for a place to hide his son. And wouldn't you know it, he found it._

 _Not one to look a gift horse in the moth, Icarus painfully forced himself to his legs and dragged himself to the nearest door. Empire City's Home for Unwanted Persons would have one its most famous alumni to thanks to him in the morning._

 _He kissed his baby son's forehead as he took off his jacket and wrapped up the newborn in it. He then placed the bundle down on the doorstep, placing the disks of Masetema with him and hugging him one last time before ringing the bell and taking off._

 _It took Honest and Daedalus a full hour to find the bleeding out and broken man hiding behind a dumpster not too far away from where he'd dropped off the baby. Their men had their weapons on him._

" _Finally gave up?" Daedalus asked his son._

 _Icarus smirked at his father weakly._

" _Where is it?" Honest asked. "We can make it easy"_

" _Long gone." Icarus smirked as he bled from his mouth. "Both of them."_

 _Daedalus smacked his son across the face._

" _Where?"_

 _The young man spat blood at his father, getting another smack before Deadlus snapped his fingers and some of the men rammed their guns and swords into Icarus' face and body._

" _You little shit, tell me or so help me I'll do to you what I did to your mother!"_

 _Icarus with all his fading strength and sight, simply rose a middle finger to the older men, smirking the whole way. As Daedalus took Honest's pistol from him and walked towards his son, Icarus merely smirked as his father aimed, closing his eyes in anticipation of the end._

 _He then saw a life before him: a life where he married Anna-Mika and raised their son together. A life where he was always there for his boy and took pride in each and every little thing he did. A life where he walked and picked up his son from school, helped him with homework and girls…a life where he showered Anna-Mika with affection and a life were maybe, just maybe, he even became real friends with Budo._

 _Then he saw his son get married to a beautiful woman and have two children; a boy and then a girl. Who, when ever they'd see him, would rush cheerfully to him and hug him. He'd shower them with kisses and catch up on his son, teasing him about his sex-life…_

 _A life that he now realized he would never have…and yet, with what he'd done just before this…he was content. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy._

 _I wasted my life_ _. He mused as he heard the chamber of his father's gun go click._ _But…at least I did one thing right._

 _The last image he saw was Anna-Mika holding their newborn baby._

 _Daedalus emptied the gun into his son's face and chest. Despite soothing his anger at his plan being thwarted by his own spawn, it was only for a brief second when his cousin pointed out something:_

" _He's still smiling."_

 _Somehow, Daedalus knew that Icarus had died with no regrets._

 **Present day**

"You…killed your own son?" Jaxon asked in confirmation.

"He was no son of mine." The older man snapped. "All that and for what? So the brat lived, who cares; what has he done? A teacher? Please, he's not even a good one…."

For a good half hour, there was no sound in either room. The news that just been shared had taken everyone for a spin.

Budo's eyes shed tears without shame. Run followed in suit and Leone gently wrapped herself around him, trying to comfort him as she could. Esdeath and Najenda clutched their hands so hard they bled

Daedalus just continued ranting about how as a noble, it was his god given right to do as he pleased; Jaxon paid no attention to the thing in front of him, tuning out what he said: He didn't care that this man sold out his own pals, he didn't care it was his greed that took money from his neighborhood and made it a slum.

"And that whore Esdeath! Where is she? If anyone's interrogating me, it should be her, not some low level flunkie! I bet she'd even pummel you for treating me like this once I pay her off! Maybe even.."

Jaxon simply got up from his chair and let out a sigh.

"Oh shit." Armin whispered.

"What?" Najenda asked. "What 'oh shit'?"

"Jaxon's calm and pissed off. Not a good combination." Armin said, backing away very slowly. But, as Esdeath noted, not out of a sense of fear. "If anybody here has a weak stomach….you need to leave. Immediately."

"No."

Run stood his ground.

"I'm staying."

Esdeath stayed and tried to find some way to see what her husband was up to. All she could manage was to say on the intercom:

"Jaxon! Make. It. Hurt."

Jaxon smiled.

"As you wish, Liebling.'

He then slammed Daedalus' face into the table, shattering the man's nose and then palm-heel striking his jaw. When the man tried to point at him in anger, Jaxon grabbed his hand; the sheer strength told Daedalus this was a bad idea.

"This little piggy went to market…."

The index finger was pulled right off and sent flying through the air

"This little piggy stayed home."

With his palm, Jaxon crushed the middle finger into the man's knuckle

"This little piggy had roast beef…"

He crushed the third finger flat, like a pancake.

"This little piggy had none."

He crushed the pinky finger into a stick.

"And this little piggy cried…."

Daedalus screamed in pain as his thumb was thrown into the nearby fan.

"…all the way home!"

Daedalus gasped and cried in pain as he saw the bleeding stumps of his fingers. His jaw still broken, he cursed Jaxon, who only made out the muffled word of 'pain.'

"Oh, you thinking you're in pain now?" Jaxon smiled as he opened one of the folders he'd carrying. "We're only just getting started. After all; we still got 15 more piggies to go."

Realizing with that meant, Daedalus screamed in pain and fear as Jaxon shut off the noise. While his darling Liebling and Armin were used to what he did, he'd rather the others remain in the dark.

For the next three hours, Daedalus' screams were heard throughout the ECPD building. Many wondered who had been stupid enough to piss off their interrogator…and were glad not to be in their shoes.

Eventually, the vengeful need to hear Daedalus scream and whimper that Run and Budo had needed to hear began to wane, just as Jaxon made a trip inside for a glass of water, not even sparing Esdeath a glance.

It would be another two hours before he returned, clearly wiped from his work but proud of himself.

"I got the info we need, just clearing up." Jaxon finally said to the sitters in the other room, Esdeath grabbed his arm and hugged him passionately, then whispered into his ear huskily:

"Don't take too long, handsome… your Liebling needs to feel warmth."

"How unprofessional of you, Esdeath." Najenda mused. "Though I'm not surprised."

Jaxon smiled giddly and bolted out the door, where he then turned his attention to the man who had formerly been Daedalus.

The mangled mess whimpered in pain, making Jaxon smile at his work: Not quite as good as the fellow he'd left a digit and eye-less mess, but still pretty good, if he said so himself.

"Before they take you away, let me ask you something: Do you know what they do to people like you in prison?" Jaxon asked, a very Esdeath like smile on his face. "Not just as a noble, oh, though that might make it even worse. Anyways, there's an unspoken rule; anybody who hurts a kid in any way, shape or form is the scum of scum. The guards are more than happy to let the more wild fellas do what they want with them. I heard last year they raped a child-killer with a chainsaw, still trying to figure that out, and then there's what your grandson did do that clown a few months back…but the only thing worse than that is somebody who sells out his own."

Daedalus's eyes let out tears and his whimpering increased.

"This right here is what I hate most about you guys: for all your money, all your power…you're no better than dogs. No wait, that's insulting the dogs. You're…like roaches. And not even the roaches that can take a beating…but don't worry.

That made the man worry.

"As a last favor, I'll make sure you get special welcome."

Jaxon whipped out his phone and dialed in '666'.

"Put him on the line. Now." He growled. "If he says no or he's busy, tell him it's Jax. He'll understand."

There was a minute of silence before Jaxon's face took on a happier look.

"Buddy! How you doing? Nah, I'm cool….Well, you and I have, um, what did we call it? Oh yeah, a business arrangement. Well, I'm collecting it, but in a way I'm sure you'll appreciate. Remember that guy who killed that child killing clown a few months back? Yeah, he's a buddy of mine…No, he's straight and engaged, but returning to topic; I got his gramps here, real piece of work: Killed his own kid, hunted his grandkid, then had another kid and raised him to be a cute lil pyshco…That Nyau kid. Really? Well, if I see him I'll let him know how ya feel, but….could you prep the joint for the old guy? Uh huh. Okay. Okay…yeah I'll regale you with the details later. Okay. Okay bye."

He then ended the call.

"Have a nice life sentence." Jaxon smiled evilly as he walked away. "And all the rumors you've heard about soap? They're true."

The noble screamed in fear.

"Jaxon…" Esdeath asked as she dragged her husband out. "Who did you call just now?"

"An old pal of mine." Jaxon said honestly. "He owes me for saving his life and virginity when we were kids."

"Does he have a name?" Run asked.

"….You ever hear of Bubba and the Portuguese Breakfast?" Jaxon asked.

….

….

….

"Let's pretend we never had this conversation." Sheele mused.

"AGREED!"

Just then, Armin saw the rookies who were coming to put Daedalus in a holding cell. He then blocked their way.

"Don't go in there." He ordered. "I mean it."

They were soon wishing they'd listened.

XXXX

"This really ain't my thing, ma…" Leone sighed for the billionth time as she glanced around the room; So much white….how did no one have seizures coming here?

"Now Leone, this is something every girl dreams of." Nala smiled as she flipped through a catalogue, imagining her daughter in the various dresses that caught her eye. "Trying on dresses, finding the right one…and relishing that on the big day, you'll be the center of attention!"

"Like she isn't already." Mine huffed as she walked through the selection. "Why'd I have to come along?"

"Well, you and Tatsumi are getting married soon right?" Sayo smiled cheerfully, making Mine blush at the thought of marrying Tatsumi and raising their little one. "You might as well have a look at the options."

"And what about you and what's his name?" Air asked as Lunar and Fal checked out accessories.

"Iesayu and I are just friends!" Sayo said, her face making it clear she was embrassed.

"Indeed…" Seyru said, not truly believing what she heard. "And Rein's pregnant with my baby."

…..

….

…

…..

"HE ISN'T! STOP STARING AT ME!"

"Well, he is part danger beast…" Xian noted

"Now that you think about it, it is possible…"

"STOP USNG THAT EXCUSE!"

The cyborg girl walked over to Mine, who'd been to engrossed flipping through another catalogue to tease her about that.

"Any luck, citizen Mine?"

"Nah, they're all to busty or leggy…"

"AND SO WHITE!" Leone huffed

"Kitten please…" Nala sighed.

"I'm sorry mom, but look! White here, white there, white up, white down…how does no one go crazy! Besides….Runnie and I can't have an average wedding! Whatever I wear, it's got to have some pizzaz to it! I mean, I'm a cat lady and he's an angel…."

She then oofed.

"See?" She said, pointing to her stomach. "The baby agrees."

"Or he's telling you to calm down." Mine grumbled before something caught her eye.

"Why does everyone assume it's going to be a boy?" Leone asked aloud, then motioning down. "You just be whatever you want to be baby; mommy and daddy will love you no matter what."

Mine squeeled at the dress she'd spied along with Sayo, Seyru, Air, Lunar and Fal. The three older women looked at the dress, then each other, then sighed.

"Okay, have to ask…" Nala sighed. "Is pink your favorite color?"

"Yes." Mine said truthfully.

"Hey mom!" Leone hollered, making her mother turn and gasp. "What ya think?"

Nala smiled very much like her daughter.

"I think, kitten…you may have to deal with a VERY happy Run."

The two dresses were purchased and the girls then raced to their afternoon excursion.

 **(AN: No peeking!)**

XXX

"How did I get myself talked into this again?" Run asked aloud.

"Jaxon suggested it as a fund raiser for Leone massage place and we figured it's be interesting and cheer a few of us up." Stylish said, his usual smile replaced by an embarrassed frown.

"Why are you so depressed?" Tatsumi asked. "Bro mentions you'd love to do…this."

"Uh yeah, for him!" The doctor shouted. "In private."

"It's the 21st century, fellows. Gender equality and all that." Bols said.

"Besides, it's not that big a crowd." Lubbock smiled weakly. "Juts our respective beloveds, and their family and friends."

The curtain then opened, revealing that the men all had large white sacks over their bodies…and a crowd of thousands was waiting in the park.

They looked backstage to see a whistling Jaxon, who then rushed to join Esdeath.

….

….

"We shall never speak of this again." Run said plainly, leaving no room for argument.

"Agreed."

Suddenly, music burst tjrough the room, and Run, Wave, Bols, Stylish, Tatsumi and Lubbock tore off the robes to reveal male stripper outfits.

Jaxon let out a laughter.

"Oh man, I can't believe they actually did it!"

"….I hate him. So much. Right now." Wave growled.

"Welcome to my life!" Armin shouted as he and Chelsea

"That's my Runnie!" Leone beamed.

"My Wave." Kurome smiled warmly as she balanced Maki to see and laugh at his daddy.

"How come you're not up, Jax?" Armin asked his friend.

Esdeath stared at her husband's friend, who quickly realized and wisely shut up…just as Mine pulled out Pumpkin and leveled it at the some girls gawking at HER Tatsumi.

It was embrassing for the fellows, but in the end, the whole gang was in high spirits again and a boatload of money had been made

 **Review and suggest plot points! Would ye kindly?**

 **Next: Leone's finally opens!**


	14. Leone's, Beasts and akward meetings

Wings and Lioness

One more chapter until the baby is born! While almost decided, leave any suggestions for gender and name in reviews or PM.

And folks, I once again implore you to please check out WarHawk07's fics, especially the Melt the Ice and Specters, which directly tie into this story. He does not get nearly enough credit for his creativity and I cannot possibly thank him enough for all his help in helping this story get off the ground: Without him, it would've ended at chapter 4 or 5.

With my spiel done and you no doubt wanting to get to the meat of the story, read and review, would ye kindly?

 **Chapter 14: Leone's, Three Beasts and Awkward Introductions**

Two months after Daedalus' interrogation and the 'dance for charity' (which the men invovled all agreed never happened), it finally came. The day the blonde couple, their friends, family and half of the neighborhood had been waiting for:

"Welcome to Leone's Massage!" The blonde woman smiled as she cut the ribbon to her lifelong dream. Cameras flashed and confetti was thrown as she motioned her friend Naomi and Xian to open the door and let the crowd walk on in.

They were not disappointed in the slightest.

Leone's Therapy Massage, Spa and Acupuncture Center was a two floor building located in the heart of Empire City; easily accessible from any neighborhood. The brick foundation was quickly ignored by any who saw the luxirous painting job at front, its name displayed in fancyn writing.

The admittedly small lobby had a marble desk for Air, the secretary and customer service representative to sit at and take calls. The logo hung over the desk, and situated behind them where pictures of Leonel the staff and an empty picture frame with the caption of 'our reason for existing' underneath.

Run smiled at that one; once the baby was born, Leone had given him the order of putting its first picture in that frame. He made his way back up to his fiance, holding her hand tightly.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. "Thanks for everythin, birdie."

"I love you too." He whispered back. "And for you, jungle queen, I'd do it all over in a heartbeat."

Leone cringed a little suddenly, and the two expecting parents looked down at her stomach, now six and a half months pregnant.

"I think little Griffin wants some paternal love assurance." Stylish said, patting Gensei's back so that she could burp.

"We love you too, baby." Leone and Run said to her stomach.

"You really should decide on a name soon, nephew." Budo smiled

"Did you hear someone, Leone?" Run asked. "I could've sworn I heard some…oh wait, its just uncle Budo. Not talking to you."

"Still?" Budo asked, his face comically depressed.

Ever since the revelation that Run had had ANOTHER uncle nearby in the psychopath Nyau (he'd made note to ask Esdeath how the heck she met such a little demon at a later date), Run had taken to be give his uncle the silent treatment for keeping such information from him. However, it was clearly less out of malice and more making his proud uncle admit he'd done goofed.

SO far, no such luck.

"Hey, is this a soap opera or a spa tour?" Mine huffed

"Well, there are soap amd bubble baths, so kt could be both…" Sheele thought out loud, making Xian laugh lovingly at her friend and Budo blush at her cute air-headed nature…

"Brother, no." Anna-Mika commanded.

"Yer right, spry folks!" Leone said. "Come on back and have a look!"

The first floor had several rooms for manicures, pedicures and acupuncture. They were small, well decorated and colored with raidos and little baths and water dispensors. In the back, there were a few tanning beds.

"So stylish!" Stylish smiled. "Loving it!"

"If you think that's great, wait until you see upstairs!"

The backroom of the second floor, where Leone herself personally worked, was candlelit with meditation music in the back. Various oils were in the cupboards, and three one size fits all massage beds in the center.

In the corner of the second floor, there was a playpen for children who had come with patrons. Toys for various ages, a TV that was constantly on a kid friend channel and a selection of DVDs and books were ready for the kids to keep themselves busy while their parents relaxed and unwound.

Here is where Ember, Maki and Gensei were placed, with Lunar keeping a careful eye on them. The two babies quickly made themselves comfortable, playing with blocks and trucks. Ember occupied herself with coloring pages, waving her parents goodbye as they continued on the tour.

The place was packed to the brim: The Jeagers, Night Raid, Jaxon, Armin, Nala, Neko and the folks form Leone's neighberhood all came to celebrate the opening. Leone quickly escourted the guests to where they'd be receiving their complimentary opening day massages….except Najenda, who had to leave for an impromptu meeting and rescheduled for the next day.

"I'll be back shortly, Jungle Queen." Run cooed as he kissed Leone on the cheek before rushing downstairs. Before leaving, he knelt down to her stomach. "Try not to give mommy too much trouble, okay?"

A light kick was his response.

"Thanks again for helping out, guys." Leone smiled as she returned from escourting her childhood neighbors to a mud bath.

"No problem." Naomi beamed. "I've been waiting for this day ever since you were a little girl; nothing in the world is gonna keep me from making the day perfect."

"And thanks for the jobs Leone." Air smiled as she finished jotting down an appointment on the calendar, which she handed to the pregnant blonde.

"I think its safe to say this place'll be hopping soon enough." Bulat smiled as he stepped out from a steam-bath, making many of the women swoon…only to be reminded her was gay.

Naomi then noticed two familiar faces, and a knowing s mile crossed her face.

"Well, well." She smirked at one of her gym's regulars. "Never thought I'd live to see the day; Jaxon with a lady on his arm."

"You and me both." Armin smiled as he waved to Chelsea, who was heading for a steam bath with Sheele, Akame, Seryu and Jaxon's sisters.

"I can hear you two, you know." Jaxon smirked for the sake of appearing 'normal.'

"So…" Naomi smiled knowingly.

"So?" Esdeath and Jaxon retorted back.

"How's it feel, Jax?" Naomi asked. "To be in love with possibly the only person who could destroy the city in the blink of an eye if she wanted to?"

Jaxon thought for a minute, choosing his words carefully.

"It's… free. Pleasant. Cooking breakfast, having breakfast cooked for you, going on walks with the dogs, maybe a bit of bodyguard duty while Liebling handles a meeting; it's all good. Picnic for lunch, patrol the city for bounties and Danger Beasts."

Naomi smiled as she heard this and seeing this, the user of Doppleganger took his lover into his arms.

"I'm very happy." Jaxon smiled

"As am I." Esdeath smiled, sinking deeper into an embrace from Jaxon, who pecked her forehead….until she was pulled away by Leone and he was pulled by Naomi.

"Leone, what are you doing?" Esdeath asked as she found herself being forced into a chair and her jacket lowered.

"I know you're a sadist and all, but I'm just getting all the stress out of ya." The lion-like former dancer smiled knowingly. "Sides, I had my book planned for the most powerful woman in the city, and you fit the bill. And come on, don't tell me you don't want this."

"Oh that's not really nessa..oh my…."

Esdeath melted as the message began, a happy and almost silly grin overtaking her face.

Mine discreetly took a picture of said face and emailed it to Najenda, who was on her way back; the 'meeting' had been an attempt by Noble loyalists to assassinate her…it had gone as well as it would've if they'd targeted Esdeath.

Meanwhile, Jaxon found himself stripped to his underwear and thrown onto a massage table by Naomi, who for all intends and purposes, could honestly have been considered his mother figure and made the situation awakard….until the massage began.

"This feels great…" Jaxon smiled dreamily. "I have never felt this relaxed."

"I may run a gym," Naomi smiled. "But it never hurts to know a trick or two."

XXX

An hour or so later, he party had moved to the back of the parlor, with the Jeagers and staff of Night Raid enjoying cookies and milk

"Don't eat too many Ember, we're having chicken for dinner." Bols said to his daughter.

"Okay daddy." The little girl smiled as she refilled her glass of milk and took one last cookie before going back to help Lunar with the babies.

"Once again, congratulations." Najenda smiled at her former dancer. "And sorry I had to run, seems like I missed something great."

"Been a long time coming, but worth the wait." Leone smiled.

"No doubt about it." Bulat smiled, Stylish on his arm. The doctor was positively glowing not only from his experiences, but the tasty ourderves Kurome and Wave had provided.

Suddenly, in stormed in three men in black trench coats with chains wrapped around the shoulders.

"Oh shit." Wave swore.

"What are they doing here?" Run whispered.

"Who?" Nala asked.

"Esdeath's bodyguards." Budp sighed.

"…Why does she have those?" Tatsumi and Neko asked, getting no answer. "Seriously, why? She doesn't need them! She has her Teigu! And Jaxon! And only morons challenge her!"

The Three Beasts; the three most bloodthirsty cops in all of Empire City: the grey haired, moustached and pony-tail wearing Liver, the burly and bearded Diadara…and Nyau, the younger son of Deadalus, Run's uncle.

"Good afternoon." Liver announced. "Worry not, we're not here to arrest anybody…expect for the punks who were outside and about to suggest that the owner of this place start paying protection money. We merely came to have a look."

"Is this him, milady?" Liver asked, taking a look at Jaxon.

"Yes, this is my beloved. Jaxon." Esdeath smiled before she saw the looks on the Three Beasts faces. "Oh please, no."

"Oh crap." Sheele and Chelsea cringed with Najenda sighed.

"I know where this is going." Lubbock said. "Fellas? I know your pretty high up, but if you ever take the advice of the mayor's husband once in your lives, take it now: Walk. Away."

He went ignored.

"There a problem, fellas?" Jaxon asked when he finally paid attention to the glares he was receiving.

"We don't believe you are worthy of lady Esdeath's time." Liver said bluntly

"And you are?" Jaxon asked as he sipped his drink, giving his Liebling's supposed protection a look over….and not being overly impressed.

"Oh, you're Nyau, huh?" Jaxon smiled. "Can't say I see the resemblance, though defiantly can see what he likes about you…"

"That's your old teacher, bro/Bul-Baby?" Tatsumi and Stylish asked Bulat, who, overjoyed at seeing his mentor in so long, simply nodded

Liver noticed the unforgettable hairdo of his pupil, let out a small smile and broke away from ghs comrades to give him a hug.

"Wonderful to see you again, Bulat. I see life is treating you well."

Bulat smiled.

"Stylish hair, stylish guy and cute baby girl? Yeah, I'd say so."

Liver then returned to his serious stance.

"Jaxon. We demand you face us in combat to prove you are truly worthy of.."

"Right here? Right now?" Jaxon asked, looking over to the owner. "Yo, Leone! You okay with this?"

"Sure, why not?" The pregnant blonde smiled. "Party could use a little action."

"Alright." Jaxon said, simply getting up and cracking his joints loose and motioning the 'beasts' who body guarded his beloved to attack him.

Nyau pulled out his flute and grinned happily, Liver's ring glowed as water from the sinks and drinks bowed to his will, taking the form of a snake, and Diadara released a clip on his ax, revealing it to be two axes in one.

"We better get some experience points for this shmuck!"

They then leapt forward, determined to end the fight as quickly as possible for their mistress to move on and find someone more worthy of her.

 **0.5 seconds later**

The Three Beasts, Esdeath's personal bodyguards, seconded only by the Jeagers in power, were on the floor. Humiliated and broken in born ways than one:

Diadara was seeing stars

Nyau's jaws were practically shut together thanks to a powerful palm thrust that had sent him flying and then crashing to the floor.

Liver's index finger was broken, and although he had lasted the longest of the Beasts, proving that Bulat ahd indeed learnt a great deal under him, he had been sent to the floor with a dislocated arm, four broken ribs and a bloody nose.

"What did you learn?" Jaxon asked cheekily as he wiped dust from his knuckles.

"Never…mess…with Jaxon." The trio whimpered.

"Damn right." Jaxon smirked returning to his spot and taking a sip of his drink. He then noticed everyone looking at him in shock. "What?"

"You just took down the three beasts in half a second." Tatsumi pointed out.

"They're too reliant of Teigu." Jaxon said simply. "Makes them weaker when they underestimate me. That…and none of their Teigu are that impressive to begin with."

Esdeath finished her drink and walked up to the three downed men, her face impasse but her form making it clear to all she was not happy in the slightest

"Liver. Diadara. Nyau." Esdeath said angrily.

"Y-yes?" The three whimpered in pain, shame and fear.

"As punishment for your childish actions, which have embarrassed not only yourselves, but ruined such a wonderful gathering and the opening of my new favorite place in Empire City on top of embrassing me, I'm assigning you to bodyguard both Leone and Run until their baby say's its first word."

"Understood."

"And Diadara? Nyau?"

"Yes?" They whimpered.

"If even so much as a hair is harmed on the baby at ANY point during this assignment, you'll eat nothing but Liver's cooking for the remainder of your careers. Now pick him up and go get yourselves patched up."

The two men began bawling in fear and rushed to their feet, only for the pain of their injuries to come back.

"I don't see what's wrong with that last bit." Bols mentioned

"Yes, me neither." Run agreed. "Esdeath, are we missing something here?"

The blue haired woman looked over her shoulder to see Liver was to ashamed of failure to pay anyone any heed, but she still leaned in and whispered

"The one time I was in the presence of Liver's cooking, I was knocked out for a good day and a half."

Her words shocked everyone. Najenda smiled evilly and turned to her future husband.

"Lub, make a note." She commanded, seeing him already transcribing every word she said. "In the event that Esdeath should go rouge, insane or overstep her boundaries of any sort, she is to be fed nothing but Liver's cooking for a month."

Then the impossible happened:

Esdeath's face contorted into visible fear, her form tensed and what appeared to be tears started clouding her eyes. She looked at her former rival.

"Y-you wouldn't!" She begged, clutching Jaxon, who returned her embrace with concern, but glared at the mayor. Sadly, as he had suspected, she wasn't intimidated in the least

"You know I would." Najenda said simply.

Esdeath clutched Jaxon even tighter before Leone sighed, got up and massaged the fear out of her.

That was a sight that the Jeagers and Night Raid would never forget; the strongest in Empire City cowering at the mere idea of being in the presence of one man's cooking.

"Was it really that bad, Bul-baby?" Stylish asked as he bounced Gensei on his lap

Bulat's hair seemed to droop ever so slightly and his from became more tense

"Never again…never again…never again…never again…."

They all decided to leave it that.

"Oh shit!" Jaxon cursed, fishing through his pockets. "Bubba wanted me to give Nyau his digits!"

"Leone and I can do that tomorrow." Run suggested, taking the paper away. "We have a family dinner."

Jaxon smiled.

"Thanks. I'd do it myself but…"

"Kinda pissed the Beasts didn't live up to their hype?" Chelsea suggested.

"Yeah."

After that, the party returned to normal and everyone had a good time.

XXX

The next day, Run and Leone dressed in their nicest clothes for the family dinner. For Run, it was the spotless white Tuxedo that Wave had got him for their college grad party that still somehow fit him, For Leone, it was the dress she'd worn for their anniversary.

"Kiddo, you're really killing mommy's figure, you know that?" Leone smiled at her stomach, getting a light kick in response.

Run kissed his fiancé on the cheek

"Just three more months and then we finally see our little one."

Leone smiled as they began the ride to the Budo residence.

"We really should think of names, you know." She mused when they got stuck in traffic as she texted Anna-Mika to let her know.

"Not Griffin." Run said.

"Agree."

….

"How about…Leo is it's a boy, and Arerille if it's a girl?" Run suggested.

"Arerille?" Leone asked

"It's Hebrew for Lion of god."

Leone smiled

"I like them….but how about Nathaniel if it's a boy and Uriel if it's a girl?"

….

….

"I love you." Run smiled.

"I know." Leone smiled back. "I did a little web-surfing and found a few angel names…mostly biblical."

Her phone then bleeped from a text.

"Your mom wants us to pick up Nyau from the hospital." She said. Anthor bleep, "And if were late, she'll never forgive you."

Run let out a groan and changed lanes,

XXX

"I said I 'm sorry we're late, there was traffic', mother…" Run sighed, Leone giggling at his exasperation.

"Is 'sorry' going to refreeze the ice cream cake?" Anna-Mika chastised her son in spite of herself. She then noticed Nyau's arm in a splinter and his lips cracked. "What in the Empire happened to you?"

"Jaxon." Leone and Budo said simply.

"Jaxon?" Anna-Mika asked. "Who is….Esdeath's boyfriend?"

"Yep." Leone smirked, delighting in Nyau's grumbling.

"Ah." The older woman said. "That explains it all. Well, come on in, dinner and a half melted dessert is on the table."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Run sighed.

"Not until my grandchild is here, no."

"Well, now we know where you got it from." Budo joked and laughed….only for no one to join in.

At first, everything seemed okay, dinner was quiet but pleasant with servants serving and calm music playing in the back.

"Oh, I forgot the dessert plates!" Anna-Mika realized. "I'll be right back!"

"I'll give ya a hand." Leone said.

"Excuse me for a moment." Budo said. "Bathroom."

Run then realized what was happening.

 _Don't leave me alone with this…!_

Too late.

Run and Nyau simply stared at each other. No words were spoken for a good few minutes

"Kind of weird isn't it?" The younger blonde man smiled. "I'm technically your uncle…but you're older than me."

"Don't remind me." Run sighed, a slight smile taking his face. "Listen, Nyau, I'm just going to come out and say it…Don't expect me to call you uncle or anything in the foreseeable future. I didn't like you all that much before this revelationcame to my knoweldge, and it certainly didn't help my dislike for grandfather."

"Hey, I hated the guy too." Nyau pointed out. "All he did was bitch and moan about everything, even when it was exactly as he wanted. Honestly, I'd have killed him the first chance I got before Esdeath found me and offered me a job…kind of like you. Only a couple years later."

They were silent for a while longer.

"Okay come on, man." Nyau sighed. "I'm really trying here! I know you're still probably a little pissed that you lived in the pits while me, Budo and your ma were living it up and I haven't been the cleanesty sort of fella…"

"Gross understatement." Run mumbled.

"Anyways, all I've done today is try to be nice to you and you still don't like me. I just want to know why you don't like me, is that so hard."

Run looked at Nyau as if to say 'are you serious' before composing himself and saying

"Very well, allow me to explain. You are, without question, the biggest example of a textbook psychopath through and through that I have ever had the displeasure of knowing. And I was bullied by Syura and spent three years of my life hunting down a pedo clown! But, returning to my points; you delight in hurting others, live for stirring the proverbial pot and enjoy every second of mayhem you witness and or cause. And we won't even touch that habit of collecting your victim's faces. If Diadara, who according to Esdeath is the hugest battle nut I'll ever meet, is unnerved by that…do I really need to countinue?"

"Not like your any better." Nyau pointed out. "I read Champ's autopsy. You've got a sadistic streak yourself. For a teacher, that's bad."

"Oh, he did not!" Leone, clearly listening in on the conversation, hollered. "Runnie, tell me you're not going to take that! You're going to take that? He's going to take that. Okay, fine then. It's cool, 'm getting the kids to graffiti Nyau's place."

"Leone, don't!" Anna-Mika said.

"Too bad, already did it."

"And I do not deny it." Run sighed. "But at least I can control it and aim it towards more…"

"Productive outlets?" Nyau suggested.

"…was going to try and put it in words I'd hoped you wouldn't understand but fair enough."

"I'm not all killing and fanboying on Liver, ya know." Nyau said. "I do actually practice songs that I don't sue to kill people."

"With or without Scream?" Run asked, a sly smile on his face.

"…Touché, dear nephew." Nyau smiled back. "Touché."

"You don't even know what 'touché' means, do you?" Run asked.

"Nope."

At this point, Leone and Anna-Mika came back with an ice cream cake that had a winged lion on it and the words 'hang in there, baby!'

Run looked at his mother.

"Nala helped you with this, didn't she?"

Anna-Mika looked to the side as she began serving slices.

XXX

All in all, it was a wonderful evening; the cake was delicious, tea was warm and welcoming, and Nyau delivered when asked to perform with Scream NOT in kill mode.

The highlight of the evening however, was the quips the two younger blonde men shared with each other.

"I'm surprised you know how to compose classical sounding

"Bara." Nyau said.

"Pardon?"

"The proper term is Bara."

"Oh yes of course, 'bar' rain-dead." Run retorted. "Again using a word that does not mean what you think it means."

"Whoo-hoo!" Leone cheered. "My baby can take it and dish it out! Not going to die, if I could, I'd make love to him right here and now."

Run blushed at the praise.

"You're never babysitting." Run said bluntly. "Ever."

Nyau's smile vanished.

"Okay, now that one there? That actually hurt."

Anna-Mika and Budo burst into laughter as Leone gave her fiancé a light glare before turning to Nyau.

"You'll still see the baby, don't worry about that." She explained. "Just….until ya prove beyond a shadow of a doubt you won't do anything that may traumatize the kid, you'll always be supervised whenever we're not around."

"…Fair enough, I'll give you that one." Nyau sighed.

"Oh yes, that reminds me!" Run smiled, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a number scribbled on a scrap of paper. "Jaxon wanted me to give you this; apparently, you have an admirer in one of his old friends."

Nyau took a look at the paper, and his eyes glistened with joy.

"Bubba of the Porteguse Breakfast?!" He squelled. "He know I exist?!"

He then took the younger blonde couple into a giant hug and kissed them each on the forehead.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nyau said happily as he rushed out the door. "I gotta find a payohone and dial him up!"

He then vanished into the Empire City nightlightm whooping and cheering as he did so.

"Well….that was awkward." Leone said.

"Never speak of this again?" Run suggested.

"Never speak of this again." Leone agreed.

XXX

Meanwhile, the residents nearby Esdeath's luxurious apartment were all awoken by Jaxon shouting a single word:

"WHAT?!"

They all woke up and, in spite of themselves, rushed

"Bro, what's going on?!" Fal shouted her sisters following behind

Esdeath simply looked at the ground and then back at Jaxon, a smile and blush on her face.

Jaxon's face was froze, and all he came out of his mouth was gibberish.

"Um…big brother?" Lunar asked

Slowly but surely, Jaxon turned to see his sisters. They saw his eyes were close to tearing up

"Girls…." Esdeath smiled. "…It seems that its now going to be four and a half to two."

"Oh. My. God." Lunar breathed as the realization dawned on her.

"No way." Fal smiled, her eyes sparkling. "No freaking way….!"

Air' eyes began to tear up and she covered her smile with her hands.

"…I'm pregnant." Esdeath announced.

"I'M GOING TO BE A VATI!" Jaxon shouted, loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood.

And that night…a shudder fell throughout Empire City. At first, no one understood why. Then they realized who had said it.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE SPAWNING!" Mine shouted in fear.

"IT'S THE END OF DAYS!" Budo screamed in fear

"Shut up, uncle." Run snapped, making a mental note to be terrified later.

But that night, no one in Empire City slept a wink; nightmares of blue-grey haired babies rampaging across the city keeping them awake.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Naomi belongs to WarHawk07, she appears in his 'Melt the Ice' fic. As for Esdeath and Jaxon becoming parents…I figured; what the hell? Why not?**

 **Next Chapter: The Babies are coming, the babies are coming!**


	15. The baby is coming! The baby is coming!

**Chapter 15: The baby is coming, the baby is coming!**

Step, step.

"Turn."

Squeak!

Step, step.

"Turn."

Squeak!

Step, step.

"Turn."

Squeak!

Step, step.

Tur…"

"Neko get off Budo's shoulders this instant! You're making me dizzy!" Nala hissed at her husband, halting the commissioner in his pacing.

"Yes dear." Neko said without hesitation, landing safely on his feet and then joining his wife on the seat in the waiting room.

The taller of the gentlemen continued his pacing along with Wave and Esdeath, ignoring the pleas of his sister and staff only to occasionally glance the hallway to where the 'main event' was happening.

 **6 hours earlier**

Leone's was having a slower day, for which the expectant mother was grateful. It had been three months since the family dinner with Nyau, and the munchkin was due any day now.

Not that she was worried, mind ya.

She remembered coming home to find Run and Wave asleep after they'd tried in vain to put a baby's crib together; an adorable scene that showed the friendship between the two men and made her laugh when she realized that the two had had trouble….because they read the latin instructions and completely missed the English ones.

Who even used Latin in instruction manuals anymore? Oh well; it had gotten a good laugh or two out of those involved.

At least they now had everything ready for whenever the baby decided it was time to join the world of the breathing; crib, toys, fully painted room, a small fortune's worth of diapers, baby food and clothes…and two parents of course.

Leone placed her hand on her belly and gave it a rub as she overlooked her quiet business. Hard to believe that almost a year ago she'd been happily single dancing at Night Raid. Now she was engaged, running a successful business and about to….

About to…

About to become a mother.

Someone who'd always be there for a little gaffer, teach them right and wrong

She was exited to finally meet her kid…but wished there was a less painful for her to do so.

Okay, maybe she was a little worried.

Like most, Leone was a fan of pain that was not her own. But the other way around? Not so much. And to be perfectly honest….she really didn't want to go through the worst pain imaginable, if what Kurome and Ursa said was true.

And she was worried about something else; would she be a good mother? Her parents had been wonderful to her and the massage parlor was bringing in almost as much money as Run made with teaching alone, never mind the allowance both were getting from the mayor…but what did she know about kids? Sure, she played with the ones in her neighborhood but…

Which had brought the young blonde to a major life changing event: she was going to have to learn to balance work and play for the baby's sake.

But she was grateful for one thing: She wasn't alone.

"Kitten?" A gentle voice asked

Leone felt Run wrap her arms around her own

"Just thinking." She smiled

"You think I'll be a good mom?" Leone asked

"Hey, bound to find something you're not good at." Air teased as she handed her boss the appointment sheets.

"Watch it, Fal." Leone teased back. "You can be replaced, you know."

"Yeah, but bro'd never forgive ya if ya did."

"Big brother is distracted, Fal." Lunar reminded her.

Jaxon had been on cloud nine since the reveal that Esdeath was pregnant with his child, as had the strongest in Empire City. He practically worked on auto=pilot and was seen dancing throughout his torturing, according to Armin. The Doppleganger user was so happy he could tolerate classical music for long periods of time!

Then came the time Stylish had shown the first ultra-sound with a startling image; the baby had two heads, four arms, four legs, two hearts and two brains.

Esdeath and Jaxon were going to have twins.

"Worry not, Fal!" Seyru smiled at her friend. "Justice will ensure you keep your job and that Jaxon will defend yoir positon…not that citizen Leone was serious."

"You're in high spirts again, Seyru." Run smiled. "You and Rein doing well?"

"Yes, Mr Run." She smiled. "And…I'll soon no longer be the baby of the Jeagers!"

Think you can handle four replacments?" Leone smirked

The group shared a laugh at the image before the ground felt…wet.

"Hey, I think someone spilled something." Fall noted as she kicked a box to the highest self, her eyes and index finger pointing to a puddle.

"Um yeah… that's me." Leone confessed, holding her stomach making the group pause mid-movements.

….

….

….

"Leone's water just broke." Run realized out-loud.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" Seyru shouted, gaining the attention of all.

Panic overtook the massage parlor; half the reactions were fearful and worried, the others were joyful and exicted: Fal and Air crashed into each other mid-panic and fell to the ground unconscious, Lunar was trying to order a taxi and Run was hurriedly going over to make sure the briefcase he'd been carrying round for the past few days had everything needed.

"How come I ain't the one overreacting?" Leone asked herself only for her eyes tow widen and for her to clutch her stomach and cringe in pain. "Um…can we panic later?"

Realizing this, Run took Leone into his arms and ran out the door.

"MASTEMA!" Run shouted, taking his pregnant fiance into his arms and then leaping out the nearest window

"I'll summon Leone's parents!" Seyru declared. "Lunar, please call Commander Esdeath and the others!"

"O-on it!"

"Koro! AWAY!"  
The puppy morphed into his Berserker form and dashed off.

Meanwhile, Run ducked in and over bulidings, ignoring the sweat dripping down his forehead and dryness gathering in his throat

"COME ON YOU STUPID WINGS, GO FASTER!" Run hissed at Mastema in spite of himself.

"Runnie!" Leone cringed in his arms, tears stinging her eyes. "I think…OW! S-somethings not right!"

Run ignored wings and turned his attention to the love of his life. Fear and worry overtook him when he saw her biting back her tears

This was not how it should be; they both knew there would be pain; great pain. But this was too much, too soon

Run;s mind began to fill with thoughts and fears

Leone then screamed as a very painful contraction hit her

"AH FUCK!" She cursed, tightening her grip on Run's neck and making him buckle slightly. Quickly regaining control of his Teigu, he forced himself to regain his flight path

"We're almost there," He promised, panic in his voice. "Just a few…"

"JUST GET ME THERE, BIRDIE!"

"IT'S RUN!"

"I KNOW!"

XXX

Somehow, the Jeagers and Night Raid managed to beat the expectant parents to the hospital lobby

"Our friend is having a baby. " Esdeath said bluntly. "We need a deliverary room now."

The fellow at the front desk was obviously new to / ignorant to how Empire City worked, as he approached the assembled as if it were a normal scenario

"Okay then. Just going to need you to fill out…"

Wave grabbed the sheets and threw them away

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen." He said bluntly. "Room. Now."

"We know you're doing yur job and all, but please m make an except…" Tatsumi started, only for the blonde couple in question to arrive and Leone let out a scream that the others shared as the worst contraction yet hit her.

"OH MY GOD!" The front desk realized how serve the situation was

"See what we mean?" Akame and Kurome said together, their faces briefly deadpan at the remark.

"Get me in a chair." Leone growled as she tried to huff away the pain.

"Please get her in a chair." Run begged to the staff; his arms were getting tired of carrying her (to say nothing of exhausting himself flying Mastema at max speed), his neck was sure to be bruised from his beloved's clutch and he was growing even more worried about her and the baby.

The hospital staff instantly brought Leone a chair and began the trek

"Wait, wait, immediate family only!" The front desk official said

"We're all family." Bols said plainly, hoping to prevent Esdeath and Jaxon from killing someone.

"Well, you can't all fit in!" The nurse said

"I'm the dad's best friend, I gotta be there." Wave announced, leaving no room for agreement. "He was there for me and Maki, I'd never forgive myself if I didn't do the same."

"Fine, whatever gets us in there and this baby out!" Run snapped, making a mental note to be touched by Wave's devotion later.

"The rest of you will have to wait outside." The nurse said. "We'll keep you informed."

"Wait a minute!" Run announced. "Sheele, please join…Leone wants you to be the godmother."

The purple haired and bespecled air-head was shocked by those words. Her of all people?

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulders

"Go on." Xian whispered gently to her friend, a loving smile on her face. "You got this."

Sheele's eyes watered.

"HEY!" Leone shouted again. "HAVING A BABY HERE!"

Sheele snapped out of her daze and after pecking Xian on the cheek, raced to join her old friend, her lover, his best friend and the hospital staff.

"Thank you."

The group then disappeared into the delivery room, leaving their friends worried and praying

XXX

"Stylish what the hell are you doing in here?" Run snapped a few minutes later once he saw his comrade in the room as well.

"Sir, only the father and or godparent is allowed in the delivery room." A nurse tried to explain, only to be ugnored

"I said I was going to be the first person to handle a baby conceived via Tiegu sex and by George I'm going to do it!" The Scientist declared proudly as he slipped on a face mask, medical gloves and apron.

"Um…Sty?" Leone asked, dread in her tone obvious I even in the pain she was in. "You…ya sure ya know what you're doing?"

"Of course, I'm a doctor!" Stylish beamed

"YOU'RE NOT THAT KIND OF DOCTOR!" Run shouted back, making many cringe.

"Eh you say tomato, I say Solanum lycopersicum." Stylish shrugged.

…

…

"Huh?"

"Scientific name." Run and Stylish said together.

"Stylish." Run said with irritation in his voice. "You are my friend and my new family pohsycian. I appritaite all you have and will do for me, Leone and the baby. But I really think you should leave before I make you…"

The teacher found himself being pulled downwards by a VERY angry looking Leone.

"You even think of leaving this room for even a second…." She growled. "And I'll personally remove what GOT me pregnant in the first place!"

"Don't you like that?" Sheele asked.

"Well, you aren't going to be pregnant much longer honey…" The good doctor said to himself, then looking over to the purple head. "So, how do you want the Stylish honor of being my assistant for the day?"

"Um…Yeah, I guess I'll take it?" Sheele chose before pointing to Leone. "So, you going to take the lead?"

"Of Stylishly course! Ya know I've never actually seen.." He started as he worked his way over, only to peak and...

"OH MY GOD!"

The scientist of the Jeagers then scrambled out of the room, an unreadable look on his shoulders.

…

"Smartest man in the city, people." Run mused aloud. "And now he's off the babysitter list…."

"Snark later!" Leone hissed as another contraction hit, "OH GOD DAMN, IT HURTS!"

"Not to worry, we have everything under control." A doctor assured them as the doctor's surrounded Leone.

"You better." Sheele said bluntly. "Or I'll have to kill you all."

….

…

"Oh yea, Shell's a pyshco." Leone mentioned, panting and relishing the moment without pain.

XXX

"Doctor?"

"Stylish?"

….

"I have seen things…" He whimpered repeatably as he sat down, the rest of the world tuned out as he tried in vain to remove the images he'd seen…the realizations he'd made

"Sty?" Bulat, Gensei in his arms, asked his boyfriend. Stylish's face paled even more when he noticed the baby, whom he quickly took into an embrace and showered with kisses.

"You are never having babies." Stylish said to his infant daughter, who babbled at the silly face on her daddy's face. "No matter how Stylishly beautiful you turn out to be, no matter how adorable potential grand-kids could be…You are never going to go through that. In fact you can't date until Bul-baby and I are dead and rotting and I'll turn anyone who looks at you into a dissect…!"

Gensei simply babbled and clapped her hands together before hugging him and planting a messy kiss on his cheek.

"Sty." Bulat smiled. "How about we wait until she's old enough to understand, okay?"

The doctor was too preoccupied with hugging his reason for living to agree until the Three Beasts then stepped out from the hallway, looks of complete shock, horror and disgust on their faces.

"What happened?" Esdeath commanded.

"The things…." Nyau whimpered.

"The horrible things…." Diadora followed.

"Preach…" Stylish motioned.

"You three abandoned your posts just because of the unsightly side of childbirth?" Esdeath asked, fury filling her

"Mistress plea.."

The glare the Strongest in Empire City sent them shut up the two 'lower' Beasts, bur Liver stepped forward

"Milday." He said plainly. "We have checked the doctors over and over. They are all good and can be , I admit we left our post due to the….sights of birth but Nyau and Diodora will be returning to the room shortly."

He ignored his subordinate's whimpers.

"I am merely here to report what we…"

"ENOUGH OF THIS BS!" Neko roared, getting up in Liver's face. "We been sitting here for 5 hours with nothing! Not a word! What is happening to my…?"

"They almost need to perform a C-Section." Liver confessed. "Apparently, the baby was coming in feet first and….and….."

Worry filled the members of the group, only for Liver's expression softened slightly.

"AND?!" Esdeath and the parents demanded in worry.

"…Somehow, the baby just…put itself in the normal position." Liver finished.

….

,,,,

"JUST KIDDING!" Nyau said. "Nothing's wrong, we just wanted to see the looks on your faces!"

"YOU….!" Jaxon started manifested Murasame to chop his beloved's boydguards in name to sushi, but his sisters stopped him

"This is a hospital, big bro." Air reminded him.

Jaxon grumbled and returned to his seat.

"Just for that." Esdeath sighed. "Your assignment time is doubled. Until the child is four years old, you three will guard it with your lives. Now get back in there, we'll discuss further punshiments at a later date."

"Yes milady…." They sighed.

 **Present**

That was how it had been for the past few hours for all emotionally vested in the soon to be parents.

Seyru had arrived after Liver's reveal with not only Neko and Nala in tow, but practically all of Leone's neighborhood.

"M…Mission….accomplished….Commander." She panted before promptly collapsing into a chair and needing to be bottle-fed water by Esdeath while Stylish lapped her sweat away with a handkerchief.

"Anything?"

"What's happening?"

"Is it a boy of girl?"

Questions were flying at rapid fire

"Please." Najenda said simply. "Just be calm. The worst seems to be over

Budo and Anna-Mika followed in shortly, looks of worry on their faces. Both of the men had tried pacing back and forth, only to keep bumping into each other. They eventually reached a compromise with the shorter man on the taller one's shoulders.

Step, step.

"Turn."

Squeak!

Step, step.

"Turn."

Squeak!

Step, step.

"Turn."

Squeak!

Step, step.

Tur…"

"Neko get off Budo's shoulders this instant! You're making me dizzy!" Nala hissed at her husband, halting the commissioner in his pacing.

"Yes dear." Neko said without hesitation, landing safely on his feet and then joining his wife.

Kurome comforted the whimpering Maki as Akame paced back and forth with Najenda. No one stopped them. Lubbock was distracting himself by trying to get work done of his phone, but there was nothing left for him to do. Xian read a magazine along with Susanoo while Tatsumi and Mine looked back down the hall whenever they got antsy waiting.

Chelsea and Armin burst into the waiting-room shortly after looking like they'd run all the way over.

"Anything?" Chelsea asked, getting shakes of the head.

"Chels, you sit and relax." Armin suggested, guiding her to a seat. "I'm guessing no one's eaten in a while, so I'll go get some food. Any requests?"

At Esedeath's suggestion, Jaxon then left to give his pal a hand.

Bols and Ember along with Luna were praying that all would go alright. Esdeath was hoping for the best while inwardly dreading when it came time for her children to be born. Stylish distracted himself by reading Gensei from the storybooks in the waiting room, with Bulat doing different voices for the characters.

Before anyone knew it, it was dinner time. Just as Lubbock was about to take orders for dinner, Chelsea noticed something

"Hey…anybody notice it got…quiet?"

Everyone realized she had a point.

"I-is it…?" Anna-Mika started…

"Please let…" Neko fell to his knees and began to pray…..

"WAAAAH!"

A healthy wail filled the air, silencing the older man.

Relief filled all in the waiting room, hugs where shared and smiles were made.

'Excuse me, Nala? Neko? Anna-Mika?"

The oldest in the room perked up at their names being called by the fight-a-holic of the 3 Beasts.

Diodora smile turned gentle/

"Anyone of you want to meet your grand…?"

XXX

"Hi baby…" Leone smiled tearfully at her child punching and kicking in the blanket that had been wrapped around for warmth. Loud, healthy screams filled the air, making its entrance to the world known.

She then remembered the little daydream she'd had the day she and Run had met with the Jeagers and Night Raid...

" _Mommy look!" a little boy beamed. "I'm king of the castle!"_

" _Oh yeah, well mommy's queen of the beasts!" Leone playfully growled as she took her son into her arms and blew on his belly, making him laugh._

That daydream would be a reality soon enough, she realized. Fresh tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

6 hours of labour. More painful than anything she'd ever been through or could ever imagine. She'd screamed, she'd cried, she'd offered everything to her name to make it stop.

So; was it all worth it?

You bet your fucking ass it was.

Run wept freely at the small bundle in his fiancé's arms, reaching to touch his child, but afraid the second his fingers made contact, this would all vanish.

Warm, wrinkly and fragile skin greeted his fingers…and instantly he had another reason to live.

"Welcome to the world…Leo." The winged teacher whispered.

The baby calmed down slightly, seemingly recognizing the name as its own and trusting this voice without question. Taking a quick break from his first meal he motioned his head over to the new voice, reaching to grab anything but still stay in the first voice's arms

"He looks just like you." Leone beamed; the little tuft of pale blonde hair and straight nose making her son the spitting image of his father and paternal grandpa.

"He'll probably get your eyes though." Run smiled, gently running his thumb over the baby's head before turning his attention to Leone.

"Runnie?" She asked. "W-what's…?"

Run kissed her on the nose, tears streaming down his face

"I love you…so much."

Leone returned the gesture and, with a single tear gracing her already stained cheek, whispered back.

"I love you too."

The new family stayed in their embrace for what seemed to be a long time, before Leo's cries for food became too loud for either of his parents to ignore and Leone undid her shirt for him to feed.

"Eat up Leo." She beamed. "You're going to be so big and strong and cute…just like mommy!"

Run smiled at that before he noticed a nurse motioning him

"Shall we send in visitors now?" She asked.

He nodded in agreement, and the mass of friends and family filled in the room.

The Three Beasts' eyes watered at the sight of the newborn, Nyau's in particular practically sparkled in adoration of the baby.

"He's so…"

Leo then spat up on Nyau's shoe

"….cute."

Everyone else laughed at the Scream user's misfortune

Esdeath offered Leo her finger, which the baby tried to bite. This only made the blue hair woman like him even more

"Oi….!" Jaxon started, with the intent to lecture the baby on how only HE got to try that….before catching a full glimpse at the newborn. "Ver dammit, I can't get mad at a face like that…."

His sisters all ooed and awed at the baby, Lunar and Air managing to tickle him while Fal, in an odd show of gentleness, simply smiled at Leo and rose her fist to him. She was surprised when he seemingly did it back.

Ursa and Bols held Ember up so that she could get a better look at the baby, a smile on her face before she yawned and fell asleep in her father's arms.

"He'll be a heartbreaker when he grows up." Bulat smiled as he bounced Gensei on her shoulder.

"Let's just hope he has Run's brains." Chelsea added, Mine nodding in agreement.

"One hyper blonde is bad enough."

"Oi…!" Leone grumbled, honestly too happy at seeing the little one who had been growing in her for 9 months to care.

"Oh honey, you know they love you." Stylish beamed as he stared at the newborn with caring interest while writing something he handed to Run. "Baby formula."

Kurome, with Maki in tow, made her way towards Wave and kissed him

"You did a good job, Wave."

"Thanks."

Maki made a move to touch Leo in infantile curiosity, with the squirming Leo's little fist making contact with Maki's. Even without sight, the newborn felt a connection with this presence, and Maki smiled before babbling something to his parents about the new baby.

And from there started a fast friendship between the babies…much like their fathers.

"Hey." Leone said. "Ursa. Kurome. Mine. Esdeath."

The two mothers and the two expecting ones looked over at the exhausted but hapoy blonde.

"Totally worth it."

Her friends simply smiled in joy and understanding.

The older adults' eyes were tearing at the sight of Leo, and Seyru gently took the baby away from her idol once he'd finished his first meal to aid Run in giving him a bath.

"Hold up his head." Seyru instructed carefully as Run gently scrubbed his cooing son with the brush. "He's a squirmer. Just like you, Koro."

The puppy in question simply smiled at the scene, neither confirming of denying it.

"There. All nice and clean for mommy." Run smiled at his son, returning him to Leone. The baby promptly returned to his meal, letting Leone hug him close.

Both Esdeath and Budo gave the new family a substantial amount of funds to help them out in the long run, while Ana-Mika and Nala fought over her got to hold their grandson first.

"Mother of the mother first!" Nala shouted

"Mother of the father first!" Anna-Mika shouted back.

Throughout their arguing, Neko managed to slip on past the group and right up to the edge of the bed.

"You did a great job, Kitten." He smiled, tears in his eyes. "A really good job."

He then looked at his future son-in-law.

"You too, Run-boy."

The proud parents teared at his praise before turning their attention to the now full baby, who seemed to be looking around.

"Oh, oh, oh, don't fall asleep yet, Leo." Leone cooed, tapping his cheeks lovingly. "Say hi to grandpa."

She passed the baby to Run, who in turn passed him to Sheele. The purple-haired woman gave her godson a kiss on the forehead before handing him over to Neko.

"W-Welcome to the world…Lil lion." Neko managed with tears of happiness in his eyes.

Eventually, visiting hours came to an end, and the nurses very reluctantly (and politely) asked the assembled mass to leave. After such an emotionally draining day, not even Esdeath would refuse that request.

As everyone left the family for the night, Leo was wrapped in a Simba like onesie and laid down right next to his mommy.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning." Run promised as he kissed Leone and Leo one for time each. Before he left, he felt a strong hand grab his own and pull him in for a kiss.

"I love you so much." Leone cooed.

"I love you too." Run smiled back, pecking his son on the cheek once more. He then turned to the Three Beasts. "Watch them."

"With our lives, nephew." Nyau promised, dead serious.

Run then moved towards the door, only to fall asleep right on the doorframe. Shaking his head, Liver simply picked him up and placed his mistress' right hand in a chair next to the bed his family was sleeping in.

No one dared come near the room for the rest of the night.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Trying a new set up of having my spiel after the story so that you readers can enjoy what you come for right away.**

 **Well, Wings and Lioness has almost reached the end of the 'offical' story, and this time I mean it. Two more chapters to go; the wedding and then the epilogue. But fear not; my good friend WarHawk07 (please support his Melt the Ice, Spectre and To Kill an Empire fics or you'll be fore-fed Liver's cooking) has expressed interest in a series of one-shots based in the universe of this fic…and I will be adding several OMAKE chapters to touch on things I left out so that I could upload faster. Examples being the full description of Run and Champ's fight, Mine and Kurome's rampage, Bulat and Stylish's first date, Lil Jeagers flashbacks….feel free to offer suggestions or write your own.**

 **Please check out Hunters in the Nightly Shadows, the prequel fic to this one. And feel free to offer plot suggestions (especially for the Night Raid half, I need them).**

 **Thank you so much for all the support you have given this story.**


	16. The Wedding

It was finally time.

Three months later, on a bright and sunny August day with a nice breeze, Empire City Cathedral was being prepped for a wedding.

All of Leone's neighborhood and all of Run's students and their families had been invited. The cathedral was filled to the brim, all guests dressed in their best

The Three Beasts stood at the front door, maintaining security.

"This is not going to get us any experience points." Diodora sighed.

"Cease your whining." Liver told his subordinate. "This is our chance to make amends to lady Esdeath and I will not let your unhappiness ruin this momentous occasion."

"Yeah, and Jaxon's threat has nothing to do with it either." Nyau smirked knowingly.

This morning, while the Beasts had being prepping themselves, the Doppelganger user had pulled them aside and issued the following:

"Orders from Liebling. You screw this up in any way, shape or form….I get to do whatever I want with you. Let me repat that: WHAT. EVER. I. WANT. So don't mess up."

Considering what the Three Beasts had heard about Jaxon, especially involving what he did to the Enthusiasts early in his career and his handling Daedalus, they were not willing to push/test that threat's level of effectiveness.

"Just be quiet and focus on your job, Nyau." The grey haired commander replied back

Nyau did as he was told, a frown on his face

"First date with Bubba and I have to spend it working."

''No one cares.'' Diodora grumbled.

"…I do."

"Both of you shut up." Liver hissed.

XXX

The groom found himself being helped into a tuxedo by his best friend and former teaching assistant while his fiance's gay friend striaghted out the bowties and prepped the decorative flower.

"Straighten up for a sec, teach?" Tatsumi requested as he helped Run into the undershirt.

"So, how you feeling angel?" Bulat asked as he striaghted up his bowtie before going to help the groom with his own. "Nervous? Excited? Horny? All the above?"

"BULAT/ BRO!" The men all said

"Couldn't resist!" Bulat smiled with a laugh before his face took a downturn. "I miss Sty and Gensei."

"And you've been hanging out with Jaxon too much." Wave noted.

Unlike many men about to marry the loves of their lives, Run was not panicking on the outside. Even in his mind, he was calm and collected, despite feeling that he shouldn't be.

"To be honest, fellows." Run explained as he adjusted the under shirt and let Wave fix up the feather in his hair. "I'm not sure what I'm feeling; I'm exicted yet not. Does that make any sense?"

Wave shrugged.

"You're the smart one. But…if it means anything, I felt the same when Maki was being delivered."

Run smirked at his best friend.

"Oh really? Because if I recall correctly…."

"And you always do." Tatsumi added.

"Shut up." Wave smirked.

"You were bawling at me and begging for god to stop hurting Kurome."

"And you were no better!" Wave reminded his friend, who suddenly blushed in embrassment. "You practically almost led a coup on the doctors when Leo…"

"Un! Un!"

Run looked over his shoulder to see Leo was getting antsy in his carrier. The teacher still couldn't get over how cute his little boy looked in the little tux his soon to be mother-in-law had picked out for him, before seeing the unhappy look on the baby's face.

"Leo?"

The group turned to see the unhappy baby squirming in his suit and chair.

"Un…" Leo whimpered. "Ma."

Run stepped away from where he was being dressed and leant down to be on eve ground with the baby.

"Do you want mommy?" Run asked his son softly

Leo nodded, reaching for his father to take him to her.

There in lay a problem for the teacher.

How to do so when he had no idea how the Catherdal's dressing and backrooms where laid out? The moment he'd arrived Wave and Tatsumi had dragged him into the dressing room. It wasn't his fault he was a little late; traffic was murder and his class had actually ahd questions about the educational video they'd seen that day.

"I'll handle it!"

Nala, her eyes closed tightly, had entered the room and with her arms outstretched, waited for her grandson.

"I was just heading to the changing room when I heard Leo whimpering." She explained, her eyes still close. "Could you please hadn me over if you are? My eyes are starting to hurt from being closed."

"Isn't this…?" Tatsumi started only for Bulat to cut in.

"The rule says its bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other. There's nothing about future in-laws."

"And my eyes are closed." Nala pointed out. "Now. My grandson?"

Run unbuckled his son and handed him to his grandma, who stepped outside the room and opened her eyes once the door was closed. She had smelt a hint of cologne on the father of her grandson, but otherwise she had no idea what he or his friends were dressed like.

"Ma…" Leo whimpered, his eyes watering. Nala quickly felt his head and white silk covered panted diaper. She found no sign of a fever or need of a diaper change, and patting his little tux-wearing back and kissing him did little to soothe him.

"Ma…." Leo repeated himself, pulling on his grandma's sleeve.

"Just a minute, Leo." Nala assured him as she began walking back. "We'll see mommy in one minute."

As Leo started whimpering, Nala walked a little faster.

"I hope she's not too dressed yet…" Nala said to herself.

XXX

Meanwhile, Leone was being prepped for the biggest day of her life.

Well, that's what everybody else said. Personally, she felt Leo's birth was bigger than marrying Run. Not that she didn't want this to happen of didn't see it as a big deal….!

Huh.

She was getting married.

Her of all people.

To Run.

Marrying Run.

"Sheesh." She said to herself, but loud enough to be heard by the entire room.

"Something wrong, Leone?" Esdeath asked, concern in her voice.

"Nah," The voluptuous blonde sighed unconvincingly. "Just…realizing what this all means."

Akame looked over her friend, a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong with all that?" she asked.

"Be honest with me, gals." Leone said. "Am I..?"

"Yes." Najenda, Esdeath, Seyru and Akame said together.

"Yep." Sheele followed

"Not a doubt." Mine finished.

"…Ya didn't let me finish." Leone smiled in spite of her worry.

"Unless the next word was 'gay,' you didn't have to." Sheele said, an uncharacteristically serious look on her face.

….

Leone burst into a laugh, as did the rest of the women in the room.

"Aw thanks, Shel." She smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I needed that."

"Arms, please." The purple haired woman smiled as she slipped on the dress gloves that had come with the dress.

"You'd best start stripping for the dress." Esdeath smiled as she unzipped the hanger that held the dress Seyru had been so excted to see, yet had refused to mention a single detail of.

"Leone." Najenda said, getting her former dancer's attention. Her face took on a warm, almost sisterly like look. "You're ready for this."

….

Leone's formed filled with doubt and worry again

"How do you know, boss?" Leone responded. "I mean…this is marriage! Me of all people! I love Runnie and Leo

"If I may?" Ursa cut in, taking the soon to be wed aside for a minute.

"Yeah, Ursa?" Leone asked

"Do you think I had any idea what I was doing?" She asked with an honest smile. "I loved Bolsand I still do. But…when Ursa was born, I almost freaked out. And let me tell you, moving and Bols joining the Jeagers did not help my case. But look at us now. And Leone?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm an average woman. You're self-made. If I can do it, you can do it."

Leone smiled

"Thanks Ursa."

"Leone. Three questions." Esdeath said suddenly. "Do you love Run?"

"….Yeah, of course." Leone said, not sure where the Jeager's leader's questions were going.

"Do you love Leo?"

"…Yes."

"If anything were to happen to them…"

Her world went red for an instant.

"I'd kill whoever tried!" Leone snapped, rage at the mere thought of her baby or his daddy being in trouble filling her. Then she calmed down. "Sorry!"

The women in the room all smiled.

"Okay, she's good." Air said, her sisters nodding in agreement.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Yes?" Akame asked.

"Leone…" Nala said from behind the door. "Someone wants to see you…badly."

Babbling and whining were heard from the door, and a sad smile crossed Leone's face. In fact, all the women's face took a sad turn.

"Call it superstition or whatever…" Mine noted. "But isn't bad luck for anyone to see the bride before the wedding?"

"Hey, its bad luck for Runnie to see me." Leone pointed out, a slight smile on her face as Ursa and Lunar patched up her makeup. "There ain't nothing that says Leo can't."

"Loopholes, gotta love em." Fal smirked

"You've been hanging out with bro too much." Air sighed as she helped Seyru confirm the flowers in the bouquet were in correct arrangement.

"WAAH! WAAH!"

Motherly instincts suddenly blocked out any humor or care for anything else but the screaming newborn.

"Mommy's coming, mommy's coming!" Leone said, ignoring the pleas of her friends to let them finish getting her in her dress or her makeup on. She opened the door and took her baby from her mother, whom she barely gave a glance at.

Leo's eyes were stinging with tears, and instantly Leone's world became the baby in her arms: The wedding wasn't happening, she wasn't half dressed. In her mind, her friends and family didn't exist until her son was either his usual happy self or fast and contently asleep.

"What's wrong, baby?" She cooed lovingly, wiping away the tears from her son's face. "Are you tired? Hungry?"

Leo reached for his mother, and she lightly hugged and kissed him while patting his shoulder

His stomach then growled very loudly and Leo let out a cry. A sigh of relief filled the young mother and the other women around her.

"Oh, somebodies hungry, huh?" Leone smiled. Luckily for her, she hadn't actually gotten into the wedding dress yet; so lifting up her top for her son to feed was not a bad thing.

Leo's wailing stopped as he begun to enjoy his meal, a happy look on his face

"Who's mommy's precious cub?" Leone smiled as she ran her hand over his head. "Who's mommy's favorite little boy? You are! Yes you are, yes you are, and yes you are!"

She tickled him, making Leo giggle.

Eventually, her son had had his fill and yawned before drifting off to sleep. Before handing him back to her mother, Leone gave Leo one more kiss on the forehead.

Nala motioned to her daughter to return to getting dressed while she took her grandson away.

"Wonder why he was so cranky." Leone thought aloud. "He was fine this morning?"

"Did you doi anything out of the ordinary?" Kurome asked.

Leone thought back.

"We gave that formula Sty…Lish….suggested….a try."

…..

….

"Someone remind me to have somebody kick Stylish's butt later." Leone growled. "I know he meant well, but I'm not rushing Leo's growth and sticking to breast feeding."

"I'll get Jaxon on it tomorrow." Esdeath

"I'd argue and offer to send Susanoo…" Najenda started before a smile crept onto her face. "But…we have a dress to get you into, so everything else waits."

With that, Esdeath finally pulled out the wedding gown

"Wait until they get a load of me…" Leone smirked in anticipation.

XXX

It was time.

Rein stood, waiting to give the ceremony with a warm smile on his face.

Beside Run on the right was Wave, Bols and Tatsumi. Leo was seated to the side, happily sucking on his pacifier in his sleep.

"How come I'm not up there?" Jaxon playfully pouted in his seat, Esdeath patting his arm.

"You want the short or long answer?" Armin teased, not really looking at his best friend. "Short answer; you're too violent."

Jaxon knew this was true but decided to push the conversation

"Well then, Mr. calm and collected, why aren't you up there?"

"Run and I may get along, but we barley know each other." Armin said, taking a break from whatever he was searching for when he realized how accurate that statement was. "Note to self; try to set up more talks after honeymoon."

"What are you looking for, Mr. Armin?" Seyru asked in curiosity.

"Who else? Chelsea." Armin confessed. "Haven't seen her all day, but apparently she's already here."

The others who were seated gave a look around, but were unable to see the shapeshifter.

"Times like this, you almost wish her Teigu did have some sort of flaw that gave it away." Lubbock mused.

"But that would make in ineffective." Susanoo noted.

"Its call sarcasm, Su." Bulat teased with a sigh.

"I am aware of sarcasm." Susanoo replied, making his comrades sigh at his literal-minded nature.

"What did Chels say exactly?" Mine asked, not in the mood for one of her friend's pranks on this big day: This distracting her from admiring Tatsumi in a tux and from imagining their own wedding.

"She says she's in plain sight, but invisible to all but two." Armin said, reading off the text he'd gotten.

"Shush please." Anna-Mika said to the group. "It's starting."

"Yes, Mrs. Budo." The Jeagers and Night Raid said respectfully, not unlike children who were being scolded.

Before shutting off his phone, Armin sent Chelsea a text.

'We'll catch up at the reception. Love you.'

Beside where Leone would stand, Akame, Sheele and Najenda stood proudly and smiling brightly.

The universally familiar opening notes of 'Here comes the bride' filled the room, and tried o prepare themselves for whatever was coming next.

The door swung open, and all turned their attention to the newcomers: Ember was first, happily marching and scattering flowers along the aisle. Air, Fal and Lunar followed behind

And then….There she was.

Leone, in a golden wedding dress with tanned outlines that hugged her curves perfectly. A white veil covered her face, but her beamig smile was still there for all to see. She wore the same dress gloves she'd worn the night she told Run she loved him for the first time, and the flower from their first date was in her hair.

Run's face blanched and his form tensed. Now he was feeling everything he'd been expecting to; shock and amazement at her in a wedding gown, excitement and joy about spending the rest of his life with her and then of course…the feelings of inadequacy and worry.

What is she did grow bored of him after a while? What if he couldn't keep her happy? What if their careers became more important to them than…

A handkerchief suddenly appeared in front of his face, and he looked to see Wave with an all knowing smile on his face.

"Relax, buddy." Wave assured the teacher. "I got your back."

Run wiped away his sweat and tears before returning the hankie.

"Thank you."

Wave simply smiled.

Leone made her way to the alter to the tune of the music, one foot slowly in front of the other and her smiling face brighter than ever.

Her parents' eyes watered as, for a spilt second, they saw their daughter as a four year old walking down the aisle before she returned to her current, beautiful self. Their smiles never faded, and Leone's own grew as she came closer to them.

Nala gave Neko a nudge, and he dashed over to escort his daughter down the aisle. Everyone gave a little chuckle at this, while Budo shook his head.

The neighborhood men teared and supported each other, the women gave approving nods and the kid waved happily.

Night Raid cried with no regrets.

"Our little kitty's getting married…" Najenda whimpered, turning to Akame. "You got a tissue?"

She found one floating in front of her as Lubbock subtly used his tiegu to pass her one.

The Jeagers also cried no regrets.

"Our genius is now taken…." Esdeath whimpered. "Jaxie-poo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a tissue?"

Leone finally reached the podium and stood next to Run, taking his hand into hers while keeping the bouquet in her other hand.

"Please be seated." Rein said to the assembled, who did as they were told.

"I ain't crying." Neko said as he returned to his seat. "I have allergies to church."

"Sure you do, shorty…" Budo smirked, a tear or two of his own shamelessly streaking down his face at the sight of his nephew and soon to be niece-in-law at the altar.

"I'm letting that one slide, golden boy." Neko smirked.

"Brother." Anna-Mika chastised.

"Neko." Nala followed in suit.

"Dearly beloved." The hybrid priest announced, silencing all. "We are gathered here today, on this beautiful summer day, to bear witness to the joining of Run Budo and Leone…."

He paused.

"Leone…?"

He looked over to the bride.

"Um…what's your last name, Leone?"

"Don't have one." The bride shurrged before looking over to her soon-to-be husband. "Yet, anyways."

"Oh…" Rein realized, before clearing his throat, smiling and returning to his duties. "To bear witness to the joining of Run Budo and Leone. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined in most holy of matrimonies, speak now or forever hold their peace."

The door slammed open and all turned to see Nyau, anger written all over his face: He had to work on this day? Yes, he was going to say something!

"I will….!"

The guests all drew weapons of any sort; Teigu, blades, guns, brooms, bottles, toys….and leveled at the speaker, growling as they did so.

"Go on." Bols and Jaxon aid together. "Say it."

…

"Um…. Heh…heh, heh…."

He promptly shut up and then walked outside, awaiting his punishment from his fellow Beasts.

"Note to self." Esdeath whispered as everyone put their weapons back. "Suspend Nyau without pay for a month."

Once everything settled down, the priest cleared his throat and continued where he'd left off.

"Now then: Run…."

"Da!" Leo, awoken by the growling of the crowd, babbled cheerfully, clapping his hands at the recognition of his father's name.

Everyone ooed and awed at the baby, whose parents waved at him. Leo then returned to calmly sitting.

"Run Budo, will you have this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold; to cherish and care so long as you both may live?"

And with that question, all the second thoughts vanished as the winged teacher proudly said:

"I do."

Rein turned his attention to the bride.

"Leone, will you have this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold; to cherish and care so long as you both may live?"

"Oh, hell yes." Leone smiled, exicitment filling her.

Rein smiled happily.

"Then by the power invested in me by the first Emperor, the pope, all the angels and saints….I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your spou…"

They had already started before he finished; and this time it was Run who had intiqted the kiss

As had the mass of applause and bursting of tears.

"WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!" Jaxon, his sisters and Wave all hooted together.

The newly married couple turned to face the assembly of family, friends and acciquantices.

POOF!

A plume of smoke appeared where Rein had been, and in his place was a very familiar lollipop lover. Chelsea, smiled proudly and announced:

"I've been waiting months to say this…. I proudly announce Mr. and Mrs. Run Budo!"

Leone looked over to her friend with a knowing smile.

"Oh…Mrs. Run Budo, is it?"

Chelsea simply moved to the side and placed Leo in place of herself and his mother.

"You wouldn't hit someone with him present would you?" She smirked.

Leone looked at Leo, tehn at Chelsea.

"Come here, baby."

"Ma! Da!" Leo beamed.

The family embraced as the applause really started and Budo snapped his fingers. A wedding cake was pushed in and Leone relucntantly handed Leo over to her father so that she and Run could cut the cake together and fed each other the first piece before serving the rest of their guests.

"Okay, I'll admit it." Neko smiled. "Golden boy did get a good cake."

Budo smiled triumphantly as he savoured his slice.

XXX

"Alright people, now it's time for dancing!" Stylish beamed, pressing play on an I-pod with music bursting:

 _I'm a Barbie girl! In the Barbie..!_

"STYLISH!" Everyone shouted in anger.

"My bad!" The mad doctor said sheepishly as he turned off the music and selected the appropriate song. "Sorry! So sorry! Wrong I-Pod!"

Gensei, in Bulat's arms, laughed and pointed at her father.

Then the actual music began: Some kind of wonderful by Sky.

"Runnie." Leone asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Did you choose this song?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

The teacher blushed, making Leo laugh.

"I thought it described our relationship and showed how amazing you are?"

The blonde woman smiled and took her husband….wow, it felt great to finally call him that…into a loving hug before they started dancing slowly.

"I love you." She smiled

"I love you too." Run smiled back.

Everyone present smiled at the happy couple, with Esdeath and Mine in particular looking towards their own boyfriends with hope

"You'd better do the same, idiot." Mine told Tatsumi, who merely nodded.

Esdeath looked up at Jaxon with hope

"Oh, I've got a song for us, Liebling." He assured her. "But no preview until the big day…"

His gelibete whispered something into his ear that made him blush

"Well….maybe a little preview…."

The next song was the one that had conceived Leo.

 **(AN: Play One in a Million by Breathe Electric)**

"Wait, wait! We're not ready!" Bulat said as he handed Gensei over to Lubbock and dashed over with Bols, Tatsumi and Wave.

"Well then get ready! We've been practicing this for weeks, you will not ruin this for me!" Stylish bellowed at the men in front of him.

"You?" Run and Leone asked incredulously

"I mean you two. Too!" Stylish added quickly before turning to the others and restarting the music. "Now form the top! Mess up and you'll be on Gensei's diaper detail, and I promise I won't make it easy for you!"

Wave and Bols, knowing what that could be like, shuddered and saluted the mad scientist.

"Stylish?" Run asked. "What are…?"

"Wedding present." He smiled. "Just sit back and enjoy"

The song started again, and the assembled men, ther backs turned started snapping to the opening before turning around and dancing while singing along to the lyrics.

Tatsumi and Wave suddenly changed into their armors and began dancing to the chorus, turning in a circle before pointing to the happy couple and waving in joy.

 **(AN: think of how the minions dance during the wedding in Despicable Me 2 for reference)**

The couples broke off to dance together at the third verse. Mine and Kurome both pecked Tatsumi and Wave on their armored cheeks, making them blush and Maki giggle at his daddy talking funny. Ursa and Bols embraced tenderly while Ember was placed on her father's shoulders. Esdeath and Jaxon smiled big grins before each grabbed a flower and placed it in their mouth. Armin and Chelsea managed a sweet tango together, as did Sheele and Xian.

Then, as the chorus came up for te final time, the spotlight fell onto the newly-weds, who had been dancing happily to the music while making their way over to where their son was reaching for them in the arms of his granduncle.

A giggling Leo found himself between his parents; Leone nuzzling his nose while Run kissed his cheeks and flung him into the air. The baby squealed in joy before returning to his mother's loving arms

4 hours later, the party started to wind down. Pictures had been taken, cake had been eaten and chamoange had been drunk.

And, the couple had a honeymoon to get to.

Esdeath handed Run a black credit card

"Go wild, old friend." She smiled, leaning down to whisper into his ear. "No limit. In Deadalus' name. Don't question."

Run smiled at Esdeath and gave her a hug before he found himself being taken into another by his best friend.

"Enjoy yourself, buddy." Wave smiled. "We'll be waiting for you."

Run patted Wave on the shoulder

"Say bye-bye to uncle Run, Maki." Kurome cooed her son, postioning him to have a better view of his godfather.

"Bah bah!" Maki cooed. Leo waved back to his fellow baby who returned the favor.

Bols and Ursa, Ember in her mother's arms, gave the couple a hug each, as did Tatsumi and Mine.

"I'll be expected you to be bigger when I come back." Leone teased her friend, who for once did not complain

"Enjoy yourself, Kitty."

Akame gave Leone a thumbs up, Lubbock gave them a camera and Najenda gave them tickets to a classical concert as a wedding gift. Seyru, Fal, Air and Lunar gave Leo one more cuddle before handing him back to Leone.

"Well Tweety." Leone smiled. "Shall we?"

"It's Run." The teacher smiled lovingly before taking his wife and son into his arms as he stepped outside and shouted:

"MASTEMA!"

The two familiar wings popped out of his shoulders and the family took to the sky, the newly-weds sharing another kiss while their son enjoyed the speed his father was putting out

"Think he noticed?" Lubbock asked

"They're too happy to notice." Armin smiled back, Chelsea falling asleep on his shoulder.

Ember was confused by what the adults were talking about and pulled on her mother's dress.

"What?" She asked. "What is Mr. Run not seeing, mommy?"

Ursa pointed to the vanishing couple; unknown to them, but plain as day to their guests and friends, was a banner tied to Run's tix that proudly displayed:

JUST MARRIED

The group burst into a laugh at that.

XXX

An hour later, the couple checked into the honeymoon suite of the most luxurious hotel in the neighboring city and placed their son into a cradle. They each gave him a loving kiss on the forehead before heading to their own bed, happily tired from the wedding…

And exicted for what the honeymoon entailed.

"So what shall we do first?" Run asked, a smile on his face.

"Oh…" Leone smiled as she lovingly pushed her husband onto the bed and leant down. "I think I have an idea…"

Miraculously, Leo completely slept through his parents 'love wrestling.'

 **Well, this is the second last chapter of the official story….Just the Epilogue left….Which should be up sometime this weekend.**

 **Not going to lie and sorry for repeating myself….kind of sad to see thisn story come to an end. But Proud of where it's gone: From a mere 4 chapters to a (in my case) whopping 17 chapters and with such positive reviews! Thank you all so much for all the love and support you have given this story.**

 **Please check out WarHawk0 &, he's been of huge assistance writing this. Without his help, the story would've ended at chapter 4. He writes great fics that do not get nearly as much attention as they deserve.**

 **But then again, I supposed it might not be all that sad: I am planning several Omake chapters and WarHawk07 has expressed interest in doing the same, along with this story's prequel Hunters in the Nightly Shadows soon to be updated and finished sometime before Septemeber.**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly? See you soon**


	17. Epilogue

"See you tomorrow boss!" Fal shouted, counting the last checks and bills for the day as Leone's began the process of closing up.

"You sure you're okay to close up?" Leone asked as she slipped on her jacket. "I can stay a little longer."

"We got this." Air assured Leone as she handed her the last bit of paperwork. "And bro's picking us up after work. We'll be fine. You just head on home."

"Besides…" Air noted, motioning her head over to the front desk. "Today's a special day."

In the spot underneath the words 'Our Reason for Existing' where two picture frames: One of a smiling little boy with blonde hair and an infectious smile that could melt any heart (no pun intended), and the other of a sleeping baby girl.

Leone smiled at the pictures and handed her workers the keys to lock up.

"Well then girls, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." She smirked. "Have fun at that party."

She then walked out, only to open the door again to cheekily add:

"But not too much fun! Jax's nowhere near ready to be an uncle, and Anya and Lily don't want any more competition for your attention!"

She then closed the door and giggled all the way to her car. She could already imagine Air blushing up a storm and stuttering while Fal laughed and Air sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

"I love my life." Leone smiled to herself as began the short drive home. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she caught a glimpse of a photo she kept on her radio.

Hard to believe it had been five years since the wedding and honeymoon….

The Jeagers gang still operated, though now mostly as a gathering of friends and their spouses every week to go bounty hunting or provide security for charitable events.

Night Raid Bar and Grill was now in the top 10 places to visit when in Empire City, currently at #4. It had expanded to have a resteraunt half where families could eat at and now had game room.

Esdeath had finally become commissioner of Empire City Police and had been 'formally' married to Jaxon in an event that quite frankly, had rivalled Leone and Run's own wedding. She and Jaxon had been blessed with twin girls Anya and Lily, with the prior mentioned couple being made godparents. All in all, the Ice Queen and Doppelganger-user were very happy together and their daughters, who were rather well behaved in the eyes of most (all things considered)…adventuring and fighting aside, though like their father, it was never without a just cause.

Bulat and Stylish were still together and planned to marry in a few months. They raised Gensei with all their heart and she was already growing into a very lovely and charming little girl with one of her daddy's brains and the other's bravery and (in her case unintentionally) flirty nature…as Maki could personally vouch for. Stylish had kept well to his vow to Gensei; he watched anybody she played with like a hawk, itching for a reason for them to have 'accidents.' So far, none had actually happened, thought probably because Bulat was there.

Najenda was now in her second term as Mayor and happily married to Lubbock. Thanks to her, the nobles were practically wiped away from Empire City's memory and the wealth they'd amassed had been allocated to various charitable causes. There was still crime, but nowhere near as rampant as when Honest had been in power. Lubbock still swooned over her whenever he got the chance, and despite not having children at the time, Leone herself had no doubt this would not be the case for much longer.

Tatsumi and Mine had a young son, Bul and had married two years ago. Bul was a shy little boy and the apple of his mother's eye and reason his father had taken up the second job of helping out at Naomi's gym as a self-defense teacher. Tatsumi also now had made enough to help his town get back on its feet, and he took his family to his village whenever he could, where they were showered with affection and praise.

Sakyo and Iesyu had had ultimately quiet tenures as Run's and Kurome's replacements in the Jeagers: With the Nobles abolished and the city's wealth being rechanneled to be spread out, the worst they'd ever had to deal with was danger beasts….and the day Esdeath went into labour, which they refused to speak of. After two years, they'd returned home with a small fortune each and while they hadn't been to Empire City in a while, the way Tatsumi smiled knowingly whenever they came up in conversation told everyone that they were doing fine.

Seyru continued her dream of an agent of justice, although she'd opted to become an instructor for a new batch of recruits. She and Rein had ultimately not worked out (much to Esdeath and Run's joy), but they remained very good friends. She spent her weekends babysitting her comrade's children, all of whom were very affectionate to her.

Bols couldn't be happier: He and Ursa had been blessed with a baby boy, Ace, and Ember was doing wonderfully in school, making lots of friends and getting good grades. Bols had eventually, at the behest of Ursa and Run, talked to a psychologist about his guilt, and while it still weighed on him, it was nowhere near as bad as it had been before. He now carried himself with more confidence and was even more happy than he already had been.

Chelsea and Armin were still going strong, although both agreed that they still weren't quite ready for marriage just yet. However, there was no doubt they would be someday soon. Whether or not the teasing they got from Jaxon had anything to do with it was anyone's guess. Armin and Run had also become good friends once the teacher came back from his honeymoon. While not a reader like Run, he was still the sane man of his group, and that alone had brought fourth many conversations between the two.

Wave and Kurome had married a year after Run and Leone, and along with Maki, where very happy. Wave still did some dumb things every now and then, and Maki had proven to be his father's son by following in this aspect (if what Leo said was true), but

Sheele was still an airhead, but Leo loved his godmother with all his heart. She was never too far away and often asked for his parents to go out just so that she could see her precious little godson. They had gotten in trouble quite a few times already, though nothing overly serious and mostly staying in-house. She had also had a few dinners with Budo, but nothing had really come out of it aside from another friend apart from Xian, who stayed by Shel's side no matter what.

Perhaps the most surprising of all was that of Akame: While still working at Night Raid, she had met and fallen deeply in love with another regular. She never gave too much details on how/what had happened, but everyone could tell she was truly happy with this person …and that at the next reunion, she'd be introducing them to the groups.

A betting pool had already started over who this person was.

Leo came out of her musings when she pulled up to her house and got out.

"Mommy!"

Her world brightened even more at the sight of her son, who leapt into her arms and gave her a nice big hug.

"I missed you, mommy!"

"I missed you too, little kit." Leo cooed back as they walked into the house. "Is your sister asleep?"

"Yep, just going to go wake her up before you came home." Leo explained as he was placed back down.

"Let her sleep a little longer. Not sure if you heard, but daddy and I had some trouble putting her to sleep last night. Now…what should we have for snack before daddy comes home?"

XXX

It had been a long day for Run; but in a good way. The school year was coming to a close, and although he was principal of an elementary to junior high school, just because he didn't have to worry about finals didn't mean he could relax, what with the end of the year parties to prepare for, making sure his teachers git paid, arranging new library purchases….

"Sigh."

He missed the days when he was but a lowly elementary teacher. Why did Esdeath and Najenda have to pull strings that got him in charge of an entire school? Aside from his heroic reputation and excellent review reports….and that students and teacher alike followed his word.

Okay, I guessed it made sense. Still, he never once truly complained about his job. It made his life interesting.

Now, he could just relax for at least two days for the long weekend before cramming in his work.

Yes, being married to a beautiful woman and having two children had made him a little bit of a procrastinator…but who'd blame him?

"I'm home." He called out as he closed the door, the sound of the TV blaring out Looney Tunes and something being cut greeting him.

"Welcome home, honey!" Leone smiled, a cup of tea waiting for him. He took off his coat and accept the cup before pecking her on the lips. They held each other for a minute before seprerating and he finally took the cup.

"Hello beloved." Run smiled back as she led him to the kitchen, where he sat down to enjoy the warm drink: Just how he liked it with a dash of milk, no sugar or sweetner.

"Dinner will be here soon, how was work?" Leone asked as she made some salad.

"Oh you know…food fights, book orders, and teachers and janitors arguing over who has the harder job….. Now that I'm at the top it all seems so childish and I regret ever taking part in that argument."

His wife….god, it still felt amazing to call her that…held back her laughter at the mental image of her Runnie in a heated debate with anybody before realizing something.

"Speaking of childish…." She smirked before clearing her throat. "Leo…guess whose home?"

Run's eyes widened happily as he realized what Leone was doing. Placing his cup down he stepped out of the kitchen, where a little boy finally noticed him.

"Daddy!"

The teacher's fatigue vanished completely as his son raced towards him, arms stretched and demanding a hug

"H-hey! Little cub!" Run beamed as he took Leo into his arms while Leone went back to the kitchen to prepare snack. "How was your day?"

"Maki and I wrestled 8 times and I won 4 of the fights and Uriel tried to eat a bug but I didn't let her and she didn't cry once!"

Despite his son's fast speech, Run understood everything he said and pride filled his being.

"Nicely done, son." Run smiled, messing with his son's hair

"Daddy, knock it off!" Leo giggled. "It took me hours to get my due right!"

"It did not, it only took minutes!" Leone teasingly said back.

"You've been hanging around Lily and Anya too much again." Run said as he put his son back on the floor. "Anything good on TV today."

"Meh." Leo shrugged before turning to see his mother cutting up veggies and his face irked into disgust. "Bleh! Mommy why are we having salad?"

"Because just pizza isn't for you." His parents said together. "Do't you want to be big and strong like mommy and daddy?"

Leo relented before remembering something.

"Should we go wake up Uriel?"

No sooner had he finished his question, whimpering could be heard.

"Coming, angel!" Run said, throwing his voice up the stairs he bounded up. Coming to a door, he opened it up and smiled at the sight.

Uriel took more after her father in terms of looks. At 6 months, her hair was paler like Run's and her face a little sharper than her brother…but her smile at the sight of him while reaching upwards was still adoreable.

Run took his daughter into his arms and kissed her before taking her back downstairs, where Leone gently took her from him

"Good afternoon, princess!" Leone smiled cutely as she tickled her daughter. "Did you sleep well?"

Uriel clapped happily at her mother before catching her brother handing her a rattle, which she reached for. Leo gave it to her and patted her on the head before truning to return to his show before the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" He beamed in joyfully, racing to open the door.

XXX

"Aw, look at them."

A few hours later, after pizza, a movie, bath and bedtime story, Leo and Uriel were fast asleep in their bed; Leo clutching a stuff angel while his sister sucked the ear of her stuffed lion.

"They look so cute with their little teddies." Run mused

"They're so precious….." Leone cooed, love for her babies obvious in her voice.

"That they are." Run agreed, not noticing his wife was using a word not normally in her vocabulary.

Leone smiled as she took one last look at her children before dropping the zinger.

"One more would be perfect."

That Run heard, and a blush crossed his face as they closed the door.

"D-did you want to work on that tonight or…?"

Leone smiled knowingly and sensually, poking her husband's chest with a finger.

"You take a quick shower and I'll see you in, oh…10 minutes?"

She pecked her husband and then marched past him into their room.

"Don't keep me waiting, tweetie."

Run stood there in shock for a full minute before he dashed to the bathroom for a quick shower. His giddy smile never vanished.

 **(LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! SKIP IF UNDER 18!)**

10 minutes later, Run took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Kitten?" He cooed teasingly.

"Come in tweetie."

He opened the door gently, and was greeted by the sight of his wife finishing a glass of wine. His excitement instantly went up and his smile, if it were possible, grew even brighter.

Whenever Leone drank wine, she became very affectionate. In fact, Run was pretty sure (not that he'd complain anyway) that Uriel had been conceived during one of her wine-ep…never mind, focus on your amazing wife, he told himself.

He slowly made his way over to their bed, but apparently he took to lomg, because Leone grabbed and pulled him into an embrace, nuzzling her face with his own

"I love you, Runnie." She said gently, her voice smelling of aged grapes and alchol, but he loved it nonetheless. "I'm drunk, so I'll say it a hundred times. I love ya, I love ya, I love ya!"

Run smiled into the hug as he planted a kiss on her neck before cupping her face so that eh could stare into her gorgeous eyes.

"I love you too."

As it always started, a passionate kiss started their lovemaking. They traced each other's from with their fingers, their bed clothes teasingly keeping them away from what they craved most.

Run squeezed Leone's left breast gently as she cupped his bottom, shifting him to be underneath her and breaking their kiss to remove her shirt. Her husband stared apprtiatingly at the sight of her topless form, but mostly focusing on that lovingly teasing smile of hers.

"Nice to know I can still drive you crazy with just my naked bod, Runnie." She teased her husband, who smiled back.

"Leone, I doubt you'll ever have to worry about that." Run assured his wife as she slipped his pajama bottoms and kissed his tip. Even now it sent a jolt through his system.

"Gotta get this boy started up." She smiled as licked it a few more times before engulfing it whole for a full minute, letting go and licking her lips clean. "Your turn."

Dazed but not out by a long shot, Run kissed Leone's chest before going further down and kissing her entrance. He then flipped her over and enjoying her melodic laughter smothered her with kisses all over. She grabbed his head and smothered his head with her breasts, delighting in his ticklish mumbling for before releasing his head to breathe.

After the happy dazed look on Run's face cleared up, he lowered himself just over his wife, the two staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you." They said together, going in for another kiss as Run gently slid into Leone. They bobbed and weaved, creaking the bed as they did so.

Leone forced herself up and began riding her husband like pogo stick, her joyous face making it clear how much she loved it. Besides, it helped getting Leo made…never mind, focus on your amazing husband, she told herself.

Said amazing husband, his vision blurring from the feelings he was getting, drowned the image of his sweating, smiling love into his mind as she did the same with him.

"Runnie…" She cooed weakly

"Leone…" His responded.

"3…." She counted, her eyes motioning him to countinue and catch her meaning.

"2…." Run smiled back, reaching his end as she was.

"1!" They shouted together as they finished.

They then collapsed to their sides, panting away happily as they held hands under the blanket and drifted into sleep.

 **(LEMON OVER, READ NORMALLY)**

The two awoke a few hours later to the pitter-patter of rain on their windowsill. Looking over Run's shoulder, Leone saw it raining cats and dogs

"Hopefully we can still have the group picnic tomorrow." She yawned

"Knowing Esdeath and Jaxon, I doubt a little rain will cancel it." Run mused, tehn shifting himself over to apprtiate his wife. "How're you feeling?"

Leone smiled

"Happy as usual, ya big dork." She smiled.

"Indeed, but I'm your big dork." Run teased back, cupping her face and kissing her nose before finding his wife ontop of him

"Careful Runnie." She smirked. "Last time this happened, we ended up making prince…."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The two adults looked over their shoulder at were the knocking at come from; the own door.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Sad smile crossed the couple's face as they untangled themselves and slipped on shirts and underwear. Run made his way to the door, finding Leo and a whimpering Uriel.

"Yes, Leo?" Run asked gently, concern in his voice.

The little boy looked around the room embarrassed/

"Can we sleep with youse guys tonight?" He asked. "Pretty please?"

"Oh sweetie…" Leone smiled sadly, covering her lower body with the blanket as she slipped on her panties. "Did the storm scare you?"

"I'm not scared!" Leo retorted, only for a rumble of thunder to make him cringe and Uriel cry. "Okay, maybe a little scared."

The parents smiled knowingly as the father made his way back to the bed.

"Come here, son." Run smiled, patting down a spot between in himself and Leone. The little boy put his sister on the bed first and let her crawl over to her mother to dry her eyes before he hopped onto the bed and made himself comfortable.

The family enjoyed the feeling of being together before the thunder began to die down and left only the rain to fall, lulling them into sleep.

"Good night mommy, good night daddy." Leo yawned as his parents kissed his forehead before repeating the action with his sister. In no time at all, the kids were fast asleep with bright smiles on their faces.

"You'd better get some shut eye, Birdie." Leone yawned as she repositioned herself so as to keep an eye on her babies. "You're flying us all tomorrow."

Run smiled as he nodded in agreement. Before dozing off, he had one last look at his family: His amazing wife, bright and cheerful son and beautiful daughter.

And to think, he had Wave dragging him to a bar to thank for all this.

 _Fin_

 **Well guys, gals and loyal readers alike….it's finally done. Wings and Lioness has been completed. It was a great run, and I thank you for all your support and reviews….especially you, WarHawk07.**

 **Seriously readers. Why am I not seeing more reviews in any of his stories? They're great! And he updates more than I do, so give him credit where it's due!**

 **But once again, thanks so much for all the love, support and constructive feedback you gave this story. It was a blast to write as my first completely romantic and with lemons in it story, and I'm glad it was so successful.**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly? Stay safe and have a great day.**


End file.
